


Dishonor On Your Cow

by resurcat



Series: Dishonor [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AUI guess?, Bucky hate-fucking Steve for being a self-sacrificing dillhole, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Clint has a crush and he has zero chill, Enemies to Lovers, I swear to God this is not crack, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Modern Bucky Barnes, PR nightmares in the form of super soldiers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sergeant Barnes is Done With Your Shit Steve, Shrunkyclunks, Steve being a self-sacrificing dillhole, Steve has a bigger crush and he left all his chill in the ice, Steve is also Done with a capital D, Steve the exhausting boyfriend, Steve you ding dong, Stockholm Syndrome 101 with Bucky Barnes, Thor's utter lack of respect for the fourth wall, a bucky's job in every universe is to save a steve from his own mind, a mere glancing blow from an undercover op trope, a small bad guy massacre, alternate dimension trope, blatant disrespect of a man's motorcycle, brOTP Barnes/WIlson, breaking up, bucky barnes has cat-like reflexes, cuddle spores, deux ex buckina, enemies to hate sex, enemies to wary friends to lovers who still sort of hate each other?, fake relationship trope, giant fucking bugs, idfk, listen pal, magnetic attraction, mystical mystery mist, resulting in intense hatred, sassy errbody, sassy sea-salt cupcake bucky barnes, sex pollen trope, steve the doublemint dorito, stevus interruptus, stuck with a baby trope, the lightest of sensual caresses from an identity porn trope, unnecessary comparisons to animal planet during sexy times, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurcat/pseuds/resurcat
Summary: - Сержант Барнс?- Ой, я бы не стал так его называть, - предупредил Сэм.- Капитан Ебанько! - проорал Барс, барахтаясь под весом Уилсона. – Ну-ка иди сюда и дерись со мной!Стив не знал, что делать – то ли засмеяться, то ли свалить в рассвет. Он умудрился совместить оба действия в одно, сделав пару шагов назад и фыркнув. Как бык на корриде.- Давай-ка успокойся, Барнс, - вещал Сэм, пытаясь устаканить попытки Барнса ужом выскользнуть из-под него. – Неприлично получается. Это ж чёртов капитан Америка.- Чёртов капитан Америка! – повторил за ним Барнс, вновь срываясь на крик.Стив откашлялся.- Я вроде как тебя искал, - сказал он Барнсу.- Надеюсь, в этот раз смазку ты принёс! – проорал Барнс.





	1. Что ты такое?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dishonor On Your Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 



> примечание автора:  
> обожаю истории с пейрингом Cap Steve/Modern Bucky, их в этом мире явно недостаточно. я и решил(а), какого чёрта - выдался же свободный вечер.
> 
> примечание переводчика:  
> аналогичная история. а ещё - это лучший в мире баки. просто поверьте мне!

Стива разморозили без году неделя, а он уже сражался с очередной армией на разрушенной улице Нью-Йорка. С армией пришельцев!.. То есть, почему бы и да? Нормально же всё. _Нормально_.  
Все остатки силы воли и энергии уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в строю. Бой был жестокий, кровавый и практически ничем не отличался от тех, что он помнил со времён Европы. Хотя, конечно, отличия тоже были. Гражданские, с криками пытающиеся спастись от обломков зданий, рушащихся с небес. Люди в форме, бегающие взад-вперёд, кто-то в попытке помочь, кто-то в бессмысленной панике. Пушки, стрелявшие не свинцом, а сгустками чистой энергии и немилосердно обжигавшие, если не успевать закрываться щитом.  
Пришельцы, истекающие зловонной слизью на его _грёбаный_ резиновый костюм.  
Повторяю, _всё нормально_.  
Стив в очередной раз кинулся в атаку на небольшую группу _гадских пришельцев_ , используя щит как таран. Он умудрился повалить сразу нескольких, используя тяжесть их доспехов в свою пользу, сминая уродливые лица и ломая шеи – Боже, надеюсь это были шеи – пока опрокинутые противники барахтались на спине, беспомощные как перевёрнутые черепахи.  
Зато у них по крайней мере были доспехи.  
Какофония битвы раздавалась в стерео вокруг него и в наушнике гарнитуры. Его соратники – в смысле, ну, новые соратники, какие уж есть, - короче они пытались изо всех сил сдержать постоянный натиск Читаури, саранчой летевших сквозь портал в небесах.  
\- Я на такую херню не подписывался, - устало выдал Стив, поднимая глаза на разрыв пространства прямо над собой.  
В гарнитуре раздалось хихиканье.  
\- Можно подумать, я подписывался, кэп.  
Стив прищурился, глядя вверх. Соколиный Глаз уютно устроился на краю крыши здания, почти с пулемётной быстротой снимая пришельцев одного за другим из лука. Впечатляющее зрелище.  
\- Тут ты прав, - фыркнул Стив и обернулся назад, оглядывая улицу, полную ошмётков поверженных врагов. Выглядело мерзко.  
Мимо протрусила в направлении убежищ и станции метро очередная группа гражданских, охраняемая с флангов отрядом крайне уставших полицейских. Над группой прожужжали два летательных аппарата пришельцев, обстреливая разрушенную улицу и направляясь прямиком к Стиву, который стоял посреди перепаханной проезжей части в ярко-вашу-мать-синем резиновом костюмчике _даже без бронежилета_. Воткнуть край щита в асфальт и спрятаться за ним получилось на автомате – Стив сидел, скукожившись, и слушал, как очередь пальбы догрызает остатки асфальта, подбираясь неумолимо ближе.  
\- Ёбаный насос, ты уклоняться вообще пробовал?! – проорал справа незнакомый голос. Стив был слишком занят, прикрывая щитом все жизненно важные части организма, чтобы отвлекаться, но мысль о том, что кричавший будет неплохо смотреться с парой фингалов показалась ему правильной. Ну или бля, в текущей ситуации у кричавшего вообще могло быть три глаза, и Стиву, возможно, повезёт раздать аж три фингала.  
Летательный аппарат пришельцев просвистел в нескольких метрах над головой; Стив осторожно выглянул из-за щита и медленно выпрямился. Он был невредим, но асфальт вокруг превратился в щебёнку. Стреляющим… самолётам? Правильно было называть их самолётами? Неважно, он будет мысленно называть их так, пока знающие люди не подскажут правильный термин. Так вот, самолётам Читаури пришлось забраться довольно высоко над улицей, чтобы сделать разворот, и у Стива было время морально подготовиться, перехватив поудобнее щит и целясь в ту часть аппарата, где по логике должен был располагаться двигатель. Если правильно удастся рассчитать рикошет, то можно сбить сразу обоих…  
Боже. Может, в будущем удалось изобрести алкоголь, который поможет ему после всего этого нажраться?  
Пикирующие летательные аппараты вновь начали пальбу, громя улицу, как и не снилось даже самым яростным футбольным фанатам. В этот момент на середину проезжей части метрах в десяти от Стива целеустремлённо вышла одетая в чёрное фигура. В руках фигура держала длинную неприятного вида стреляющую хреновину Читаури.  
\- А ну отойди! – прокричал Стив, пытаясь перекрыть шум пальбы и колотящуюся в ушах кровь. Невозможно было просто стоять и смотреть, как какой-то дебил жертвует собой прямо пред его светлыми очами, но зрелище было настолько необычным, что тело на какое-то время впало в шок, не слушаясь.  
\- Слушай, друг, - бросил через плечо парень в чёрном, спокойно, будто они гуляли в парке. При этом парк был в двадцати кварталах на восток, ясно?! – Это вообще-то и мой город тоже.  
Он прошёл ещё несколько шагов вперёд, покачивая бёдрами. Или, возможно, прихрамывая. Стиву показалось, что парень в целом примерно его роста и комплекции, но он выглядел внушительней благодаря бронекостюму. _Бронекостюм_. Офигенная же идея, товарищи из Щ.И.Т.А, давайте в следующий раз попробуем, а?  
Парень в чёрном остановился посреди улицы, присел на одно колено и вскинул на плечо винтовку Читаури. Жесты его были скупы и спокойны, будто прямо на него не неслись во весь опор пришельцы на стреляющих истребителях. Стив разинул рот.  
\- Что ты такое?! – выдохнул он вслух.  
\- Что там, кэп? – переспросил Соколиный Глаз через гарнитуру.  
\- Я, по-моему, головой ударился, - бессвязно пробормотал Стив.  
Потом человек в чёрном выстрелил – двумя быстрыми отрывистыми электрическими разрядами. Двигатели, в которые Стив намеревался запустить щитом, запылали один за другим, летающие мото-истребители ушли в крутое пике, задевая друг друга выступающими деталями фюзеляжа и взорвались в воздухе впечатляющим сгустком пламени и инопланетной требухи. Обломки рухнули на многострадальный асфальт и покатились по улице в сторону снайпера – потому что это явно был снайпер, Стив их много повидал во время войны, и все они как один ходили этой характерной походкой в духе «он хромает или бёдрами покачивает? явно же бёдрами покачивает». Человек в чёрном поднялся на ноги и стоял на месте, спокойно глядя на то, как пылающие обломки с душераздирающим скрежетом тормозят буквально в паре метров от него.  
Стив понял, что всё ещё стоит, разинув рот, только после того, как почувствовал на языке вкус пепла, и звонко щёлкнул зубами, захлопываясь.  
Человек тем временем, не оборачиваясь, вытащил из кобуры на бедре пистолет и неспешно подошёл к последнему выжившему Читаури, пытавшемуся выползти из пламени.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, ублюдина, - прорычал он и выстрелил пришельцу в лицо.  
Стив снова поймал себя на том, что чувствует вкус пепла, и захлопнул рот ещё раз. Парень повернулся и уставился на него. Нижнюю часть его лица закрывала чёрная бандана, а глаза – прозрачные защитные очки, похожие на те, что Стив видел на агентах, тренировавшихся на стрельбище. Парень выпрямил спину и оценивающе оглядел Стива.  
\- Ты правда, что ли, Капитан Америка? - спросил он.  
\- Ну, э… - таращась в ответ, красноречиво ответил Стив.  
Человек встал по стойке «смирно» и отсалютовал Стиву.  
\- Сержант Джеймс Барнс, сэр, сто седьмая десантная.  
Сердце Стива счастливо трепыхнулось в груди.  
\- Подошла армия? – с энтузиазмом спросил он, делая несколько шагов навстречу. Ему на удивление хотелось рассмотреть глаза этого парня получше. Блин, он был готов расцеловать его, если с ним пришла армия.  
Человек в бандане поморщился.  
\- Нет, только я и моя команда. Мы в увольнительной.  
Стив осмотрел парня с головы до ног.  
\- Это вы так в увольнительную экипировались?  
\- Да, сэр! – чётко отрапортовал сержант. Хороший солдат. Непохоже даже было, что под банданой он усмехался.  
\- Эй, сержант! – проревел незнакомый голос из соседнего здания слева.  
Сержант Барнс глянул в сторону кричавшего и подал быстрый сигнал рукой. Из здания организованной формацией высыпала группа в пять человек разной степени обмундированности. Стив был впечатлён. Барнс коротко кивнул:  
\- Капитан Роджерс. Мы в Вашем распоряжении.  
Стив оглядел их, колеблясь. Парни явно выглядели боеспособными, но принимать за них ответственность на поле боя Стиву не хотелось. Ему нужно было разобраться со своей командой, с порталом, да ещё и попытаться спасти всех кого можно из уцелевших гражданских.  
\- Сержант, уводите своих людей отсюда, - сказал Стив Барнсу, попутно удивившись, как он охрип. Наверняка из-за дыма; впрочем, зато так он звучал ещё более сердито и авторитетно.  
Барнс непонимающе склонил голову набок, на несколько абсурдных секунд напоминая Стиву до зубов вооружённого щеночка.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Уходите отсюда. Попытайтесь по дороге к баррикадам забрать с собой как можно больше гражданских, - увидев в глазах Барнса разгоравшееся упрямство, Стив нахмурился сильнее. – Это приказ, сержант.  
Барнс застыл, и Стив скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как переглядываются в сомнениях его люди за его спиной.  
\- Да, сэр, как скажете, сэр, - процедил Барнс.  
Стив кивнул, и тут ожила его гарнитура.  
\- Кэп, ты нам нужен на 47-й.  
\- Принято, Соколиный Глаз, - сказал Стив и вежливо кивнул сержанту и его команде, после чего сорвался с места, направляясь на Сорок седьмую улицу. Он оглянулся по пути один раз и увидел, что все шестеро всё ещё стоят строем и глядят ему вслед. Стив был почти уверен, что видел, как сержант подал ещё один сигнал, и команда снялась с места, двигаясь слаженно как на манёврах.  
Направлялись они явно не к баррикадам, но у Стива были более крупные проблемы на тот момент. Например, космические киты…

***  
\- У меня стрелы кончились! – напряжённым голосом возвестил в гарнитуру Клинт.  
\- Никогда такого не было, и вот опять, - буркнул Тони.  
\- Спускайся, Клинт, - приказал Стив.  
\- Да я уже почти.  
\- Только давай в этот раз без падений, - посоветовала Наташа откуда-то с воздуха, где она, скорее всего, душила очередного пришельца бёдрами. Стив глянул вверх и прищурился.  
В землю в шаге от него впился выстрел, капитан развернул щит в этом направлении, готовясь к очередному нападению. Солдат Читаури, нёсшийся на него во весь опор, остановился и рухнул как подкошенный, взмахивая длиннопалыми конечностями и роняя оружие. Из дырки на его лбу сочилась кровь. Или слизь. Или что там у них вообще.  
Стив глянул через плечо в направлении выстрела, ожидая увидеть спешащего на подмогу Клинта. Но сзади было пусто.  
Снайпер. Зашибись. Упёртый попался мудила.  
В двух кварталах от себя Стив мог различить группу людей, сражавшихся с отрядом Читаури. Им при этом вопреки всему удавалось теснить пришельцев, сдерживая их на подходе к баррикадам, установленным дальше по улице и закрывавшим вход в метро. Группа людей гражданскими явно не были, судя по тому, как профессионально они дрались. Наверняка команда Барнса. В общем-то выходило, что они послушались Стива. Один из членов команды, поймав в прицел своего пистолета Стива, бодро отсалютовал ему, а затем вернулся в кучу-малу, сражаясь с завораживающим восторгом берсерка.  
Стив всё ещё пялился вдаль, когда к нему подбежал тяжело дышавший Клинт.  
\- Чувак, - задыхаясь, выдал он. – Кто это вообще? Охренительно стреляет.  
\- Мудила, - прорычал Стив.  
\- А тебе вообще можно ругаться? – рассеянно спросил Клинт, шарясь по развалинам и собирая все острые предметы и огнестрел, какие могли поместиться в бесконечных карманах его костюма. – Они на нашей стороне?  
\- Ну, они не стрёмные скрежещущие твари под два метра ростом, так что скорее всего да, - устало сказал Стив, перехватил щит поудобнее и кинулся в бой.  
В двух кварталах от них один из десантников издал леденящий душу боевой клич, вслед за которым последовала длинная очередь пальбы и дикий хохот.  
\- Ну, - сказал Клинт, открывая огонь из-за спины Стива. – Судя по тому, что я рассмотрел, стрёмными их назвать точно нельзя.

***  
Стив сидел на колючих неудобных обломках прямо посреди улицы, окружённый измотанными соратниками. У их ног валялся в полностью издохшем костюме Тони, с трудом вертевший головой, чтобы оглядеть руины вокруг.  
\- А прибираться нас могут заставить? – спросил Клинт, оценивающе глядя на перевёрнутый автомобиль.  
Стив застонал. У него откуда-то шла кровь, но из-за того, что болело всё тело разом, – было совершенно непонятно, откуда. Бля, ну хотя бы у него ни откуда не шла слизь. Слизь шла снаружи. Боже, как мерзко.  
\- Отвратительно, - буркнул он.  
Тони маниакально заржал, не поворачивая головы.  
Какое-то движение в конце улицы заставило Тора напрячься и привлекло внимание остальных. Стив подумал, что это скорее всего полицейские – или, может, национальная гвардия? Может, в конце всех концов подошла-таки армия, и им всем можно будет пойти принять душ.  
Это и правда была армия. Но в раздражающем лице сержанта Барнса, который неторопливо шёл посередине улицы той самой издевательской походкой вразвалочку, а за ним в боевом построении передвигался его отряд. У всех до сих пор были прикрыты лица. Каждый член отряда нёс по меньшей мере один образчик оружия Читаури в дополнение к тому, чем они были вооружены в начале столкновения. Стив устало подумал, чем же они таким могли заниматься в увольнительной, что им пришлось экипироваться до зубов. Впрочем, в некоторых пистолетах можно было опознать позаимствованные у полицейских табельные стволы, а в некоторых ножах – кухонную утварь. Всё равно выглядело это чертовски профессионально и эффективно.  
Подойдя ближе, Барнс поднял вверх сжатый кулак, и отряд встал по стойке «вольно» за его спиной, с любопытством разглядывая Мстителей.  
У одного из членов отряда шла кровь из относительно несерьёзной раны. Ещё один щеголял свежей дыркой в штанине. Парень с ирокезом раздражительно поправлял растрепавшуюся и потерявшую свежесть потную причёску. Короче, в сравнении с Мстителями эти ребята выглядели практически идеально, хоть на парад иди. Стив хмуро пялился на них и не делал попытки встать.  
Барнс пялился в ответ в течение нескольких неуютных секунд. Потом он повернул голову и коротко кивнул, после чего все члены его отряда по очереди выступили вперёд, сдали инопланетное оружие, собранное ими во время боя, а также полицейские пистолеты и ножи явно «с чужого плеча», и вернулись обратно в строй.  
\- Мы решили, что унести их с собой будет неправильно, - сухо сказал Барнс.  
Стив осмотрел их. У Барнса из всего обмундирования остался висеть на бедре зловещего вида Gerber Mark II. У другого парня на разгрузочном ремне болтался странно модифицированный, по виду вообще местами пластиковый пистолет с выкрашенным в красное дулом. И вот с этим им пришлось кидаться в бой? Господи Иисусе. У одного из десантников на штанине красовалось ярко-синее пятно, похожее на краску. Вроде бы, никто из пришельцев ничем настолько синим не истекал.  
_Погодите_.  
\- Ёбушки-воробушки, - вырвалось у Клинта. Он начал ржать, закашлялся, потом подошёл к Барнсу и протянул руку. – Вы что, в пейнтбол играли, когда это началось?  
Барнс склонил голову набок, и, судя по выражению глаз, улыбнулся. За его спиной раздалась пара смешков.  
\- Прямо посреди матча сквозь потолок рухнул огромный уродливый придурок и начал палить вокруг… ну, явно не краской. Мы решили, раз уж игру он всё равно испортил…  
Клинт захохотал с новой силой, цепляясь за плечо Барнса, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Сержант? – шагнул вперёд один из десантников. – Армия на подходе. Нам пора выдвигаться.  
Барнс кивнул.  
\- Нас тут не было, - сказал он Клинту, после чего перевёл взгляд на Стива, как будто в основном эта фраза предназначалась ему.  
\- Как тебя зовут-то хоть? – спросил Клинт, кивая.  
Барнс покачал головой.  
\- Нас здесь не было, - повторил он, разворачиваясь. Подал сигнал отряду, и они отступили, исчезая в руинах за считанные секунды. Стив хмуро пялился им вслед, недоумевая, какого лешего эти люди не остались, чтобы получить заслуженное признание за свою помощь.  
Получается, он вроде как проявил себя как мудак по отношению к парням, которые наверняка спасли сегодня кучу жизней. Включая, возможно, и его жизнь тоже. И единственной его причиной так себя вести был тот факт, что парни знали своё дело не хуже него.  
Возможно, ситуацию можно исправить – сообщить имя Барнса тем, кто может решить наградить его медалью за заслуги.

***  
Стив совершенно не прятался в коридорах Пентагона. Ясно, Наташа? Он просто пытался избежать ненужных потных рукопожатий и приблизить время, когда можно будет пойти домой после очередной серии докладов и совещаний с людьми, которые фактически уже даже не были его начальством.  
Пройдя очередную дверь, он остановился, услышав голоса. Сердитые голоса. Частично даже знакомые голоса. Он слышал один из них на улицах Нью-Йорка среди криков гражданских и скрежещущих воплей дохнущих пришельцев.  
\- Сержант Барнс, Вы продолжаете утверждать, что выполнили всё это в одиночку? – требовательно спрашивал сердитый глухой голос.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И больше никого из Вашего отряда там не было, значит?  
\- Нет, сэр. Я был в увольнительной по семейным обстоятельствам, навещал сестру.  
\- У Вас нет сестры, сержант Барнс.  
\- Её удочерили.  
\- Когда же Вам предоставили увольнительную, сержант? У нас нет об этом информации.  
\- Странно, сэр. Возможно, документы были украдены инопланетянами.  
\- И Вы просто пошли в бой с винтовкой своего папочки, так? – спросил немного более мягкий голос.  
\- Да, сэр. Мой боекомплект был на базе. Как и мой отряд, - ответил Барнс, и тон его казался издевательским – ведь Стив знал, что всё сказанное было враньём от начала и до конца.  
\- И все упоминания в отчётах о человеке в чёрной бандане – это были Вы, сержант Барнс? В стольких местах одновременно?  
\- Это правда, сэр. Я не мог оставаться в стороне, к тому же всем известно, что десантники быстро бегают.  
В ответ раздался целый хор голосов, в котором Стиву не удалось разобрать ничего конкретного. Впрочем, он уже особо и не прислушивался. Его трясло от ярости. Он сообщил имя Барнса армейским частям, веря в то, что этот человек выдаст имена своих людей, рисковавших жизнью вместе с ним в Битве за Нью-Йорк. Но он, видимо, предпочёл получить все почести в одиночку.  
Стив сделал несколько шагов назад, пытаясь услышать собственные мысли за шумом крови в ушах. Что делать? Вмешаться? Ворваться туда и назвать сержанта лжецом? Он всё ещё раздумывал, когда услышал:  
\- Вы свободны.  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, - процедил Барнс будто сквозь зубы.  
Стив застыл посреди коридора, сжав кулаки и глядя, как сержант Барнс в парадной форме и чеканя шаг выходит из зала. Он был бледен, на гладко выбритой челюсти сильно выделялись желваки, будто сержант в ярости пытался сдержать рвущиеся на язык слова. Созерцание его лица на секунду вышибло Стива из состояния праведного гнева, поскольку - Господь свидетель, - Барнс под своей банданой оказывается был просто неприлично хорош собой. Глаза, не прикрытые сейчас защитными очками, в тусклом коридорном свете блестели ярко, как лёд на пруду морозным утром.  
После нескольких секунд, в течение которых он осознал, что в коридоре он не один, выразительное лицо Барнса окрасилось сдержанной яростью.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - скрежеща зубами, пробормотал он, играя желваками ещё сильнее.  
\- Сержант Барнс, - идентичным тоном ответил Стив, делая шаг по направлению к этому человеку и впервые в жизни желая, чтобы оппонент был ниже его ростом, чтобы Стив мог возвышаться над ним и… довлеть. А не упираться нос к носу. Тем не менее, он постарался выглядеть внушительно и понизил голос, чтобы люди в зале не услышали его.  
\- В Вас нет ни капли чести, - прошипел Стив.  
Барнс лишь выпятил подбородок, всем своим видом выражая гордость и упрямство, сияя удивительно красивыми глазами, и не отступил ни на шаг.  
\- Да, - низким глухим шёпотом ответил он. – Я это уже слышал сегодня, и не раз.  
Он презрительно осмотрел Стива с ног до головы, резко развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
\- Позвольте, возможно я в будущем не так давно, но вряд ли всё изменилось настолько, что солдаты могут уходить без разрешения, сержант! – громко произнёс Стив.  
\- Просто съебись с горы, кэп, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Барнс.  
Стиву не нашлось что сказать на это.  
Он смотрел в спину уходящему Барнсу, и часть его сознания была не в состоянии не отметить угрожающую грацию походки. Он встряхнул головой и глянул направо, в зал полный людей, которые только что наверняка приняли решение наградить Барнса Орденом почёта или ещё какой наградой, и почувствовал, что закипает снова. Он сорвался с места и кинулся в погоню за Барнсом. Может, по пути ему в голову придёт более удачная реплика, чем «Сам съебись с горы!».  
Он нагнал сержанта у входа и смотрел, как тот надевает фуражку, поправляет парадный китель с уже и без того внушительным количеством медалей, как упрямо выставляет подбородок и поворачивается лицом к освещённой солнцем улице. Стив видел, как Барнс на секунду остановился и прикрыл глаза.  
Может, у этого мудилы всё-таки есть совесть.  
Стив уже собирался ринуться вниз по ступенькам, но остановился, когда заметил группу из пятерых человек, стоящих внизу и встречавших сержанта – наверняка для того, чтобы упрекнуть его в измене отряду. Стив поотстал, держась на расстоянии, чтобы… да, может и позлорадствовать, окей?  
\- Каков вердикт, сержант? – спросил один из них, темнокожий и очень привлекательный парень – Стиву подумалось, что это он был в перепачканных синей краской штанах. Он скорее всего был правой рукой Барнса на поле боя.  
Нечеловечески прекрасная челюсть Барнса снова заиграла желваками. Он опустил голову.  
\- Да как так-то! – закричал один из парней. – Бак, это херня какая-то, они не имеют права!  
Остальные подтянулись ближе, шумно протестуя, явно расстроенные. Барнс стоял в центре группы, опустив голову и закрыв глаза.  
\- А можно подать апелляцию? – спросил парень с ирокезом. Как там их в будущем называют, латинос? Нужно больше Гугла…  
Барнс покачал головой.  
\- Уволен с лишением всех прав и привилегий, - сказал он, с трудом выговаривая слова. – Подать апелляцию конечно, можно, но… - он покачал головой и выпрямился, глядя поверх их голов, помолчал несколько секунд, потом снова покачал головой, тяжело сглатывая. – Неподчинение прямому приказу. Непредоставление отчёта после завершения задания. Незаконное присвоение армейской собственности. Господи Иисусе. Всё кончено.  
\- Блядь! – проорал один из парней, пугая жирных пентагонских голубей на клумбе.  
У Стива так колотилось сердце, что он почувствовал головокружение. Не может быть, чтобы он так неправильно всё понял.  
\- Да совсем небольшой крюк ведь сделали! – протестовал парень. – Что нам было делать, наплевать на захват Нью-Йорка инопланетянами и сидеть на жопе ровно?  
\- Как вообще узнали о том, что мы там были? – спросил носитель ирокеза.  
\- Это я виноват, - отрывисто бросил Барнс, и голос у него дрожал. – Я назвал этому чёртовому Капитану Америка своё имя и звание. Он нас сдал.  
Стив стоял, потерянно глядя в пространство, ссутулившись. Ему хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Лучше всего под землю.  
\- Чего? – недоверчиво спросил один из десантников, едва не рассмеявшись от неожиданности. – Почему?!  
Какое-то время они все таращились на Барнса в ожидании ответа от сержанта, который провёл их через бог знает сколько битв. В ответ он лишь беспомощно пожал плечами.  
\- Судя по всему, - голос его подвёл, и сержант потерянно опустил взгляд на по-парадному начищенные носки ботинок. – Судя по всему, у меня «нет чести», - закончил он наконец тихим хриплым голосом.  
Тишина после этого наступила оглушительная. Несколько долгих секунд все молчали, замерев, посреди городской суеты. Затем один из парней фыркнул.  
\- Едрить, Бак, что ты ему сделал? Сестру его выебал?  
Остальные какое-то время пытались делать серьёзные лица, но Барнс не выдержал и улыбнулся, после чего отряд начал хихикать.  
\- Пожилого человека обидел, как не стыдно - объявил парень с ирокезом, и остальные расхохотались громче.  
Стив не мог в себе найти сил даже на секунду почувствовать обиду. Он понял, что парни пытались сделать для своего сержанта – найти в ситуации пусть и чёрный, но юмор. Внезапно Стив понял, что ужасно скучает по Дум-Думу.  
\- Так что теперь делать-то будем, сержант? – спросил чернокожий красавчик. – Надо подавать апелляцию. Мы закончили задание раньше положенного срока, мы не должны были в это время быть на базе! Не могут же они нас наказать за то, что мы оказались лучше, чем предполагалось!  
\- Вас никто не наказывает, - прорычал Барнс. – Я им сказал, что был один.  
\- Но сержант…  
\- Во-первых, хватит уже звать меня «сержантом». Я теперь, блядь… гражданское лицо. Привыкайте, парни. Уволен с лишением всех прав и привилегий, Господи Боже мой. Я блядь через месяц буду на соцпособие жить...  
Судя по его виду, Барнс из последних сил держался, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками.  
\- У меня всё ещё осталась та пейнтбольная пушка, которую я в суматохе забыл сдать в Нью-Йорке, - заявил один из парней. – Давай банк ограбим.  
Барнс сделал попытку посмеяться. Было видно, что он старается.  
Стив встряхнулся и сделал шаг вперёд. Ему была невыносима эта ситуация. Он совершенно не этого хотел, и даже если не удастся восстановить Барнса в должности – а уж к этому он приложит все усилия, можете не сомневаться – то по крайней мере он мог честно признаться парням в том, что неправильно понял ситуацию.  
Нельзя было, чтобы эти достойные люди считали его врагом.  
Один из ребят глянул через плечо Барнса и заметил приближающегося Стива. Сузив глаза и выпятив подбородок, в точности копируя своего сержанта, он положил руку на плечо Барнсу и подтолкнул его вперёд, чтобы тот случайно не развернулся и не увидел Стива.  
\- Пошли, сержант, - сказал парень, почти враждебно глядя на Стива. Господи, да Стив со времён сражений с нацистами не видел столько угрозы на чьём-нибудь лице! – Пойдём, тебе нужно нажраться и потрахаться как следует.  
\- Если это предложение, то лучше сначала сходи в душ.  
Отряд увёл Барнса, окружив и прикрывая его не хуже президентской охраны, видимо, думая, что Стив спешит к ним усугубить дело.  
А Стив стоял на ступеньках, убито глядя как группа исчезает за поворотом улицы. Господи, что он наделал?


	2. Капитан, блядь, Америка

\- Наташа? Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашла мне парня, - заявил Стив, входя в общую гостиную на временно возведённом этаже реконструируемой башни Старка, где на данный момент расквартировали Мстителей.  
\- Ух ты ж, Роджерс. Мне кажется, мы для этого ещё недостаточно близкие друзья.  
\- Ха-ха, - Стив шлёпнул на кофейный столик папку.  
Наташа вопросительно взглянула на неё, подняв бровь.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, но напора не ослабил.  
\- Мне нужно его найти.  
Наташа взяла папку и молча зарылась в текст.  
\- Хороший солдат, - прокомментировала она через пару минут. – _Отличный_ солдат.  
Стив неловко кашлянул.  
Она прицокнула языком.  
\- Увольнение с лишением всех привилегий. А зачем ты его ищешь? Воспитывать будешь?  
\- Я вроде как ему жизнь сломал. Ну, то есть я совершенно точно сломал ему карьеру. И мне нужно его найти.  
Она вздёрнула брови и улыбнулась.  
\- А что ты с ним сделал, оттрахал на глазах у командующего состава?  
Так, вот теперь Стив точно покраснел. Нахуй такое будущее.  
\- Нет, - проскрипел он натужно. – Я доложил о его действиях во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк.  
\- Погоди, так это Красавчик в бандане? – плотоядно разулыбалась Наташа. – Бартон же о нём не затыкается с тех пор вообще. Я сегодня утром угрожала его вилкой пырнуть.  
Стив напрягся. И горько вздохнул.  
\- Под «угрожала» ты подразумеваешь, что пырнула его для начала чем-нибудь другим?  
\- Он увернулся. Так зачем тебе это?  
\- Судя по всему, его отряд в Нью-Йорке оказался без приказа. Сообщив его начальству, я серьёзно его подставил. Сержант Барнс взял вину за весь отряд на себя – и за это его уволили.  
\- Ну ё-моё, Стив. Можно ведь звать тебя Стивом? «Ё-моё» не получается с достаточной степенью укоризны произносить без имени.  
Стив вздохнул ещё горше.  
\- А ищешь ты его зачем, чтобы дать ему возможность выстрелить тебе в лицо? – Наташа смягчила тон и теперь говорила скорее с любопытством. – Потому что это отличное начало истории суперзлодея, знаешь ли. В итоге мы его обнаружим только когда он окопается в соседнем небоскрёбе и начнёт целиться в твой патриотический лоб из снайперки с лазерным прицелом.  
Стив потупился, сутулясь под тяжестью чувства вины.  
\- Я должен всё исправить. Но не могу, пока не найду его. Армейское руководство меня игнорирует. Точнее, они говорят, что это не моё дело, и даже несмотря на лишение всех привилегий у Барнса достаточно накопилось за его карьеру врагов, и просто так кому попало они его личные данные не выдадут. И не кому попало тоже.  
\- Она думают, Капитан Америка начнёт за ним гоняться?  
\- Ну… прецеденты уже были, так что…  
Наташа рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
\- Так как, ты сможешь его найти? – подавленно спросил Стив.  
\- Охоссспади не делай такое лицо, на меня эти щенячьи замашки не действуют, - Наташа встала и расправила складки на мягких домашних штанах. – Дай мне часик.  
\- Ты лучше всех, Романова.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И хватит надо мной смеяться! – прокричал он ей вслед, достигнув прямо противоположного эффекта. Её смех звонко отразился от стен гостиной, а Стив остался сидеть в гулком одиночестве, мучимый всё тем же знакомым чувством вины.  
Он взглянул на кофейный столик, на отложенную Наташей папку. Открыл первую страницу и посмотрел в серьёзные серо-голубые глаза солдата на фото.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не становись суперзлодеем.

***  
\- Так, что это за история с созданием суперзлодеев, Кэпучино? – вопросил Тони первым делом, после того как зашёл в общую гостиную вечером того же дня.  
Стив закрыл лицо руками и ссутулился ещё глубже в диван.  
\- Кэп выдал сержанта Красавчика-в-бандане властям, и его уволили с позором, - объявил Клинт со своего места за обеденным столом, допивая, по счёту Стива, уже пятую чашку кофе.  
\- Это неправда.  
\- Таша говорит, что у неё большие проблемы с поиском этого парня, - продолжил Клинт. – Он наверняка уже залёг на дно, окопался в какой-нибудь лаборатории и начал смеяться безумным смехом без повода.  
\- Бартон! – рявкнул Стив.  
\- Но несмотря на все эти зачатки супер-злодейскости, я бы с сержанта Красавчика живым не слез, - продолжил бормотать Клинт, в основном обращаясь уже к кофе.  
\- Чего? – переспросил с кухни Тони, пытаясь перекричать блендер.  
\- Поверить не могу, что мы мир спасли, - пробормотал Стив себе под нос, вставая с дивана, чтобы присоединиться к остальным за столом.  
\- Новостные каналы тоже не могут, - успокаивающе объявил Брюс, выходя из того же приватного лифта, который доставил на этаж Тони несколько минут назад. В левой руке у Брюса был кувшин с жижей, напоминавшей болотную тину. В правой руке была чайная чашка с точно такой же жижей.  
\- А? – рассеянно переспросил Стив, разглядывая жижу. Он сильно надеялся, что это не брюсов вариант чая.  
\- Новости никак не могут перестать обсуждать сюжет с супергероями, воевавшими за Нью-Йорк, - пояснил Брюс, шагая к кухне с жижей в руках. Кувшин он поставил в холодильник. Так, понятно. – Некоторые местные телеканалы транслируют записи Битвы, утверждая, что это не команда людей со сверх-способностями, а просто военные и очень хорошо подготовленные, хорошо вооруженные жители Нью-Йорка, проявляющие героизм.  
\- Ну так, - встрял Клинт, экспрессивно размахивая одной рукой и выкручивая громкость своего слухового аппарата на полную второй. – Красавчик в бандане же!  
\- Богом клянусь, если ты ещё раз скажешь это, я тебе в кофе плюну, - прорычал Стив.  
\- Красавчик в бандане на многих кадрах мелькает, да, - подтвердил Брюс, садясь напротив Стива.  
\- А тебе я плюну в жижу!  
Брюс прижал чашку к груди.  
\- Жижа!  
\- Так, давайте поподробнее, я был занят, спасая мир в бессознательном состоянии, - потребовал Тони, швыряя в центр стола коробку вчерашней пиццы и швыряя себя на ближайший стул.  
\- Мой будущий муж проявил себя как герой в день Битвы, а потом Стив выгнал его из армии, - пояснил Клинт.  
Стив поник.  
\- Честное слово, ничего из этого я даже опровергнуть не могу. Я буду вашим шафером.  
Клинт похихикал и дружески похлопал Стива по ноге.  
\- Красавчик в бандане, - задумчиво протянул Тони. – Вы же говорили, что у него лицо было закрыто, или я чего-то не уловил? Бандана была прозрачная?  
\- Нет, бандана была непрозрачная, - отвлечённо сообщил Брюс, просматривая бумаги, которые принёс с собой под мышкой.  
\- Но явно видно, что он был красаааавчик, - мечтательно добавил Клинт.  
Стив гулко бухнул лбом об стол.  
\- У него имя есть.  
\- Что, правда?! – вскричал Клинт. – О, и как же его зовут?!  
Стив отрицательно повозил лицом по столу.  
\- Ну уж нет.  
\- ДЖАРВИС? – воззвал Тони к потолку. – Как на самом деле зовут сержанта Красавчика? Или что, его родители были просто настолько уверены в результате?  
\- Сэр, его настоящее имя – сержант _в отставке_ Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - почти немедленно ответил голос с потолка, и тон его показался Стиву осуждающим.  
\- Нну да. Не намного лучше «сержанта Красавчика-в-бандане», - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Дай сюда свой смузи, - потребовал Стив.  
Тони озадаченно нахмурился, но передвинул стакан с только что сделанным смузи ближе к Стиву. Стив схватил стакан, наклонил его к себе, плюнул внутрь и пихнул его обратно. Тони ошарашенно заморгал на стакан и на Стива в немом ужасе.  
Клинт и Брюс как по команде прикрыли свои чашки ладонями.  
Раздавшееся сзади озадаченное хмыканье заставило Стива оглянуться. У него за спиной стоял Тор с самым задумчивым выражением лица.  
\- Это какой-то ещё один экзотический обычай Мидгарда, историю которого мне предстоит узнать?  
\- Нет! – истерически прозвучало три выкрика из-за стола, в то время как Стив кивнул.  
Тор подозрительно оглядел всех по очереди, потом пожал плечами и сел рядом с Брюсом.  
\- Погоди, а что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – спросил у него Тони.  
\- Я на данный момент в… немилости на родине, - отозвался Тор, заметно поморщившись. – Я решил, что мне будет к лучшему на какое-то время исчезнуть оттуда. Надеюсь, я не помешаю?  
\- Без проблем, здоровяк, - отозвался Тони, рассеянно хватаясь за свой стакан. Стив пристально наблюдал за тем, сделает ли он глоток.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спросил Брюс у Тора.  
\- Категорически нет.  
\- Ну и хорошо.  
\- Слушай, может ты сможешь помочь кэпу с его сержантом Красавчиком-в-бандане? Он тоже в данный момент в немилости, - сказал Клинт Тору. Стив молнией метнулся через стол за его чашкой кофе.  
Клинт встревоженно заорал и прикрыл чашку. Стив краем глаза увидел, как Тони подносит свой смузи ко рту, а потом, опомнившись, резко отдёргивает стакан и отталкивает его от себя вглубь стола.  
Тор прищурил глаза, рассматривая всю компанию.  
\- Я явно что-то пропустил.  
\- Кэп страдает от приступов вины и потому невыносим для окружающих, - ответил Тони за всех.  
\- Я честно вас предупредил! – возразил Стив.  
\- Ты их предупредил, не меня!  
\- А кто такой сержант Красавчик-в-бандане? – осторожно спросил Тор. – Новая угроза?  
\- Нет, - решительно ответил Стив.  
Клинт и Брюс издали одинаковое «Ну-у-у», сопровождаемое соответствующим жестом.  
\- Так, народ, Барнс явно должен рассматриваться как угроза, - объявила Наташа, выходя из лифта с планшетом в руке.  
Стив начал размеренно биться лбом об стол.  
Наташа передала Тони планшет, из которого он привычным жестом выгрузил целую охапку красочной голографической лабуды прямо в воздух над столом. Стив подпёр щёку рукой и рассматривал данные с самым пришибленным выражением лица.  
Несколько минут все с подобающим пиететом пырились в послужной список Барнса, издавая время от времени задумчивое хмыканье, перемежавшееся междометиями вроде «ого!» от Наташи или восклицаниями вроде «крутяк!» от Клинта.  
\- Я же говорил, что мой будущий муж охренительно крут! – заявил всем Клинт, после того как они дочитали внушительный список до конца.  
\- Мазл тов, - буркнул Тони, вставая из-за стола, чтобы сделать себе ещё смузи. Наташа задумчиво посмотрела ему вслед, затем перевела взгляд на полный стакан смузи на столе, будто ожидая, что тот внезапно встанет и набросится на всех.  
\- Когда стоит ожидать венчания? – спросил Тор у Клинта  
Клинт разулыбался от уха до уха.  
\- Ну для начала я должен за ним поухаживать немного. Представиться и все дела.  
Стив зарылся лицом глубже в стол и простонал:  
\- Ты скажешь ему, что ты Красавчик со стрелами?  
\- Кэээп! Ты считаешь меня красивым? – напевно поинтересовался Клинт.  
\- … нахуй такое будущее, - пробурчал Стив.  
\- Погодите, а ему вообще можно ругаться? – изумился Тони, пытаясь перекричать блендер.

***  
\- Он не угроза, - настаивал Стив, стоя в лучах утреннего солнца в гостиной общего этажа башни.  
\- Да _хватит_ уже, кэп, - простонал Тони.  
\- Роджерс, речь о профессиональном военном, он в буквальном смысле посвятил последние двенадцать лет своей жизни этому призванию, а потом пришёл ты и пустил всё под откос просто потому что играть в героев без супергеройской лицензии видите ли запрещено. Это… - Наташа замялась, подыскивая слова.  
\- Это в буквальном смысле хрестоматийная история суперзлодея, - пришёл на помощь Брюс.  
\- Мы не в книжке комиксов, - возразил Стив, сохраняя присутствие духа силой сжатия своей патриотической челюсти, на данный момент превышающей двадцать атмосфер.  
\- Ну, где-нибудь в квантовой вселенной есть мир, в котором мы – герои комиксов, - задумчиво выдал Тор, разглядывая свой стакан с водой с таким видом, будто подозревал, что Стив туда уже плюнул.  
\- Я отказываюсь обсуждать идею мультивселенной с вами, - буркнул Тони. Он сидел по-турецки в кресле, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Чего? – растерянно спросил Стив, пытаясь унять несуществующую мигрень усиленным потиранием виска.  
\- Не бери в голову, кэп. Слушай, - Тони наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. – Нам нужно рассматривать этого парня по крайней мере как потенциальную угрозу. Он чересчур опасен, к тому же тот факт, что даже я не могу его найти, - слишком подозрителен.  
\- Подозрителен, - пробормотал Стив себе под нос.  
\- Охуителен! - встрял Клин.  
\- Господи, Клинт, уймись, - прорычала Наташа.  
\- Ну извини, ничего не могу с собой поделать!  
Стив вздохнул, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.  
\- Так мы его нашли или нет?  
\- Мы нашли домашний адрес, но его дом в Нью-Йорке, и он сейчас, как бы это получше выразиться, погребён под остатками другого здания. Поэтому судя по документам идти ему было некуда, - ответил Тони.  
\- Ух ё, Стив выебал этого парня жёстче, чем это получалось у меня в фантазиях… - прошептал Клинт. Возможно, он думал, что Стив его не слышит. Стив продолжит так считать для своего собственного душевного спокойствия.  
\- Короче, он сбежал – вот всё что я хочу сказать, - закончил мысль Тони.  
\- И ещё у него есть отряд очень преданных и очень сердитых людей, которых он в любую минуту может мобилизовать, - настаивала Наташа. – Мы уже видели, на что они способны, Стив. Съёмки с места битвы достаточно для проведения анализа, и нам нужно принимать их всерьёз.  
\- Да я в буквальном смысле единственный человек, который принимает это всё всерьёз! - заорал Стив, надсаживаясь. – Я просто хочу его найти! И сказать ему, что мне блядь очень жаль! И попытаться предложить ему работу в Щ.И.Т.е!  
Наташа выпрямилась в кресле, сузив глаза.  
\- Хм. А неплохая мысль.  
Стив ткнул в неё пальцем.  
\- А тебе я… а тебе я в волосы плюну!  
\- Божечки, ну кто мог знать, что вместе с сывороткой Капитану Америка достались гены верблюда! – возопил Тони, накрывая свой стакан со смузи всем телом.  
\- Ладно, а что с его отрядом? Они-то явно в курсе, где он может быть, - попытался зайти Стив с другого конца.  
\- Трое бросили трубку, один сказал, что не знает, о ком идёт речь, - сообщила Наташа, покаянно склонив голову. – Впрочем, все были очень вежливы.  
Стив взъерошил волосы в отчаянии. Они ж супергерои, как это возможно - чтобы они не могли найти одного-разъединственного человека?  
\- Брюс, в этой твоей жиже алкоголь есть?  
Брюс поджал губы и вопросительно взглянул на Тони.  
\- Вообще нет. Но мы можем над этим поработать.

***  
Спустя четыре месяца после Битвы за Нью-Йорк и, соответственно, три – после того как Стив непреднамеренно разрушил хорошему человеку жизнь, Щ.И.Т. сделал Стиву «предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться». Он упаковал вещи и переехал в Вашингтон, всю дорогу продолжая убиваться и при этом надеясь, что Наташа наконец-то перестанет его дразнить «создателем суперзлодеев».  
До этой поры Барнс не всплыл ни на одном радаре, хотя Тони уверял Стива, что продолжает его искать  
А Стив просто рухнул с головой в работу. Без парашюта.  
Он попытался создать хотя бы видимость расписания, потому что Бог свидетель, будущее временами было дико скучным и запутанным. Никто не понимал его шуток, никто не понимал сарказма, и бОльшая часть народу комично удивлялись, когда он ругался вслух. Однажды в раздевалке какой-то сердобольный агент Щ.И.Т.а погладил его по голове.  
Он пытался социализироваться, периодически выбираться на коллективные обеды и походы в бар – но большей частью сидел дома, изображал гусеничку, завернувшись в одеяло, и надеялся, что в ближайшее время Землю никто захватываться не соберётся.  
Единственным постоянным пунктом в его расписании с самого первого дня приезда были пробежки. Он бегал каждое утро, усмиряя свою паранойю регулярными сменами маршрута, потому что папарацци были страшнее немецких снайперов – как, собственно, и маленькие дети, восторженно пищавшие при встрече. Господи, почему они всегда были такие маленькие, такие липкие непонятно от чего, и каким магическим хреном они вообще вычисляли его в толпе на улице каждый чёртов раз при том что взрослые по большей части его игнорировали?!  
Вот честно, если бы Барнс в этот период свил бы себе снайперское гнёздышко на вершине Монумента Вашингтона, чтобы оттуда снять Стива – Стив бы прислал ему благодарственную открытку с того света.  
Тем утром он бегал вокруг памятников, потому что... ну, короче потому что в рассветных лучах они правда красиво смотрятся. И ещё потому что там правда было где развернуться при пробежке. Ощущение было приятное, попытки испытать тело на износ дарили чувство освобождения. На глаза попался знакомый силуэт – он уже видел этого парня на своём маршруте пару раз до этого. Бегун носил футболку с эмблемой ВВС и был, судя по всему, в весьма неплохой форме. Стив, недолго думая, отклонился от своего маршрута, чтобы на полной скорости пронестись мимо парня.  
Скрывшись из вида, он огляделся и вернулся на прежний маршрут, чтобы на следующем круге вновь пробежать мимо этого парня – просто для смеха. Тот проворчал ему вслед что-то на втором круге и заорал на третьем. Стив рассмеялся, отбежав на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не быть услышанным.  
На четвёртом круге он увидел, что бегун валяется на траве за деревом – из-за ствола торчали только ноги. Усмехнувшись, Стив замедлился. Он решил, что как минимум должен поздороваться с этим парнем – за то, что подначивал его. Или как там это слово сейчас звучит? «Троллил»?  
Приблизившись, он услышал приятный, слегка задыхающийся голос бегуна:  
\- Мужик, ты был прав. Капитан Америка тот ещё мудила.  
От неожиданности Стив рассмеялся, обходя дерево по кругу, чтобы увидеть лежащего. Оказалось, что тот был не один. Его собеседник стоял над измотанным бегуном, уперев руки в бока, с выражением полной невозмутимости. На нём были беговые шорты и мокрая насквозь серая армейская футболка. Длинные волосы забраны назад повязкой. Стив склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, где он уже видел плечи такой ширины.  
Оба мужчины повернулись на звук его смешка и шагов.  
Тот, что лежал, ткнул в него пальцем и изумлённо ахнул:  
\- Ты…  
Тот, что стоял, напряг внушительные плечи и широко распахнул прозрачные серо-голубые глаза, в момент заполыхавшие адским пламенем. Он, точно так же как его друг, ткнул в Стива пальцем и заорал:  
\- _Ты!_  
\- Э, - ответил Стив. Пришла его очередь таращить глаза, поскольку он узнал, наконец, сержанта Джеймса Барнса.  
Барнс кинулся на него, но второй бегун умудрился вовремя вцепиться ему в ноги и повалить Барнса на землю, перекатившись так, чтобы закрыть его собой, с криками:  
\- Ну уж нет! Нельзя! Нельзя нападать на Национальную икону прямо перед Национальным Монументом!  
\- Сэм, - крикнул Барнс, пытаясь выскользнуть из осьминожьей хватки приятеля. – Боже, ты весь мокрый и мерзкий, слезь с меня немедленно!  
\- Пока не успокоишься – не слезу! Ты спокоен? Что-то не похоже, что ты спокоен.  
Барнс перестал колыхаться и замер, распростёртый на траве. Идеально спокойным голосом, глядя в безоблачное небо, он произнёс:  
\- Я заколю тебя во сне. Прямо в почку.  
\- В правую или в левую? – с любопытством спросил Сэм.  
\- Прямо в селезёнку.  
\- Чувак.  
Стив кашлянул.  
\- Э…  
Барнс умудрился выпростать одну руку и обвиняюще ткнуть пальцем в него, не пытаясь встать с земли:  
\- Ты!  
\- Да, мы уже вроде как установили, что это я, - пробормотал Стив. - Сержант Барнс?  
\- Я бы не стал так его называть, - предупредил Сэм.  
\- Капитан Ебанько! - проорал Барс, барахтаясь под весом друга. – Ну-ка иди сюда и дерись со мной!  
Стив не знал, что делать – то ли засмеяться, то ли свалить в рассвет. Он умудрился совместить оба действия в одно, сделав пару шагов назад и фыркнув. Как бык на корриде.  
\- Давай-ка успокойся, Барнс, - вещал Сэм, пытаясь устаканить попытки Барнса ужом выскользнуть из-под него. – Неприлично получается. Это ж чёртов Капитан Америка.  
\- Чёртов Капитан Америка! – повторил за ним Барнс, вновь срываясь на крик.  
Стив откашлялся.  
\- Я вроде как тебя искал, - сказал он Барнсу.  
\- Надеюсь, в этот раз смазку ты принёс! – проорал Барнс.  
Несколько посетителей парка повернули головы, прислушиваясь к воплям. Стив чувствовал, что у него начинают гореть уши.  
\- Э…  
Сэм глянул через плечо на Стива и слегка кивнул ему.  
\- Привет. Очень рад знакомству. Сэм Уилсон. Ваш большой фанат.  
Барнс взвыл и двинул ему по голове, вырываясь на свободу. Стив приготовился к атаке, но отставной сержант просто распростёрся на траве, всё так же бесстрастно глядя в небо. Сэм Уилсон растянулся рядом с ним, держась за лицо.  
\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал Барнс Сэму. – Я слегка переборщил с реакцией.  
\- Слегка, ага! – Сэм с трудом встал на ноги и пошатнулся.  
Стив метнулся к нему, протянув руки, будто пытался помочь маленькому ребёнку сделать первые шаги.  
\- Хосспади, - пробормотал Сэм, потирая лицо. – Мужик, нельзя, нельзя такую красоту прям руками бить, это неправильно.  
\- Сам ты неправильный, - буркнул Барнс, не подымаясь.  
\- Заткнись уже, снежок. Мамка твоя неправильная.  
Сэм покачал головой и повернулся к Стиву.  
Стив хотел под его взглядом съёжится, но потом скорбно улыбнулся и выпятил подбородок, будто ожидая, что ему врежут.  
Сэм, покачиваясь, шагнул ближе, сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и протянул руку.  
\- Сэм Уилсон, - представился он.  
\- Стив, - отреагировал Стив, чувствуя нелепость ситуации.  
Сэм очаровательно разулыбался.  
\- А сразу и не скажешь, ага.  
Позади них Барнс застонал и перекатился, поднимаясь на колени и держась за живот.  
\- Боже, Сэм, из чего у тебя локти сделаны, из бритвенных лезвий?  
Сэм улыбнулся Стиву ещё очаровательнее.  
\- Очень рад с Вами познакомиться.  
\- Правда, что ли? – с сомнением спросил Стив.  
Сэм поморщился.  
\- Я много о Вас слышал от своего соседа.  
Стив перевёл взгляд обратно на Барнса, всё ещё сидевшего на земле и потиравшего разнообразные части тела, которым не повезло во время их потасовки встретиться с локтями Сэма. В основном рёбра, судя по всему.  
\- Ага, - нерешительно сказал Стив. Он взглянул на Сэма, будто ожидал от него подсказки, насколько безопасно сейчас будет заговорить с Барнсом.  
Сэм пожал плечами и покачал головой, всем своим видом телеграфируя, что если бы он тут не улыбался во все тридцать два от нелепости ситуации, то скорее всего давным-давно скрылся бы отсюда куда подальше.  
\- Я тебя везде искал, - сказал Стив Барнсу.  
\- Какая жалость, что я этого не знал, - прорычал Барнс, поднимая голову и который раз пялясь в небо. Он упорно не желал поворачиваться лицом к Сэму и Стиву. – А так я бы сразу тебе дал координаты ближайшей горы.  
\- Чтобы я смог с неё съебаться? – уточнил Стив.  
Сэм хрюкнул, а затем умудрился превратить этот звук во вполне убедительный кашель, поворачиваясь боком к Стиву и глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Стив нерешительно шагнул к Барнсу, стараясь издавать в процессе больше шума.  
\- Я хотел принести извинения.  
Барнс опустил голову.  
\- Если мне не придётся оборачиваться, то мне не придётся на тебя смотреть - а значит, не придётся давать тебе в табло прямо перед мемориалом Джефферсона, на глазах у пяти тысяч маленьких детей.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Ага. Звучит почти логично, - он снова взглянул на Сэма.  
Сэм ещё раз ослепительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
\- Мы работаем над его убийственными тенденциями.  
\- Ну слааава тебе Господи, - протянул Стив. – И сколько ещё осталось победить?  
\- Да все при нём. Хреновый, видать, из меня психотерапевт.  
\- Очень хреновый, - отрезал Барнс, кровожадно пялясь через плечо на Сэма. – Мой психотерапевт трясёт моими эмоциональными проблемами в Национальном парке.  
\- Мы не в Национальном парке, - возразил Сэм  
\- Ну в Национальном Капитолии, без разницы, - пробормотал Барнс.  
Сэм пожал плечами, очевидно признавая за ним правоту.  
Стив переводил взгляд с одно на другого. Барнс явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы выслушать тщательно отрепетированную речь Стива с извинениями и пояснениями случившегося.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду.  
Сэм кивнул, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Да, друг мой, самосохранение – не тот инстинкт, который в этот момент можно отбросить.  
Он вытащил из кармана бумажник и протянул Стиву карточку.  
\- Позвони, как захочешь ещё раз попытаться. Я людей на подмогу вызову, чтобы его легче держать было, и все дела.  
\- Да, я… ага, - Стив взял протянутую карточку, поглядел в неё и посмотрел на Барнса, который только в этот момент начал вставать с земли. Тот выглядел… короче, очень хорошо он выглядел, ясно? У него явно прибавилось мышечной массы с тех пор, как Стив последний раз его видел. Что в свою очередь означает, что за эти три месяца он по большей части занимался исключительно тем, что вымещал свой гнев на тренажёрах в качалке, возможно планируя месть. Зашибись. Стив покрепче перехватил карточку, обещая себе, что позвонит Сэму Уилсону сегодня же вечером, чтобы организовать более… спокойную встречу, на которой он сможет объясниться и попытаться начать исправлять ситуацию. Но будучи гениальным стратегом он мог правильно распознать время для тактического отступления, и такое время настало.  
\- Он в порядке, - уверил Сэм Стива, когда Барнс застонал и встряхнулся всем телом. Барнс, кстати, всё ещё не повернулся к ним лицом.  
Стив обратил на Сэма всю мощь фирменного выражения лица «Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе, потому что ты мелкий врунишка».  
\- Да, по нему сразу заметно.  
\- Он не вооружён, - добавил Сэм всё тем же успокаивающим тоном.  
\- Пока, - прорычал Барнс, таращась в воду пруда перед собой. Так, пора сматываться.  
Сэм всё ещё продолжал лучезарно улыбаться Стиву – откровенно говоря, вообще было похоже, что он еле сдерживает смех. На последней фразе голос его сорвался в фальцет от сдерживаемого хохота.  
\- Это лучший день в моей жизни!  
Стив чуть не разрыдался от облегчения, когда услышал сигнал уведомления своего телефона.  
\- Ладно, мне пора.  
Сэм молча кивнул, не в силах больше говорить, и мелко затрясся от смеха. Барнс фыркнул и согнулся пополам, потирая пострадавшие рёбра и ругаясь сквозь зубы. Стив помахал карточкой, давая понять, что собирается ей воспользоваться. Сэм кивнул, продолжая трястись.  
Подъехала Наташа в совершенно чумовой машине, куда Стив практически ввалился, продолжая судорожно сжимать карточку. Надо бы куда-нибудь прыгнуть без парашюта.

***  
Стив сидел на скамейке десанта рядом с Наташей, пытаясь думать сквозь рёв моторов в ушах. Он взглянул на Наташу, решаясь.  
\- Я тут…  
\- Да?  
\- Мне кажется, Барнс может быть проблемой…  
Наташа кривовато усмехнулась  
\- Давай решать проблемы по мере их фактического поступления, Роджерс

***  
\- Нет, ну какая же хуйня, какая хуйня, - бормотал Стив себе под нос, хромая с Наташей в охапке от кратера, в котором догорали все мечты и надежды Стива на светлое будущее. – Нахуй Гидру!  
\- Тихо ты! – прошипела Наташа.  
\- Нью Джерси! – шёпотом закричал на неё Стив. – Я тебе говорил, всё зло родом из Нью Джерси!  
\- Да, говорил! – прорычала Наташа в ответ. – Захлопнись и хромай быстрее, за нами наверняка погоня.  
\- Ты точно не можешь самостоятельно идти?  
Наташа крепче перехватила воротник его куртки левой рукой и смерила его взглядом, в котором было больше достоинства, чем вообще полагалось человеку, которого несли на руках сквозь бурелом нью-джерсийского леса  
\- Ты это к тому, что я тяжёлая?  
Стив отрывисто покачал головой.  
\- Нет, мэм.  
Через пару километров она и вовсе обмякла в его руках, привалившись лбом к его плечу. Ей явно было очень больно. Стив перехватил её поудобнее и прибавил хода, пока не вывалился на полузаброшенную стоянку, где по-быстрому выбил окно ближайшей не слишком ржавой машины и завёл её с помощью выдранных из приборной панели проводов и такой-то матери.  
\- В долг берём? – слабым, но полным иронии голосом спросила Наташа, привалившись всем телом к пассажирской двери.  
\- Нахуй Нью Джерси, - прорычал Стив.  
Выбравшись на трассу, оба немного перевели дух, расслабившись в анонимной темноте ночного потока машин.  
\- Нам нужны союзники, которым можно доверять, Стив.  
Он кивнул.  
\- У меня есть план.  
\- _Bozhe moi_ …

***  
Карточку Стив, конечно, потерял. Но Наташа всё ещё была шпионом, так что данных «Сэм Уилсон, работает в консультации для ветеранов» было достаточно, чтобы получить адрес к восходу солнца.  
Они объявились на крыльце задней двери как принесённые домашним котом землеройки – еле живые и основательно потрёпанные, - и постучались в стекло. Секунду спустя Сэм открыл им дверь, внимательно осмотрел обоих и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну нет, так не пойдёт.  
\- Прости, Сэм… - начал Стив.  
\- Барнс тебя зарежет прямо на моём новом ковре, - раздражённо выдал он.  
\- Все, кого мы знаем, пытаются нас убить, - сказала ему Наташа, с трудом держась на ногах от усталости и боли.  
Сэм глянул через плечо.  
\- Да тут тоже всё закончится поножовщиной, - пробормотал он и пропустил их внутрь.  
Стив удивлённо глянул на него, хмурясь и хромая на кухню.  
\- Уилсон? – позвал голос из глубины дома. Обладатель голоса явно смеялся – Эта птица опять пыталась на тебя напасть через стекло?  
\- Да, сиди в своей комнате! - проорал Сэм, закрывая дверь.  
Пожалуй, это был худший тактический ход из возможных, поскольку секунду спустя Барнс был уже на пороге кухни, с пистолетом наголо и одетый в одни трусы и трёхдневную небритость.  
Он сузил глаза при виде Стива, перевёл взгляд на Сэма. Стив затаил дыхание, рядом замерла Наташа, но затем Сэм видимо умудрился что-то просигнализировать взглядом, потому что дуло пистолета опустилось.  
\- Категорически нет, - прорычал Барнс и скрылся обратно в своей спальне.  
Стив с Наташей переглянулись, потом хором уставились на Сэма. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- А что, весело!

***  
Они сидели за кухонным столом, объясняя сложившуюся ситуацию, а Барнс маячил на заднем плане, излучая чистую ненависть в гигаваттном диапазоне.  
Выслушав их, Сэм сложил руки на груди и покивал.  
\- Когда начнём?  
\- _Категорически нет!_ – взвился Барнс и вытащил Сэма за собой из кухни, пока Стив и Наташа обменивались ещё одним многозначительным взглядом.  
Говорили они тихо, но Стив всё равно мог слышать их в коридоре. Барнс так шипел, что невольно визуализировался в виде гусенички, завёрнутой в стивово одеяло и ползающей по полу.  
\- Я уже попадался на эту удочку, Сэм, поиграешь с ним в героев – и тебе пизда, ясно? Ты потеряешь работу, твой дом раздавит небоскрёб, а тебя самого размажет тонким слоем по земле Трискелиона.  
Сэм фыркнул.  
\- Тебя-то не размазало по земле Трискелиона.  
\- А потому что я не летаю! Я в итоге вынужден жить с тобой, и хрен знает, что хуже!  
Стив нахмурился, глядя на Наташу.  
\- «Летаю»? – переспросил он шёпотом.  
\- Ты их слышишь? – спросила она.  
\- Неважно.  
После того, как Сэм вернулся, Барнс зашёл за ним следом, похожий на сердитого кота, который хочет, чтобы его почесали, но при этом ненавидит, когда его трогают без спроса. Сэм улыбался своей фирменной ослепительной улыбкой.  
\- Так когда начнём?  
Стив покачал головой, виновато глядя на Барнса.  
\- Он прав, Сэм, мы не вправе просить у тебя ввязываться в это.  
\- Слушай, ко мне заявился потрёпанный врагами демократии Капитан Америка и просит помощи. Я весь ваш.  
За его спиной Барнс сделал вид, что его тошнит, и отвернулся. Он покачал головой, закрыв глаза, уперев руки в бёдра.  
\- А, нахуй, - в конце концов вздохнул он и повернулся взглянуть на них. Он выглядел так, будто предавал сам себя, произнося: - Так правда, когда начнём?

***  
Стив сидел на заднем сидении машины Сэма, глядя на то, как за ними по шоссе гонится команда STRIKE в полном составе. Барнс сидел на переднем пассажирском сидении, спокойный как удав, и перезаряжал пистолет. Ветер из разбитых окон поэтично развевал его волосы. Его это, судя по всему, ни капли не раздражало.  
\- Сэм, - тихо, почти нежно сказал он. И повернулся посмотреть на Сэма, пока тот лихорадочно пытался на полной скорости просочиться сквозь плотный поток машин. – Я буду убивать тебя очень, очень медленно.  
Сэм кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
\- Справедливо.

***  
Стив практически мог считать их сложившейся командой. А самое важное - он знал, что никто из присоединившихся к нему людей не был человеком Гидры. Сэм и Барнс прикрывали с флангов, Мария Хилл шла во главе отряда, направляя их по берегу к сияющему в отдалении маяку штаб-квартиры Трискелиона.  
Стив оглянулся на обоих мужчин, переполненный гордостью, нервозностью и ещё чем-то, чему он не мог сходу дать определение – симпатией, дружеским расположением. по крайней мере.  
Он кашлянул.  
\- Барнс?  
\- Отъебись, - буркнул Барнс; голос звучал глухо из-за маски, которую он стащил из бункера Фьюри.  
\- После того как всё закончится, я бы хотел поподробнее объяснить, как всё произошло, и почему я так поступил. И предложить тебе работу.  
\- _Отъебись_ , - более раздельно произнёс Барнс и зашагал вслед за Хилл по берегу.  
Стив прищурился, глядя на Сэма.  
\- Он на самом деле в душе просто котёночек, - убедительным тоном сказал ему Сэм. – Пушистый, сердитый, немного психованный котёночек.  
\- Я вас слышу, мудилы, - раздался голос Барнса в наушниках гарнитуры.

***  
Они сидели на берегу реки и смотрели, как хэликерриеры красочно разъёбывают друг друга в воздухе. Стив перевёл дыхание только после того, как узнал, что Сэм в безопасности, и его подобрал вертолёт Фьюри. Теперь Стив и Барнс сидели рядышком, мокрые насквозь, и щурились в закатное небо.  
\- Так я насчёт работы, - наконец сказал Стив, не отводя глаза от завораживающей картины разрушения.  
\- Ой да ну правда отъебись ты уже, - пробормотал Барнс, с трудом вставая и, пошатываясь, направляясь к мигающим огонькам машин скорой помощи в отдалении.  
\- Я правильно понял, что ты не сказал твёрдое «нет»? - уточнил Стив ему в спину.  
Вместо ответа Барнс медленно, нерешительно остановился и рухнул лицом вниз в высокую траву.


	3. Творог и куриные грудки представляют

Баки очнулся под незнакомым потолком, в незнакомой кровати, с незнакомыми кислородными трубками, торчащими из ноздрей. Не говоря уж о незнакомом блондине, в напряжённой позе сидящем рядом с кроватью, сцепив руки в замок и отрешённо пялясь на покрытые одеялом ноги Баки.  
\- Шта, - прохрипел Баки, дёргая ногой.  
Человек встрепенулся, потянувшись к уху, словно хотел поправить наушник.  
\- О, ты жив!  
\- Шта…  
\- Привет, - сказал человек с удивительно доброй улыбкой, сразу показавшейся Баки зверски подозрительной.  
\- Ну привет, - ответил Баки, пытаясь соображать сквозь кисельное марево седативных и обезболивающих препаратов, которыми его, судя по всему, накачали до предела. Ситуация была знакомая, только в прошлый раз стены у пещеры были не такие чистенькие, а картин на них и вовсе никаких не наблюдалось.  
\- Я Клинт. Ты в курсе, где находишься?  
Баки с трудом сглотнул – во рту пересохло от кислородных трубок и высокой дозы обезболивающего.  
\- В больнице? – предположил он.  
\- Почти, - сообщил Клинт, придвигая стул ближе. – Ты в безопасности. Ты в башне Мстителей.  
\- Башне Старка.  
\- А?  
\- Ебал я этих Мстителей, - проворчал Баки.  
\- Так, погоди, мне надо это задокументировать, - объявил Клинт, деловито оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках неизвестно чего. Судя по тому, что он нарыл на столике рядом с кроватью, нужны ему были блокнот и ручка.  
\- Во, подпиши здесь, - он протянул Баки поспешно накарябанную невнятную расписку.  
\- Шта…  
Клинт рассмеялся и убрал блокнот, наклоняясь ближе.  
\- Ты меня не помнишь, что ли? Мы встречались после Битвы за Нью-Йорк.  
\- Да, я помню, ты Красавчик со стрелами, - еле выговорил Баки; горло драло ужасно. – Слушай, мне ведь уже можно вытащить эту хренотень из носа?  
Клинт лучезарно улыбнулся и помог Баки убрать трубки.  
\- Порядок? – осторожно спросил Клинт.  
\- Осталось вытащить катетер, а там я тресну тебя кроватным поручнем и сбегу, - сообщил Баки, тщательно выговаривая слова. Ситуация была до боли знакомая: попытка доброжелательного допроса пока он под кайфом со стороны крайне улыбчивого типа, который, предположительно, его спас. Баки Барнс, может, был и не самым примерным мальчиком, и воспитание у него хромало, но глупым его назвать было нельзя.  
\- Понял, понял, - покивал Клинт. – Стив так и говорил.  
\- Ебал я этого придурка, - проворчал Баки.  
\- Ему, скорее всего, тоже захочется это задокументировать, - драматическим шёпотом объявил Клинт, не переставая ухмыляться. – Он третий день про тебя говорит, никак заткнуться не может.  
\- Я здесь три дня лежу? – спросил Баки, отчасти желая иметь возможность выразить голосом, насколько он шокирован.  
\- Ну, ты много крови потерял. Сломал левое плечо. Посреди боя скрыл тот факт, что у тебя травма головы, - перечислял Клинт, качая головой будто с осуждением. Потом внезапно снова ухмыльнулся. – Мужик, мы с тобой просто созданы друг для друга.  
Баки попытался откашляться.  
\- И насколько серьёзную травму я скрыл?  
\- Если что, ты не галлюцинируешь, - наконец переходя на серьёзный тон, сказал Клинт. И сдержанно улыбнулся, как-то очень по-настоящему, отчего Баки стало получше. – Извини. В капельнице просто физраствор и болеутоляющие, потому что поверь мне бро, они тебе сейчас нужны.  
\- Пожалуй, - тут он понял, что в целом узнаёт ощущения от опиатов, отупляющие и головокружительные. И до боли знакомые.  
Клинт тем временем продолжал говорить.  
\- Стиву от тебя напрочь крышу снесло после Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Я, видишь ли, его подначивал на этот счёт, но в итоге сам втрескался в твой светлый образ по уши. Видел я твой файл, бро. Видел, как ты стреляешь. Ты прям без шуток достучался до моего сердца.  
\- От Соколиного Глаза вдвойне приятно такое слышать… - пробормотал Баки, радуясь тому, что мозг наконец-то вспомнил позывной этого несчастного. И параллельно расстраиваясь, потому что позывной был отнюдь не Красавчик со стрелами.  
В ответ Клинт застенчиво улыбнулся, опуская голову. Баки поднял кулак правой руки – той, что не была закована в гигантский вашу ж мать пятикилограммовый гипс аж до подмышки, - и Клинт аккуратно прижал свои костяшки к его в знак признательности.  
\- Как там Сэм? – спросил Баки, и услышал, как зачастил его кардиомонитор при мысли о друге. Они со Стивом наблюдали издалека, как Сэм приземлился, и мягким это приземление назвать было нельзя. Он выпрыгнул из руин горящего здания в распахнутую дверь летящего вертолёта! Хорошо бы этот мудила всё же оказался жив.  
\- С ним порядок, - поспешно заверил Клинт. – Немного контужен, но в целом ничего. Сказал, что обязательно зайдёт, когда жопа болеть перестанет. Вообще он клёвый. Вы встречаетесь?  
\- Он для меня чересчур хорош.  
\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.  
\- Мы как вообще, победили? – спросил Баки странно тихим голосом.  
Клинт скорчил рожу.  
\- Можно и так сказать. Мне не все подробности рассказали, я видишь ли сам на тот момент был занят, спасал небольшую деревеньку в Усть-Зажопистане. Но судя по тому, что я слышал, правительство сейчас рожает стаю ёжиков. Против шерсти.  
Баки прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ну хоть так.  
\- Слушай, - осторожно продолжил Клинт. Баки приоткрыл глаза и повернул голову, пытаясь сфокусироваться на речи Клинта и перестать уплывать. Клинт пристально смотрел на него. – Я хочу сказать, тот факт, что ты присоединился к кэпу просто потому что ему понадобилась помощь, и после всего, что с тобой до этого произошло… это просто офигенно круто, Барнс.  
Баки закрыл глаза обратно.  
\- Это ты Сэму скажи. Это изначально была его идея.  
Клинт с сомнением хмыкнул.  
\- Ну-ну, сержант.  
\- И не зови меня сержантом, - на автопилоте ответил Баки. – Я больше не военный.  
\- Ну и зря.  
\- А это скажи Капитану, блядь, Америка.  
\- Ему удалось с тобой поговорить на эту тему? – невзначай поинтересовался Клинт.  
Баки хмыкнул и поморщился.  
\- Если честно, вообще он конечно пытался. Просто я был не в настроении его выслушивать в последние… четыре месяца.  
\- Он правда тебя искал. Начал, как только понял, что на самом деле произошло. Бросил на это дело русскую шпионку и технологического гения.  
\- Ну пиздец. Это типа должно меня как-то успокоить?  
Клинт от души рассмеялся.  
\- Он хотел тебе предложить работу в Щ.И.Т.е в качестве компенсации за произошедшее, - продолжал Клинт. – Правда я бы не рекомендовал соглашаться, особенно в данный момент.  
\- Что-то я не особо… а не, понял.  
\- Без паники, Алиса, наркоз скоро выветрится. У тебя кстати совершенно невероятная сопротивляемость седативным, ты в курсе? Мы несколько часов бились над рецептурой для анестезии. Практически пришлось выкатывать запасы той херни, которую дают Стиву, чтобы вырубить ему высшую нервную деятельность.  
\- То есть, что, воздух? или воду?..  
Клинт безуспешно попытался подавить смех.  
\- Да не, вряд ли. Они вместе с Тором и Брюсом называют рецепт «жижа».  
\- С Тором, - тупо повторил Баки.  
\- Да, он туда намешал какой-то асгардской лабуды, отчего жижа стала чуть ли не смертельной для любого человека без генетических модификаций, - недвусмысленно намекнул Клинт.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Ага, меня часто об этом спрашивают.  
Клинт наклонил голову набок, с любопытством нахмуриваясь.  
\- О чём спрашивают? Не был ли ты модифицирован?  
Баки с большим трудом приподнял правую руку, согнув её в локте для демонстрации бицепса в двух положениях.  
\- Ну да, в смысле, а что ещё на ум приходит, когда такое видишь? Творог и куриные грудки?  
Эффект был слегка подпорчен тем, что после демонстрации рука безвольно упала на одеяло. Баки осторожно потыкал в подвешенный к стойке капельницы пакет с жидкостью цвета радиоактивных отходов.  
\- Едрить, что вы туда намешали?  
Но Клинт хихикал так, что не в силах был ответить. Он прижался лбом к поручню кровати и трясся от хохота.  
Тихо щёлкнула дверь, и Баки пришлось оторвать взгляд от пакета на капельнице, в кислотной жиже которого он с крайним изумлением углядел плавающий цветок. _Цветок_. Вошедший в дверь человек практически полностью заслонил свет, льющийся из коридора – настолько широкими были его плечи.  
\- Вижу, наш добрый сержант пришёл в себя, - радостно сказал человек.  
\- Ох, мужик, - проржавшись, сказал Клинт, поднимая к вошедшему заплаканные глаза. – Он просто сокровище! Давайте его оставим, - как думаешь, Старк разрешит нам его оставить?  
\- Не надо меня оставлять, - возразил Баки, прикрыв глаза от яркого света и громких звуков в коридоре. – Отнесите меня обратно в приют для бездомной животины.  
Новоприбывший, видимо, заметил его дискомфорт, потому как быстро прикрыл за собой дверь и, двигаясь с пугающей для такого массивного тела грацией, присел на стул с противоположной стороны от Клинта.  
Баки прищурился.  
\- Мы знакомы?  
\- Я Тор из Асгарда, - сказал человек, склоняя голову в подобии поклона. – Рад встрече с Вами, сержант Барнс.  
\- Ему не нравится это звание.  
\- Не надо звать меня сержантом, - одновременно с предупреждением Клинта прозвучала фраза Баки.  
\- Прошу прощения. Как бы Вы хотели, чтобы я Вас называл? – невозмутимо спросил Тор.  
Баки кашлянул.  
\- Друзья зовут меня Баки, - хрипло признался он.  
Тор задумчиво наклонил голову.  
\- Могу я считать, что тоже включён в число Ваших друзей?  
Баки прикрыл один глаз и прищурил оставшийся.  
\- Если б мы познакомились в баре, я бы разрешил тебе звать меня как твоей душе угодно, так что валяй.  
С другой стороны кровати раздался полузадушенный звук. Похож он был на сдерживаемый смех. Баки ткнул в ту сторону, не утруждаясь поворотом головы.  
\- Тебе тоже, красотуля.  
Клинт триумфально вскинул кулак.

***  
\- Стив! Стив!  
Стив поднял взгляд от дела, которое читал, и нахмурился, глядя как Клинт возбуждённо скачет через общую гостиную, похожий на щенка на амфетаминах.  
\- Стив!  
Стив сохранял максимально равнодушное выражение лица.  
\- Ты ждёшь, что я как-то отреагирую, прежде чем продолжить?  
\- Барнс офигительный! – выдал Клинт, садясь на кофейный столик у ног Стива. – Я влюблён.  
\- Ага, - высказался Стив после затянувшейся паузы.  
\- Он такой забавный. И сопротивляется допросу как профи, даже по уши накачанный вашей супер-жижей.  
\- Допросу? – разгневанно распахнулся Стив, привставая с места. – Какого хрена, Клинт, что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Спакуха, - поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте, сказал Клинт и перешёл на серьёзный тон. – Я просто поспрашивал об основных вещах, попытался прощупать немного. Ну и я просто обязан был спросить его насчёт модификаций. Он и без этого крайне компетентен, а представь если он ещё и модифицирован? В случае, если он перестанет быть дружелюбным, у нас могут быть проблемы. Я должен был хотя бы попытаться выяснить.  
Стив сел обратно, но по нему было заметно, что он всё ещё напряжён.  
\- И что он тебе сказал?  
\- Он сказал, что всё это благодаря творогу и куриной грудке, а потом начал бормотать про то, какие у нас крутые болеутоляющие. Гениально. Тактика конечно отличается, но по эффективности сравнима с Наташиной, честное слово.  
\- Хм, - выдал Стив; по виду рассказ его не убедил. – Ты правда считаешь, что он модифицирован?  
\- Ну ты сам говорил, что на хэликерриерах он от тебя не отставал. И прежде чем свалиться он и правда получил очень серьёзные травмы. Так что не исключено.  
\- Но зачем военным так охотно избавляться от него, если он модифицирован? – вслух удивился Стив, хмурясь на папку с делом, которое читал только что - делом Барнса.  
\- Может, они сами не подозревали. Он очень скрытен на этот счёт. Я оставил с ним Тора – сменил тактику. Барнсу он вроде очень понравился, может будет более разговорчив в его обществе, - сообщил Клинт самым фальшиво-равнодушным тоном из всего, что Стив слышал. Стив разгневанно уставился на него, но Клинт только обезоруживающе разулыбался. – Я за него замуж выйду.  
\- _Господи_ , Клинт.  
\- Да просто Клинт, - тут он вскочил на ноги и радостно предложил: - Ну как, хочешь пойти попялиться на него? Пока он весь такой наклофелиненный и няшный?  
\- Ни в коем случае, он опять начнёт изображать отмороженного, как только меня увидит.  
Клинт с сомнением пожал плечами и прищурился.  
Чёрт бы его побрал. Заинтригованный, Стив закатил глаза и встал, следуя за Клинтом обратно на медицинский этаж.  
Вообще было страшновато осознавать, что у Старка целый этаж был выделен под медотдел. А впрочем пофигу.  
Стив просочился в комнату Барнса следом за Клинтом, тихонько закрыв дверь и подпирая стену рядом, скрестив на груди руки. Может, если он останется тут и не будет шевелится, Барнс его не заметит. Он уже знал, что Барнс решал проблемы методом «если я её не вижу, её не существует».  
Барнс пристально пялился на Тора, тыкая в его сторону пальцем. Тор возвышался над его кроватью и улыбался в ответ. Указующий перст Барнса был увенчан прищепкой кардиомонитора. Сам кардиомонитор пищал размеренно и спокойно. В целом картина вырисовывалась похожая на то, что описал Клинт. Стив припомнил своё первое впечатление от этого парня – «что ты такое?!» - и поморщился. Вообще, большая часть того, что происходило при попытках анестезировать Барнса, было достаточно странным, плюс он и правда без особого труда дрался наравне со Стивом.  
\- Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, - сказал Барнс Тору, умудряясь произносить слова почти внятно. Стиву приходилось принимать то, что было в этой капельнице. Стиву приходилось петь Луне серенады под тем, что было в этой капельнице.  
\- И зачем же я здесь, Баки? – мягко спросил Тор.  
Стив озадаченно нахмурился в ответ на имя и взглянул на Клинта, который со своего места влюблённо пялился на Барнса и никаких объяснений Стиву, разумеется, дать не мог.  
\- Ты пытаешься получить информацию, - уверенно ответил Баки. – И предотвратить мой побег. Потому что ты просто, блин, гигантский, - от ткнул левую грудную мышцу Тора кончиком прищепки кардиомонитора.  
Тор улыбнулся шире.  
\- Ты абсолютно прав. Хочешь облегчить мне задачу?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Я что, похож на лёгкую добычу?  
Тор прищурился в ответ на плохо знакомую терминологию, предпочитая не торопиться с ответом. Клинт же, напротив…  
\- Разве что в моих влажных мечтах, чувак, - пробормотал Клинт, лениво рисуя каракули в блокноте, который он увёл с прикроватного столика.  
Это переключило внимание Барнса на него.  
\- Как прошёл твой отчёт?  
Клинт внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он наконец, вздыхая. – Ладно, я уже понял, что ты догадался о том, чем я тут занимаюсь. Это было с моей стороны не очень гостеприимно и вообще довольно подло, признаю. Но это моя работа – защищать жителей этого здания.  
\- Я не представляю опасностей для тех, кто не пытается удержать меня силой, - сказал Барнс настолько хриплым голосом, что Стиву невольно захотелось за него прокашляться.  
\- Понял, - серьёзно ответил Клинт.  
\- Ты здесь не пленник, - уверил Тор. Процесс поворота головы Барнса обратно в его сторону занял несколько секунд.  
\- Так, давайте вы скучкуетесь с одной стороны, а то от этой цветочной капельницы у меня в глазах троится.  
\- Это, вне всякого сомнения, последствия травмы головы, - доброжелательно ответил Тор, но без возражений поднял стул и пересел ближе к Клинту. Покинув таким образом доступную Барнсу зону обзора.  
Барнс прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
\- Ну ёбана… - затем с трудом повернул голову обратно к ним. Оба мстителя очень старались скрыть, насколько эта ситуация показалась им смешной. Им не удалось. – Нахуй идите оба, я вычёркиваю вас из списка.  
\- Ну воооот, - протянул Клинт, ссутуливаясь.  
\- Что за список? – спросил Стив, прежде чем мозг успел ему напомнить, что он вообще-то пытается притворяться мебелью.  
Барнс даже не дёрнулся при звуке его голоса.  
\- Тебя в этом списке нет и не было, так что отъебись.  
Стив сузил глаза. Да, этот парень явно модифицирован по самые помидоры. Невозможно было одной крутостью или даже годами тренировок сохранять такой уровень осознанности под «жижей». И если Барнс и правда перестал желать Стиву немедленной смерти, сменив тактику на пассивно-агрессивные нападки до победного конца, то Стиву, считай, невероятно повезло. Хотя, конечно, поспешных выводов делать не стоит.  
\- У тебя есть… сверспособности? – спросил Тор Барнса осторожным, нежным голосом, от которого даже стороннему слушателю обычно хотелось свернуться калачиком у него на груди и сладко уснуть.  
\- Ну… я охренительную лазанью умею делать, - протянул Баки. И с трудом сглотнул, поморщившись, будто ему было больно это делать. Стив нахмурился ещё сильнее. Весь этот балаган внезапно начал казаться допросом с пристрастием - набросились втроём на человека, не оклемавшегося от анестезии, тоже мне герои.  
\- Нет, в смысле, может ты зелёным становишься или ещё что в таком духе, - пояснил Клинт.  
\- Лазанья зелёной не бывает. Моя точно не бывает, - почти сердито возразил Барнс, не открывая, впрочем, глаз.  
Клинт ухмылялся как душевнобольной уже не переставая.  
\- Обожаю этого парня! – сказал он Тору и Стиву.  
\- Свадьба будет весной, красотуля, - прорычал Барнс. Клинта ощутимо повело. – На тебе будет подвязка. И больше ничего.  
Клинт поспешно подсунул разрисованный блокнот Барнсу. Тот фыркнул и оставил на листе под распиской закорючку, которая предположительно даже могла иметь юридическую силу.  
\- Так, - сказал Стив, чувствуя, что брови у него начали срастаться от усилия нахмуриться ещё авторитетнее. Он оттолкнулся от стены и встал в полный рост. – Вернёмся к этому позднее. Дайте ему отдохнуть.  
Клинт покладисто кивнул, вырывая из блокнота верхний листок и аккуратно его складывая. Потом он встал, а вслед за ним и Тор.  
\- Ты классный, Баки, - сказал Клинт, нежно похлопывая Барнса по плечу. Потом взглянул на Тора и прошептал:  
\- Мы его оставим, правда?  
К полному Стива охренению, Тор закивал и разулыбался.  
Стив стоял у стены, провожая их уход взглядом. После того, как дверь тихо закрылась, он перевёл взгляд на Барнса, глядя как тот пытается принять более удобное положение на кровати и тихо кряхтит в процессе.  
\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь? – мягко спросил Стив.  
\- Удавил бы кого-нибудь за сигарету. Или даже не знаю, щенка бы пнул, - ответил Барнс. – Если будешь делать такое выражение лица, сойдёшь за щенка.  
Стив присел на край стула рядом с кроватью, уперев локти в колени. И долго молча сидел, глядя на красивое и напряжённое от боли лицо Барнса, снова прикрывшего глаза.  
\- Честное слово, ты здесь в безопасности, - прошептал он, наконец.  
\- Твоё честное слово для меня ни хера не значит, - немедленно прорычал Барнс, теряя в отсутствие Клинта и Тора и без того немногие признаки одурманенности содержимым капельницы.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо сказал Стив. – Понимаю.  
Барнс открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Потом наконец рискнул перевести полностью трезвый и осознанный взгляд на Стива.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - спросил он голосом ниже обычного, возможно пытаясь скрыть дрожь, которую Стив всё равно мог расслышать. – У меня никого кроме них не было.  
Стив покачал головой, пытаясь проглотить стоявший в горле ком.  
\- Я не хотел, - почти благоговейным голосом поклялся он. – Я меньше всего на свете ожидал такого исхода. Когда вы исчезли, я подумал, что вы просто из скромности хотите избежать ненужной шумихи. Я… никогда, никогда бы не сделал ничего, что могло навредить вам. Если бы я знал, как всё обернётся, я ни одной живой душе не рассказал бы ничего. Клянусь тебе, сержант.  
Барнс снова закрыл подозрительно влажно заблестевшие глаза.  
\- Не надо… не называй меня так.  
Стив дёрнулся как от удара и сел поглубже в стул, тяжело вздыхая.  
\- Прости меня.

***  
Стив проснулся, резко дёрнувшись, и удивлённо заморгал на неяркий свет палаты. Потом опустил взгляд на странно ощущавшийся указательный палец и с удивлением обнаружил на нём прищепку кардиомонитора.  
\- Бля! – закричал он, вскакивая и ломясь мимо пустой кровати к выходу. Вылетев в коридор, он завертел головой, надеясь, что проснулся ещё в процессе побега Барнса. В коридоре было пусто.  
\- ДЖАРВИС! – закричал он в потолок.  
\- Да, капитан Роджерс? – невозмутимо ответил потолок, что до сих пор казалось _странным_.  
\- Где сержант Барнс?  
\- Сержант Барнс любезно разрешил мне называть его Баки, - радостно ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Я не об этом спрашиваю!  
\- В в процессе довольно аккуратного отключения моих систем оповещения Баки также попросил меня передать Мстителям сообщение.  
Стив поник и съехал по стене рядом с дверью в палату.  
\- Какое?  
\- Он любезно попросил «офигенный искусственный интеллект из потолка» напомнить Мстителям, что не является бродячей собакой или подопытной морской свинкой.  
Стиву очень захотелось врезать потолку.  
\- Где он, ДЖАРВИС?  
\- Баки в здании больше нет, капитан. Я не в состоянии сообщить точное время и место его ухода, поскольку мои системы оповещения только несколько мгновений назад начали работать в штатном режиме.  
\- Зашибись.  
\- Рад помочь, капитан Роджерс.  
Стив оценивающе прищурился. Он собирался врезать потолку.

***  
\- Слушай, какого хрена в потолке моего медицинского этажа образовалась дыра в форме Капитана Америки? – спросил Тони, входя в тёмный тихий конференц-зал и садясь напротив Стива, который там _не прятался._  
Стив злобно уставился на него в ответ.  
Тони какое-то время продолжал сохранять прежнее выражение лица, но затем расслабился и скорчил сочувственную рожу.  
\- Когда его найдём, надо будет спросить, как ему это удалось. ДЖАРВИСА просто так не уболтаешь.  
В ответ на раздавшийся стук в дверь Стив вскинулся с такой надеждой, что смотреть было противно – впрочем, сам он этого контролировать не мог. В распахнутый проём засунул голову Сэм и вопросительно поднял брови.  
\- Привет, Сэм, - сказал Стив, натянуто улыбаясь.  
\- Я слышал, вы моего парня потеряли.  
\- Да. Извини.  
Сэм пожал плечами и прохромал внутрь комнаты. Из битвы он вышел практически невредимым, не считая относительно серьёзного растяжения. Стив считал это чудом, учитывая то, в какой панике Барнс наблюдал падение Сэма с небес.  
\- Бак – он такой, всегда сбегает, - сказал Сэм, подтягивая к себе стул и с кряхтением садясь на него.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Сколько вы знакомы?  
\- В общей сложности лет семь. Я участвовал в операции по его спасению.  
\- Он был военнопленным? – осторожно спросил Тони.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Он модифицирован? – спросил Стив в лоб, поскольку Сэм, судя по всему, ценил прямоту.  
Какое-то время Сэм с ничего не выражающим лицом смотрел в стол. Потом поднял голову и сказал:  
\- Не знаю.  
Стив уже готов был выдать что-нибудь в духе «как такое можно не знать?», когда Сэм продолжил говорить.  
\- Я ведь не знал его до этого, понимаете? Не знал, на что он был способен. Все люди из его отряда утверждали, что он просто охренительно крутой сукин сын, а вы видели, насколько они сами хороши. Но никто из них ни словечком не обмолвился о том, что он когда-то был другим, понимаете? Вообще он сильный. Очень сильный. И очень быстрый, особенно когда думает, что я не вижу.  
\- В той же степени сильный и быстрый, как, например, Капитан Америка? – спросил Тони.  
Сэм неуверенно пожал плечами.  
\- Если честно, не могу сказать.  
\- Он ведь считает, что мы его тут держали из-за его модификаций, да? – в неожиданном ужасе спросил Стив. – Он поэтому и сбежал.  
\- Возможно. Но он вернётся, - сказал Сэм с удивительной уверенностью.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – требовательно спросил Тони, придвигаясь ближе. Стиву начало казаться, что Тони проявляет слишком большой энтузиазм по отношению к возвращению Барнса.  
\- Ну он же меня здесь оставил, так? – ответил Сэм, разводя руками. – Значит, вернётся. Вы его, возможно, даже не увидите. Но он вернётся.  
\- Я хочу узнать, как он отключил мою суперсовременную систему охраны, - грохнув кулаком по столу, заявил Тони. – А потом хочу _нанять его_.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Встань в очередь.  
Сэм похихикал.  
\- Удачи вам с этим, - он поднялся со стула, потягиваясь. – Да, кстати, Барнс на самом деле долбаный ботаник, так что его можно заманить обратно каким-нибудь клёвым роботом.  
С этими словами он вышел, а Стив сузил глаза, глядя на довольно ухмыляющегося Тони.  
\- У меня полно клёвых роботов.  
\- Что есть то есть, - неуверенно улыбнувшись, подтвердил Стив.  
\- Так, чур я первый попытаю счастья с Красавчиком в бандане! – заявил Тони, кидаясь к двери.  
\- Тебе за него придётся драться с Клинтом и Тором! - крикнул Стив ему вслед. Он подождал, пока Тони покинет зону слышимости и прикусил губу, против его воли кривящуюся в грустной усмешке. – И со мной скорее всего тоже, - сказал он в пустоту.

***  
Баки сидел под навесом летнего кафе над забытой им чашкой кофе и смотрел, как кран растаскивает обломки дома, в котором он родился и вырос. Он не испытывал никаких особо сентиментальных чувств к этому зданию – просто убегая не любил бежать далеко. К тому же в Башне остался Сэм, а Баки своих не бросал. Ну, по крайней мере, надолго.  
Он поднял бумажный стаканчик и осторожно сжал его в пальцах, не проливая содержимое. Помнится, когда он вернулся домой из военного госпиталя в Ландштуле, он был не в состоянии даже поднять кофейные стаканчики – они просто взрывались у него в пальцах, расплёскивая горячий кофе на штаны, которые он потом отказывался переодевать до конца дня в знак протеста. Новообретённая сила была неизмеримой и пугающей, как практически всё, что осталось в памяти о пребывании в плену. Но команда прикрывала его ляпы в течение первых недель, пока он не пообвыкся. Никто так и не узнал. Никто до чёртовых любопытных Мстителей. Вот ведь говнюки.  
Он всё ещё хмурился на стакан кофе, когда ощутил порыв тёплого воздуха и услышал металлический лязг в паре метров впереди себя. Люди вокруг вскочили и бросились врассыпную. Баки поднял голову и уставился на костюм Железного человека. Костюм Железного человека уставился на него в ответ.  
Потом костюм помахал ему.  
\- Приветик.  
\- Ну привет, - сказал Баки. Они пялились друг на друга в течение ещё пары секунд.  
Баки вскочил на ноги и швырнул в костюм стаканом. Старк опустил голову, глядя как по красно-золотым пластинам на груди стекает холодный кофе, и маска Железного человека каким-то образом умудрилась выразить вселенскую обиду. Так что дальше Баки не долго думая кинул стул, который влетел Старку в лицо с приятным звоном, потом решил – гулять так гулять – и швырнул следом стол, ну а потом развернулся и бросился бежать.  
\- Проклятье, - услышал он голос Старка в динамиках. – Меня послал Уилсон!  
Баки забежал за угол кофейни в переулок, по которому уносились от места действия люди, завывая как стая баньши. Господи Боже мой, Баки был не создан для гражданской жизни. Он остановился и принялся нашаривать ножны, чтобы распилить неудобный гипс.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали?! – проорал он за угол, следя за костюмом в отражении в окне стоявшей на углу машины.  
\- Ничего. Мы не злодеи, Барнс. Мы на вашей стороне.  
\- Я только что в тебя столом кинул.  
Старк на секунду задумался.  
\- Ты это от большой любви?  
Баки фыркнул и сделал пару шагов вглубь переулка, сжимая свой Mark II, будто он мог спасти от вспышки репульсора.  
\- Я вообще, конечно, не то чтобы сильно против…  
\- Ха! – вскричал Старк, тыча бронированным пальцем в направлении, где скрывался Баки.  
\- Но только при условии, что ты отключишь динамики, - отозвался Баки.  
\- А ты за словом в карман не лезешь. Бартон был прав.  
Баки опустил голову, все ещё приглядывая за отражением, поскольку доверять людям он не любил и не умел, но секундная передышка была необходима.  
\- Ненавижу Капитана Америку, - ответил он уже тише, надеясь, что Старк… ну, может что он сдастся.  
\- Да, он на многих поначалу такое впечатление производит, - сказал Старк. Он не двигался с места, - а значит, понимал, что Баки его видит. Что в свою очередь значило, что он пытался его успокоить. – Вообще он приятный дядька, если дать ему возможность проявить себя. А ещё ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя затащить к себе в мастерскую и смотреть на то, как ты раздраконишь мои системы безопасности.  
Баки снова фыркнул, рискнув на секунду прикрыть глаза.  
\- Охренительно странная двусмысленность, но мне нравится.  
Старк тоже хихикал, явно разрешив динамикам транслировать звук только ради Баки.  
\- А ты ничего, Барнс. Пошли со мной. Сядем, поговорим. Клофелинить тебя больше не будем, это был хуёвый манёвр, признаём.  
\- Либо я такой испорченный, либо это были сплошные двусмысленности, - пробормотал Баки себе под нос. – На кой?  
Костюм Железного человека склонил голову набок. Интересно, как этот механизм устроен? Так, проклятье, Баки не позволит заманить себя классным роботом,  _не позволит_!  
\- Хочешь, я тебя обратно на руках отнесу? По воздуху? – предложил Старк наконец.  
Баки осел всем весом на стену.  
\- Проклятье.

***  
\- Заманили клёвым роботом, - покивал Сэм с довольной улыбкой. – Я ж говорил.  
\- Предатель, - рыкнул на него Барнс, распиливая громоздкий гипс своим жутким боевым ножом.  
Выглядело это до удивления мило. Стиву, по ходу, наступал пиздец.  
Он сидел на противоположном от зажатого между Бартоном и Тони Барнса конце стола. Сэм сидел посередине, как посредник, а напротив него сидел Тор. Наташа к ним не присоединились, потому что если верить Баки она была _что-то-там-чего-то-там_ на русском. Стив не понял ни словечка.  
Брюс был в лаборатории, изучая имевшиеся у них данные на Барнса.  
\- Я знаю, что ты нам не доверяешь, - начал Стив.  
Барнс воззрился на него, всем своим видом телеграфируя «да неужели?», но промолчал.  
\- Мы тебе не враги, - продолжил Стив убедительно.  
Барнс сузил глаза. Прошло несколько секунд, затем Стив заметил, как расслабились его плечи, как разгладились жёсткие линии сжатой челюсти.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стив перевёл затаённое дыхание.  
\- Вас никто не заставит ничего делать и ни в чём участвовать, - подхватил Тони, переводя взгляд с Барнса на Сэма. – Если вы откажетесь, мы примем этот ответ и на этом разойдёмся. И я обо всём позабочусь, Барнс, у тебя будет более чем достойное жильё и полная компенсация армейской пенсии. Я просто хочу сказать, ваши действия в Вашингтоне – это было круто. Возможно, вы уже заметили, что Щ.И.Т. переживает не лучшие времена, и нам нужны все хорошие парни, каких можем найти. Считайте это официальным предложением работы.  
\- А на дом Сэма тоже будете небоскрёбы ронять? – недоверчиво спросил Барнс.  
\- Не… специально? – ответил Тони, мельком глянув на Стива и пожимая плечами.  
\- Неспециальные роняния небоскрёбов тоже недопустимы, Тони Старк.  
\- Бак, - тихо прошептал Сэм.  
Барнс закатил глаза. Он долгим взглядом уставился на Сэма и какое-то время оба молчали, не шевелясь, но совершенно очевидно умудряясь общаться, как это обычно бывает между старыми друзьями. В конце концов Барнс вздохнул, а Сэм ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мы за, - объявил Сэм.  
Клинт поднял кулак, и Барнс лениво ткнул в него костяшками.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Мстители, - сказал обоим Стив. – Спасибо вам. Сэм. Барнс. Спасибо большое вам обоим.  
\- Бля, мне же маме придётся рассказать, - пробормотал Сэм, и Барнс от смеха чуть не выпал со стула. Сэм встал и ткнул в него пальцем. – Я во всём собираюсь винить тебя.  
\- Что?! Эй!  
Сэм просто молча ещё раз ткнул в него пальцем и вышел из зала.  
Барнс хмыкнул и осторожно поднялся со стула. Ему явно всё ещё было очень больно, что в глазах Стива делало его побег из Башни ещё более впечатляющим подвигом.  
\- Ладно, можете начинать называть меня Баки, - сказал он им, проходя мимо стула Клинта. Потом ткнул пальцем в Стива, копируя жест Сэма. – Кроме тебя.  
Стив сдержанно улыбнулся.  
\- Как же мне тебя звать?  
\- Никак, тебе вообще меня звать нельзя, - запретил Барнс и вышел. Уже из коридора повысил голос. – Так, кто меня подключит обратно к цветочной капельнице?  
\- О, мне нравится эта идея, - сказал Тони и вышел вслед за Барнсом.  
Стив вздохнул, глядя через стол на Клинта и Тора. Оба смотрели на него с широченными улыбками, будто он только что стал спасителем всего человечества.  
\- Великолепно! Оба они мне очень по нраву, я уверен, что они станут отличным дополнением команды, - сказал наконец Тор, удовлетворённо кивая. – Здорово, что появится ещё поддержка в воздухе. А с Баки наверняка можно будет так же эффективно тренироваться, как и с тобой, Стив.  
\- У меня будет братан-снайпер! – почти пропел Клинт.  
\- И только подумать, мы ведь и правда однажды мир спасли, - пробормотал себе под нос Стив, качая головой и неверяще глядя в стеклянную поверхность стола. – Ебануться можно.


	4. Я в порядке

Стив снова изображал мебель. Он стоял, прислонившись к обложенной матами стене гигантского спортзала Башни Мстителей и смотрел, как тренируется команда. Периодически он выдавал указания, советы или поощрительные комментарии каждому участнику тренировки. В этом, в конце концов, и заключалась его работа.  
Барнсу он, однако, ничего физически выдавать был не в состоянии. Баки. Стив мысленно звал его Баки и был вынужден быть крайне осторожным, чтобы случайно не произнести этого имени вслух в пределах зоны слышимости Барнса. Чья зона слышимости, кстати, была приблизительно равна стивовой. Как и прочие параметры его модификаций.  
Стив обнаружил это в первом же тренировочном бою, который он закончил, лёжа на спине, задыхаясь и изумлённо глядя на перекошенное заразительной усмешкой лицо Баки.  
Стив больше не пытался с ним тренироваться – потому что _одного_ холодного душа в день и без того было достаточно, окей?  
Да, у Стива была проблема. Аналогичная проблема наблюдалась у Клинта, а временами у Тони и даже, возможно, Тора, о чём Стив вообще старался не думать. Брюсу нравились оба новичка, а проблемы с управлением гневом у Баки, видимо, были ему близки. Теория Стива заключалась в том, что Баки был единственным на жизненном пути Брюса живым существом, проводившим большую часть времени в состоянии куда более интенсивной ярости, чем Халк. Наташа была менее очарована Баки, чем все остальные, но Стиву было ясно, что он ей по меньшей мере нравится. Зато Сэм… вокруг Сэма Наташа многозначительно нарезала круги, напоминая обидчивую кошку – то ластясь, то огрызаясь, а периодически нося ему дохлых птичек и полупридушенных мышей, чтобы научить охотиться. Ну, в смысле её версиями мелких животных были элитная русская водка и редкое оружие.  
Сэм не знал, как на это реагировать, поэтому на всякий случай не переставал улыбаться.  
Иногда Стиву очень хотелось – особенно по ночам, когда мысли начинали блуждать, - чтобы Баки был таким же простым и понятным в общении, как Сэм. Но с другой стороны Стив сомневался, что был бы так же очарован им в этом случае. К Сэму его так не тянуло, поэтому Баки Барнса нужно было терпеть любым.  
В течение нескольких недель после того, как Баки и Сэм присоединились к команде, никаких настоящих миссий не выдалось, но тренировки велись постоянно и были очень полезны для укрепления командного духа. На прошлой неделе Брюс умудрился отвлечь Тони от совершения полномасштабной катастрофы, просто заманив его в дебри результатов тестов Барнса, когда Тони бредил конструированием Марка 30-45 – что можно считать прогрессом. А буквально на следующий день лучший друг Тони, полковник Роудс, спас президента – что в общем тоже можно было считать хорошим результатом.  
Но Стив всем телом чувствовал зуд приближения чего-то неотвратимого. А может быть, дело было в его дурацком характере или побочных эффектах сыворотки – они не позволяли как следует насладиться мирным временем.  
\- Эй мудила, - позвал Баки с ринга, и Стив мгновенно переключил внимание на знакомую кличку, только что хвостом не завилял. – У тебя из ушей дым идёт.  
Стив дёрнул рукой, словно хотел проверить уши. А что, в будущем вообще много странной фигни могло происходить.  
Баки прикусил губу и отвернулся, словно отчаянно старался не рассмеяться. А потом махнул Стиву рукой.  
\- Я что-то давно тебя по полу не валял, дуй сюда.  
Стив встряхнулся, расслабляя напряжённые плечи.  
\- Хорошо, - он подошёл к рингу, разминая немного затёкшие руки. Сколько ж он простоял у стены?  
\- Не поделишься мыслями с классом?  
\- Да тут больше никого нет.  
\- А ты особо никому и не интересен.  
Стив мысленно пнул сам себя за смех после этой фразы. А потом Баки достал его совершенно жульническим финтом и отскочил за пределы зоны досягаемости, прыгая как кенгуру-боксёр.  
\- О, вот за это ты заплатишь, - прорычал Стив, кидаясь в бой.  
Баки смеялся почти так же самозабвенно как и бил.

***  
Зайдя на общий этаж, Стив обнаружил Баки лежащим на диване головой вниз, с задранными на изголовье ногами и расплескавшимися по ковру волосами. Зрелище озадачивало. Мгновенно забыв про приведший его сюда голод, Стив направился к дивану.  
\- Что за херня тут происходит? – спросил Стив, становясь прямо перед Баки, уперев руки в бёдра.  
\- Старк и Беннер занимаются наукой, - ответил Баки. Голос его звучал на удивление сипло из такого положения.  
\- И что это за наука? – с сомнением спросил Стив.  
Баки смерил его злобным взглядом снизу вверх.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, я неправильно занимаюсь наукой?.  
Стив при виде этих бровей захотел резко сдать назад.  
\- Ээээ. Нет?  
\- О, кэп! Тебя-то нам и надо! – обрадованно позвал Тони из-за обеденного стола, над котором парили какие-то неопознанные летающие голографические проекции, бликуя в очках сидящего рядом Брюса. – Переворачивайся вниз головой!  
\- Шта?  
\- Лучше не сопротивляться, - посоветовал Баки из прежнего положения. – Я вообще сюда за печеньками пришёл.  
\- Я пообещал тебя накормить, когда закончим, - отозвался Тони.  
\- Это было три часа назад!  
\- Ты лежишь ногами вверх три часа? – изумлённо спросил Стив.  
\- Я в какой-то момент эксперимента потерял способность отслеживать время. И кстати только что понял, что потерял обоняние, это нормально?  
\- Нет.  
\- Стив! Головой вниз, быстро!  
Стив оглядел удобные кресла и диваны гостиной.  
\- Какого хрена, - пробормотал он, забрался в кресло и перевернулся, свешивая голову вниз и копируя позу Баки. Глянув в его сторону, он увидел, как Баки поднял вверх большой палец. Или опустил вниз большой палец? Наверное, опустил вниз, гравитация же и все дела.  
\- Наука - это сложно, - сказал ему Стив.  
\- И не говори, - проворчал Баки, закрывая глаза. – Старк, я чувствую, как к волосам приливает кровь.  
\- Записываю… - протянул Тони с достаточной долей издёвки в голосе, чтобы Стив понял, что ничего он не запишет.  
\- Какого хрена, - риторически спросил Стив, оглядывая пол.  
\- Если люди когда-нибудь сделают из повседневной жизни Мстителей реалити-шоу, мир станет гораздо безопаснее, - задумчиво выдал Баки.  
Стив согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Ага, мы вселяем ужас.  
\- Как там охота на ГИДРУ?  
\- Да всё ещё базы отлавливаем. Не можем нападать на них по отдельности, они перегруппируются и всё насмарку.  
\- Ага, так-то нападение будет полнейшей неожиданностью – благодаря дымовой завесе от полыхающих обломков по берегам речки Потомак, да?  
Стив пожал плечами. Вниз головой. Ощущения от этого были странные, пожалуй, лучше так больше не делать.  
\- Я губ не чувствую.  
\- А глазные яблоки так типа пульсируют, да?  
Стив прищурился.  
\- Ага.  
\- Наука, - со значением произнёс Баки.  
Стив в седьмой раз сбился со счёта, пытаясь выяснить количество петель на пушистом ковре под головой, когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги и загорелись красные сигнальные лампы. Он с хрустом кувырнулся через голову и вскочил, смаргивая головокружение. Баки поднялся на ноги с куда меньшей грацией и при попытке выпрямиться качнулся и вынужден был схватить Стива за руки, чтобы устоять.  
\- Ух ты, вот это вертолёты.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Наука! – повторил Баки, трамбуясь вслед за всеми в лифт.  
ДЖАРВИС коротенько обрисовал ситуацию, пока все вооружались и бежали к квинджету. Тони зарулил в лабораторию за костюмом, а Баки и Стив метнулись к шкафчикам. Брюс неспешно подбрёл к мини-кухне в углу и начал бодяжить себе чашечку жижи.  
\- Мы так и не назначили тебе позывной, - сказал Стив Баки, пока они оба экипировались наперегонки.  
Баки прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь одновременно натянуть носок и застегнуть пуговицы на штанах.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - буркнул он, приваливаясь к шкафчику и справляясь наконец с последней пуговицей.  
Стив натянул тёмно-синий костюм, который он экспроприировал из штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а перед тем как её взорвать.  
\- Этот лучше, - оценил Баки, навешивая на себя какое-то нечеловеческое количество оружия. – В нём броня есть.  
\- Ну, при создании этого варианта со мной по крайней мере советовались. Предыдущий был… к его созданию я не имел отношения, короче.  
\- Не может не радовать, - протянул Баки.  
Стив мельком глянул на него. Он натянул через голову эластичную повязку, а затем убрал с её помощью волосы со лба. Баки уже дня три не брился, но Стив вынужден был признать, что щетина на нём смотрелась хорошо. Он выглядел опасно (несмотря на повязку), не то что Стив, которого каждая встречная бабуленька хотела непременно ущипнуть за щёки.  
Баки надел маску, позаимствованную из бункера на дамбе и плотно закрывавшую всю нижнюю часть его лица.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- А зачем вообще маска? – неожиданно для себя спросил он. Ему уже давно хотелось узнать, ещё с того момента, как он увидел реакцию Баки на неё в тайнике Фьюри. Откуда он её потом и прибрал.  
Вокруг глаз Баки собрались тоненькие лучики морщинок, будто под маской он усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, фильтрация воздуха. Защита моей божественной челюсти. Гарнитура, от которой не болит ухо. Анонимность. Короче, охренительная штука, лучше чем бандана в сто раз.  
\- Хм.  
А потом Баки вытащил из кармана своего тактического жилета вышеупомянутую бандану и повязал её поверх маски. Стив уставился на него.  
\- Чего? – жизнерадостно отбрил Баки. – Мне репутацию поддерживать надо!  
Стив сузил глаза, не в состоянии определить, то ли Баки над ним издевается, то ли просто дурачится.  
Баки скопировал его мимику.  
\- А ты вообще молчи, человек с гигантской звездой на груди.  
Стив опустил взгляд на грудь и нахмурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь против звезды?  
Взгляд Баки смягчился. Он вытащил пару защитных очков вроде тех, какие он носил в день Битвы за Нью-Йорк, только эти были красного цвета. Когда он решил ответить, голос тоже звучал мягче:  
\- Ничего.  
Они добрались до квинджета к тому моменту, как Брюс прогулочным шагом заходил в ворота ангара с чашечкой своего незабываемого чая. Остальные члены команды тоже подтягивались в обмундировании разной степени боеготовности. Последним в ворота влетел Старк, после чего Клинт закрыл их и поднял джет в воздух.  
\- Что вообще произошло? – спросил Клинт, выруливая из Башни.  
\- ДЖАРВИС получил ориентировку на скипетр Локи, - ответила Мария Хилл по рации. – Мы выдвигаемся за ним, прежде чем они перебазируются.  
\- Как много сложных слов, - пробормотал Сэм, возясь с новыми крыльями, которые сделал ему Тони. Баки усмехнулся, падая на сидение рядом с Сэмом и вытягивая в проход свои бесконечные ноги.  
\- Нам нужны два новых позывных, - объявил Стив в пространство, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь из пассажиров джета его слушает, раз уж он официально назначен директором этого цирка.  
\- Сокол, - мгновенно отозвался Баки, указывая на Сэма.  
Сэм поднял голову, удивлённо распахивая глаза.  
\- Слушай, а круто ведь звучит! Спасибо, Барнс.  
По выражению глаз Баки Стив понял, что тот широко ухмыляется.  
\- Исключительно в честь твоего пернатого любимца. Сколько раз он врезался в окна твоего дома, пытаясь пробиться к тебе, чтобы слиться с тобой в экстазе?  
\- Иди в пень, - беззлобно ответил Сэм. – Всё равно «Сокол» звучит круто, беру.  
Стив отчаянно пытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.  
\- А что насчёт тебя, солдат? «Красавчик в бандане» длинновато будет.  
\- Смотря куда, - хором раздалось в гарнитуре.  
Баки под банданой совершенно очевидно улыбался.  
\- Пойдёт.  
\- Ты правда хочешь, чтоб мы звали тебя по гарнитуре «Красавчиком в бандане»? – с садистским азартом встрепенулся Тони.  
Баки покачал головой.  
\- «Солдат» пойдёт.  
Стив в некотором шоке молча моргнул, чувствуя, как лицо покрывается румянцем совершенно без всякой на то причины. Баки беспощадно наказывал всякого, кто в последние пару недель пытался назвать его сержантом или какой-либо вариацией армейских званий, раздавал волшебные пендели под зад направо и налево и периодически мстительно заявлял в потолок, что зад ДЖАРВИСА он тоже сможет найти, если хорошенько постарается. Поэтому такой неожиданной сейчас показалась лёгкость, с которой он принял дружелюбную подначку Стива.  
Сэм критическим взглядом осмотрел Баки с ног до головы.  
\- Классные очки.  
\- Ни хера не вижу в них, - буркнул Баки и снял их, передавая Сэму и нашаривая в карманах пару прозрачных.  
Сэм с улыбкой смотрел, как Баки их надевает.  
\- Не прячь свои прекрасные зимние глазки, детка, - поддразнил он. А сам натянул красные очки и откинул голову на переборку корпуса с видом крайнего довольства жизнью.  
\- Зимний Солдат, - брякнул Стив, сам себе удивившись.  
Баки склонил голову набок, с любопытством глядя на Стива.  
\- Это отсылка к «Летнему солдату» Томаса Пейна? «Настали времена, которые испытывают на прочность людские души»?  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- «В наступившем кризисе Летний солдат и Солнечный патриот отступят от служения своей стране».  
Выражение лица Баки под маской было сложно различить, а его глаза перестали что-либо выражать, пристально вглядываясь, казалось, в самую душу Стива.  
\- «Но сейчас он остаётся верным защитником», - пробормотал Баки.  
Стив кивнул, успокаиваясь. Баки понял, что он хотел сказать, и не воспринял сказанное как оскорбление – наоборот, понял, насколько искреннее одобрение вкладывал Стив в эти слова, насколько ценил готовность Баки прийти на помощь в драке, начатой другими. «Сейчас он остаётся верным защитником», заслуживая любви и благодарности окружающих.  
Из носовой части джета раздался тяжёлый вздох Наташи.  
\- Звучит как какая-то дурная советская пропаганда, народ.  
Баки проворчал что-то сквозь зубы, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Да сиди уже спокойно, ты как пятилетний пацан в очереди в туалет, - буркнул Сэм.  
Баки перестал возиться и сделал умное лицо – ну, насколько это было возможно под слоями маски, банданы и очков. Потом он грустно вздохнул и повесил голову.  
\- Я бы левую руку сейчас отдал за печеньку, чесслово.

***  
В квинджет Баки втащили на руках, он кричал и дёргался так, что сложно было удержать. Их путь по снегу отмечала широкая полоса крови, почти непристойно-красной линией разрывавшая надвое монохромный пейзаж в месте посадки джета. Стиву самому было почти до тошноты больно смотреть на неё и слышать сорванный, почти нечеловеческий уже голос Баки, кричавший как кричит попавшее в капкан животное. Тони с маниакально сосредоточенным видом копался в дебрях аптечки джета, отбрасывая пластиковые бутылки и упаковки за спину, не глядя – он пытался найти нужную дозу опиатов, которая сработала бы на суперсолдатском организме. Баки корчился на полу, будто пытаясь вырваться и сбежать от боли.  
\- Бля! Бля! – громко повторял с каждым выдохом склонившийся над раненым и пепельный от шока Сэм, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.  
Стив сорвал шлем и выбросил его куда-то в темноту, падая на колени с другой стороны от Баки.  
\- Держи его! – приказал Сэм. Голос у него дрожал, но руки работали уверенно.  
Стив прижал ладони к груди Баки, и тот вскинулся, крича и сопротивляясь с новой силой.  
Тор влетел в пахнущем озоном вихре сразу внутрь джета и, не успев толком приземлиться, всем телом кинулся на ноги Баки, помогая его держать.  
\- Мне так жаль. Так жаль, - шептал Стив в ответ на каждый крик Баки. Он шептал снова и снова, не в силах слышать, как мелодичный обычно голос срывается от боли.  
\- Если мы не взлетим сию же секунду, он руку потеряет! - проорал Сэм прямо в лицо Стиву, но тот еле различил слова за грохотом крови в ушах и шумом боя, почти не перекрывавшимся рокочущим рёвом Халка.  
\- Не смейте их оставлять, - выдавил Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Без них не взлетим.  
Стив нашарил наполовину выпавший из уха коммуникатор.  
\- Руки в ноги и бегом в джет! Барнс в критическом состоянии, взлетать нужно немедленно.  
\- Не волнуйся, Барнс, никого не оставим, - успокоил Сэм, продолжая работать над раной. Руки его на этот момент были уже выше локтей в крови Баки. Сэм взглянул вверх, встречаясь со Стивом взглядом, в котором смешались отчаяние, печаль и гнев. – Руку не спасти.  
Баки издал задумчивое мычание, которое превратилось на выдохе в расстроенный рёв. Подоспевший Тони воткнул ему в бедро шприц с отборной «жижей» из секретных запасов джета.  
\- Если кто-нибудь… если кто-нибудь предложит мне печеньку, я засуну этому гению в жопу винтовку и выстрелю! – проорал Баки в потолок квинджета.

***  
Клинт лежал на столе в лаборатории доктора Чо, апатично таращась в потолок, пока рана у него в боку затягивалась под похожими на лазеры лучами «Колыбели». Стив обеспокоенно наблюдал за процессом. Когда Клинт молчал, это значило, что дела идут плохо. Дела шли очень плохо.  
Клинт в бою столкнулся с модифицированным врагом и выбыл из строя сразу. Стив никогда в жизни не слышал ничего похожего на ругательства, которыми Баки отреагировал на произошедшее. От шока он пискнул «Не ругайся!», в результате чего ему очень захотелось позже попросить Тони засветить ему из репульсора в лицо.  
Баки был слишком далеко от позиции Клинта, чтобы прийти на помощь, и Стиву пришлось всех перераспределять: отправить Сэма к Клинту и занять его позицию, пока Клинта эвакуировали, и отправить Баки из выигрышной позиции с хорошим обзором в недра замка за Тони в качестве подмоги, пока Стив пробивался туда с уровня земли. Прорвавшись в подвал, Стив увидел, как Старк, уставившись на скипетр Локи, стоит прямо на пути опасно кренящегося остова космического кита Читаури, а Баки яростно шпарит в лицо электрошокером совсем юную девочку с ярко-алыми волосами. Девочка корчилась на полу и жалобно кричала.  
Если бы Стив успел раньше, может быть, Баки смог бы уйти из подвала на своих двоих, а не выползать на руках Тони и Стива, оставляя за собой кровавый след?  
Стив склонил голову под тяжестью этих мыслей.  
\- Эй, - сказал подошедший Тони, толкая его плечом. – Здесь нет твоей вины.  
\- Скажи это остаткам левой руки Барнса. «Колыбель» не может…  
\- Да-да, знаю, слишком серьёзная травма, слишком обширная потеря тканей, - отрывисто перечислил Тони. – Я могу всё исправить.  
Стив нахмурился и покосился на него, отказывая себе даже в робкой надежде.  
Тони кивал, сосредоточенно сжав челюсти. – Я смогу исправить.  
\- И что, ты ему новую руку сделаешь? – спросил Стив, пожалуй, излишне резко.  
Тони кивнул ещё пару раз, глядя на завершающие штрихи лучей на боку Клинта.  
\- Ага.

***  
Тони и Брюс окопались в лаборатории всерьёз, сочиняя суперсовременную бионическую руку. Тор забрал скипетр и вернулся в Асгард, уверяя всех и каждого, что там эта штука будет в безопасности и никаких неприятностей Мидгарду больше не причинит. Стив секунд двадцать сосредоточенно хмурился, пока не вспомнил, что Мидгард – это, вообще-то, Земля. Пожалуй, надо было пойти поспать, пока мозг не выключился самовольно где-нибудь посреди коридора.  
Он не мог удержаться от нервных прогулок взад-вперёд по коридорам и лестницам Башни, от камер-изоляторов, в которых наблюдались двое модифицированных подростков, отловленных во время их последней и такой неудачной вылазки, до медицинского этажа, где пол в предоперационной всё ещё усеивали не до конца убранные, насквозь пропитанные кровью порыжевшие марлевые тампоны.  
ДЖАРВИС уведомил его, когда Баки вывезли из операционной и он должен был вот-вот проснуться, и Стив, кажется, побил свой собственный рекорд скорости бега. Затормозив у двери, он сунул голову в палату, впиваясь взглядом в обездвиженную фигуру на кровати. Рядом в кресле сидел, ссутулившись, Сэм, с такой силой вцепившись руками в поручень кровати, что, казалось, он упадёт, если внезапно разожмёт пальцы.  
\- Эй, - прошептал Стив.  
Сэм поднял на него бесконечно грустный взгляд.  
Стив снова посмотрел на кровать. Баки без руки казался меньше, каким-то хрупким и слишком неподвижным для человека, в котором энергии обычно было больше, чем в коробке с двухнедельным выводком котят.  
\- Как он? – нерешительно спросил Стив.  
\- Ну он обеими руками одинаково хорошо владел, хоть с этим проблем нет, - сказал Сэм бесцветным тихим голосом.  
Стив внезапно понял, что Сэм, судя по всему, находился здесь всё время, что Баки провёл в операционной, и судя по голосу, либо плакал, либо отчаянно пытался не заплакать. Стив внутренне выругался на себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше: он должен был позаботиться о деморализованных и обеспокоенных членах своей команды, а не бегать по Башне как раненый олень.  
Он сделал пару шагов внутрь комнаты и подпёр стену рядом с Сэмом, потом съехал на пол.  
\- Это моя вина.  
\- Он так считать не будет, и тебе не следует.  
\- Я вас обоих в это затащил.  
\- Вообще-то, Стив, есть такая вещь, называется «свобода воли», ты ещё за неё во Второй Мировой войне сражался.  
Стив раздражённо фыркнул.  
Сэм какое-то время молчал, потом неожиданно захихикал.  
\- Во блин. Он будет просто в ярости, когда очнётся. Никто ни в жизнь не поверит в историю о том, как он руку потерял.  
\- «На меня упал гигантский космический кит» звучит уже не так неправдоподобно, как, допустим, пару лет назад, - возразил Стив.  
\- Он утверждал, что шрамы у него на ноге – это укус акулы, - вслух рассуждал Сэм. – А тот, что на предплечье – от полярного медведя. А спина вся исполосована йети во время многомесячного оттяга в Непале.  
Стив не удержался и начал подхихикивать.  
С кровати раздался тихий стон Баки.  
\- Вообще-то про спину – это правда.  
Сэм весь подался вперёд, а Стив вскочил на ноги.  
\- Эй, - тихо сказал Сэм.  
\- Да не сюсюкай ты, Уилсон, - проворчал Баки, не открывая глаз. – Мы звали его Йети не за красивые глаза, конечно, но сосал он так, что аж простыня в жопу засасывалась.  
Стив яростно пытался не представлять себе этот образ.  
Сэм облегчённо рассмеялся, всем телом распластываясь по боковине кровати Баки.  
\- Он в порядке.  
\- Я вообще ни разу не в порядке, - возразил Баки. – Где моя печенька?  
\- А где твоя винтовка?  
\- В жопе у тебя, Уилсон.  
Сэм снова усмехнулся и взял оставшуюся ладонь Барнса в руки. Баки сжал её в ответ так, что Стиву было видно, как отхлынула кровь их кончиков пальцев Сэма. Сэм не издал ни звука.  
\- Старк из лаборатории так и не выходил, - сказал Стив Баки. – Говорит, что не выйдет, пока новую руку тебе не сделает. Он, Беннер и Чо работают круглые сутки, пытаясь выяснить, как всё сделать лучше.  
Баки кивнул и с трудом сглотнул, открывая глаза и моргая в потолок. Глаза были остекленевшие и мутно-серые, как могильная земля.  
\- Да ладно, мне эта рука никогда не нравилась. Она вся какая-то блин левая была.  
Он глянул в их сторону, но никто не нашёл в себе сил посмеяться над шуткой.  
\- Ну по крайней мере хорошо, что ему есть чем заняться, - добавил Баки после паузы. – В смысле, Старку. Мне совсем не понравилось, как он таращился на этот скипетр.  
Стив только кивнул, не зная что сказать.  
Баки сглотнул ещё раз, издавая горлом сухой щёлкающий звук.  
\- Прости, что уронил тебе на голову космического кита.  
\- Не стоит, - выдавил Стив. – Прости, что подумал, будто ты стрелял из шокера в девочку-подростка ради смеха.  
Баки закрыл глаза, и в уголках его губ трепыхнулась исчезающе-лёгкая усмешка.  
\- Ну, вообще-то ты был прав…

***  
\- Она… металлическая, - сказал Баки, уставившись немигающим взглядом на представленную ему Тони модель руки.  
Тони нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну да. В смысле, я ведь лучше всего работаю именно…  
\- Она… _офигенная_ , - прошептал Баки, и в голосе его было слышно благоговение.  
Тони сдулся и облегчённо рассмеялся.  
\- Очень рад, что тебе нравится.  
Стив пристально наблюдал за происходящим со своего поста в кресле рядом с кроватью. Как только оттуда поднялся Сэм, Стив занял его место и с тех пор отказывался уходить. Баки под «жижей» был к нему гораздо добрее, чем… чем без «жижи».  
\- Как она работает? – спросил Стив Тони.  
\- Чо и Беннер всё ещё пытаются допилить процедуру установки, но если вкратце, то мы заякорим в плече порт с манжетой и подключим их к нервным окончаниям. Руку можно будет снимать, управляться она будет в общем-то как настоящая, считывая сигналы мышцам. В сплаве – вибраниум, титан и адамантий, этой крошкой можно рельсу в узел завязать. Подобрались близко к характеристикам щита кэпа.  
Баки провёл двумя пальцами по гладкому металлу чётко очерченных пластин.  
\- Серьёзная херня.  
Тони просиял, выпрямляя спину и покачиваясь на пятках, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- А то!  
\- Спасибо, Тони, - сказал Баки каким-то невероятно искренним голосом.  
\- Эй, - серьёзно и тихо сказал в ответ Тони. – Мы тут один за всех и все за одного, ясно?  
Баки глянул на него сквозь завесу волос, как никогда маленький и хрупкий в своей больничной койке. Он слабо улыбнулся Тони и кивнул.  
Тони кивнул в ответ, разделяя момент мужественных эмоций, которые почему-то немужественно было выражать вслух. Было видно, что Тони доволен, но немного смущён неожиданно чересчур искренней атмосферой, поэтому он ещё покивал и повернулся выходить.  
Баки ещё раз посмотрел на модель, а потом крикнул вслед Тони:  
\- Эй, а секс-игрушки куда в этой штуке встроены?  
\- В средний палец! – без паузы ответил Тони, поворачивая за угол и скрываясь из вида.  
Баки рассмеялся и съехал по подушке вниз. Какое-то время он лежал, глядя в потолок и чуть улыбаясь.  
Стив нервно завозился.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он.  
Баки пожал плечом.  
\- Странно. С этой стороны нет ничего.  
\- Мне…  
\- Если ещё раз скажешь, что тебе «очень жаль», я начну тебя так звать.  
Стив захлопнул рот с такой скоростью, что зубы клацнули. Баки хихикнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Капельница с цветочной жижей вновь ожила - видимо, Баки включил её сразу после того, как Тони вышел в коридор. Опять в попытке скрыть ото всех, насколько ему больно. Ото всех, кроме Стива. Стив всё задавался вопросом, почему Баки позволял ему видеть себя таким уязвимым, при этом притворяясь даже перед Сэмом.  
\- А ты ничего, Стив, - тихо сказал Баки, растягивая слова под влиянием новой дозы «жижи». Это был первый раз, когда Стив услышал своё имя, произнесённое голосом Баки.  
В таком исполнении оно нравилось ему как-то чересчур сильно.  
Стив сглотнул, ощущая комок в горле.  
\- Ну, - выдавил он с наигранной стеснительностью, которая неизменно доводила Баки до приступов человекоубийственной ярости и швыряния пустых контейнеров из-под клубники. – Ты так говоришь, но на самом-то деле так не думаешь.  
\- Да, ты прав, не знаю, что на меня нашло, ты всё равно мудила.  
Стив разулыбался от уха до уха. Так-то лучше.  
\- Но я бы всё равно с тебя живым не слез, - признался Баки ленивым, медово-сладким голосом, и Стив подавился вдохом, ощущая жар во всём теле. Баки усмехнулся, будто понимал даже в нынешнем одурманенном состоянии, какой эффект произвели его слова. – Особенно если б смог заклеить тебе табло скотчем. Чтоб не щёлкало.  
Стив не сдержался и начал ржать, ощущая, как на глаза наворачиваются неожиданные и какие-то даже неуместные слёзы.  
\- Ты невероятен, Барнс, ты в курсе?  
\- Ну так, частично, - ответил Барнс, шевеля культёй.  
\- Да уж нет, целиком.

***  
В целом привыкание к новой руке от Старка заняло у Баки месяц. Судя по наблюдениям Стива, прошёл этот месяц в увлекательных попытках не вписываться в стену, не выпадать сквозь дверные проёмы и изобретать всё новые, крайне витиеватые ругательства.  
Он в жизни никогда не слышал словосочетаний, которые Баки Барнс применял к неодушевлённым объектам. А ведь, напомним, Стив пережил Великую Депрессию и Вторую Мировую войну.  
Баки начал пытаться умерить пыл в плане ругательств после того, как понял, что за пределами Башни всех их постоянно ждут приблизительно три десятка маленьких детей и раза в три больше папарацци. На улицах Баки до сих пор никто не узнавал, благодаря бандане, но металлическую руку скрывать было сложнее. Как-то утром он обозвал кофейный столик коварным детищем узкоглазого дизайнерского гения, и Стиву пришлось в спешке покинуть комнату. Ржать в момент, когда Баки был в ярости, - значило напрашиваться на сапог в башку.  
В итоге Баки восстановил-таки форму и продолжил тренироваться вместе со всеми. Стив в данный момент крайне пристально наблюдал за его тренировкой – склонив голову, приоткрыв рот, затаив дыхание и боясь моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни одного движения в бое-танце Баки против Наташи. Оба как-то чересчур _активно_ использовали удушающие приёмы бёдрами. А эта рука… это чёрт побери настоящее произведение искусства, идеально повторяющее линии правой руки и мускулистого плеча Баки…  
Подошедший Клинт склонил голову ровно на те же тридцать пять градусов, что и Стив.  
\- Слушай, ты не в курсе, существует вообще такая вещь как фетиш на металлические конечности?  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- На меня даже на смотри.  
\- Ага, аналогично, - рассеянно сказал Клинт. И ушёл, бормоча что-то вроде «египетская сила».

***  
Не считая эпизода с утратой конечности в результате падения гигантского космического кита, Стив решил, что первые полгода работы новой команды прошли в целом успешно. А значит, совершенно неизбежным было дальнейшее крайне фиговое развитие событий.  
В этот раз это были не пришельцы. И даже не Гидра, хотя на этот счёт у Стива были свои подозрения. И это даже не был какой-нибудь безумный учёный, пытающийся вывести споры плесени, которые делали бы какой-нибудь противную природе ерунду – нет, это произойдёт в следующем месяце и закончится ещё более плачевно. Так вот нет. Это была армия. И не просто какая-то там армия. А армия Соединённых Штатов Америки.  
СМИ наконец-то поняли, что одним из новых мстителей был тот самый человек в чёрной бандане из Битвы за Нью-Йорк и при Трискелионе, и Мстители были вынуждены расщедриться на порцию пиара о новых членах команды. Коллектив был публичными личностями, поэтому анонимность Сэма и Баки была вещью крайне эфемерной. Фотографий или полного имени, конечно, не публиковали, поэтому они оба наслаждались последней возможностью погулять в толпе неузнанными. То немногое, что стало известно публике в результате пиар-кампании, и должно было удовлетворить любопытство народа, присылавшего сотни запросов, состояло в основном из кодовых имён. Так мир узнал о «Соколе» Сэме и «Зимнем солдате» Джеймсе.  
Одним погожим осенним утром Стив сидел в гостиной, рисуя набросок Бруклинского моста, а Сэм с Баки возились на общей кухне, пекли блинчики и пререкались как мальчишки, чья мама на секунду отвернулась. В целом утро выдалось приятным, на удивление нормальным, пока в приёмной Башни Мстителей не появились представители армии США с требованием выдать им сержанта Джеймса Б. Барнса для взятия под стражу.  
Пеппер встретила военных у входа, пока ДЖАРВИС докладывал команде о происходящем. Пеппер приходилось много мотаться между Башней и Малибу в попытках вести дела Старк Индастриз и периодически отрывать Тони от Зимнего солдата.  
Ей удалось задержать вторжение с помощью проверок безопасности и прочей бюрократической чепухи почти на час, что дало Стиву и команде время на составление плана, но в итоге делегация всё-таки попала внутрь. У лифта они столкнулись с Марией Хилл, и вся армия телохранителей и адъютантов начала нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
Мстители в полном составе сидели в конференц-зале, знаете ли, без всякой особой на то причины, мы каждые выходные тут проводим и вообще явно сидим здесь не для того, чтобы пристрелить вас, если вы попытаетесь у нас забрать нашего супер-няшного киборга-убийцу. Баки сидел, расслабленно положив металлическую руку на стол, а правую небрежно свесив вдоль тела. Стив мог какие угодно деньги поставить на то, что в правой у него был зажата рукоять Mark II – а впрочем, даже и без гигантского боевого ножа весь облик Баки в данный момент излучал смертельную угрозу.  
Если честно, Стив уже настолько глубоко вляпался в этого засранца, что без колебаний дал бы прижать этот нож к своему горлу – при условии, что следом к его горлу прижался бы рот Баки.  
\- _Ой ё_ , - шёпотом сказал Стив, тряся головой, чтобы прогнать из головы яркий образ.  
\- Что происходит? – требовательно поинтересовался Тони у вошедших в зал генерала и адъютантов.  
Делегация слегка притормозила при виде Мстителей в полном составе. Но генерал быстро пришёл в себя и выпятил бритый подбородок.  
\- Сержант Джеймс Барнс, - произнёс он, глядя на Баки.  
\- Тут некого нет с таким именем и званием, - протянул Баки низким, тихим, крайне угрожающим голосом, _бля_ , у Стива намечалась проблема.  
Генерал сузил глаза.  
\- Вы обвиняетесь в военных преступлениях, сержант. Мы прибыли, чтобы заключить Вас под стражу. Вы предстанете перед военным трибуналом и ответите за свои действия.  
\- Военные преступления, - выпалил Стив в шоке.  
\- Ух ты, в жизни не слышал подобной хероты, - добавил Тони, рассмеявшись в голос. – Вы же понимаете, что у нас есть доступ к его полному делу? Да он чище первого снега.  
Генерал сделал паузу и задумчиво посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Откуда же у Вас его документы, мистер Старк?  
\- Ой, не поверите, вывалились прямо из компьютера во время атаки пришельцев, - глазом не моргнув, ответил Тони, применяя ту же отговорку, что и Баки при слушании после Битвы за Нью-Йорк.  
Баки угрожающе медленно и грациозно воздвигся над столом – казалось, на то, чтобы встать в полный рост, у него ушло несколько секунд. Стив неотрывно смотрел на него, ощущая как по спине кочуют орды мурашек.  
Сервоприводы в металлической руке нежно заурчали, Баки сделал несколько шагов и встал перед генералом.  
\- Думаете, вы сможете затащить меня обратно после того, как вышвырнули? – спокойно спросил он и сжал кулак, запустив волну рекалибровки гипнотически мерцающих пластин. Адьютанты у двери начали с диким видом переглядываться. Баки понизил голос, чтобы следующие слова услышал только человек, для которого они предназначались – ну, и Стив. – Вы думаете, что можете снова забрать меня, нарисовать мне на плече белую звезду и отправить в пустыню, выполнять за вас грязную работу?  
Генерал, надо сказать, не отступил и взгляда не отвёл. Правда начал потеть хуже, чем Стив в резиновом костюмчике при Битве за Нью-Йорк.  
\- Сержант Барнс, - выдавил генерал со значением.  
Баки сделал ещё один шаг вперёд. Телохранители схватились за пистолеты в кобурах.  
\- Не называйте меня сержантом, - прорычал Баки. – Не имеете больше на это права.  
Стив встал, пристально следя за реакцией телохранителей. Следующий ход у них был подготовлен.  
\- Тони? – сказал он своим самым капитанским голосом.  
\- Да, Капитан Америка? – бодро гаркнул Тони.  
Стив улыбнулся генералу во все тридцать два и ткнул в сторону Тони пальцем.  
\- Жми красную кнопку!  
ДЖАРВИС, который в этой ситуации проявил себя как настоящий бро, выдвинул из скрытой панели посреди стола гротескно огромную красную кнопку, которая при нажатии выдавала вопль манерным голосом с поддельным акцентом южных штатов «ВОТ ЖЭЖ ХЭРНЯ!». Тони с нескрываемым восторгом жахнул по ней кулаком, одновременно в кармане нажимая сенсорную кнопку на СтаркФоне. По голографическим экранам вдоль всей комнаты замерцали строчки отчётов и фотографии.  
Генерал с выражением крайнего изумления на лице смотрел на происходящее из-за плеча Баки.  
\- Послужные списки Барнса, - пояснил ему Стив, потому что ему претило видеть на лице человека в форме настолько глупое выражение в течение продолжительного времени. – _Настоящие_ послужные списки. Сливаются в данный момент в открытый доступ.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - сквозь сжатые зубы произнёс генерал.  
\- Если вы снова решите за ним прийти с выдуманными обвинениями… если армия или какая-нибудь другая госструктура решит хоть косо взглянуть на него, - гневно продолжил Стив, вставая рядом с Баки единым фронтом впечатляющей генетически улучшенной мускулатуры. – Я своими руками. Каждого из вас. В порошок сотру.  
Генерал несколько секунд стоял молча и совершенно неподвижно. Потом перевёл взгляд со Стива на Баки, а оттуда – на всех остальных: на Клинта, усевшегося на подоконник с луком на спине, на Наташу, с небрежным видом полирующую кинжал с лезвием длиннее её предплечья, на маниакально ухмыляющегося Тони и меланхолично помешивающего чай Брюса – потом развернулся на месте и вышел, а вслед за ним дезорганизованной стайкой вспугнутых зверьков метнулись сопровождающие.  
\- Лифт номер двенадцать самый быстрый, - вслед ему прокричал Тони.  
\- Ты такой любезный, Тони, - протянул Брюс, прихлёбывая чай.  
\- Старк? – позвал Баки тихим голосом. Стив хотел потянуться к нему, но удержался. С трудом.  
\- А? – отозвался Тони настороженно.  
\- Краску на эту руку можно наносить?  
\- Ну да, - более уверенно ответил Тони. – Как и на щит Стива.  
Баки кивнул, глядя на дверь.  
\- Пора заявить о своей принадлежности.  
\- К чему? – ляпнул Стив.  
Баки наклонил голову и из уголка глаз взглянул на него.  
\- К тебе.


	5. Капитан Обнимашки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: ваши любимые сюжетные ходы - в ассортименте.
> 
> примечание переводчика: внеочередная глава в честь длинных выходных =)

\- Слышь, Старк? – позвал Баки. Тони сидел рядом, пристально наблюдая за процессом нанесения рисунка красной звезды на металлическое плечо Баки.  
Тони бессвязно промычал в ответ.  
\- Сможешь мне наваять новую тактическую униформу?  
\- А какую тебе хочется?  
Баки прищурился в пространство и как следует задумался. Его прежний костюм приходил в негодность – да и, если честно, чересчур сильно напоминал об армии. Ему хотелось откреститься от принадлежности к вооружённым силам всеми возможными способами – особенно теперь, когда он с головой ударился в Мстителей. Во всех смыслах.  
\- Значит, так. Нужно как можно больше всяких ремней и потайных карманов. Чтобы помещалось оружия больше, чем в пригороде Техаса.  
\- Понял.  
\- Можно зарихтовать сверху той странной жидкой баллистической херотой, которую ты случайно изобрёл на днях, когда пытался приготовить кофе по вай-фай. Получится круто.  
\- А цвет?  
Баки пристально посмотрел на него своим отборным человекоубийственным взглядом. Этот удался особенно хорошо – а впрочем, любым из них можно было одинаково эффективно лечить запоры, изгонять демонов и отпугивать детишек от серванта с конфетами.  
Тони протяжно моргнул.  
\- Ага. Чёрный, значит. А что с маской?  
\- Моя мне нравится. Я бы не отказался от запасных на случай чего – можешь как-нибудь их модернизировать на свой вкус. А, да, костюм должен сидеть плотнее, чем моя старая униформа. Бывало так, что излишки материала мешали движениям. Отказываюсь, понимаешь, погибать в рукопашной из-за того, что на мне были пифагоровы штаны. Так, что ещё… рукав со стороны металлической руки не нужен. При рекалибровке ткань зажёвывается.  
\- Ну и плюс так твою охренительную руку ничего не закрывает.  
\- Будем реалистами, это основная причина.  
Тони покивал и помычал ещё, и Баки понял, что тот составляет список в голове.  
\- Подытожим: значит, ремни, облегающий силуэт, без одного рукава, чёрный… короче, ты хочешь выглядеть как доминатрикс в говнодавах?  
Баки посмотрел на него, восторженно расширив глаза.  
\- Ага!  
Процесс дизайна новой униформы занял почти всю ночь. Большую часть времени они хихикали как школьники.

***  
В течение следующего полугодия Мстители вели себя порядочно с прессой, вели себя примерно на благотворительных событиях, вели себя достойно на международной арене и вели себя как Тони, впадающий в зверство при игре в «Монополию», со всеми, кто пытался захватить чёртов мир.

***  
\- Эй мальчики, - раздался в гарнитуре напевный наташин голос. – Мне нужна помощь.  
Стив и Клинт были ближе всего к её точке, поэтому прибыли первыми. Следом влетели Сэм, Баки и Тони. Брюс всё ещё отсиживался в самолёте, так как тяжёлую зелёную артиллерию пока никто не звал. Тор съебался обратно в Асгард по семейным вопросам и даже, скотина, открытки на Новый год не прислал. Жутенькие близнецы-мутанты всё ещё проходили стадию подростковой невыносимости, поэтому их держали под присмотром в Башне. В очень хорошо обставленных камерах.  
Стив нахмурился, подходя к Наташе и глядя через её плечо на крошечный голубой свёрток внутри ящика для посылок. Свёрток верещал.  
\- Шта?  
\- Это человеческий детёныш, - пояснила Наташа.  
\- Ребёнок, - выдал Баки, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят и направляясь к двери. Стив ухватил его за один из ремней на костюме. Ремни вообще оказались очень удобной штукой (когда не играли основную роль в очень, очень нецензурных фантазиях Стива). Пока все пререкались, Тони тихой сапой свалил.  
\- И чего с ним делать? – спросил Клинт, закидывая на плечо композитный лук для коротких дистанций.  
Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но все на него зашикали. Предугадываемый ответ явно был не из тех, которые хотелось услышать в данных обстоятельствах.  
\- Надо взять его с собой, - в конце концов решил Стив, совершенно никого этим не удивив. – Кто-нибудь знает, как их носить?  
\- Как бомбу, - выдал Баки.  
\- Я справлюсь, - заявил Сэм, выступая вперёд. Он потянулся к ящику и взял хныкающий свёрток в руки. – Ну привет, малой.  
Ребёнок шмыгнул носом и моргнул. А потом открыл рот и издал леденящий душу визг. Стив аж перенёсся мыслями на момент нападения Читаури и был вынужден встряхнуться, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- Я не справлюсь! – заорал Сэм, протягивая ребёнка на вытянутых руках. Баки засунул ладони под ремни костюма. Стив завёл руки за спину. Наташа с вызовом смотрела на Сэма, всем своим видом обещая нехорошие вещи за попытки вручить ребёнка ей.  
В итоге выяснилось, что Клинт знает, как держать ребёнка. Однако знаний о том, как заставить ребёнка перестать орать, у него не нашлось. Прошло минут десять прежде чем Стив понял, что Клинт просто-напросто отключил свой слуховой аппарат.  
\- Слушай, давай он уже замолчит, - приказал Баки, сидевший через проход от Клинта и орущего ребёнка. –Немедленно.  
Клинт беспомощно пожал плечами и протянул плачущий свёрток Баки. Такой уровень отчаяния Стив наблюдал впервые и совсем не питал желания когда-нибудь ещё раз с ним сталкиваться.  
Баки взял ребёнка затянутыми в чёрные перчатки руками, склонил голову набок и прищурился.  
\- Так, давай-ка, мелочь, - сказал он. – Завязывай.  
Стив наклонился вперёд, потом сел обратно. Потом наклонился ещё раз и неуверенно сказал:  
\- Барнс.  
Баки посадил ребёнка к себе на колени и покачал его. Ребёнок взмахнул руками и заахал, глядя на Баки с той же степенью настороженности, с какой Баки смотрел на него. На кабину джета снизошла благословенная тишина, и Стив с облегчением вздохнул.  
\- Видишь? – проворчал Баки. – Жизнь не такая уж плохая штука. Просто плаксы никому не нравятся. Давай, подбери нюни.  
Ребёнок что-то залепетал, хихикая в ответ на скорченные Баки рожи. Потом он схватил металлический палец Баки и отказался отпускать, счастливо запихав его в итоге в рот.  
\- Ой, пацан, ты вообще в курсе, где эти пальцы побывали?  
\- Ты сам-то в курсе? – хохотнул Стив.  
Не иначе как чудом ни ребёнок, ни Баки за остаток полёта в итоге не разревелись.  
С этих пор Мстители хором выталкивали Баки перед группками маленьких детей и организованно сбегали при каждом публичном выступлении. Детей он неизменно приводил в восторг, поскольку был ворчливым и раздражительным, и не пытался это скрыть, особенно когда бормотал:  
\- Я долбаный Зимний солдат, - пока они практически ползали по нему.  
К тому же у него была клёвая металлическая рука – а с этой штукой даже Стиву хотелось поиграть.  
Баки в конце концов смирился со своей ролью заклинателя детей, но выполнять её без происшествий у него не получалось. Он как-то умудрился на пару недель стать любимчиком публики после того как выругался перед молодой матерью с двумя детьми и извинился перед камерами на всю страну следующим образом:  
\- Ой бля, извините. То есть… бля!

***  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, что нужно этому злобному еноту с РПГ, который постоянно названивает нам по видеосвязи? – спросил Стив, заходя в общую гостиную.  
\- Не надо так про Барнса, это оскорбляет его чувства, - отозвался Клинт.

***  
\- Что ещё за хуйня такая Человек-муравей? – спросил Баки, поднимая голову от отчёта.  
\- Это без меня, - буркнул Сэм и вышел.

***  
\- Кто такой этот Доктор Стрэндж? – спросил Тони, заходя в конференц-зал.  
\- Никаких дел с магией я иметь не хочу, - решительно заявил Стив и закрыл папку.

***  
\- В Ваканде есть какая-то гигантская чёрная кошка, которую нам рекомендовано заценить, - сказала Наташа на утренней встрече.  
\- Так это ж в Африке, - изумился Баки, и на этом тема закрылась.

***  
\- Судя по всему, этим утром на пляже Рокуэй объявился какой-то парень, называющий себя Нэмор Подводник, Принц Атлантиды, - зачитывал Брюс вслух из новостной сводки. – Вышел, понимаете ли, из прибоя, как Афродита Боттичелли, только на нём ещё были чешуйчатые плавки. А ещё тут написано, что фамилия у него… МакКензи? Нэмор МакКензи? Что за нахер?  
\- Я ирландец, - счёт нужным напомнить Стив.  
\- Я намокать не собираюсь, - процедил Баки с неприязнью.

***  
\- Есть новости, что Тор опять потерялся где-то в космосе, - объявила Мария Хилл, заходя в зал.  
\- Кто? Это имя мне совершенно незнакомо, - ответил Тони и продолжил пить кофе.

***  
\- Клоны-роботы?  
\- Неа, - ответил Баки, встал и вышел из конференц-зала.

***  
После инцидента с ребёнком команда начала вылетать на задания по двое и по трое, общий сбор требовался только в случае, если дело шло о базах Гидры или АИМ. Стив назначил разные команды для всех возможных видов вызовов, что в итоге позволило Мстителям получить много свободного времени.  
Мстители и свободное время были плохим сочетанием.  
Стиву вообще необходимо было перестать думать о разного рода сочетаниях.  
А ещё оказалось, что дизайнер общей душевой – непредусмотрительный мудак, которому Стив желал мучительной смерти от сексуальной неудовлетворённости. _Которая в скором времени грозила и самому Стиву_. Кабинки были, разумеется, разделены, но стены предназначались для людей среднего роста и не учитывали возможности существования людей вроде Стива или Баки. А Стив, конечно, может и был в юности добрым ирландским католиком, но это качество слилось нахер в трубу вместе с его верой в человечество при первом же взгляде на Баки, стоявшем под потоком воды в соседней кабинке. Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я _согрешил_.  
Стив и Клинт дрались за возможность мыться в этой кабинке почти месяц, пока Баки загадочным образом не поменял своё привычное место в углу на одну из центральных кабинок, с обзором в обе стороны. Стив честно не был уверен, сделал ли это Баки в качестве жеста доброй воли, позволяя им любоваться сколько влезет, или просто сам хотел иметь возможность видеть их обоих.  
Стиву было всё равно.  
Вообще сначала Баки его шокировал периодическими небрежными упоминаниями о влечении к мужчинам, женщинам и попросту кому угодно, лишь бы красивому. Помнится, он так пристально пялился на зелёную дамочку, показавшуюся на сеансе видеосвязи рядом с сердитым енотом в прошлом месяце, и так явно напряжённо при этом размышлял о чём-то, что Стив начал всерьёз опасаться неблагоприятных последствий для его мозга.  
Но ведь и сам Стив в юности особо не прятался. Он вырос в одном из самых злачных районов Нью-Йорка, знал, что к чему, и имел некоторый опыт. Видимо, дело было скорее в том, насколько беззаботно Баки относился к этому – да и, пожалуй, ко всему на свете.  
В итоге Стив пришёл к выводу, что эта черта ему ужасно нравилась. Да, вот такой уж он есть - Баки Барнс, а если вам не нравится – идите нахуй.  
Затруднительному положению Стива это, однако, ничуть не помогало. Как и прозвучавший одной декабрьской ночью вызов в момент, когда на дежурстве были они с Баки.  
Плесень… Ебучая плесень.  
Вообще технически, если верить ДЖАРВИСу и Марии Хилл, это были споры. Стив и Баки прилежно слушали инструктаж, пока Баки вёл квинджет к пустыне, в которой располагались предположительно безобидные исследовательские лаборатории. Расположены они именно там были на тот случай, когда – не «если» - смертельно опасные токсины и злобные грибные споры, с которыми там игрались учёные, вырвутся на свободу – чтобы они при этом не уничтожили слишком большую часть населения.  
\- Если в этот раз опять свалишься с крыши дома, я начну тебя называть Капитан Костыль, - заявил Баки, запуская процедуру автоматической посадки.  
\- Я не падал с крыши, я вывалился из окна того здания, - пробормотал Стив, напоследок ещё раз просматривая схему лаборатории.  
\- А ты вроде бы Сэму сказал, что выпрыгнул.  
\- Так и было. Я выпрыгнул. Из окна.  
Баки фыркнул. Возможно, от смеха.  
\- ДЖАРВИС? – сказал Стив, по привычке подняв голову к потолку. – Что вообще там за опасность?  
\- Споры, выпущенные в атмосферу лаборатории, судя по всему, не являются токсичными или смертельно опасными, капитан Роджерс, поскольку обитатели комплекса до сих пор живы. Однако, мы не в состоянии получить более подробные сведения о том, какие эффекты могут иметь споры на организм человека.  
\- А вместе с просьбой о помощи этой информации разве не передали? – нахмурился Баки.  
\- Вызов был получен ровно в 21:09 по местному времени, Солдат. К 21:11 все обитатели комплекса были уже недееспособны. Больше никаких сигналов не поступало.  
Стив и Баки обеспокоенно переглянулись.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, пусть Старк на всякий случай подстрахует нас в резерве. Возможно, туда безопасно будет проникнуть только в его костюме.  
\- Разумеется, капитан.  
\- Как вежливо, - нараспев заметил Баки.  
Джет приземлился.  
Стив расстегнул ремни безопасности, встал и пошёл паковать необходимое оборудование. На данный момент ситуация требовала разведки и изоляции зоны поражения, а не спасения пострадавших. Судя по считываемым показаниям, никто из сотрудников лаборатории не был в состоянии, близком к критическому. Собственно, поэтому сюда и послали только их двоих. Так что медицинское оборудование Стив оставил в самолёте.  
Баки надел маску, предварительно проверив уровень кислорода в резервуаре. Стив прихватил обычный противогаз. Баки взял с собой всё оружие, какое носил обычно – то есть, зверски много оружия, но Стив уже начал думать, что парень во всём этом, возможно, вообще спит, поэтому не стал делать замечания о том, что гражданских на объекте убивать не стоит. Не то чтобы у Баки была привычка убивать гражданских. Скорее у Стива была привычка его предупреждать об этом.  
Шагая в ногу, они дошли до взрывобезопасных дверей лаборатории. Баки прикрывал Стива – в такой формации они передвигались почти на любом задании.  
\- Как-то тихо, - заметил Баки.  
\- Если ты добавишь «слишком тихо», я тебе врежу по яйцам, - не оборачиваясь, предупредил Стив.  
\- Да блин, Стив.  
В лабораторию проникли через шлюз, с соблюдением всех возможных предосторожностей, чтобы полностью предотвратить возможность распространения заразы за пределы комплекса. Попав внутрь, они поняли, что в лаборатории и правда было как-то чересчур тихо. По стенам мигали аварийные огни – вспышки ярко-жёлтого света в полной темноте.  
\- Ну привет, мигрень, - пробормотал Баки, подошёл к двери шлюза и начал пробовать выключатели. После пары попыток он нашёл нужный и отключил сигнальные маяки. А потом смог найти рубильник, включавший в коридоре свет.  
Пол был усеян телами. Похоже было, что обитателей эффект настиг в попытке добраться до шлюза. Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не кинуться к людям сразу.  
Баки подошёл и встал рядом, пристально оглядывая коридор. Стив нахмурился, когда понял, что почти каждая лежащая на полу фигура тянулась к остальным, как будто пытаясь уцепиться за них. Многие до сих пор держали чужую лодыжку или запястье, некоторые держались за руки. Одежда на жертвах была в полном беспорядке, как будто её сорвало или сдуло нечто… очень сильное.  
\- Стремновато, - заметил Баки. Они переглянулись. – Думаешь, это процедура противопожарной защиты так сработала, что их назад протащило?  
Стив просто пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, что произошло. И ему было неприятно, насколько подозрительным казался ему тот факт, что все в коридоре как один пытались помочь своим коллегам в смертельно опасной ситуации. Да, на дворе стоял двадцать первый век, и Стив Роджерс слишком многое повидал за свою жизнь и слишком хорошо изучил людей. В такой ситуации он скорее ожидал бы увидеть драку за возможность оказаться у выхода первым, чем цепочку самоотверженно поддерживающих друг друга людей.  
Баки вытащил маленькую электронную штуковину, которую вручил ему Старк. Она пискнула и зажгла зелёный индикатор, сигнализируя, что воздух безопасен для дыхания.  
Стив с сомнением хмыкнул.  
Баки согласно кивнул.  
\- Я свою маску не сниму, а ты как знаешь.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Стив, качая головой.  
Они двинулись вперёд как по сигналу, останавливаясь проверить пульс у каждой жертвы, мимо которой проходили. После нескольких подтверждений в духе «есть пульс», «без сознания, но дышит» и «этот тоже жив» они перестали сверяться вслух.  
К тому времени, как они добрались до конца коридора, в кончиках пальцев у Стива возникло странное ощущение жжения. Он нахмурился и встряхнул рукой, с любопытством глядя на неё.  
Баки заметил. Баки, блядь, вообще всё замечал.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Э…  
\- Капитан Роджерс, Солдат? – позвал ДЖАРВИС через гарнитуру.  
\- Солдат слушает, ДЖАРВИС, - подтвердил Баки.  
\- Собранные данные позволяют утверждать, что эффект от спор переносится путём не вдыхания в лёгкие, а поглощения через кожные покровы. Я рекомендовал бы воздержаться от прикосновений к жертвам без должной защиты.  
Баки и Стив переглянулись, при этом Стив по инерции продолжал трясти рукой.  
\- Ёбаный в рот, - хмыкнул Баки.

***  
Баки бежал. Бежал на пределах своего модифицированного организма, сворачивая настолько резко, что временами вписывался в стены и отскакивал от них – только чтобы продолжить бежать, не оглядываясь. Он искал взрывобезопасную дверь, чтобы спрятаться за ней. Другие двери не подойдут.  
\- ДЖАРВИС! - проорал он.  
\- ДЖАРВИС слушает, Солдат.  
\- Пришли подмогу!  
\- Ожидаемое время прибытия подкрепления – один час, Солдат.  
\- Пришли подмогу БЫСТРЕЕ! – прокричал Баки, сворачивая за ещё один угол и перепрыгивая через бессознательное тело очередного учёного, которому бы по-хорошему надо выстрелить прямо в его очкастую рожу за то, что возился с какими-то блядскими неизученными спорами, кретин поганый!  
\- Удачи, Солдат, - ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Нахуй иди, ДЖАРВИС! Формат Це тебе во все дыры!  
ДЖАРВИС не ответил. Баки сделал ещё один резкий поворот и шлёпнулся спиной к стене, переводя дыхание.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он в гарнитуру. – Я переборщил.  
\- Ничего страшного, Солдат, - чопорно ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Однако я полагаю, он начинает догонять.  
\- Блядь! – заорал Баки и повернулся бежать дальше. Он уже слышал приближающиеся сзади шаги. Божечки, надо начать снова бегать. Он слишком много внимания начал уделять мышечной массе, чтобы компенсировать вес металлической руки.  
\- Ни в жизнь больше не пропущу ни одного дня ног и ни одной кардио-тренировки, Богом клянусь! Если умру из-за недостатка кардио, стану самым сердитым призраком на свете!  
\- Принято, Солдат, - сказал ДЖАРВИС. – Пригнись.  
Он кувырком полетел на пол, загривком ощущая движение нападавшего. Стив кинулся на Баки и приземлился прямо перед ним, тут же поднимаясь в полуприседе и глядя на Баки с хищной ухмылкой. Он выглядел точь-в-точь как лев в саванне, а Баки чувствовал себя отбившимся от стада детёнышем газели.  
Баки поднялся на локтях и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Стив, - медленно сказал он. - Слушай, приятель.  
Стив кинулся на него в тот самый момент, когда Баки сумел подняться на ноги, и потому сбил его с ног обратно. Оба тяжело дышали после погони через подземные коридоры, но Стив явно пережил нагрузку легче, чем Баки.  
\- Слишком много оружия. Слишком тяжёлый, - сказал он слегка покачивающемуся потолку. – Нахуй Техас.  
Стив схватил оба его запястья и прижал их к полу, с размаха усаживаясь на живот Баки и сбивая ему и без того лихорадочное дыхание.  
\- Стив, - в отчаянии сделал ещё одну попытку Баки, глядя ему в глаза. - Очнись уже, давай, кэп, ты сможешь!  
Стив наклонился и прижал кончик носа к маске Баки, отчего последний, пытаясь удержать его в поле зрения, немного окосел.  
\- Шта, - буркнул Баки. Он ожидал немного больше… насилия.  
\- Привет, - протяжно сказал Стив.  
\- ШШта?  
\- Ты приятно пахнешь.  
\- Не ешь меня.  
Стив потёрся лицом об маску.  
\- И на ощупь такой приятный.  
\- Слушай, Стив, не трогай меня, ладно? Просто… да не трогай, я тебе сказал, не трогай! – в панике упрашивал Баки, пока Стив облапывал его ленивыми медленными движениями, ища контакта с кожей и при этом блаженно улыбаясь. – Стив!  
Стив снова потёрся лицом о лицо Баки, и тот молча возблагодарил судьбу за своё внезапно развившееся пристрастие к маскам. А ещё он был очень благодарен в тот момент Старку, который встроил в руку сенсоры для проверки жизненных показателей, так что Баки при контакте с чем-то потенциально заразным всегда использовал теперь левую руку.  
Стив же – конечно, Стив должен был тыкать свои глупые человеческие пальцы куда ни попадя и заразился теперь этой непонятной хуергой, а в довершение ко всему, вместо того чтобы вырубиться как всякий уважающий себя заражённый, Стив блядь желал пообниматься. Пообниматься! Баки едва богу душу не отдал в попытке спастись от обнимашек?? На кой хер создавать такие вещи, кому нужны обнимательные споры?!  
\- Ты тёплый, - сказал ему Стив.  
\- А ты тяжёлый, - прокряхтел Баки.  
Ответом на эту фразу были все сто с лишним супергеройских кило, удобно устраивающиеся поверх Баки. Баки пискнул.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - процедил он.  
\- Да, Солдат?  
\- Пожалуйста, никому не говори, что я издал такой звук.  
\- Я нем как могила, Солдат.  
\- Хороший ты человек.  
\- Как скажешь, Солдат.  
\- Поцелуй меня, Бак, - мурлыкнул Стив, тычась лицом в защиту на шее Баки.  
\- О боже, - Баки моргнул в потолок. У него было два варианта. Он мог попытаться вытащить Стива обратно на поверхность и перетащить его в шлюз, рискуя заразиться от него по ходу дела. Что приведёт… вообще нельзя сказать, к чему это могло привести – если Баки растеряет остатки мозга и причины удержаться от срывания одежды со Стива, как сделали некоторые из вырубившихся на их пути учёных. Но вообще был ведь и второй вариант, лежать здесь и ждать, пока их найдёт Старк.  
\- Так, - сказал Баки, пихая Стива в бок. – Победила гордость. Давай, вставай кэп.  
Стив в ответ плотнее уткнулся ему в шею. Баки с месяц назад попросил у Тони усилить воротник костюма, слава блядь богу что ему попалась на миссии какая-то шизанутая душительница с гарротой. Не достигнув нужного результата, Стив начал лениво перебирать ремни на жилете Баки.  
\- Ага, удачи тебе с этим, приятель, - протянул Баки. Они со Старком позаботились о том, чтобы костюм был по-настоящему многослойным. Надоело, знаете ли, выковыривать из туловища пули.  
Стив вытащил из ножен на бедре Баки Mark II и принялся за ремни.  
\- Ебаться-улыбаться, Стив! А ну отдай! – в панике проорал Баки, хватая Стива за предплечье, чтобы удержать нож на расстоянии. Потом взял кэпа металлической рукой за лицо и отпихнул подальше, ужом выскальзывая из-под него. Не хотелось в процессе ранить этого придурка, но и пассивно надругаться над обдолбанным спорами Стивом – тоже не вариант. Поверьте, уж если он соберётся надругаться над Стивом, то оба они будут при этом в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, и активно участвовать в процессе, чёрт побери!  
Стив схватил один из ремней и дёрнул Баки обратно, шваркая его по полу между расставленных коленей. Становилось жарковато. Проклятье. Стив снова наклонился над ним, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.  
\- Привет, Бак.  
\- Нет! – закричал Баки и двинул Стива в нос металлическими пальцами. Стив заскулил как брошенный щенок и рухнул рядом, но из рук не выпустил – наоборот, обнял ещё крепче, так что Баки пискнул снова.  
В таком положении Тони их и нашёл ровно двадцать семь минут спустя.  
\- Так-так-так, - сказал он, с лязгом входя в поле зрения.  
\- Шлем лучше не снимать, - простонал Баки из-под тяжеленной горы Стива.  
\- Он что, спит?  
\- Очень, блин, на это надеюсь.  
Для ликвидации последствий аварии вызвали Управление по охране окружающей среды. А Тони и Баки в итоге вытащили Стива – со щитом так сказать и частично даже на щите – в шлюз и покорно вытерпели тщательную санобработку, чтобы исключить даже малейший шанс того, что споры смогут покинуть лабораторию на их костюмах или оружии. После чего они закинули безвольное тело Стива в квинджет.  
\- Обнимательные споры, значит, - хмыкнул Тони, как только Баки опустился в кресло пилота.  
\- На кой? – спросил Баки у мироздания. Мироздание молчало. – Кому такое может пригодиться?  
\- Вероятно, они могут иметь интересный анестезирующий эффект, если удастся их стабилизировать.  
\- Тони, нет.  
\- Тони, да! Интересно, как они будут сочетаться с цветочной жижей, - вслух размышлял Тони, плюхаясь в кресло второго пилота в одних подштанниках и футболке, которые он надевал под костюм.  
\- Хватит пытаться усилить эту хероту!  
\- У тебя со временем разовьётся привыкание! Хватит терять конечности на миссиях!  
\- Давай сегодня без науки, Старк, умоляю.  
\- Мне вообще нравится, когда ты умоляешь.  
\- Нет, спасибо, меня сегодня уже достаточно облапали.  
Старк в ответ на это только промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но всё равно пугающее. Баки поднял джет в воздух, а Стив свернулся клубочком в кормовом отсеке джета, куда они его свалили как мешок с картошкой.

***  
Стив заявился в общую гостиную, шаркая босыми ногами, одетый в мягкие пижамные штаны и застиранную серую футболку. Прикосновение такой ткани к коже почти не вызывало ощущение, будто его запихали целиком в микроволновку. Единственное, что заставляло это ощущение исчезнуть полностью – прикосновение кожи к коже, но это… да, было исключено. Голову Стив держал опущенной, а руки крепко сжатыми в замок, чтобы случайно не начать бесконтрольно лапать всё и вся.  
Он знал, что Баки сидит в гостиной, поскольку ДЖАРВИС любезно проинформировал его об этом.  
Стив остановился рядом с зоной мягкой мебели и виновато завозился. Баки поднял на него взгляд и протяжно моргнул.  
\- Стив, - нейтральным тоном отреагировал он.  
\- Ну, - проскрипел Стив. – Э…  
\- Ты как? – осторожно спросил Баки. Плечи у него были напряжены – возможно, он прикидывал пути отступления по воздуховодам на случай, если Стив решит снова за ним погнаться. – Всё ещё… не совсем в себе?  
\- Нет. В смысле, да. В смысле, я в порядке. И я… хотел попросить прощения.  
Баки отложил недописанный отчёт и поднялся с дивана.  
\- Не нужно извиняться.  
Стив поморщился и отвернулся, глядя на потемневшую линию горизонта за окном.  
\- Очень даже нужно, Господи боже мой!  
\- Стив, ты пострадал от химического оружия. Ты же не стал бы извиняться, если бы у тебя от перцового спрея глаза заслезились, так?  
Стив повесил голову обратно.  
\- Ну наверное.  
\- Принцип тот же.  
Стив попытался сжаться внутрь себя, чтобы казаться меньше.  
\- Эй, да правда, всё в порядке, - снова сказал Баки низким, тихим голосом, от которого у Стива по рукам поползли мурашки. Вообще медики его заверили, что все остаточные эффекты уже должны были пройти, но он всё равно ощущал непривычную взвинченность и потому не был уверен, что оценки медперсонала были точны. Кроме того, воспоминания о том, как он восторженно гонялся за Баки по коридорам и в итоге завернул его в себя как в одеялко, тоже никуда не делись и вряд ли денутся в ближайшее время. Сквозь агонию самобичевания пробился тихий успокаивающий голос Баки:  
\- Стив, всё хорошо.  
\- Мне так жаль…  
\- Никто не пострадал. Я в порядке. Больше чем уверен, через неделю мы над этим случаем будем ржать так же долго, как и остальная команда. Только, возможно, не так злорадно.  
\- Ммм, сомневаюсь.  
На это Баки ответил тёплой улыбкой. Стив ошарашенно моргнул. Он не был уверен, что когда-либо раньше видел эту улыбку адресованной себе. И уж точно не от Баки.  
\- Шта? – настороженно спросил Стив, на всякий случай поворачиваясь боком, чтобы успеть рвануть отсюда, если Баки вдруг решит ему врезать или ещё что в этом духе. Обычно Баки так улыбался, если собирался кому-нибудь как следует врезать.  
\- Да ничего. Извини. Просто… - Баки усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Ты был ужасно милый в этом состоянии.  
\- Э, - выдал Стив и повернулся уходить.  
\- Да погоди ты, - Баки схватил Стива за локоть и удержал н месте. – Я не издеваюсь, честно.  
Стив вложил в ответный взгляд все сомнения, на какие был способен. Масса сомнений получилась почти критической.  
\- Я серьёзно, - повторил Баки, осторожно сжимая локоть Стива.  
Стив глянул вниз, на держащие его прохладные металлические пальцы, а потом обратно, на лицо Баки в поисках признаков того, что тот просто издевался. Баки всё ещё улыбался, но улыбка отличалась от его обычной коварной ухмылки. Взгляд был открытый и тёплый.  
\- Я бы даже как-нибудь повторил, - добавил Баки, и в его улыбке прибавилось хитрецы. – Когда ты наконец протрезвеешь.  
\- И табло скотчем перебинтую, да? – протянул Стив.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Не. Уже не актуально, - потом он потянул Стива за руку к себе. – Ты сейчас вообще как, трезвый?  
\- Ну мне по крайней мере так сказали.  
\- Мне тоже так сказали, но мы оба в курсе, что это фигня.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Так как? – серьёзно спросил Баки.  
\- Да, - прошептал в ответ Стив.  
Баки прикусил нижнюю губу и дал ей медленно выскользнуть между зубами, как заправская порнозвезда.  
\- Бля, - прошептал Стив, не в силах отвести взгляда.  
Баки притянул его к себе, прижимаясь грудью к груди, и нежно потёрся носом о нос Стива. Это был до странного милый жест. У Стива перехватило дыхание от еле сдерживаемых эмоций. Металлические пальцы Баки скользнули по виску и щеке Стива. Баки пристально смотрел на него, словно искал что-то в ответном взгляде - и Стив очень надеялся, что он найдёт то, что ищет. А потом Баки улыбнулся почти нежно, притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Это было мимолётное, почти целомудренное прикосновение губ, но Стиву этого хватило, чтобы заскулить и схватиться обеими руками за футболку Баки.  
\- Да? – шёпотом спросил Баки, щекоча дыханием его губы.  
\- Да, - Стив неожиданно понял, что задыхается, будто ему не хватало воздуха. – Ты это к чему?  
\- Ну ты меня сегодня попросил тебя поцеловать. И помоги мне бог, но когда ты просишь я не в силах отказать, Стив, - Баки взял его за руку и крепко сжал её. – Пойдём, посидишь со мной.  
\- ... посижу?  
\- Ну да, посидишь, - повторил Баки, усаживая Стива на диван и приобнимая. – Я хочу, знаешь ли, быть полностью уверенным в том, что ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в происходящем, прежде чем соберусь тебя ещё раз поцеловать. На случай, если ты… не знаю, передумаешь или …  
Стив пару секунд сидел как деревянный, но потом расслабился и прижался ближе к тёплому телу под боком. Как бы ему ни хотелось получить ещё один поцелуй, он и сам знал, что будет лучше, если при этом и тело и мозг будут в большей гармонии с окружающим миром. И он был благодарен Баки за то, что ему было не всё равно.  
Стив съехал по дивану и уложил голову на бедро Баки, которое должно было по всей логике быть твёрдым и неподатливым (по крайней мере именно так оно ощущалось, когда Баки этими самыми бёдрами душил противников на тренировке), но сейчас казалось мягче пуховой перины.  
Он немного задремал, ощущая как Баки приглаживает ему волосы. Искры и зуд под кожей медленно отступали с каждым нежным прикосновением.  
\- Спасибо, Бак, - пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, что засыпает окончательно.  
\- Мм. Без проблем, Капитан Обнимашки.


	6. Неваляшка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: да, в этой главе есть секс

Этим утром Баки зашёл в общую гостиную, волоча ноги и сутулясь. Стив следил за ним со своего места, обеспокоенно хмурясь. Лицо у Баки было усталое, глаза запали, скулы обозначились чётче. Выглядел он всё равно чертовски сексуально, но вместе с тем крайне тревожно.  
\- До сих пор? – спросил Клинт с сочувствием со своего бессменного поста около кофеварки.  
\- Я их убиваю и убиваю. А они присылают подкрепления, - с отвращением ответил Баки.  
Стив хмуро переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Никаких вылетов – ни боевых, ни учебных – у них не было с прошлой недели. Вообще, Баки и Клинт очень редко участвовали в миссиях вместе - мало где требовалась огневая поддержка сразу обоих снайперов. Если бы на месте Баки был Сэм, можно было бы решить, что речь шла об одной из компьютерных игр, в которые они с Клинтом с удовольствием играли – но Баки кроме Mario Kart не играл вообще ни во что.  
\- Я даже точку их входа не могу найти! – в отчаянии вскричал Баки, протягивая руки к Клинту в универсальном жесте мольбы о помощи. – Я уничтожаю целый взвод, а через час они возвращаются как ни в чём ни бывало!  
Клинт поморщился и покачал головой.  
\- Чем убиваешь?  
\- Химическое оружие массового поражения и психические атаки, - мрачно ответил Баки, хмурясь ещё сильнее.  
Клинт хохотнул:  
\- Неплохо!  
Стив в конце концов обрёл дар речи:  
\- Какого чёрта? – выпалил он. – Кого ты там убиваешь, насколько это вообще законно?  
Баки дикими глазами уставился через всю комнату на Стива, сидевшего за обеденным столом.  
\- Дарова, Стив, - невнятно ответил он.  
\- Никаких «дарова», пока не объяснишь мне, что ты за массовую резню устраиваешь.  
\- Муравьи! – возопил Баки, активно жестикулируя. – Мы на семнадцатом-вашу-ж-маму-семеро-этаже! Откуда у меня в гостиной муравьи?!  
\- Муравьи, - буркнул Стив. – Вы обсуждали убийство муравьёв.  
\- Я столько дихлофоса на этих мелких пидоров извёл, что сам там дышать не смог!  
Стив покачал головой и молча продолжил смотреть.  
\- До сих пор чувствую, как они по мне ползают, - пробормотал Баки, безотчётным жестом отряхивая руку. Левую.  
\- Ты прямо сейчас в голове моделируешь возможные сценарии боевых действий против муравьёв? – спросил Стив.  
\- Они никак не могут перестать высылать разведотряды! – нервно шагая взад-вперёд, выкрикнул Баки и взъерошил и без того сильно взлохмаченные волосы. Похоже, в этом месяце была его очередь переживать нервный срыв. У Мстителей уже выработалось что-то вроде расписания. – В этом никакого смысла нет! Если разведотряды возвращаются мёртвыми, нельзя высылать новые!  
\- Как они вообще могут возвращаться, если они мёртвые? – спросил Клинт, судя по плохо скрываемой улыбке пытавшийся намеренно довести Баки.  
Баки издал жалобный звук.  
\- А Человек-муравей в курсе, скольких его собратьев ты до смерти задихлофосил? – добавил Клинт.  
Баки развернулся к нему, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот.  
\- О Боже, ты думаешь, я мог задихлофосить Человека-муравья?!  
Клинт пожал плечами и развёл свободной от чашки рукой.  
Баки нахмурился и опустил голову, обдумывая эту мысль.  
\- Ну, его по крайней мере хоронить недолго.  
Стив поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы переключить Баки из режима социопатии. – Пойдём, Бак, найдём чем тебе заняться, пока у тебя в комнатах не проветрится как следует.  
Баки пошёл за ним следом как привязанный, правда всё ещё рассеянно хмурясь и глядя в пол. Стив притормозил и дождался, пока Баки его догонит.  
\- Ну и сколько уже длится эта кровопролитная война?  
\- Четыре дня, - мрачно ответил Баки. – Я постоянно просыпаюсь, мне всё кажется, что они по мне ползают.  
\- Может, тебе попробовать отоспаться в другой кровати? – предложил Стив, мимолётом взглянув на него.  
Баки вскинул голову и рассеянно сморгнул. Потом медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Это приглашение?  
Стив на ходу выпятил подбородок, надеясь, что действие автоматически придаст ему храбрости. Не придало.  
\- Если хочешь, конечно, - сказал он, пытаясь игнорировать внезапно заколотившееся сердце.  
Заметив, что Баки совсем остановился, Стив сделал ещё пару шагов, развернулся и посмотрел на него. Судя по выражению лица, Баки о чём-то напряжённо размышлял, параллельно разглядывая Стива – так что тот молчал, чувствуя как холодеет от страха отказа под этим пристальным взглядом.  
\- Да, - наконец тихо сказал Баки. – Пожалуй, не откажусь.  
Стив улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, так пристально глядя Баки в глаза, будто пытался намеренно утонуть в них.  
\- Ты не выходишь у меня из головы с нашей первой встречи, - тихо сказал он.  
Увидев, как на загорелых скулах Баки разгорается нежный румянец, Стив почувствовал сильное желание этот румянец попробовать на вкус.  
\- Неужели? – прошептал Баки.  
Стив улыбнулся шире, ощущая, что улыбка вышла немного хищной, и сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, оказываясь к Баки так близко, что ощутил губами его дыхание.  
\- И мне хочется, чтобы ты так же долго не выходил из… другой части моего тела.  
Баки очень медленно моргнул, приоткрывая рот, но не издав ни звука. Стив ни разу не видел Баки лишённым дара речи – и если бы он сейчас не пытался его активно соблазнить, то, пожалуй, не упустил бы случая подразнить его за это.  
Всегда можно отложить это на потом.  
Баки захлопнул рот и тяжело сглотнул, заново окидывая Стива оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Чёрт побери, Стив, - протяжно простонал он.  
Стив ухмыльнулся как душевнобольной, давая схватить себя за плечи и развернуть в сторону лифтов.  
С потолка раздался голос ДЖАРВИСА:  
\- Лифт номер двенадцать самый быстрый, капитан Роджерс.  
\- Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, - крикнул Стив через плечо, не делая никаких попыток затормозить, пока Баки ускоренно толкал его вдоль по коридору, уперевшись обеими ладонями в плечи.  
\- Боже, благослови Америку, - отозвался Баки.  
Лифту номер двенадцать после случившегося могла потребоваться неотложная психологическая помощь.  
Ввалившись в двери, Баки толкнул Стива лицом к дальней стене кабины и прижался к нему сзади всем телом. Стив толкнулся назад, и оба синхронно застонали. Баки вытащил из кармана какой-то крошечный предмет и точным броском отправил его в верхний правый угол потолка кабины, после чего раздалось отчётливое электрическое шипение.  
\- Как грубо! – отреагировал ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Нечего тебе подглядывать, - прорычал Баки.  
Стив полузадушенно засмеялся.  
\- Я всё думал, сколько тебе времени потребуется на то, чтобы понять, что я был серьёзен, - прошептал Баки ему на ухо. Он схватил воротник рубашки Стива и потянул, обнажая шею и впиваясь в неё поцелуем-укусом.  
Стив вздрогнул всем телом и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ровно двенадцать минут тридцать девять секунд.  
Баки рыкнул, дёргая воротник сильнее.  
\- Тогда какого хуя с момента как я тебя поцеловал прошла целая неделя?  
\- Понимаешь, мне же уже сто лет, я немного медленнее двигаюсь, чем раньше.  
Баки развернул его лицом к себе и снова впечатал в стену – на этот раз лопатками. Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не заскулить, прикрывая потяжелевшие веки и откидывая голову назад, нежась под пристальным вниманием Баки как под лучами солнца.  
\- Ты ещё блядь про старческую немощь что-нибудь расскажи, - выдохнул Баки почти в приоткрытый рот Стива.  
\- Может и расскажу, зависит от того, на сколько раз тебя хватит.  
Баки снова зарычал, прижимая Стива к холодной стенке кабины руками и бёдрами так, что в голове у Стива стало гулко, хорошо и пусто, а потом поцеловал так, будто пытался языком обыскать на наличие скрытого оружия. Стив только и мог, что стонать и цепляться за футболку Баки, задирая ткань на спине и обнажая кожу над резинкой белья, выглядывавшего из-под пояса джинсов. Стив провёл рукой по полоске тёплой кожи и повторил этот путь ногтями.  
Баки протряхнуло крупной дрожью, он мстительно укусил Стива за нижнюю губу и спросил:  
\- Ты ебёшься так же, как дерёшься?  
\- Понятия не имею, - рассеянно ответил Стив. – Никогда раньше не ебал никого, с кем дрался.  
Лифт издал вежливый звуковой сигнал.  
\- Давай выясним, - прошептал Баки.  
Они вывалились на этаже Стива и добрались до входной двери, лапая друг друга, не в состоянии прекратить целоваться даже на секунду, чтобы наконец-то стащить футболку и рубашку. Стив каким-то чудом умудрился попасть ладонью в сканер у входа и открыть дверь, вталкивая обоих внутрь и спотыкаясь, как щенок на скользком линолеуме. В конце концов терпение у Стива лопнуло, и он просто рванул футболку Баки обеими руками, раздирая её на части. Баки на секунду замер, разглядывая опавшие к ногам лоскуты. Потом кивнул:  
\- Тоже вариант, - и впечатал Стива в стену фойе.  
Стив почувствовал, как под лопатками трещит штукатурка и в ответ схватился за мускулистые плечи Баки, обхватил его ногами и повис, как коала на особо вкусном эвкалипте.  
Баки без труда выдержал его вес, только прижал плотнее к стене, кусаясь и целуясь с удвоенной силой. Пальцы обеих рук собственнически впились в отлично проработанные мышцы бёдер Стива.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе уже приходилось это делать.  
Стив ощупал скрытые ножны на его пояснице.  
\- С вооружёнными людьми – нет.  
\- Ты зря так уверен, люди могу быть очень изобретательны по этой части.  
Стив почти пьяно рассмеялся и задрал голову, открывая Баки более удобный доступ к шее и ключицам. Прижимающееся к нему тело Баки было головокружительно настоящим, большим и очень, очень сильным. В прошлой, если так можно выразиться, жизни Стива уже как-то трахали, прижав к стене, но тогда он ещё был не в состоянии нокаутировать танки и потому выдающимся достижением это назвать было никак нельзя. Сейчас же Стив по габаритам и весу был близок скорее к малолитражному автомобилю, чем к человеку, и осознание того, что Баки равен ему по силе и возможностям, пузырилось по нервам как шампанское.  
Баки умудрился задрать рубашку Стива только до подмышек, а потом вновь отвлёкся на поцелуи. Стиву было всё равно. Он так устал мечтать о том, как всё могло бы быть, а наутро мучиться от приступов вины... если уж утром ему всё равно будет стыдно, то пусть будет по крайней мере стыдно _после секса_!  
Он схватился за джинсы Баки и потянул.  
\- Эти рвать не смей, в них моя задница смотрится роскошно! – рыкнул Баки.  
\- Ага, я в курсе. Я одно время их в рамку на стене повесить хотел, - Стив безуспешно пытался нащупать застёжки в тесном промежутке между их телами.  
Баки вцепился зубами в его ключицу и с энтузиазмом прикусил.  
\- Ох, детка, я же тебя напополам разъебу, - с полным ртом Стива пообещал он.  
\- Уж пожалуйста, - бездумно выдохнул Стив.  
Баки оттолкнулся от стены и куда-то понёс Стива, не прекращая целоваться и кусать.  
\- Не собираюсь ебать тебя в фойе, - пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный звук, изданный Стивом в поцелуй.  
\- Это какой-то современный эвфемизм? – пробормотал Стив. – Потому что если так, то я определённо хочу, чтобы меня выебали в фойе.  
Баки тихо рассмеялся и переступил порог гостиной. После чего аккуратно опустился на колени и шлёпнул Стива спиной на твёрдый пол.  
\- Так-то лучше.  
Стив хохотнул, не отпуская его шею.  
\- Моя нога всё ещё в фойе.  
Баки схватил Стива за бедро и закинул обсуждаемую ногу себе на талию.  
Стив кивнул, поудобнее устраиваясь под весом Баки.  
\- Теперь лучше.  
Баки был тяжёлым, рельефным от мышц под ладонями Стива, а на вкус был как мятные конфеты, и целовался так, что голова кружилась даже лёжа. Стив зарылся носом в волосы Баки, пока тот процеловывал путь вниз по его подбородку и шее, подбираясь к груди.  
\- От тебя пахнет дихлофосом и массовыми убийствами, - мечтательно пробормотал Стив.  
Баки вскинул голову и прищурился.  
\- Любишь запах дихлофоса поутру? – со смутно знакомым акцентом процитировал он фразу из фильма, который они пару месяцев назад смотрели.  
Какое-то время оба бездумно улыбались, и выражение глаз Баки смягчилось, когда их взгляды встретились.  
\- Помоги мне бог, Стив, как же долго я тебя хотел.  
У Стива от этой фразы и от взгляда льдисто-голубых глаз перехватило дыхание.  
\- Я думал, ты меня всё ещё ненавидишь, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал он.  
Баки переполз повыше и поднялся на руках, пристально глядя на него, хмурясь и кусая губу – боже, надо как-то отучить его так делать, _невозможно ж сосредоточиться_!  
\- Так и было. Так и есть! – как-то обеспокоенно, с нажимом сказал он.  
Стив вздёрнул бровь.  
Баки в ответ нахмурился, всем своим видом выражая явное расстройство.  
\- На самом деле это полная херня, - проворчал он. Потом вздохнул, прижался к Стиву чуть сильнее и тихо признался: - Первый раз в жизни изо всех сил пытался что-то сделать, и не смог.  
Стив погладил его шею сзади большим пальцем.  
\- А я Клинту пообещал, что буду шафером на вашей свадьбе, - невпопад ляпнул он. Проклятье, ведь совсем не это собирался же сказать! Как так-то, практически любая его фраза в адрес Баки была либо потенциальной причиной ссоры, либо выставляла Стива полным мудаком, и даже вот тот факт, что он сейчас лежал под Баки, призывно раздвинув ноги, ничего в итоге не менял.  
Баки ошарашенно моргнул.  
\- Как-то неловко с еблей тогда получится.  
Стив прикусил разъезжающиеся в глупой ухмылке губы.  
\- Правда?  
\- Нет, - наконец улыбнулся в ответ Баки, опускаясь ниже и затягивая его в медленный, чувственный, невероятно нежный поцелуй, кардинально отличавшийся от лихорадочного лапанья в фойе. Теперь, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы Баки, Стив почувствовал, как у него дрожат руки. Баки прижался к нему бёдрами, и Стив застонал ему в рот, ощутив, как крепко у Баки уже стоит.  
Баки снова приподнялся на руках и оглядел взлохмаченного, разрумянившегося Стива, скользя металлическими пальцами по обнажившейся коже его живота.  
\- О Боже, - выдохнул Стив в потолок. – Бля, у меня и правда фетиш на твою металлическую руку.  
\- У тебя и ещё у половины города, приятель, - протянул Баки, не переставая чертить прохладные узоры у него на животе.  
Стив прерывисто вздохнул, вновь ища глазами взгляд Баки. Тот внимательно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
\- Это мой первый раз после случая с рукой, - нерешительно признался он.  
Стив не знал, что на это сказать, переполненный глупой эгоистичной радостью от того, что Баки, оказывается, не спал с каждой живой душой, флиртовавшей с ним с тех пор, как он присоединился к Мстителям. Вместо ответа он обхватил металлическое запястье и осторожно потянул. Баки послушно дал переплести свои пальцы с его, и Стив сжал их ладони вместе и медленно завёл эту руку себе за голову, позволяя прижать себя к полу. Баки навис над Стивом, учащённо и хрипло дыша и заглядывая в потемневшие глаза.  
\- Не то чтобы мне тут не нравилось, - наконец пробормотал Стив. – Но лучше бы нам переместиться в спальню.  
Баки ощутимо сглотнул.  
\- Да?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, в смысле там смазка есть.  
Баки облизал нижнюю губу, и Стиву захотелось укусить её, но прежде чем он смог среагировать, Баки уже вскочил с пола и тянул Стива за собой за руку, всё ещё сжатую в крепкой прохладной хватке металлических пальцев.  
Стив наконец-то дорвался до застёжки джинсов и расстегнул ширинку Баки. Тот в ответ стянул со Стива рубашку через голову как раз в тот момент, когда Стив тянулся за поцелуем, так что Стив в итоге чуть не прикусил изнанку ткани.  
Потом Баки выбросил его рубашку, азартно оскалился и бросился в сторону спальни. Стив метнулся следом, чуть-чуть не успев ухватить его за плечо. Настиг он Баки на пороге комнаты и, схватив, с размаха впечатал в книжный шкаф у двери. Шкаф опасно закачался.  
В короткой борьбе за превосходство победил Баки, в основном благодаря тому, что засунул руку в штаны Стиву и просто повёл его к кровати, ухватив за член.  
За их спинами с оглушительным грохотом рухнул книжный шкаф. Баки, даже не оглянувшись, швырнул Стива на кровать, после чего тот вцепился пальцами в рёбра Баки и затащил его на себя сверху. Баки целовал его ещё раз, и ещё и ещё раз, и тёрся об него всем телом, и кожа под его прикосновениями будто загоралась.  
\- Я себе это представлял, - признался Баки, куснув Стива за подбородок. – Очень-очень много раз.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Стив, безуспешно пытаясь выскользнуть из штанов.  
\- Я столько разных шуток про Америку на этот случай выдумал, - добавил Баки, обцеловывая шею и грудь Стива, и втягивая в рот торчащий розовый сосок. Потом он вскинул голову и обвиняюще уставился на Стива. – И ни одной из них сейчас вспомнить не могу!  
Стив уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Выеби меня, - потребовал он.  
\- Да, сэр, - выдохнул Баки и стянул до колен джинсы вместе с бельём. После этого он стащил со Стива штаны и так яростно зашвырнул их куда-то в угол, будто они его лично чем-то обидели. Расправившись с ними, он принялся стягивать до конца собственные джинсы, но для этого ему пришлось привстать. Стив перевернулся на живот и пополз по-пластунски к тумбочке. Успешно добравшись до неё, он сунулся внутрь в поисках бутылки смазки, которую там хранил для личных нужд. В этот момент сверху навалился Баки, облизывая ему правую лопатку и тычась требовательно горячим твёрдым членом.  
Зажав в руке найденную бутылку смазки, Стив с усилием оттолкнулся от кровати и встал на четвереньки, поднимая Баки вместе с собой. Баки сместился поудобнее, по-хозяйски водворяя колени между ног Стива и расталкивая их пошире.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив, не глядя суя назад смазку. Неподатливые металлические пальцы схватились за его бедро, а тёплые пальцы живой руки задели запястье, когда Баки забирал у него из рук бутылку. – Давай, Бак. Будь уже патриотом, сделай это ради своей страны.  
Даже в смехе Баки слышались рычащие нотки. Щелчок открывающейся бутылки смазки показался Стиву самым прекрасным в мире звуком.  
Несмотря на очевидное нетерпение, Баки подошёл к делу основательно и без спешки, усыпая спину, бёдра и задницу Стива поцелуями и лёгкими укусами, превращая каждое движение смазанных пальцев в пытку, заставляя Стива задыхаться и жалобно просить.  
Стив зарылся лицом в одеяло и мучительно застонал, когда Баки наконец добавил третий палец.  
\- Стив, - прорычал Баки уже совершенно нечеловеческим голосом, от которого по загривку у Стива прокатилась волна дрожи.  
\- Давай, - ответил Стив. – Хорош уже, ну давай!  
Баки прижался головкой ко входу Стива и нагнулся ближе, целуя ему спину и медленно протискиваясь внутрь.  
\- Хорош, - бессвязно повторил он за ним. – Как же ты охуительно хорош, Стив.  
Стив, кажется, потерял способность дышать, ощущая всем телом первый распирающий толчок. Он вслепую потянулся назад, царапая Баки спину, пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь. Баки крепче перехватил бёдра Стива.  
\- Да, пусть синяки останутся, - распорядился Стив напрочь охрипшим голосом.  
Баки застонал без слов, качнув бёдрами и скользя глубже внутрь, потом медленно двигаясь обратно, дразня Стива набухшей головкой.  
\- Господи, как же хорошо в тебе, - прошептал Баки так тихо, будто не хотел, чтобы Стив услышал. Но потом добавил, уже громче. – Как же охуенно хорошо в тебе, Стиви.  
Стив ухмыльнулся в простыни. Всего-то и потребовалось, что дать себя трахнуть, чтобы в итоге услышать от Баки обращение, более приятное, чем «капитан Ебанько».  
Стив толкнулся обратно, загоняя Баки внутрь себя до самого конца, так глубоко, что, казалось ещё немного – и Стив почувствует его член у себя в горле. Оба жалобно вскрикнули от неожиданно острого наслаждения.  
\- Господи, Стив, дай хоть дух перевести, я же так долго не продержусь! – выдохнул Баки.  
\- Ну уж нет! – упрямо помотал головой Стив. Он ухватился одной рукой за изголовье. – В следующий раз можно будет помедленней. А сейчас давай, Бак, выеби меня уже!  
Баки выругался сквозь зубы и ухватился металлической рукой за плечо Стива. В другой руке, горячей как раскалённое тавро, он всё ещё сжимал бедро Стива, жёстко удерживая его на месте и не давая подаваться вперёд от мощных толчков бёдер.  
В итоге оказалось, что Баки-то как раз ебался так же как и дрался: жестоко, эффективно, неотразимо, не давая Стиву даже вздохнуть толком, загоняя его пылающим лицом в матрас.  
Спустя час они повторили, в этот раз Стив оседлал Баки сверху и удерживал его за руки, медленно работая бёдрами, целуя и неотрывно глядя ему в лицо.  
Остаток вечера они провели в постели, прекрасно сознавая, что попытка принять душ закончится тем, что оба вновь окажутся липкими и потными. Стив уснул, придавленный к кровати металлической рукой Баки, заброшенной ему на бёдра, с коленом Баки между ног.  
Проморгавшись с утра, Стив увидел, что окна только-только светлеют от первых лучей рассвета. Ни один из суперсолдат во сне не шевельнулся, не считая секундной дерготни Бака, стряхивавшего воображаемого муравья с металлической руки.  
Стив лежал неподвижно, наслаждаясь ощущением, которое с утра бывает только после потрясающего, разнузданного, дикого секса на всю ночь, улыбаясь как ушибленный несмотря на то, что понимал, что местами присох к простыням, а сами простыни, пожалуй, после всего случившегося было легче сжечь, чем отстирать.  
Пальцы Баки скользнули по низу живота Стива, сжимаясь, безошибочно давая Стиву понять, что Баки тоже проснулся. Стив улыбнулся ещё шире. Без лишних движений и почти совсем без лишней смазки, особенно учитывая, что из Стива далеко не всё со вчерашнего дня вытекло, они смогли устроиться так, что Баки скользнул внутрь и они трахнулись напоследок медленно и со вкусом, чувственно подаваясь друг другу бёдрами навстречу, лёжа на боку, шепча имена друг друга задыхающимися голосами.  
Рассвет оба, ясен пончик, пропустили напрочь.

***  
Свои мысли по поводу секса с Баки Стив очень тщательно старался контролировать. Он знал, что эта ночь вполне может оказаться единственной. Конечно, он отчаянно надеялся, что Баки хотелось большего, но эту надежду сдерживал как мог.  
Проснувшись в тот день окончательно, они выползли из кровати, приняли душ и позавтракали, пререкаясь на тему того, может ли этот завтрак технически считаться обедом. Баки был вынужден одолжить футболку Стива, поскольку то, что осталось от его собственной, можно было использовать разве что на тряпки.  
Каждый раз с тех пор, вспоминая подаренный ему затяжной прощальный поцелуй, Стив всё равно начинал бесконтрольно улыбаться.  
Прошло несколько дней, и Стив понимал, что они оба практически начали избегать друг друга. Ни Стив, ни Баки не принадлежали к породе людей, способных просто сесть и обсудить свои чувства. И с каждым часом Стив всё больше и больше терялся в догадках о том, как лучше поговорить об этом с Баки.  
Сам он уже знал, что ему хочется большего от Баки. Да чего уж там, от Баки ему хотелось вообще всего. И, если хоть что-то из произнесённого Баки во время секса было правдой, то возможно Стив ему тоже был небезразличен.  
Но Стив, как и все нормальные (кхм) люди, понимал, что нельзя полагаться на сказанные в пылу страсти слова. А поскольку Баки большую часть прошлого года откровенно вслух его ненавидел , с этим тоже приходилось считаться. Влечение явно осталось – по крайней мере со стороны Стива, ежедневно отчаянно дрочившего на воспоминания о единственной случившейся между ними ночи.  
Отношение самого Баки особо не поменялось. Он был всё так же немногословен, ворчлив, кидался шутками и саркастичными нападками как метательными ножами. Но ещё он искренне и даже немного застенчиво улыбался Стиву, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и всего один раз за все три дня назвал его капитаном Залупой.  
Так что Стив был в смятении. А ещё он отчаянно трусил, о чём как-то не был готов оповещать своих официальных биографов – по крайней мере пока.  
Обо всём об этом он размышлял, нахмурившись, разбинтовывая костяшки после основательного потрошения груши в спортзале. Несмотря на долгую изматывающую тренировку, он всё еще ощущал переизбыток энергии, будто организм пытался намекнуть ему, что пора бы уже взяться за ум и что-то сделать со сложившейся ситуацией.  
Двери спортзала со свистом распахнулись, и Стив поднял голову.  
В зал энергичной походкой влетел Баки в своих традиционных тренировочных шортах и тонкой футболке. На голове у него была розовая переливающаяся стразами повязка, от которой не успевшие отрасти концы чёлки топорщились в разные стороны как воротник вспугнутой плащеносной агамы.  
Стиву отчаянно захотелось его облапать. А потом спросить, кому он проспорил ношение этой повязки.  
\- Привет, - махнул рукой Баки.  
\- И тебе привет, - отозвался Стив, разматывая остатки бинтов с рук.  
Он услышал, как сумка Баки шлёпнулась на пол ринга – но Стив достаточно хорошо уже узнал его, чтобы понимать, что передвижения самого Баки было невозможно услышать - за исключением случаев, когда он делал металлической рукой что-нибудь заставляющее сервоприводы взвыть в голос. Стив обернулся через плечо посмотреть, что делает Баки, и обнаружил его стоящим в выжидательной позе, руки на бёдрах, голова наклонена, изучающий взгляд обшаривает Стива.  
Стив развернулся к нему лицом, вздёргивая брови и выпрямляясь.  
\- Ты как, в порядке? – поинтересовался он.  
Баки вытянул обе руки перед собой и пошевелил пальцами, потягиваясь как кот.  
\- Да вроде, - не слишком уверенно ответил он. – А что насчёт нас?  
Стив озадаченно нахмурился. Это вот сейчас была отсылка ко всему коллективу или Баки начал тот самый разговор, которого Стив успешно избегал три дня?  
\- А?  
Баки хмыкнул, спрыгнул с ринга и двинулся к нему своей знаменитой убийственной подиумной походкой. У Стива были сложные отношения с этой походкой: от её созерцания одновременно хотелось начать пускать восторженные слюни и развернуться и убежать без оглядки.  
\- Так как дела у нас с тобой? – снова спросил Баки, подходя ближе.  
Стив облизнул губы, немного шокированный острой, аж до тошноты, реакцией собственного организма на приближение Баки и неудобный разговор о чувствах.  
Баки нахмурился сильнее, разглядев как следует выражение лица Стива.  
\- Мы всё испортили, да? – спросил он обеспокоенным и чуть ли не враждебным голосом.  
Стив отрывисто мотнул головой.  
\- Нет. Нет, конечно нет, - он нервно хохотнул, чего тут же ужасно устыдился. – Ты же видел, насколько плохи могут быть дела, когда я всё порчу, а раз нигде ничего не горит и никто не пытается меня убить...  
Баки остановился от него в паре метров, и Стив почувствовал себя обнимательной спорой под микроскопом – настолько пристально тот на него смотрел. Спустя несколько секунд лицо у Баки стало откровенно испуганным, он передёрнул плечами и качнулся назад, будто невидимый противник врезал ему под дых.  
\- Бля, мы правда всё испортили.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не хохотнуть ещё раз с перенерва, и решительно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - убедительно возразил он. – У нас всё в порядке. Мы взрослые люди, взрослые люди не начинают чудить, когда дело касается секса.  
\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь взрослых людей встречал? – совершенно ничего не выражающим голосом поинтересовался Баки. – Это в буквальном смысле основная вещь, из-за которой взрослые люди начинают чудить.  
Стив в ответ улыбнулся так, будто ему драли зубы без наркоза, и опустил голову, цепляясь взглядом за остатки бинтов на руках. Он неловко содрал их и нервным жестом швырнул куда-то в сторону мусорной корзины.  
Баки хмыкнул и осторожно приблизился на пару шагов. Стив понял, что тот намеренно телеграфирует каждый свой жест и положение в пространстве.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что тогда много лишнего наговорил, - начал Баки, делая длинные паузы, словно очень тщательно подбирал слова. – И я прошу прощения, если сказал или сделал что-то, что могло тебя... ну знаешь, расстроить.  
Стив глянул на него из-под неприлично длинных ресниц. Они, в отличие от многого другого, не изменились со времён, когда он был тощим заморышем, так что взгляд был отработан до мелочей и обычно неплохо срабатывал на понравившихся ему в юности парнях.  
Баки взгляда не отвёл, но выглядел он так, будто это давалось ему с трудом. Он как-то недобро поджал губы и в целом выражение его лица говорило о большом внутреннем напряжении. Глаза же – в эти глаза Стив мог смотреть вечность. Они были цвета сияющего под арктическим солнцем льда, бликующего в иллюминаторах кабины «Валькирии». Тогда Стиву этот цвет тоже казался душераздирающе красивым.  
Чем дольше Стив смотрел, тем напряжённее выглядел Баки. Он не двигался, замерев как статуя. Но Стив с неприятным болезненным чувством в груди понял, что настолько хорошо изучил его за месяцы осторожного созерцания издалека, что теперь без труда считывал сдержанные реакции Баки на происходящее. Если бы Стив сейчас сделал резкое движение или громко заговорил, Баки, фигурально выражаясь, свернулся бы в клубок как броненосец и укатился бы в закат.  
Стив поднял голову выше, опять выпячивая подбородок в попытке вспомнить, как должен ощущаться приступ храбрости.  
\- Ты всё сделал абсолютно правильно, Бак, - сказал он самым искренним голосом из своего арсенала. И запоздало ужаснулся, поскольку голос, которым он пытался искренне обсуждать лучший секс в своей жизни, оказался голосом, которым он со сцены в далёких сороковых убеждал народ покупать военные облигации.  
Баки чуть повернул голову влево и прищурился, словно пытался осмотреть Стива периферийным зрением и так получить какую-то новую информацию.  
\- Ты на кой тут мне включил режим «покупайте военные облигации»?  
\- Потому что я совершенно не приспособлен к человеческому общению, а это судя по всему психологический приём, к которому я привык прибегать в таких ситуациях, - со вздохом ответил Стив, сутулясь. Блин, он и так был потный после тренировки, совершенно вот ни к чему было сейчас начать потеть от нервов.  
\- Выходит, мы и правда с этим объебались, - печально заключил Баки.  
Стив выдохнул через нос.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я к тебе просто катастрофически неравнодушен.  
Баки заторможенно моргнул в ответ – Стив с недавних пор понял, что тот начинает так моргать, когда впадает в ступор.  
\- То есть, ты ведь в курсе, да? – нервно уточнил Стив.  
Баки облизнул нижнюю губу – а вот этот выдающий волнение жест Стив открыл в нём для себя недавно, практически уже после того, как узнал, каков этот язык на вкус.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что ты смеёшься надо мной, как Клинт или Тони, - в конце концов нерешительно ответил Баки.  
\- Клинт не смеётся, он хочет от тебя маленьких снайперских детёнышей.  
\- Я ему книжку по анатомии на Новый год подарю.  
Стив вымучил почти искреннюю улыбку, пусть и слабоватую.  
\- Я не смеюсь над тобой. Никогда не смеялся. Я вообще надеялся, что действую довольно деликатно.  
\- Ты вообще в курсе, что это слово означает? – незло отбрил Баки. – Тебе надо определение почитать, ты явно его с чем-то путаешь.  
Стив склонил набок голову, не прекращая хмуриться и пристально глядеть в холодные серые глаза, затягивавшие с головой как штормовое море.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, - в конце концов сказал он серьёзно. – Я считаю, что ты невероятный.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- А я тебе говорил с горы съебаться, но серьёзным я был при этом только первые три раза.  
Стив беспомощно пожал плечами.  
\- Я не совсем уверен, что понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
\- Понимаешь... в смысле, секс есть секс, он не обязательно должен значить что-то большее. Но я... – Баки покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, упираясь ладонями в бёдра и опуская голову. Он пару секунд пристально смотрел в пол, нахмурившись. Вся его поза выражала глубокую подавленность и бессилие. – Я наверное думал, что ты захочешь... – Баки снова покачал головой, ещё пристальнее утыкаясь взглядом в пол, будто пытаясь прочесть там невидимую подсказку бегущей строкой.  
Стиву до зубовного скрежета хотелось пройти оставшиеся между ними несколько шагов и обнять его.  
Баки в конце концов глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя встретить взгляд Стива прямо. Выглядел он при этом так, будто собирался броситься в жерло двигателя квинджета, а голос прозвучал совсем тихо:  
\- Это потому что у меня нет чести?  
Стив физически ощутил как от щёк отхлынула вся кровь. Леденящий душу ужас затопил его целеком, ощущение было похоже на хлынувшие в разбитые иллюминаторы «Валькирии» воды Арктики. Он безотчётно шагнул вперёд, к Баки, тут же увидев, как тот напрягся ещё сильнее, как будто ожидал, что Стив на него накинется с кулаками. Выглядел он при этом всё равно бесконечно печальным.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Стив как только смог говорить. – Баки, нет.  
\- Потому что это была бы вполне понятная причина.  
\- Бак, хватит, - выдавил Стив и всё-таки преодолел оставшиеся между ними несколько шагов, рискуя спугнуть броненосца в закат. Протянул руку, схватил Баки за металлический бицепс и только после этого перевёл дух. Он уже достаточно погонялся за Баки по коридорам, ему совсем не улыбалось повторять это занятие ещё раз. Но в данный момент хвататься за Баки было похоже на попытку взять в руки оголённый провод и надеяться, что в судорогах не намочишь штаны.  
Стив продолжал держаться за него, одними глазами выражая бушующие внутри боль, гнев и стыд. Потом попытался найти слова:  
\- Я был так... _чудовищно_ неправ.  
Баки часто заморгал, глядя на него повлажневшими глазами.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо и отчаянно сказал Стив. – Я мог подумать такое, только будучи совершенно незнакомым с тобой, пребывая в полном неведении относительно того, что на самом деле произошло. Я так сказал потому что решил, будто ты хочешь присвоить себе славу и почести за сделанное твоим отрядом. Я понятия не имел, что ты спасаешь их ценой собственной карьеры.  
Судя по выражению лица Баки, его это откровение расстроило ещё сильнее.  
\- Ты поэтому так сказал?  
Стив смог только кивнуть. Слова было больно даже пытаться протолкнуть сквозь стоящий в горле ком.  
Баки открыл было рот, но ничего не произнёс, а потом и вовсе опустил голову, глядя куда-то под ноги.  
\- Я думал... правда думал, что ты меня просто терпишь ради блага команды, - наконец, признался он с ощутимой дрожью в голосе.  
\- Бак, - потерянно прошептал Стив.  
\- Я всё повторял себе, что ты неправ. Пытался затаить обиду, чтобы не было так больно. Я ведь мировой чемпион по затаиванию обид, думал, это будет просто.  
Стив облизнул пересохшие губы, не решаясь прервать Баки. Вот, _вот_ почему Стиву нельзя было говорить о своих чувствах _ни с кем_ , кроме собственной подушки. Потому что он ни хрена не умел этого делать.  
Баки сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох.  
\- Когда мне было шестнадать, новый мамин хахаль выставил меня на улицу. С того дня я больше ни разу не видел мать и не сказал ей ни единого слова – за то, что она его не остановила. Я даже отпуск не взял, чтобы на похороны съездить.  
Сквозь мозг Стива обезумевшим поездом мчались ругательства, банальности, имя Баки и все возможные уменьшительно-ласкательные производные от него, бесполезные извинения и утешения, пока он в ступоре стоял, глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Но всего пара месяцев с тобой, и пожалуйста - я даже вспомнить не в состоянии, как тебя вообще можно ненавидеть, - закончил Баки, снова опуская голову. – Я всё думал, что если буду достаточно хорош, если проявлю себя по-настоящему, то ты в конце концов сможешь взглянуть на меня иначе.  
\- Господи, Баки, - выпалил Стив наконец. – Ты _руку_ за нас отдал, каких ещё проявлений героизма от тебя можно вообще желать?  
\- Технически её вроде как забрали, я её никому специально не отдавал, - пробормотал Баки, очаровательно розовея скулами.  
Стив придвинулся на несколько сантиметров ближе.  
\- Когда я увидел, как ты в ярости стреляешь двухметровому пришельцу в лицо посреди разбомбленной нью-йоркской улицы, я подумал, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.  
Баки настороженно поднял взгляд.  
\- Звучит как-то по-гейски, Стив.  
Стив рассмеялся против воли и здравого смысла, и Баки слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Стив перехватил металлическую руку поудобнее, прямо за ярко-красную звезду, которой Баки захотел себя отметить, чтобы связать свой образ со звёздно-полосатой символикой Стива.  
\- Баки, - со значением сказал он. – Послушай меня, пожалуйста, внимательно. Я в жизни никого и ничего не хотел так, как хочу тебя. На каких угодно условиях. Если мне суждено играть в твоей жизни только роль боксёрской груши для вымещения обиды – я буду играть эту роль с удовольствием и просить добавки. Если мне удастся получить ещё одну ночь с тобой, я вообще буду счастлив до конца жизни.  
Дыхание Баки срывалось, а с лица так и не сошёл лихорадочный румянец. Шутки и язвительные комментарии у него, судя по всему, закончились.  
\- Ты бы хотел большего, чем просто секс на одну ночь? – проникновенно спросил Стив, всю душу и всю надежду вкладывая в единственный вопрос. На выразительном лице Баки напряжение, недоверие и боль медленно сменялись удивительно красящим его выражением облегчения и, возможно, даже слабой надежды. Стив почувствовал, как его лицо в ответ растягивается в совершенно маньяческом восторженном оскале, от избытка чувств перехватил Баки крепче и встряхнул его так, что агамовый воротник ощутимо всколыхнулся. – Потому что лично я отдал бы левую руку за то, чтобы у нас с тобой получилось нечто большее.  
Сияющее лицо Баки магическим образом преобразилось в маску дикой ярости – это выражение Стив успел выучить наизусть и искренне полюбить, поскольку за ним обычно следовали красочные, сочные ругательства в адрес неодушевлённых объектов.  
Баки оттолкнул руку Стива от своего плеча, щёлкнул сложным переключателем в подмышке и вырвал металлическую руку из манжеты.  
Стив едва успел плашмя рухнуть на пол, уворачиваясь от свистнувшей над головой руки.  
\- Ну и мудак же ты, Стив! - заорал Баки, тыча в него пальцем оставшейся руки, когда Стив подскочил на ноги как неваляшка. – Я тут весь такой искренний, ранимый и вся херня, а ты! Я из-за тебя руку выбросил и видишь, даже обнять тебя не могу!  
Стив впился пальцами в футболку Баки и подтащил его ближе, чтобы обнять. Он зарылся лицом в шею Баки и глубоко вдохнул, сжимая в объятиях до хруста, пока Баки не издал знакомый писк.


	7. Он был из ограниченного тиража!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> примечание переводчика: прошу прощения за задержку в публикациях. буду стараться исправиться.  
> и большое-пребольшое спасибо за тёплые слова в комментариях, я так рада, что мои любимые герои нравятся и вам =)

Клинт почти неделю не говорил со Стивом. Тишина была приятной.  
После Рождества прошёл месяц, выдавшийся крайне спокойным для обитателей Башни Мстителей. Стив не жаловался, им с Баки было чем заняться – и они занимались вовсю, подходя к вопросу творчески.  
С омелой, правда, Баки перебарщивал. В один прекрасный момент Стив понял, что крошечные веночки пришиты к поясу в буквальном смысле каждой пары его трусов, и был вынужден навести порядок твёрдой рукой.  
Новообретённая близость приводила Стива в полный восторг, несмотря на то что снаружи Баки оставался всё тем же острым на язык, саркастичным, эмоционально нестабильным генератором неприятностей. Стив потихоньку учился видеть сквозь эту оболочку и в короткие моменты просветления понимал, что во весь опор катится в пропасть безоглядной влюблённости. В один не самый прекрасный день Баки, конечно, наскучат эти игры, и он уйдёт, и этот момент искрошит в труху большое и глупое сердце Стива. Но прямо сейчас ему было всё равно – если не думать о завтрашнем дне.  
Помимо добавившейся здоровой дозы секса, их отношения с Баки практически не изменились с момента судьбоносного разговора в спортзале. Из обихода не исчезли взаимные подколки и споры до хрипоты над стратегией нападений на очередную базу Гидры. Баки всё так же ругался по любому поводу, и однажды назвал его капитаном Уебаном прямо в процессе утренних обнимашек в кровати. Кроме того, Баки и не думал прекращать огрызаться и дразнить его, а Стив не думал прекращать строить щенячьи глазки, доводившие окружающих до разных степеней отвращения, закатывания глаз и попыток огреть его подручными средствами.  
Ну и разумеется, Баки и не думал прекращать яростно флиртовать со всеми одушевлёнными и неодушевлёнными объектами в зоне действия сети, начиная с ДЖАРВИСа и заканчивая цветами в горшках на ресепшене.  
Стив не ревновал. Ну по крайней мере старался особо не думать об этом. Получалось, правда, не очень хорошо – но он доверял преданности Баки, знал, что тот не имеет обыкновения действовать за спиной (за исключением случаев, когда подкрадывался, чтобы придушить). Так что когда Баки придёт в голову двигаться дальше, он скажет об этом прямо – в этом Стив был уверен.  
Тем утром Стив торчал на общей кухне в пижаме, готовил яичницу и пёк блинчики. Из лифта на привычном ускорении вылетел Баки в спортивной форме и очередной шизоидной повязке на голове, в этот раз – ярко-фиолетовой.  
\- Уверен, где-нибудь на ибее можно найти сковороды с рисунком щита Капитана Америки. Прикинь как было бы круто, отражать атаки врагов и жарить картошечку одной левой, - выдал Баки, подходя ближе.  
\- Ну уж нет, - буркнул Стив.  
Баки пощекотал его металлическими пальцами, и Стив взвизгнул как застрявшая в двери чихуахуа.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, будь так добр, сохрани в моём телефоне запись этого божественного звука, - зарывшись в холодильник, попросил Баки.  
\- Разумеется, Солдат. Сделать его твоим новым сигналом входящих уведомлений?  
\- Прям мысли мои читаешь, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Мудила, - пробормотал Стив.  
Баки тихо засмеялся, не отрываясь от изучения холодильника.  
\- Э, Брюс опять оставил здесь очередной кувшин.  
\- Не пей.  
Баки с сомнением промычал:  
\- Ага.  
\- Я сказал, не пей.  
\- С последним нормально вышло, - возразил Баки, захлопывая дверцу с нежным звяканьем.  
\- От последнего у тебя язык сутки пощипывало как от взрывающейся карамели.  
\- Я что-то не припомню, чтоб ты жаловался.  
Стив хмыкнул и уставился в пространство расфокусированным взглядом, вспоминая тот минет.  
\- Сделай, блин, лицо попроще, - прорычал Баки. Он подошёл ближе, положил ладони на бёдра Стива и ткнул его своей роскошной челюстью в плечо. Стив невольно поморщился.  
\- Ты же сегодня не на дежурстве? – спросил Стив, ставя на конфорку вторую сковородку и размазывая по дну кусочек тающего сливочного масла.  
Баки согласно промычал.  
\- Какие планы?  
\- Нуу, - коварно протянул Баки. Стив потянулся рукой, не глядя, и стянул с его головы эту ужасную повязку, которая бесила и обескураживала его даже будучи вне поля зрения. Баки и глазом не моргнул, покорно подставив голову и продолжая говорить. – Я думал позавтракать, а потом затащить своего охренительно сексуального партнёра в кровать и валять его там часов восемь без перерыва.  
Стив усмехнулся и аккуратно разбил яйцо о край сковороды.  
\- И всё?  
Баки снова промычал, и Стив даже спиной почувствовал, как тот хмурится в лёгком замешательстве.  
\- Ну да. А что, я что-то забыл? Я что-то забыл, да? Я прям слышу как ты коварно лыбышься.  
Стив повернул голову и поцеловал Баки в висок.  
\- Так, я точно что-то забыл, - Баки оттолкнулся от него и шагнул в сторону, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в лицо. Потом прищурился. – Сегодня что, твой день рождения?  
\- Не, он в июле.  
\- Серьёзно? – недоверчиво спросил Баки. – Я вроде как думал, что вся эта история с четвёртым июля – просто пиар-ход.  
\- Нееа, - довольно протянул Стив. У него на лице всё ещё была усмешка, потому что уровень няшности Баки в замешательстве превышал показатели роликов с котятками на YouTube.  
Баки на секунду задумался, хмурясь ещё сильнее.  
\- Сегодня что, _мой_ день рождения?  
В ответ Стив только рассмеялся.  
\- Стииив, - хнычущим голосом протянул Баки, сутулясь. – Так нечестно, не напомнить мне о какой-то важной фигне и потом требовать секса в качестве контрибуции.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Ну блин прости, что так усложняю тебе жизнь, Бак. Не знал, что для тебя секс – повинность.  
Баки ткнул его в живот пальцем.  
\- Слово-то какое выбрал дурацкое. Небось, ждёшь, что я срифмую его с «невинность» и криво пошучу? Так вот не дождёшься, на легкодоступные вещи не ведусь!  
Стив наклонил голову, отвлекаясь на секунду.  
\- Как же тогда назвать твоё поведение вчера вечером?  
\- Лучшим минетом в твоей жизни, вот как!  
Стив только согласно развёл сковородами. Баки тем временем пытался проглядеть дырку сквозь его висок.  
\- Ты не бойся, рано или поздно до тебя дойдёт, - заверил его Стив, боком глянув на него, чтобы полюбоваться на выражение сосредоточенной задумчивости. Бак обшаривал невидящим взглядом кухню, сильно нахмурившись, приоткрыв ярко-алые искусанные губы. Господи, до чего же он был прекрасен.  
В конце концов Баки прищурился на Стива, проворчал что-то неразборчивое и резко развернулся уходить.  
Стив начал в уме обратный отсчёт.  
Дойдя до «одного», он услышал характерный звук удара металлического кулака в дверь лифта и сбивчивые ругательства. Стив взглянул через плечо, выжидающе приподняв бровь.  
Баки ворвался на кухню.  
\- Сегодня День Святого Валентина!  
Стив захихикал и перевернул блинчик в форме сердца.  
Он едва успел отложить лопаточку, когда Баки схватил его и втянул в самый головокружительно непристойный поцелуй из всех поцелуев в жизни Стива. Единый Боже, что этот человек мог творить языком… Баки выгнул его несопротивляющееся тело назад, будто позируя для военных фотографов в день победы.  
Из поцелуя Стив вынырнул, смеясь. Он цеплялся за плечи Баки, поскольку подозревал, что тот вполне может использовать происходящее как тактику отвлечения и попросту уронить его на жопу как только закончит целовать.  
Но Баки держал крепко, глядя ему в глаза, а потом взял и потёрся носом о нос Стива, как при их первом поцелуе. На губах у него при этом играла почти нежная улыбка.  
\- Как же я втрескался в тебя, Роджерс, - прошептал Баки.  
\- Стыдоба-то какая, Барнс.  
Баки ещё раз прикоснулся губами к его губам и выпрямился вместе с ним, не выпуская из объятий. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Стива, и Стив потёрся щекой о прохладный металл левой руки.  
\- Извини, - искренне сказал Баки. – Совсем вылетело из головы. Ты хотел чего-нибудь особенного?  
\- У меня каждая ночь особенная, - неразборчиво прорычал Стив, утыкаясь в прохладную ладонь носом и губами.  
Баки издал низкий мурлыкающий звук, от которого у Стива по рукам прошла волна мурашек.  
\- Языкастый ты засранец.  
Стив снова поцеловал его, нежно и неторопливо, медленно проведя ладонями по плечам Баки, чтобы обнять его за шею. Они стояли так несколько долгих секунд – или даже минут, Стив потерял ощущение времени – просто целуясь и стоя в объятиях друг друга.  
\- Стиви, - низким, почти интимным голосом протянул Баки.  
У Стива заколотилось сердце и закружилась голова.  
\- Что, Бак?  
Баки нежно поцеловал его ещё раз.  
\- У тебя блинчики горят…  
Стив дёрнулся и оглянулся на сковороду, от которой клубами валил дым, скрывающий обуглившийся блинчик, похожий теперь скорее на древнюю окаменелость, чем на завтрак.  
\- Бля!  
Баки смеялся, глядя как Стив лихорадочно выключает конфорки и разгоняет дым по кухне полотенцем.  
Увидев блинчик на сковороде во всей его археологической красе, Стив обречённо поник.  
\- Ну, детка, - успокаивающе протянул Баки, поглаживая его по спине. – Всё хорошо. Оно получилось точь-в-точь таким же чёрным и обуглившимся, как и моё сердце. Я его съем.

***  
\- Эй Бак, - уныло поприветствовал Клинт, засовываясь в дверь его апартаментов после стука.  
Баки нахмурился. Вдоль линии роста волос у Клинта был приклеен пластырь-«бабочка», а нижняя губа была рассечена. Кроме того, на скуле ещё не в полную силу расцветал роскошный синяк.  
\- Привет. Что стряслось?  
Клинт провёл рукой по волосам. Два пальца на руке были прибинтованы к шине.  
Баки бездумно потянулся и перехватил его за запястье, притягивая ладонь ближе, чтобы рассмотреть как следует, а заодно затягивая Клинта внутрь квартиры и закрывая за ним дверь.  
\- Чем тебя так? Тетива порвалась?  
\- Не. Слушай, ты ведь по-русски говоришь?  
\- Ага, - настороженно ответил Баки, не выпуская руку Клинта и не поднимая глаз от перебинтованных пальцев. Этими двумя пальцами Клинт, собственно, пользовался при стрельбе. Баки поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на лицо Клинта, затем отвёл ему волосы со лба и тщательно рассмотрел рассечение под пластырем.  
\- Это бы зашить надо.  
\- Да пофигу если шрам будет, я не настолько рожей дорожу.  
Хмурая складка между бровей Баки могла поспорить по глубине с Марианской впадиной. Где-нибудь на дне вполне уже могла начать развиваться биолюминесценция и водиться жуткого вида рыбы с ногами.  
\- Чьих рук дело? – требовательно спросил он, ощутимо закипая. Подобного уровня ярости он не ощущал давно – со времён истории с группой террористов, взявших в заложники отряд юных рейнджеров. Покрошив горе-террористов в капусту, Баки удостоился от детей благоговейного выдоха «сержант» таким тоном, каким они, пожалуй, могли бы сказать «папа!».  
\- Я разозлил какую-то уличную шпану из русской мафии, а потом пересёкся с парнями уровнем повыше, - ответил Клинт, пытаясь небрежно пожать плечами и ощутимо морщась при этом.  
Без лишних слов Баки схватил нижний край его футболки и задрал её, наклоняясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть повреждения. Клинт зашипел, но сопротивляться не стал. На рёбрах у него цвёл ещё один синяк, на этот раз – явно в форме следа от ботинка.  
Сам того не ожидая, Баки издал низкое грудное рычание.  
\- Где они? – рявкнул он.  
\- Да блин, Барнс, выдыхай, я не за тем сюда пришёл, чтобы тебя в это втягивать. Мне нужен был человек, который без лишнего кипиша позволит поспать у себя на диване и последить, чтобы меня в процессе никто не пристрелил.  
Баки продолжал рычать, бережно прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к синякам.  
\- Видимо, я недооценил эту сторону твоего характера, - сухо заметил Клинт.  
Баки выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он наконец. – Пойдём только подлатаем тебя ещё немного. Потом сможешь поспать, я за тобой присмотрю. Но обещать перестать кипишить не буду, красотуля.  
Клинт устало кивнул и зашаркал в сторону ванной.  
Баки поднял голову к потолку. Так он поступал каждый раз когда обращался к ДЖАРВИСу; эта привычка его ужасно бесила, но избавиться от неё он никак не мог.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, будь так добр, соедини меня со Стивом, если он не занят.  
\- Разумеется, Солдат.  
Пару секунд спустя в динамиках раздался голос Стива.  
\- Эй, Бак, как дела?  
\- Да порядок. У тебя правда на сегодняшний вечер не было никаких особых планов?  
Стив ответил не сразу, отвлечённым хмыканьем. Судя по всему, он всё-таки был чем-то занят – но видимо, чем-то недостаточно важным, раз ДЖАРВИС счёл возможным его позвать.  
\- Если честно, нет. Ну то есть, планировал заняться примерно тем же, чем мы занимались сегодня днём. А что?  
Баки от внезапного флэшбэка продрало крупной дрожью. Воспоминания о Стиве на коленях неизменно вызывали у него такую реакцию, независимо от того, в какой позе при этом находился Баки – перепробовали они, пожалуй, всё. На этой мысли он ощутил укол сожаления. Ему очень хотелось провести вечер, доводя Стива до изнеможения, чтобы внезапно остановиться ровно в полночь – просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Стива на его версию «романтической валентинки».  
\- Да просто не хотел динамить тебя, если ты уже что-то запланировал, - пояснил он Стиву. – Тут кое-что просто подвернулось…  
\- Если это попытка дебильно пошутить про то, что у тебя сегодня будет секс на стороне, то я могу не воспринять эту новость адекватно.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- Да нет.  
\- Рассказать не хочешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Стив.  
Баки глянул в сторону коридора, в конце которого исчез Клинт.  
\- Не уверен, что сейчас могу этим делиться. Но сразу как смогу – расскажу. До скорого?  
\- Да, конечно. Ты осторожней там.  
\- Я всегда осторожен.  
\- Постыдился бы врать, Зимний Солдат, - поддразнил Стив.  
\- Постыдился бы лицемерить, Капитан Камикадзе, - отбрил Баки.  
Связь оборвалась на хихиканье Стива. Баки какое-то время стоял, глазея в потолок с нежной влюблённой улыбкой на лице, потом осознал, что он делает, и встряхнулся.  
\- Блин, и _правда_ стыдоба-то какая, - пробормотал он, направляясь вслед за Клинтом.

***  
\- Как ты их назвал? Мафией в адидасе? – переспросил Баки, перебинтовывая пальцы Клинта.  
\- Они терроризировали всех жителей моего здания отвратным вкусом в одежде и автоматами Калашникова.  
Баки удивлённо глянул ему в лицо.  
\- В каком смысле «моего здания»? Ты тоже владеешь зданием? Чо, у всех Мстителей есть недвижимость? Потому что у меня, к примеру, нет. Могу поспорить, если б Тони мне что-нибудь такое организовал, там внутри бесконечными рядами стояли бы баки. Просто потому что он мудила.  
Клинт улыбнулся, но как-то беспокойно и замученно. Обычно Баки удавалось его рассмешить в любой ситуации, даже в условиях, когда из кого-нибудь из них хлестала кровь.  
\- Это старый многоквартирный дом в районе Бэдфорд-Стайвесант, - пояснил Клинт. – Я пользуюсь им как конспиративной явкой. Ну, пользовался. Вроде как украл его у адидасов. И собаку заодно у них украл.  
Баки поджал губы, стараясь не поднимать взгляда от бинтов, чтобы Клинт не отвлекался от рассказа.  
\- Мм, ясно.  
\- Они пользовались зданием, чтобы проворачивать всякие мафиозные операции. Устроили там тайник. Из-за этого жившие там люди постоянно находились в опасности, меня это бесило до ужаса. Я пошёл перетереть с ними и увидел, как они мучают одноглазую дворняжку, натравливают на неё бойцовых собак. Ну короче я набил им лицо. Ватой. И щенка украл.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- Да, очень на тебя похоже.  
\- А потом я выкупил у них здание.  
Баки вздохнул.  
\- Ты поэтому так часто пропадаешь в последнее время?  
\- Ага, - виновато признался Клинт. – Не могу, понимаешь, просто взять и бросить этих людей в опасности, раз уж уже ввязался. Но никак не думал, что это будет отнимать столько времени.  
\- Чесслово, я уже решил, что ты свил себе на крыше Башни гнездо и ночуешь там.  
Оба рассмеялись. На Новый год Баки в шутку подарил Клинту книжку по анатомии. А ещё подарил ему и Сэму футболки, напечатанные по спецзаказу, с надписью «Кар-кар, ёба», и Клинт свою носил так часто, что она уже поистрепалась и выцвела от частых стирок.  
\- Ты не обязан заниматься этим в одиночку, дитачка, - с лёгким упрёком сказал Баки, увидев что Клинта немного отпустило. – У тебя для этого команда есть.  
Клинт поморщился.  
\- Как ты это себе представляешь, Мстители ввяжутся в дворовый махач стенка на стенку с братками? Так у жителей дома вообще никакой надежды на спокойную жизнь не останется. Плюс плакала моя конспиративная явка.  
Баки покивал. Тут Клинт был прав.  
\- Ну вообще есть пара-тройка Мстителей, чьи лица до сих пор в прессу не просочились.  
\- Ты про нас с тобой? – нахмурился Клинт.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Возможно, ещё Сэм, но он скорее всего ещё с Дня благодарения раскрыт. А вот под мою бандану пока никому заглянуть не удавалось.  
\- Не собираюсь я тебя в это втягивать.  
\- Я сам втягиваюсь, сразу и по уши, потому что ты – мой друг.  
Клинт сглотнул, подозрительно блестя глазами.  
\- Каждый раз, когда тебя в прессе называют Красавчиком в бандане, мир становится чуточку лучше, - наконец, выдал он.  
Баки точно знал, что Клинт собирался сказать что-то другое, но спокойно воспринял смену темы. Потому что Баки был _чутким_ и _добрым_. Вот.  
\- Если б Тони не ляпнул эту кличку на ёбаной пресс-конференции, может у меня ещё осталось бы немного достоинства, - мрачно проворчал он, заливая медицинским клеем порез на лбу Клинта и сводя края раны металлическими пальцами.  
\- Да ну смешно же, - возразил Клинт. – Каждый раз, когда репортёры зовут Красавчика в бандане ответить на вопрос, у твоих бровей включается режим «Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи!» прям посреди федеральной трансляции.  
\- Нифига подобного.  
\- Брось, твои брови и бандана – мем на Тамблере.  
\- Чего? – встревожился Баки.  
\- Ну типа люди пририсовывают к твоим фоткам веночки из цветов и кошачьи ушки, и называют тебя сердитой коричной булочкой.  
Баки застонал.  
\- Неудивительно, что последние три суперзлодея надо мной ржали.  
\- Ну зато они перестали ржать, когда ты их пристрелил, так что…  
Баки почти мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну да…  
Клинт завозился, сидя на крышке унитаза, и Баки уловил, как он поморщился.  
\- Так, разоблачайся, - распорядился Баки, наклоняясь над контейнером с медикаментами, который у него был укомплектован лучше аптечки в бункере на случай апокалипсиса.  
Он выложил из контейнера упаковку эластичного бинта и повернулся к Клинту, тут же заметив, что у него проблемы со снятием футболки. Одним взглядом спросив разрешения, он аккуратно помог стащить футболку через голову и по привычке сложил её, хотя она была в нескольких местах порвана и испачкана грязью и кровью.  
В рёбра Клинту пришлось немного потыкать – просто чтобы определить, не сломаны ли они, - и Баки бормотал извинения после каждого тычка, хотя Клинт сидел молча и не жаловался.  
\- Похоже, рёбра целы, - наконец, определился Баки.  
Клинт молча кивнул в ответ. Он, видимо, уже не раз через такое проходил и потому подобный диагноз мог и сам поставить. Баки почувствовал, что снова звереет от ярости при мысли о том, сколько раз нужно получить ботинками по рёбрам, чтобы научиться безошибочно определять, как ощущаются переломы. Ему вдруг захотелось закрыть Клинту голову металлической рукой и уволочь в безопасное место, рыча оттуда «МОЁ!» на всех, кто посмеет даже дыхнуть в его сторону.  
Вместо этого он просто начал перебинтовывать рёбра Клинта ярко-фиолетовым эластичным бинтом. Самый лучший вариант перевязки на такие случаи, не затрудняет дыхание и не вызывает осложнений.  
\- Цвет ничего такой, - напряжённым голосом сказал Клинт.  
\- Всё ради тебя, болезный, - улыбнулся Баки, закрепляя последнюю полосу медицинским скотчем. Он указал на контейнер с медикаментами. Там было несколько клубков эластичного бинта разных цветов: красный, зелёный, чёрный, жёлтый, бежевый и голубой. По одному на каждого Мстителя.  
\- Ну ты и ботан, - усмехнулся Клинт. В этот раз улыбка удалась более настоящей. – Хотя я всё равно хочу иметь от тебя детей.  
\- Видать, до четвёртой главы в той книжке по анатомии ты так и не добрался, - с каменным лицом выдал Баки.  
\- Признаю, попытки могут оказаться бесплодными и отнять очень много сил и времени. Я готов принести эту жертву.  
Баки усмехнулся, закрыл контейнер и засунул его в шкафчик под раковиной.  
\- А где цвет Тора?  
\- Моток «огненно-оранжевого» висит в отложенных товарах.  
Клинт хохотнул, тут же охая и хватаясь за рёбра.  
Баки встал, протягивая обе руки Клинту, чтобы помочь ему встать. С рёбрами всегда хуже всего.  
\- Пойдём, красотуля, пора в кроватку.  
\- Больше года ждал от тебя такого приглашения, - простонал Клинт. – Чёртов кэп!  
Баки, усмехаясь, потащил его из ванной, принимая на себя большую часть его веса. Вообще он легко мог взять его на руки и понести в той же манере, в какой носил Стива до ближайшей поверхности с достаточной степенью прочности, чтобы выдержать еблю двух суперсолдат. Клинт в свою очередь схватился за его футболку сзади, пытаясь не наваливаться слишком сильно, а Баки успокаивающе бормотал всякие бессвязности всю дорогу до спальни.  
\- Я всего на часик, - настойчиво пробубнил Клинт, опуская голову на подушку Баки и закрывая глаза. – Потом обратно надо будет возвращаться.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Баки. накрывая его одеялом.  
Клинт с трудом приоткрыл один глаз и с сомнением оглядел Баки.  
\- И что, даже спорить со мной не будешь? Пытаться переубедить?  
\- Нет, ты взрослый мужик, я тебя держать не стану, - ответил Баки. – Просто когда ты пойдёшь, я пойду с тобой.  
Клинт с трудом сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Спасибо.  
Баки убрал спутанную прядь волос с его лба и задержал там прохладную ладонь до тех пор, пока Клинт не задышал глубоко и ровно. Потом Баки вышел из спальни, добрёл до своей оружейной кладовки и начал собираться.

***  
\- Капитан Роджерс, Вас снова вызывает Баки, - объявил ДЖАРВИС.  
Стив глянул вверх – Боже, надо как-то отучить себя так делать – и отложил изучаемый чертёж на кофейный столик.  
\- Соедини, пожалуйста, ДЖАРВИС.  
Прозвучал сигнал установления связи.  
\- Бак? – обеспокоенно сказал Стив. Обычно когда Баки пытался скрыть подробности происходящего, хорошо это закончиться не могло, поэтому за последний час у Стива было достаточно поводов для беспокойства. Он сильно надеялся, что Баки звонит сказать, что всё позади.  
\- Насколько ты привязан к моим волосам? – без обиняков начал Баки.  
\- Э, - Стив удивлённо моргнул, глядя в тёмный экран выключенного телевизора за неимением лучшего предмета, на который можно уставиться в растерянности. – Ну меньше привязан к ним, чем ты, а что?  
Баки не удостоил реакцией эту жалкую попытку пошутить.  
\- Ничего если я постригусь?  
\- Барнс, тебе не нужно от меня разрешение, чтобы сменить имидж.  
\- А я вот его спрашиваю, - буркнул Баки. Судя по голосу, он тащил что-то тяжёлое, шумно шваркая ношей об окружающую среду. Ещё можно было расслышать небольшое эхо, как будто он находился в обложенном кафелем помещении. Может, даже в ванной. – Я знаю, что тебе нравится пользоваться ими как рукояткой.  
Стив слегка покраснел и оглянулся вокруг, чтобы проверить, нет ли кого в зоне слышимости.  
\- Есть такое, - подтвердил он. – Но я смогу и короткими пользоваться как рукояткой, если ты не сбреешь их под ноль.  
\- Принято, - рассеянно сказал Барнс; вообще непохоже было, что его сильно обрадовало разрешение. А нежелание развивать дальше тему намёков вообще было крайне странным.  
\- Ты чего, кинул меня, чтобы устроить себе банный день? – с подозрением спросил Стив.  
\- Ага, маникюр щас буду делать.  
\- Бак, что у тебя происходит? – требовательно спросил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь не сжимать кулаки в драматически пафосном жесте.  
\- Я тебе всё сегодня попозже расскажу, ладно? Я ведь могу заглянуть даже если поздно вернусь?  
\- Моя дверь для тебя всегда открыта, Бак.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Если б это было правдой, мы бы не изводили на тебя столько смазки.  
Стив фыркнул, невольно улыбаясь посреди приступа тревоги. И всё же что там у Баки творилось?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что если тебе понадобится помощь, то ты всегда можешь обратиться за ней ко мне?  
\- Я знаю, Стив. Не волнуйся, тут всё уже схвачено. Просто придётся пожертвовать на это вечер.  
Стив сел поглубже в кресло, скрестив руки на груди. Баки было не видно, как он надул губы в расстройстве, поэтому Баки не сможет над ним за это посмеяться.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Давай, до связи.  
Стив тихо ответил:  
\- Ага.  
ДЖАРВИС завершил разговор, но перед характерным звуковым сигналом Стив услышал, как Баки обращается к кому-то у себя:  
\- Всё в порядке, можем начинать.  
Стив нахмурился и склонил голову набок. По крайней мере Баки был не один.  
\- ДЖАРВИС?  
\- Да, капитан Роджерс?  
\- С кем сейчас Барнс?  
\- Боюсь, что не могу рассказать о том, что происходит на частной территории квартир в Башне, капитан.  
Стив нахмурился ещё основательнее и уставился обратно в тёмный экран.

***  
Солнце едва успело встать, когда на общей кухне появились первые из обитателей Башни в поисках завтрака. По мнению Стива, утро было крайне паршивым. Баки до сих пор не вернулся и никаких сообщений о своём местонахождении или возможном времени возвращения, естественно, не присылал. В довершение ко всему выяснилось, что никто не в курсе, куда мог съебаться Клинт.  
Стив не знал, надеяться ли ему на то, что они сейчас где-то вместе. Из гаража исчезли как любимый мотоцикл Баки, так и потрёпанный древний грузовичок Клинта. То есть, если бы они уезжали вместе – им бы понадобился только один транспорт, так? А если они уехали порознь – это значило, что чем бы таким таинственным и скорее всего опасным Баки ни был занят – он при этом совершенно один.  
\- Господа и дама, - позвал ДЖАРВИС, когда Стив доедал остатки яичницы с беконом. – Не могли бы вы обратить внимание на ситуацию в новостях?  
Стив вскочил из-за стола и направился в зону гостиной к двухметровому телевизору. Остальные члены команды тоже перебирались туда – без особой спешки, скорее с любопытством. Телевизор включился на местном канале новостей. Шёл какой-то прямой репортаж, съёмка велась с двух точек и поэтому экран был поделен пополам. На одной половине транслировалась съёмка с воздуха – с вертолёта, нарезавшего круги над улицей, больше похожей на поле боя, чем на утреннюю пробку. Стив не мог с ходу опознать район и назначение здания в центре кадра, но было ясно, что происходит какая-то стычка.  
На ступенях здания, похожего с виду на банк, стоял мужчина в полном защитном снаряжении. В руках у него была автоматическая винтовка, а к поясу прицеплено что-то смахивающее на взрывчатку. Каждые несколько секунд он пытался целиться из винтовки в вертолёт новостного канала, и кадр уплывал в сторону, пока пилот маневрировал, чтобы избежать попадания.  
Улицу заполняли автомобили – припаркованные у тротуара и брошенные посреди проезжей части, некоторые украшали явные следы автоматных очередей. За несколькими автомобилями было видно спрятавшихся от выстрелов людей. С обеих сторон квартала были возведены полицейские баррикады, за которыми засели команды спецназа с тяжёлыми бронированными щитами в руках.  
\- Что за херь? – проворчал Тони, садясь на край журнального столика и не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Стив опустился рядом, весь подавшись вперёд.  
На второй половине экрана трансляция велась с земли, поэтому можно было разглядеть происходящее более подробно. Было видно, что за автомобилями посреди улицы прячется человек десять, явно не успевших отбежать подальше после того как началась пальба, и теперь не рисковавших двинуться с места. Со стрелком пытались вести переговоры, полицейский парламентёр с мегафоном бубнил что-то неразборчивое на фоне лихорадочного шёпота репортёра, освещавшего ситуацию с земли. За баррикадами толпились зеваки, готовые рискнуть схватить шальную пулю в попытке увидеть, как кто-нибудь другой схватит шальную пулю.  
\- Это Гидра? – спросила Наташа у ДЖАРВИСа. – Или АИМ?  
\- Насколько мне известно, нет, агент Романова. Похоже, это неудавшееся ограбление банка.  
\- Чего? – озадаченно переспросил Стив.  
\- Мы таким обычно не занимаемся, - сухо сказал Брюс.  
\- Нью-йоркская полиция попросила помощи у Мстителей? – спросил Стив.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, похоже, что на месте происшествия уже присутствуют Мстители, - со значением ответил ДЖАРВИС. Стив в который раз невпопад удивился, как у искусственного интеллекта может быть запрограммировано столько гонора.  
\- В смысле, подражатели? – возмущённо поинтересовался Тони. - Кто-то выдаёт себя за нас?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
Стив нахмурился и пристальнее уставился в экран. ДЖАРВИС добавил на экран ещё одну трансляцию, немного с другого угла, с противоположного конца улицы. Камера крупным планом снимала гражданских, прятавшихся за рядом припаркованных машин – видимо, репортёры хотели сыграть на извечном любопытстве к эмоциям людей, попавших в опасную для жизни ситуацию.  
Стив гневно оскалился. Вот же грёбаные стервятники!  
В кадр попали двое людей, чьё поведение можно было назвать… расслабленным. Они сидели за жёлтым автомобилем нью-йоркского таксопарка, вытянув ноги. Один из них настукивал ленивый мотивчик по асфальту ступнёй согнутой в колене ноги и рассеянно хмурился в экран своего СтаркФона.  
\- Ой бля, - вырвалось у Стива в тот же самый момент, когда Тони с воплем начал тыкать пальцем в экран, а Наташа начала грязно ругаться по-русски.  
\- Что они блядь там делают? – возопил Тони.  
В этот самый момент у Стива в кармане зазвонил телефон. Он вскочил, вытащил его и заорал в трубку:  
\- Баки!  
\- Приветик, Стиви, - как ни в чём не бывало сказал Баки, будто звонил из магазина за углом, спросить каких хлопьев Стиву купить на завтрак. Стив видел, как на экране он почти скучающим взглядом поглядывает через лобовое стекло такси. – Как дела?  
\- Что ты ёб твою мать делаешь посреди перестрелки?! – взревел Стив в телефон.  
Баки замолчал, но на экране телевизора было видно, как он прижался спиной к двери такси и с любопытством оглядел толпу. Взгляд его наткнулся на камеру. Оператор, заметив что красивый молодой человек спокойно смотрит прямо в кадр посреди творившегося беспредела, взял лицо Баки крупным планом.  
Баки поднял руку и выставил в кадр ладонь, сложив средний и безымянный пальцы и отставив остальные, будто махал «козой» на рок-концерте.  
\- Ты прямо сейчас меня по новостям видишь, да? – спросил он невыразительным, немного потерянным голосом, не опуская руку.  
\- Да! Мудак ты безответственный! – продолжал надрываться Стив. Потом прищурился. – Тебе очень идёт новая стрижка.  
\- Спасибо, меня Клинт подстриг, - ответил Баки, опуская руку.  
Стив собирался уже похвалить Клинта, но потом вспомнил, что смотрит прямую трансляцию неудавшегося ограбления с Баки и Клинтом во второстепенных ролях.  
\- Бля, не отвлекай меня, Бак! Что вы там делаете?  
\- У Клинта была проблема, с которой ему требовалась помощь, - ответил Баки.  
\- Клинт банк ограбил? – аж подавился Стив.  
\- Не, мы тут совсем не при чём.  
\- Баки, богом клянусь…  
\- Мы просто возвращались из Бэдфорд-Стайвесанта, а тут этот придурок выбегает из банка, стреляя во всё что движется. Он уже трёх голубей убил, Стив, этот парень просто псих.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
Баки пожал плечами. Стив возблагодарил судьбу за то, что Клинт был приятным на лицо парнем, а Баки вообще был просто неприлично красив, и оператор, увидев возможность повысить рейтинги, продолжал снимать их крупным планом.  
\- Ну кровью мы не истекаем, - уклончиво ответил Баки. – Но у этого шизоида ещё минимум четыре запасных магазина, так что возможно мы тут на какое-то время застряли.  
Стив чуть не заскулил от бессилия.  
\- У вас есть при себе оружие?  
\- Нет, - раздражённо прорычал Баки. – Мы двигались налегке. При мне только ножи!  
Клинт наклонился к трубке и прокричал:  
\- А у меня сломался лук!  
\- У них нет оружия, - сообщил Стив остальной команде, неотрывно следящей за экраном.  
Тони выпрямился.  
\- Так, это задача буквально на пять минут, одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Стив кивнул ему.  
\- Бак, Железный Человек уже выдвигается.  
\- Нет! – в один голос заорали Баки и Клинт.  
\- Чего?  
\- Этот чувак весь обвешан взрывчаткой, - ответил Баки, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть через лобовое стекло. Клинт схватил его за воротник его любимого синего пальто и дёрнул вниз в ту же секунду, что стрелок направил шальную очередь в сторону облюбованного ими такси. Стив видел, как пули выбивают фонтанчики пыли и кирпичной крошки из кладки в стене здания перед ними.  
\- Ну и он немного нервный, - добавил Баки слегка задыхающимся голосом. – Так что если тут покажется Железный Человек, то этот дядя может унести с собой целый квартал. Старк у нас не самый незаметный парень. И только попробуй Сэма сюда отправить, Стив, богом клянусь, я это припомню.  
\- Нас уже много месяцев песочат в прессе за то, что мы постоянно вмешиваемся в гражданские конфликты, Роджерс, - напомнила Наташа.  
\- Ну нельзя же просто стоять тут и смотреть!  
\- Нет, можно, Стиви, и именно так ты и поступишь! – прорычал Баки ему на ухо, злобно глядя прямо в камеру. – Он рано или поздно выдохнется, полиция с ним справится. Мы с Бартоном в порядке. Нужно просто переждать.  
\- Мудила ты бессовестный, - прошептал Стив, неотрывно глядя в экран и надеясь, что Баки чувствует всю тяжесть его взгляда. – Когда вернёшься, я из тебя всю душу вытрясу!  
Баки кивнул, сжав губы.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением. Клинт передаёт всем привет, - добавил он, опустил телефон и завершил вызов.  
\- Нет! Бак! – закричал Стив, в шоке глядя на экран своего телефона, чтобы убедиться, что вызов действительно прерван. – Бля!  
Он начал трясущимися руками пытаться перезвонить, но Сэм остановил его, положив ладонь ему на предплечье.  
\- Сейчас отвлекать Баки или Клинта – не самая лучшая идея, кэп, - сказал он тихо. – Они не беспомощны. Ты доверяешь им прикрывать тебе спину на поле боя, - так доверься им и сейчас.  
Стив тихо отчаянно заскулил и тут же покраснел, донельзя смущённый звуком. Потом схватил пульт и прибавил громкости, чтобы слышать, что происходит.  
\- …не в состоянии покинуть место перестрелки, заложники торопятся позвонить своим близким, пока связь в районе ещё не отключена, - частил репортёр. – Какой трогательный момент! Знак, поданный в камеру этим молодым человеком – это сокращённый эквивалент фразы «я люблю тебя» на языке жестов. Какой пронзительно щемящий момент посреди царящих здесь ужаса и разрушения.  
Стив приоткрыл рот, медленно моргая в телевизор. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных, но не мог оторвать взгляда от экрана – там повторяли момент, когда Баки встретился взглядом с камерой и вскинул в воздух руку в описанном жесте признания.  
\- Бля, - прошептал Стив, всем весом рушась обратно на кофейный столик.  
Тони положил руку ему на плечо.  
Экран переключился обратно на прямую трансляцию, из которой стало ясно, что стрелок вновь чем-то сильно расстроен – он орал и махал рукой на вертолёт новостного канала. C крыльца банка он так и не сошёл, и Стив почему-то был уверен, что полиция пока не собирается выводить снайперов на позиции. А вот хотелось бы, чтобы они уже это сделали, хотя Стив на данный момент уже готов был идти туда сам, пешком, и затыкать этого типа насмерть комбинированной пластиковой ложковилкой, если бы это могло гарантировать безопасность Баки и Клинту. Чтобы иметь возможность потом им обоим всыпать по первое число.  
Мужик со взрывчаткой снова начал пальбу, поливая очередями автомобили и здание напротив. Люди приникли к земле, прикрывая голову от летящих осколков стекла и обломков кирпича.  
Очередь прошила насквозь божественно прекрасный белый Harley Davidson, брошенный посреди улицы, и Стива сочувственно перекосило.  
В кадре Баки внезапно замер, невидящим взглядом глядя на дырки от пуль в стене напротив. Он что-то спросил у Клинта, тот кивнул и поморщился, прикручивая громкость у слухового аппарата на минимум.  
Тут, к совершенному ужасу Стива, Баки вскочил на ноги из-за такси как чёрт из табакерки, злобно глядя на стрелявшего поверх крыши.  
\- Ты что, блядь, охуел что ли, стрелять в мой байк?! – заорал он так громко, что его уловили все микрофоны в округе.  
Мегафон переговорщика заткнулся. Стрелок замер. Все взгляды и объективы камер обратились на Баки – кто-то в ужасе, кто-то в шоке, а кто-то наверняка лихорадочно подсчитывал возможные рейтинги.  
Баки вышел из-за прикрытия такси, увернувшись от попытки Клинта схватить его за лодыжку. Стрелок прицелился в него, но пока не стрелял, видимо будучи немного неуверенным в том, как обращаться с индивидуумом, ещё более психованным чем он сам.  
Баки обошёл свой байк кругом, разглядывая причинённый ему ущерб, затем вновь развернулся лицом к стрелявшему.  
\- Ты блядь реально мой байк расстрелял! Ты вообще представляешь, как сложно было такой найти, сраный ты утырок?!  
\- Нахуй иди, мужик, - немного растерянно отозвался стрелок.  
Баки весь подобрался и решительно зашагал к нему, переключившись в режим убийственной подиумной походки. Даже в отсутствие боевого костюма, в полурасстёгнутом синем пальто, его любимых светлых джинсах и потёртых байкерских ботинках эта походка вселяла ужас.  
Стрелок поднял винтовку и прицелился Баки в грудь, когда тот был уже на середине улицы.  
\- Я ж тебя блядь пристрелю, если продолжишь идти, слышь! – закричал несостоявшийся грабитель банков.  
Баки рыкнул и опустил голову, продолжая двигаться вперёд.  
Стрелок открыл огонь. Стив в ужасе заорал на телевизор. Баки поднял левую руку, по которой затанцевали пули, рассыпая вокруг искры и ошмётки кожаной перчатки, открывая серебристые пластины металлической руки. Он прорвался сквозь шквальный огонь, отражая каждый выстрел, и правой рукой схватился за раскалённое дуло винтовки, но не стал её выдёргивать из рук стрелявшего, а попросту _согнул_. Потом он с глухим металлическим стуком огрел нападавшего левым кулаком по голове, и тот свалился как куль с мукой.  
Баки стоял над ним, всё ещё сжимая в руке погнутое дуло, злобно оскалившись и тяжело дыша. Потом отбросил изуродованную винтовку в сторону в припадке ярости.  
\- Он был из ограниченного тиража, мудоёбина! – заорал он на лежавшего в отключке грабителя, к полному восторгу продолжающих снимать репортёров.  
Стив сжимал голову обеими руками, пялясь в экран с приоткрытым ртом.  
\- О боже мой, - бормотал он. – Боже мой, теперь я понимаю, что чувствовала моя мама каждый раз, когда я выходил из дому…  
\- Нннда, - добавил Тони. – Вот и накрылся секрет личности Барнса.


	8. Считай это своим докладом

Стив дожидался прибывающего лифта как собака ждёт возвращения хозяина, обещавшего отвести на прогулку и дать уже наконец сходить в туалет. От абсолютной неподвижности каждое нервное окончание в его теле будто вибрировало от напряжения. Было ощущение, что даже кончики волос вибрируют.  
Лифт возвестил о прибытии тихим звуковым сигналом, и двери плавно открылись. В кабине плечом к плечу стояли Баки и Клинт. Стив заорал и прыгнул.  
Клинт вывернулся с траектории его прыжка и во весь опор припустил по коридору в лучших традициях Форреста Гампа. Баки только невозможно широко распахнул глаза, не пытаясь сойти с места. Стив схватил его за плечи и затряс так что зубы клацнули, после чего от души врезал ему по плечу.  
Разумеется, поскольку Стив был правшой, врезал он аккурат по высокотехнологичному протезу.  
Протез издал гулкий металлический лязг, а Баки вообще не шелохнулся, разве что рот немного приоткрыл от удивления, наблюдая как Стив, шипя от боли, прыгает кругом, баюкая на груди ушибленные пальцы.  
\- Бля! – орал он на Баки.  
Баки немного обескуражено пожал плечами.  
\- Привет?  
Стив зарычал в ответ.  
\- Ебандроид ты цельнометаллический! О чём ты вообще думал?  
\- Если это у тебя такой новый вид прелюдии, то мне даже нравится, пожалуй, - серьёзно покивал Баки.  
\- Ты вообще думал хоть о чём-нибудь, когда прыгнул под дуло той винтовки? – требовательно спросил Стив.  
\- Нет, - без всякого выражения ответил Баки.  
Стив распахнул рот, чтобы продолжить ор, затем захлопнулся обратно.  
\- Нда, - сказал он, немного сбавляя обороты. – Как-то я не думал, что ты так быстро сдашься.  
Баки беспомощно пожал плечами.  
\- Ночка была та ещё, Стив.  
Стив окончательно сдулся, рассмотрев Баки как следует впервые с тех пор, как видел его по прямой трансляции. Выглядел тот неважно.  
\- Насколько всё плохо? – подавленно спросил Баки.  
\- С моими нервами или вообще в целом?  
Баки поморщился.  
\- И с тем и с другим?  
\- Ну нервам моим пизда, так что давай этот разговор вообще пока заводить не будем…  
Баки нахмурился сильнее и шагнул вперёд, нерешительно протягивая ладонь к лицу Стива.  
Стив оскалился.  
\- Даже не думай, я заслужил право на этот приступ злости, а если начнёшь меня трогать – я дальше злиться не смогу.  
Баки отдёрнул руку, ссутуливаясь.  
Стив не испытывал особого желания щадить его чувства: буквально пятнадцать минут назад он из-под фейспалма досматривал сто пятую трансляцию момента, когда Баки виртуозно отражал пули, летящие ему в голову.  
\- Теперь все на свете знают, что ты из Мстителей. Твой припадок крутят на повторе по каждому новостному телеканалу в стране, - Стив драматично взмахнул рукой и начал цитировать по памяти. – «Личность самого таинственного из Мстителей наконец раскрыта!» «Красавчик в бандане без банданы превзошёл все наши ожидания!» «Неужели новый Мститель – тоже суперсолдат?» «Дорогие слушатели, теперь у нас есть документальные подтверждения того, что бандану он носит, чтобы не слепить обывателей своей неземной красотой!» «Мститель-новичок не любит, когда трогают его вещи». Я так могу долго продолжать, хочешь дальше послушать?!  
Под конец речи Стив уже снова орал, и никак не мог остановиться, хотя у него на глазах Баки медленно но неотвратимо переключался в режим вспугнутого броненосца.  
\- А хочешь, я тебе процитирую вообще все заголовки из пятисот девятнадцати подкастов и статей, вышедших за последние два часа и посвящённых твоей суицидальной тупости? Или мне стоит привлечь твоё внимание только к тем из них, которые были посвящены тому, как охуенно твой зад выглядит в этих джинсах?  
Баки помертвело покачал головой, будто наказанный ребёнок, которому предложили самостоятельно выбирать между лишением гаджетов и домашним арестом на месяц. Он стоял, уставившись в пол, сцепив перед собой руки.  
\- О чём ты вообще думал, Баки? – продолжал настаивать Стив. – Это ж просто чёртов мотоцикл!  
Баки кивнул, выворачивая металлические пальцы, будто пытаясь найти в них новые, скрытые до сей поры функции, которые помогут отвлечь Стива от ора.  
\- Ты мне подарил этот мотоцикл, - тихо ответил он.  
Челюсть Стива медленно спланировала на уровень колен.  
\- Шта? – выдавил он.  
Баки на секунду поднял взгляд.  
\- Я больше ни о чём не мог думать. Когда услышал, как в него попали пули, было только «Стив подарил мне этот мотоцикл». Дальше всё. Амок.  
Стив почувствовал, как из него по капле вытекают весь ужас и ярость, испытанные за последние пару часов просмотра повторов момента, как Баки шагает по улице под шквальным автоматическим огнём.  
\- Бак, - прошептал он потрясённо.  
Баки неловко пожал плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу, тоскливо поглядывая в сторону коридора, будто теперь жалел, что не кинулся вслед за Клинтом, опрокидывая того по пути, чтобы задержать преследование.  
Стив нервно кусал губы, пристально глядя ему в лицо. В этот момент Баки выглядел ещё более потерянным и уставшим, чем в момент открытия дверей лифта. На лице были заметны углубившиеся морщинки, под челюстью наливался чернотой здоровый синяк. В глазах застыло выражение смиренной обречённости, с которой он обычно приходил в себя в палате на медицинском этаже после особенно тяжёлой миссии, глядя в потолок отсутствующим взглядом и позволяя себе несколько секунд слабости и боли, прежде чем снова натянуть привычную маску крутого парня. Он не был дома со вчерашнего вечера, и Стив внезапно осознал, что независимо от того, какие проблемы им с Клинтом пришлось решать, Баки пришлось выкладываться на полную, а случившееся перед банком было – так, скорее вишенкой на торте.  
Стива окатило чувство вины, сильное до физического приступа холодного пота и тошноты. Неважно, насколько чудовищно зол и напуган он был – несмотря ни на что, он должен был встретить друга – любимого! – нежностью и теплом после тяжёлого боя, длившегося всю ночь.  
Стив шагнул вперёд, и Баки в ответ снова опустил голову.  
\- Бак, - прошептал Стив. – Прости меня. Иди сюда, иди ко мне.  
Он обнял Баки одной рукой, виновато хмурясь, когда почувствовал, как сильно напряжены плечи под его пальцами. Он обнял крепче и вытащил несопротивляющегося Баки из лифта, обнимая уже обеими руками и крепко прижимая к груди.  
Баки ещё секунду оставался деревянным, а потом вдруг разом обмяк и обнял Стива в ответ, цепляясь за футболку и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Его сильное, большое тело прошил приступ дрожи – и оно внезапно показалось таким хрупким в объятиях Стива.  
\- Прости, что врезал тебе прямо по металлической руке, - тихо произнёс Стив.  
\- Прости, что металлическая рука тебя ушибла, когда ты по ней врезал, - пробормотал Баки в ответ, почти не отрывая губ от его шеи.  
Стив фыркнул, не удержавшись. Но в ситуации не было ничего смешного, и в этот раз Баки не удастся выйти из положения с помочью шуточек и сарказма. Он сжал Баки крепче.  
\- Я ору, когда мне страшно, - признался он.  
\- То есть, ты постоянно живёшь в состоянии панического ужаса? – уточнил Баки, умудряясь совместить в тоне жалость со скепсисом.  
Стив ущипнул его за бок. Найти за что ущипнуть было непросто, поскольку Баки почти полностью состоял из мышц – но тем не менее он всё равно тихо ахнул и дёрнулся. Однако не попытался отстраниться, только вцепился крепче, словно боясь, что Стив его отпустит. Об этом, впрочем, он беспокоился зря – Стив собирался прилипнуть к нему навечно и в идеале вообще срастись чем-нибудь не слишком неудобным.  
\- А тот жест, который ты показал в камеру, - прошептал Стив, пялясь в кабину всё ещё открытого лифта, поскольку там на стене висело зеркало, в котором можно было увидеть, как напряглись внезапно мышцы на спине Баки. – Что он значит?  
Баки кашлянул.  
\- Ну… он вроде как… типа значит «рок-н-ролл» и все дела, - пробубнил Баки, ненавязчиво пытаясь отстраниться.  
Стив хмыкнул. Это был первый на его памяти раз, когда Баки пытался намеренно скрыть от него правду. То есть, бывало так, что он откровенно врал – довольно кстати часто – включая момент их знакомства, но ложь при этом всегда была совершенно очевидной и безвредной, и не заставляла его так сильно нервничать. По крайней мере теперь Стив точно знал, что мог правильно читать эмоции Баки.  
Сбежать и даже просто отстраниться он ему он не дал. После нескольких секунд отчаянных попыток отодвинуться, Баки смирился и позволил притянуть себя обратно. Глаза он так и не открыл, не решаясь встречаться взглядом со Стивом. Глаза Баки всегда говорили правду независимо от того, хотел он этого или нет.  
\- Почти уверен, что в жесте «рок-н-ролл» не задействован большой палец, - поправил Стив очень-очень тихим голосом, чуть повернув голову, почти прижавшись губами к стриженому виску Баки. Волосы у него всё ещё были в целом длиннее, чем у Стива. По бокам и на затылке они были коротко подстрижены, зато вились нежными волнами сверху, больше не выпрямляясь под тяжестью собственной длины. Баки с этой стрижкой выглядел настолько милым, что это было просто нахуй противозаконно.  
Баки кашлянул ещё раз. Хрипотца в голосе от этого никуда не делась.  
\- Наверное, с чем-то перепутал, значит.  
\- Мм. Как-то не похоже на тебя. Ты же у нас знаешь язык жестов, а, Барнс? – спросил Стив всё тем же тихим голосом, практически прямо в ухо Баки, уткнувшись носом в щекотную щетину новой стрижки.  
\- Ну да, - хрипло ответил Баки, снова напрягаясь всем телом под руками Стив.  
\- Скажи мне, что это значило на самом деле, - настойчиво сказал Стив.  
Баки уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, признавая поражение.  
\- Это значит… это значит «Я люблю тебя».  
Рот Стива разъехался в бесконтрольной, пьяной от восторга улыбке, которую он решил спрятать в волосах Баки, только чуть наклонил голову, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и горячо дыша, отчего Баки вздрогнул. Руки у Стива тоже дрожали, так что он покрепче перехватил складки синего шерстяного пальто.  
\- Любишь? - переспросил он тихо.  
Баки в ответ так долго стоял молча и неподвижно – казалось, опять придётся его встряхнуть, чтобы вытрясти хоть пару слов. Он, похоже, даже не дышал. Стив чувствовал только лихорадочный стук сердца Баки, отдававшийся эхом в его собственной груди. Стив перехватил его пальто удобнее, чтобы немного отстраниться и заглянуть Баки в лицо.  
Но Баки опередил его движение – медленно, как-то судорожно перевёл дыхание и ответил:  
\- Да, - сказал он, едва ли не слишком тихо даже для сверхчуткого слуха Стива. – Да, люблю.  
Стив дёрнулся и всё же отстранился, чтобы не затягивать и без того становившееся неловким объятие. Он крепко перехватил обе руки Баки и заглянул ему в лицо, но тот отказывался поднимать взгляд, пристально разглядывая пол. Стив крепко взял его за подбородок, мягко заставляя поднять голову. В ответ Баки просто закрыл глаза.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шёпотом попросил Стив, осторожно потирая подушечкой большого пальца отросшую за день щетину на подбородке Баки. – Пожалуйста?  
Секунду казалось, что Баки собирается продолжить стоять с закрытыми глазами, придерживаясь много раз доказанной теории «если я не вижу Стива - Стив не видит меня». Но потом он глубоко вздохнул и с видимым усилием открыл глаза, почти вызывающе глядя перед собой.  
Стив склонил голову набок, вновь изучая до последней чёрточки знакомое лицо человека, в которого он за последний год успел уже безоглядно и отчаянно влюбиться. Провёл пальцем по скуле, боясь отпустить подбородок, чтобы не потерять взгляд, серебрящийся льдами Арктики.  
Баки стоял как на расстреле: выпятив подбородок, расправив плечи, в прозрачных серых глазах ужас и вызов.  
\- Бак, - еле выдохнул Стив под этим взглядом.  
\- Прости меня, - ломким, обречённым голосом, совершенно не вязавшимся с гордой осанкой, произнёс Баки. – Я знаю, что не на это ты подписывался, когда у нас всё начиналось. Но эту битву я проиграл ещё когда в первый раз поцеловал тебя. Можем всё сегодня же, прямо сейчас прекратить, если...  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак, - тихо сказал Стив, найдя, наконец, смелость признаться вслух хотя бы уже для того, чтобы не дать произнести самое чудовищно неправильное в мире предложение.  
Ледяная маска на лице Баки растеклась в выражение абсолютного шока.  
Стив так крепко вцепился пальцами ему в подбородок, что наверняка оставлял синяки. Металлическая рука вдруг ожила серией судорожных рекалибровок, прохладные пластины на плече вздрогнули под ладонью Стива.  
Он мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь, повторю? – спросил он, профилактически встряхивая Баки, отчего тот, не успев сгруппироваться после шока, качнулся как пьяный.  
В ответ Баки яростно закивал.  
\- Повтори.  
Стив подхватил Баки за локти, прижимая к себе как можно ближе, наклоняясь к самым его губам, так что кончик его носа скользнул по щеке Баки.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - торжествующе-спокойно сказал он.  
И услышав, как Баки лихорадочно втянул воздух, Стив наклонился до конца и поцеловал его.  
\- Стив, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал Баки, так отчаянно цепляясь за бока его футболки, будто ему нужна была опора, чтобы не упасть. Переведя дыхание, он осторожно обхватил ладонями лицо Стива, будто держал в руках что-то очень драгоценное и хрупкое, и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
Стив в ответ обнял его за талию.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он, чувствуя как от восторга и облегчения кружится голова.  
Баки прижался ближе и поцеловал его – жадно, отчаянно, то и дело прерываясь и шепча «Я люблю тебя», словно не мог определиться, что сейчас важнее всего сделать.  
\- Согласен быть со мной, Джеймс Барнс? – спросил Стив прямо в приоткрытый влажный рот Баки.  
\- До тех пор, пока ты этого хочешь, - выдохнул Баки. – Я уже твой, и был твоим с самого первого раза как наорал на тебя.  
Стив рассмеялся, и Баки улыбнулся в ответ, гладя кончиками пальцев скулы Стива, пристально разглядывая его лицо, будто пытался запомнить каждый миллиметр.  
\- Прости, что дожидался тебя у лифта, чтобы пропесочить как истеричная итальянская бабушка, - выдал Стив, перебирая коротко стриженые волосы на затылке Баки.  
\- Прости что трансформировался в десептикона на национальном телевидении.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Я, наверное, никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько испуганным и беспомощным, - признался он. Даже сейчас, просто вспоминая произошедшее он чувствовал отголосок того ужаса. – Только смотрел на экран и понимал, что не успею оказаться рядом.  
Баки поморщился и склонил голову набок, будто готовясь вновь уставиться в пол с виноватым выражением.  
\- Но, - продолжил Стив со значением. Он провёл пальцем по пухлой нижней губе Баки, повторяя путь взглядом. – Я узнал кое-что ещё очень важное, наблюдая за тобой сегодня со всех ракурсов.  
\- И что же? – настороженно спросил Баки, не в силах удержать любопытство и при этом явно подозревая, что пожалеет о том, что спросил.  
Стив дразняще усмехнулся, крепче перехватил шелковистые вьющиеся пряди и потянул, заставляя Баки запрокинуть голову, обнажая шею и непристойно приоткрывая губы. Стив наклонился к нему, утыкаясь в чувствительную кожу под челюстью и рыча:  
\- Ты просто _охуенно_ сексуален, когда гнёшь дула автоматического оружия голыми руками.  
Баки облизнулся, издав какой-то тихий невнятный горловой звук и цепляясь внезапно непослушными пальцами за шею и плечи Стива.  
\- Бля, - наконец выдал он, обретя дар речи. – Стив. Стиви. Пожалуйста скажи, что собираешься довести начатое до логического конца, а не дразнишь меня из мести.  
Стив издал язвительное «хммм» глубоким низким голосом.  
\- Разве я на такое способен?  
Баки порывисто закивал, и Стив покрепче перехватил его за волосы. Проследил носом чёткую линию челюсти Баки и поцеловал его за ухом.  
\- Ох ебите меня семеро, - бессвязно выдал Баки.  
Стив ухмыльнулся, не отрываясь от его шеи.  
\- Тебе меня одного с головой хватит.

***  
\- А я ведь… планировал довести роль мстительного засранца до логического конца… и отправить тебя прямиком на доклад, - признался Стив, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Стив, _заткнись_! – выдавил Баки.  
Он извивался под весом Стива, обнимая его коленями и закинув правую лодыжку ему на спину. Это был их первый раз с Баки в пассивной роли, и Стиву безумно нравилось, что пассивной эта роль не была ни в малейшей степени.  
Весь процесс походил на непрерывную борьбу за преимущество, поскольку их возможности были примерно равны – даже сейчас, когда Стив, судя по прикладываемым усилиям, пытался проебать Баки насквозь и похоронить его в матрасе. В конце концов Стиву удалось перехватить обе руки и прижать Баки бёдрами к кровати под углом, позволявшим с каждым толчком проезжаться по простате. Баки перестал бороться за контроль над процессом, и вместо этого обхватил Стива руками и ногами, вскрикивая и требовательно толкаясь навстречу. На каждый сантиметр латекса «с эффектом памяти» приходилось столько супергеройских ньютонов давления, что к утру матрас будет молиться об амнезии.  
Баки выгибался всем телом под толчками бёдер Стива, участвуя в процессе гораздо активнее, чем подразумевали изобретатели миссионерской позиции. Стив задыхался от желания, как никогда остро чувствуя, что Баки ему всегда будет мало, даже в такие моменты – когда он в буквальном смысле был всё ещё внутри него.  
Он рванулся вперёд с такой силой, что Баки проехал бы по кровати вверх, если бы не рука Стива, удерживавшая его за плечи и не позволявшая менять совершенно беспощадный угол толчков, не ослабевавших до тех пор, пока Баки не начал умолять.  
\- Стив! – вскрикнул он срывающимся голосом, процарапывая ногтями правой руки раскалённые дорожки по спине Стива.  
\- Считай это своим докладом, Солдат! – прорычал Стив в распахнутый рот Баки и впился укусом в распухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу.

***  
Стив никак не мог оторвать взгляд от Баки во время вечернего отчётного собрания. Баки постоянно ёрзал в кресле, перенося вес то на один подлокотник, то на другой. Стив уже начал волноваться, что чересчур жёстко обошёлся с ним. Возможно, в какой-то момент из тех, что Баки кричал под ним, ему действительно было больно.  
Баки взглянул на него, оторвавшись от изучения информационного бюллетеня, и их взгляды встретились. Баки вопросительно поднял брови.  
Стив нахмурился и проартикулировал: «Ты в порядке?»  
Баки посмотрел на него супер-выразительным взглядом, в котором читались даже знаки препинания в нужных местах: «Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня думать, что я влюблён в идиота».  
Стив решил пока оставить этот вопрос, хотя бы до тех пор, пока они не останутся наедине. Вздохнул и уныло поворошил страницы своего бюллетеня.  
Им необходимо было опередить СМИ и нарисовать образ нового Мстителя нужными штрихами. Прессу уже основательно штормило от разного рода предположений, ну а Интернет и вовсе погрузился в пучину коллективной истерии на почве того, насколько же Зимний солдат был очаровательно сердитой сексуальной коричной булочкой.  
Над этой частью бюллетеня Стив в голос заржал. Если б эти люди действительно знали правду. Более сердитой булочки чем Баки свет ещё не видывал.  
Судя по собранной информации, Интернет-сообщество было и так уже вроде как влюблено в Зимнего солдата. Ну а теперь, когда у них была возможность добавить недостающий кусочек головоломки в виде нижней части лица Баки – в счастливых обмороках валялись целые форумы.  
Пока почти все отклики имели вполне положительный оттенок, но Стиву не хотелось, чтобы Баки пришлось в итоге пытаться соответствовать образу, который за него сочинило коллективное бессознательное, пуская слюни на супергеройский образ. В эту звёздно-полосатую резиновую ловушку Стив уже попадал как член в рукомойник, и ощущений таких пожелать не мог никому.  
\- Для начала выпустим официальный пресс-релиз, общий для Барнса и Уилсона, в этот раз опубликуем настоящие имена и фото, - рассказывала Мария Хилл, стоя во главе стола. – Это снизит градус таинственности. А ещё, Барнс, нам потребуется, чтобы ты дал пресс-конференцию. Официально снял маску перед камерами, чтобы у людей не осталось вопросов.  
Баки нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Марии на поверхность стола и обратно. Судя по всему, вопросы у него самого всё-таки остались.  
\- И всё? – с сомнением спросил Стив. Судя по его опыту, пиар обычно был более тонким и сложным процессом.  
\- Было бы неплохо организовать общую пресс-конференцию для всей команды. Сэма Уилсона узнают на улицах уже несколько месяцев, но его личность как Мстителя до сих пор официально не подтверждена. Сделаем серию индивидуальных интервью с Барнсом и Уилсоном после общекомандной пресс-конференции. Так внимание публики будет перенаправлено с нашего Красавчика в бандане в нужное русло.  
\- Это в какое? – не отрываясь от чтения, поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- В какое-нибудь другое, - со значением сказала Мария.  
\- Понял.  
Баки неуверенно поднял руку, будто решал внезапную математическую задачку на уроке литературы.  
Мария закатила глаза.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Мне необходим инструктаж перед тем, как выпускать меня в прямой эфир.  
Мария вытаращилась на него.  
\- Шта?  
\- У меня напрочь отсутствует способность фильтровать базар. На интервью в прямом эфире я скорее всего покажусь почтенной публике психопатом.  
Мария перевела ошарашенный взгляд с Баки на Стива.  
\- Он это серьёзно?  
Стив обеспокоенно покосился на Баки, который уставился на него, переключая брови из режима «Я немного озадачен, но всё ещё крайне умилителен» в режим «Я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи» в процессе ожидания его ответа.  
\- Без комментариев, - наконец выдал Стив.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- Так, у нас нет времени на инструктажи. Просто будь самим собой, ладно? – раздражённо ответила Мария. – Отвечай только на заданные вопросы, не ведись на провокации, не рассказывай о всяких там поджогах и убийствах или чем вы там вообще занимаетесь.  
Сэм захихикал.  
\- Нельзя сказать ему быть самим собой и при этом запретить разговаривать об убийствах.  
\- По ходу мне маловато платят, - проворчала Мария себе под нос.  
Стив точно знал, что расслышали её реплику только они с Баки.

***  
\- Да я просто говорю, что с твоей стороны подло было заставить меня ассоциировать доклад с еблей, ясно? _Неправильно_ это блин, когда внезапно возбуждаешься на совещаниях! – прорычал Баки Стиву, направляясь вместе с ним в фойе нижнего этажа Башни Мстителей.  
\- То есть ты вчера на совещании так ёрзал потому, что думал о сексе?  
\- Потому что у меня стоял как на параде, вот почему.  
Стив захихикал, прикусывая губу и припоминая особенно отчётливо парочку вещей, которые он проделал с Баки вчера утром. А потом вечером.  
\- Хватит корчить такие рожи! – прикрикнул Баки.  
Стив всплеснул руками.  
\- Не могу, у меня лицо теперь так и останется!  
\- Ыы, - выдал Баки под звуковой сигнал, символизирующий конец поездки на лифте, вышел из едва распахнувшихся дверей и раздражённо зашагал прочь от кабины и Стива, рванувшего следом.  
На них обоих были костюмы для миссий. На Баки даже была знаменитая бандана. Казалось, это было немного чересчур – но им нужно было впечатлить прессу, а для этого все средства были хороши.  
Остальные члены команды уже ждали их в фойе, рассевшись за длинным столом, который поставили на небольшом возвышении у дальней от входа стены фойе. Зал заполняли журналисты и ряды камер и фотоаппаратов. За затемнёнными стеклянными окнами фойе собралась огромная толпа. Вообще фанаты и просто зеваки частенько толпились перед Башней, но Мстители старались особенно не показываться им на глаза. Если народ вдруг решит, что проведённое под дверями Башни время автоматически даст им возможность пообщаться с супергероями, то Мстители в жизни никогда больше не смогут спать спокойно.  
Когда в зал вошли Баки со Стивом, по толпе репортёров разнёсся тихий гул. Стив обрадовался, что Баки шёл впереди. Так у Стива была возможность не только оценить его роскошный скульптурный зад и пружинистую походку, но и рассмотреть реакции людей, провожавших его взглядом. Большинство глаз задерживалось на металлической руке. Некоторые пялились на бандану, будто пытались силой мысли заглянуть под неё. Ну и практически все после этого переводили взгляд пониже спины.  
«Вот и у меня такая же фигня, товарищи незнакомые нью-йоркцы», - подумал Стив.  
Баки занял место посередине, между Стивом и Сэмом.  
Дама из числа постоянных пиар-агентов Тони согласилась вести это безобразие, так что после того как все расселись она объявила начало пресс-конференции.  
\- Зимний солдат хотел бы сделать небольшое заявление, - сказала она в микрофон. – А затем мы дадим вам возможность задать несколько вопросов.  
Она повернулась и кивнула Баки, который в ответ вздохнул так отчётливо, что Стив услышал даже через маску.  
Вместо того, чтобы вытащить из кармана карточки с речью, Баки встал, уперевшись руками в стол и пристально сканируя взглядом толпу репортёров.  
Ой бля. Он действовал не по сценарию. Стив всей кожей ощутил злорадное любопытство остальных членов команды, почуявших бесплатный цирк.  
Несколько человек в толпе под взглядом Баки нервно заёрзали.  
Даже Стив признавал, что эффект присутствия Зимнего солдата вызывал трепет. Люди в первую очередь видели глаза и металлическую руку. А глаза у Баки были пронзительные, умные, поразительно западавшие в душу, особенно при личной встрече – ну и весь мир был в курсе, на что способна металлическая рука.  
Стрижка хорошо смотрелась с костюмом. Стиву всегда до ужаса нравились его длинные волосы, но сейчас, с коротко выстриженными висками и затылком, и небрежно уложенными сверху каштановыми волнами, Зимний солдат выглядел как герой научно-фантастического романа про пост-апокалипсис.  
В конце концов, видимо удовлетворённый произведённым устрашающим эффектом, Баки выпрямился во весь рост. Он потянулся руками к затылку и распустил узел, крепивший там бандану.  
Толпа взволнованно загудела. Им наконец-то выпадал шанс увидеть лицо Зимнего солдата. Пресса гонялась за ним целый год, истекая слюнями при мысли о возможности заглянуть под эту бандану.  
Развязывая узел, Баки опустил голову, а стянув бандану и зажав её в кулаке, поднял голову снова, злобно пялясь на толпу. Стиву открывшаяся маска по сравнению с безобидным куском ткани показалась просто до усрачки страшной, и похоже толпа эту мысль вполне разделяла.  
Стив прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не начать нервно хихикать в микрофон в прямом эфире.  
Баки неподвижно стоял в установившейся в зале абсолютной тишине, пока толпа благоговейно на него моргала. Потом он взял со стола микрофон и поднял его на уровень маски.  
\- Меня зовут Баки Барнс, - проинформировал он собравшихся. Зал тихо загудел в ответ. – И вот что я ношу под банданой. Потому что то, чем мы занимаемся, граничит с совершенно _самоубийственным_ ебланизмом. Каждый раз выходя за эту дверь мы рискуем не вернуться обратно. И можете блин поверить, что я не для удовольствия с ног до головы пакуюсь в кевлар и стараюсь не светить таблом в газетах.  
Стив пялился на его профиль, нервно дёргая коленом. Божечки, сегодня вечером Баки просто обязан будет выебать его во все дыхательные и пихательные.  
\- После сегодняшней встречи я больше не смогу выйти на улицу, не оглядываясь поминутно через плечо, - прорычал Баки в микрофон. – Так что блядь большое вам спасибо за беспокойство.  
Он уронил микрофон на стол с громким стуком и злобно прищурился, отстёгивая металлической рукой застёжку маски. Затем он сдёрнул маску с лица, швырнул её на стол рядом с микрофоном и выпрямился во весь рост, развернув плечи и упрямо выпятив подбородок под слепящими вспышками фотокамер и громкими выкриками репортёров, пытавшихся задать десятки вопросов одновременно.  
Господи, он был прекрасен. Он будто заворожил их. _И он_ _весь, целиком принадлежал Стиву_.  
Баки простоял под шквалом беснующейся толпы целую минуту, позволяя камерам снимать себя в прямом эфире, передавая изображение на экраны миллионов телевизоров и гаджетов по всему миру. Затем он глубоко вздохнул и сел.  
Ведущая смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Затем, подстёгнутая его нетерпеливым жестом, она встрепенулась и подняла микрофон.  
\- Так. Давайте первый вопрос, - поспешно сказала она. И указала на кого-то в третьем ряду.  
\- Солдат, а с кем Вы говорили по телефону во время происшествия у банка вчера утром?  
Баки сузил глаза. Стив понял, что тот считает вопрос крайне тупым.  
\- Я позвонил своему парню, сказать ему что я в порядке.  
На зал снизошли пара секунд тишины, а затем вопли и вспышки возобновились. Толпа на разные голоса вопрошала: «Вы гей?», «Как его зовут?», а в одном особенном случае даже заголосила заполошно «Что мы скажем детям?!».  
Но Стив на толпу внимания уже не обращал. Он уставился на Баки, полностью развернувшись к нему и довольно неприглядно распахнув рот.  
Баки взглянул на него, явно либо заметив движение краем глаза, либо почувствовав что Стив на него смотрит.  
\- Шта? – буркнул он.  
\- Это ты меня сейчас назвал своим парнем? – в шоке выдал Стив.  
Баки воздел очи горе, а затем от души приложился лбом об стол. Удар прозвучал в наступившей после слов Стива потрясённой тишине как набат.


	9. Эй, вот не надо этого

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: видимо, тут надо сказать, что мне, мол «очень жаль».  
> но мне не жаль, так что обойдётесь!

\- Ёрш твою медь, Стив, тоже мне гений стратегии и тактики, это вот что вообще щас было? – стонал Баки.  
Он сидел на диване, вцепившись руками в волосы, уперев локти в колени и нервно дёргая правой ногой. Вибрация передавалась по руке прямо в голову. Так прыгающие там мысли входили в резонанс с прыгающей перед глазами комнатой.  
Стив в ответ жалобно, с подвыванием, вздохнул в пол.  
Он притащился в общую гостиную ссутулившись так сильно, что всем свидетелям внезапно начинало хотеться прочитать ему лекцию об осанке и заставить носить на голове книгу, пока не выпрямится.  
Ранее оказавшийся в гостиной и примостившийся на диван Баки логически ожидал, что Стив упадёт рядышком, чтобы иметь возможность паниковать в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Но Стив прошёл мимо, направляясь к прямоугольнику солнечного света на полу. Он плюхнулся на живот в середине нагретого прямоугольника, вытянув в стороны бесконечные руки и ноги, похожий на марионетку, выброшенную кукловодом. Лицом он крепко вжался в горячий пол и зажмурил глаза.  
Баки снова покосился на него, затем дёрнул головой, переключая внимание с идеальной задницы Капитана Америка на текущую проблему. Текущая проблема его до того волновала, что он вполне мог с перенерва выблевать завтрак на любимые ботинки.  
\- Охоссспади, - пробормотал он, уставившись на стальные носы своей впечатляющей боевой обувки. – Я только что выдал всему миру ориентацию Капитана Америка.  
\- Вот и нет, - ответил Стив невыразительным усталым голосом, не очень внятно из-за того, что говорил в пол. – Это Капитан Америка только что выдал всему миру ориентацию Стива Роджерса.  
Баки повесил голову и с новой силой вцепился руками в волосы.  
Краем глаза он видел на периферии гостиной передвижение остальных членов команды, но пока к ним никто не приближался.  
\- Как там последствия? – спросил Баки в никуда.  
Всё движение в гостиной замерло. У Баки было ощущение, что если он поднимет голову и прямо уставится на них, остальные Мстители будут стоять, замерев в позе городничего, будто надеясь, что он их так не заметит.  
Правая нога завибрировала с большей частотой.  
\- Всё так плохо, да?  
В конце концов к зоне с диваном приблизились чьи-то осторожные шаги.  
\- Не слишком плохо, - выдал Тони.  
Хм. Баки не ожидал, что из всей команды именно Тони решит прийти успокаивать их после устроенного безобразия. Он поднял глаза, наблюдая как Тони подходит ближе к Стиву и хмурится на его распростёртую под солнышком фигуру.  
Тони уронил на голову Стиву круглый белый тряпичный диск. Баки только спустя несколько секунд сообразил, что это фильтр из кофе-машины.  
\- На вот, фильтруй, - сказал Тони Стиву и, развернувшись, брякнулся в ближайшее кресло.  
Стив осторожно снял с головы фильтр и поднёс к лицу, рассматривая. Затем он затолкал его под себя, прижав грудью к полу и искренне сказал:  
\- Спасибо, - прежде чем снова упасть лицом вниз.  
\- Насколько «не слишком» плохо? – уточнил Баки.  
\- Ну, какая-то часть населения в любом случае будет ненавидеть Мстителей, что бы мы ни делали. Теперь это хотя бы будут радикальные мудаки-гомофобы.  
Баки пожал плечами и кивнул.  
\- Только наверное в список возможных угроз стоит добавить весь мой пиар-отдел, - тихо добавил Тони.  
\- Нну, - со значением сказала Наташа, садясь на диван рядом с Баки. – Я вот вообще-то горжусь тобой, Роджерс. Нужно много смелости, чтобы вот так признаться всему миру.  
\- Никакой смелости не нужно, - возразил Стив. – Это всё равно что сказать, что я очень храбро поступил, навернувшись в окопе пузом на гранату.  
Баки поджал губы, качая головой.  
\- Это я виноват. Если б я просто блядь спокойно пересидел перестрелку за машиной, ничего бы этого не случилось.  
Наташа пожала плечами, в целом соглашаясь, но не желая преждевременно прерывать сеанс самобичевания.  
\- Зато мы бы не получали по почте по три дюжины трусиков в подарочной упаковке каждый день. Мне таким макаром скоро вообще за бельём ходить не нужно будет.  
Баки удивлённо покосился на неё.  
\- Ты под этим кэтсьютом бельё носишь?  
\- Нет, - ответила Наташа, делая глоток своего жуткого русского чифиря.  
Тони отложил свой СтаркФон и уставился на неё.  
\- Я вот сейчас не могу понять, шутишь ты или нет.  
\- Труселя без заводской упаковки мы выбрасываем, - заверила его Наташа.  
Баки ощутимо встряхнулся всем телом и встал, пытаясь прогнать нервную дрожь.  
\- Кстати спасибо за ЭМП, Тони, - сказал он, начав шагать взад-вперёд по комнате.  
Тони широко развёл руками и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я вообще с громадным удовольствием одним нажатием кнопки вывел из строя всю электронику в здании, которое по совместительству является делом всей моей жизни.  
Баки поморщился, но шагать не прекратил.  
\- Да ладно, если серьёзно, то оно правда стоило того, чтобы увидеть рожи паникующих репортёров, отчаянно пытающихся первыми запостить жареные факты, - отмахнулся Тони. – Жаль только, что руку тебе тоже временно вырубило.  
\- Не, я так наоборот не смог начать крушить черепа, так что всё к лучшему.  
\- А я бы вот, знаете ли, могла обойтись и без подъёма пешком на семидесятый этаж, - пробурчала Наташа мрачно.  
\- У тебя зато жопа будет теперь просто отпадная, - рассеянно заметил Баки.  
Наташа уставилась на него взглядом, полным истинно славянской ярости.  
\- В каком это смысле _будет_?  
\- Что ж нам делать-то теперь? – спросил Стив в пол.  
Баки покачал головой.  
\- Ничего, наверное? В смысле… ну отрицать всё вряд ли будет умно в этой ситуации.  
Стив резко поднялся на вытянутых руках, из сломанной марионетки превращаясь в выброшенную на берег русалку и впиваясь взглядом в Баки.  
\- Я не собираюсь наши отношения скрывать! – заявил он почти угрожающе.  
Полное решимости выражение его лица заставило Баки резко прекратить шатание по гостиной и пристально посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Ни в жизнь бы не подумал, что ты собираешься так сделать, Стив, - мягко сказал он. – Но я знаю, что большую часть жизни ты прожил во времени, когда такое было необходимо скрывать из соображений личной безопасности. Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять бороться с практически инстинктивной потребностью, ясно?  
\- Мы живём в другом мире, - возразил Стив.  
Баки кивнул, ощущая, как на него постепенно снисходит спокойствие благодаря возможности сфокусироваться на ком-то конкретном.  
\- То, что этот мир другой, ещё не делает его идеальным.  
Стив насупился и печально уставился в пол. Почти минуту он лежал неподвижно, затем переполз на полметра назад, чтобы снова целиком оказаться в переместившемся за это время прямоугольнике солнечного света, и вжался лицом обратно в пол.  
Какое-то время все молчали, затем движение в кухонной зоне возобновилось. Кто-то открыл холодильник, Брюс продолжил, позвякивая, мешать ложечкой неизменную порцию жижи, Клинт неразборчиво выругал кофе-машину, внезапно обнаружив, что внутри нет фильтра.  
Тони прокашлялся.  
\- Так вот, у нас в общем два варианта развития событий, если мне не изменяет память о моих героических проёбах в прошлом. Первый: мы продолжаем действовать как ни в чём не бывало, особо не привлекая внимания к тому, что вы встречаетесь, подавая это как просто нормальное развитие событий – как если бы, не знаю, Брюс и Нат начали спать друг с другом.  
\- Опа, погодите-ка, - отозвался Брюс с кухни. – С каких это пор ебля с гигантским зелёным чудовищем считается нормальным развитием событий?  
\- Не самый удачный пример, - признал Тони. – Так вот, второй вариант: организовать пару эксклюзивных интервью, позволить вам выговориться, а народу наслушаться, и свернуть эту лавочку после того как почтенная публика с вами наиграется.  
Баки снова начал шагать  
\- Какие плюсы и минусы?  
\- Если намеренно игнорировать произошедшее, то журналистам история будет казаться ещё сочнее, и смаковать они её будут дольше, чем нам хотелось бы.  
Баки покивал и покосился на Тони.  
\- Зато второй вариант включает риск появления перед камерами людей, которые фильтруют базар через кофейный фильтр.  
Стив завозился и вытащил фильтр из-под себя, прищурившись на него в золотистых лучах света.  
\- А мы можем такой вшить в мой костюм?

***  
\- Капитан Роджерс, что Вы можете сказать зрителям, которых волнует тот факт, что Мстителями руководит гей?  
\- Я могу им сказать, что я вообще-то бисексуал.

***  
\- Как теперь вообще чувствовать себя в безопасности? Как доверять стратегу, который прятал от нас правду больше семидесяти лет?  
\- Можешь думать, что он именно для этого разбил «Валькирию» об Арктику и заживо похоронил себя во льду на семьдесят лет, ага. Чтобы избежать неудобства обсуждения лично с тобой его ориентации. А спасение Нью-Йорка было просто удачным побочным эффектом! - рычал Баки на очередного видеоблоггера, который медленно отступал от него по проходу в универсаме Duane Reade, на всякий случай прощаясь с жизнью.

***  
\- Как эти отношения повлияли на способность Капитана Америка выполнять поставленные перед ним задачи? Не беспокоит ли Мстителей душевное состояние Капитана?  
\- Вообще вопрос, конечно, интересный. Зная, на что способен Зимний солдат в бою, вполне можно начать беспокоиться, не выебет ли он из Кэпа последние мозги… - задумчиво пробормотал Тони, садясь в лимузин.

***  
Истерия утихла примерно через месяц. Учитывая, насколько публичными личностями были Мстители, и насколько щепетильно христианская мораль относилась к нетрадиционному сексу, Стив решил, что всё могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, на своей половине кровати, положив голову на плечо Баки. Тот гладил его по голове, ероша пальцами волосы. Стив вздохнул, и Баки в ответ повернулся поцеловать его в лоб.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Баки.  
Стив кивнул, потом зарылся лицом в шею Баки.  
\- Знаешь, я ни о чём не жалею, - пробормотал Баки, вплетая пальцы в отросшие на макушке пряди волос Стива.  
\- Да?  
\- Ну с тобой ведь так классно трахаться, Стив.  
Стив ущипнул его за бедро, заставив Баки тихо взвизгнуть. Тот перекатился и обнял любовника за плечи обеими руками, прижимаясь ближе и металлическими пальцами поддевая подбородок Стива, заставляя глядеть себе в глаза.  
\- Я серьёзно, - ровно сказал он. – Я бы не задумываясь сделал так ещё раз.  
\- И я, - прошептал Стив.  
Баки поцеловал его и прижал к себе.  
\- Переезжай ко мне, - выдал вдруг Стив.  
Баки какое-то время лежал молча и совершенно неподвижно.  
\- Шта? – переспросил он наконец крайне озадаченным тоном.  
\- Переезжай сюда, - повторил Стив. – Ко мне.  
\- Так ведь… - Баки отодвинулся немного, чтобы оглядеть Стива прищуренными глазами. – Я думал, что вроде как уже это сделал.  
\- Шта?  
\- Ну у меня из всех вещей только одна сумка, я её сюда перетащил недели, наверное, две назад. Я месяц тут ночую, Стив!  
\- А, - Стив пару секунд сосредоточенно хмурился, потом разулыбался от уха до уха. – Ну тогда не знаю, ты мне какую-нибудь записку оставь, когда мы поженимся, чтобы я на этот счёт мог порадоваться.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что это сейчас было не предложение руки и сердца, Роджерс, а то оно фиговое.  
\- Не, мы ж только что съехались, надо немного притормозить события.  
Баки фыркнул и уткнул Стива обратно лицом себе в шею – возможно, чтобы заставить замолчать.

***  
Стив лениво почесывал ухо, сидя за столом в переговорке – шло не очень оживленное обсуждение нескольких предстоящих миссий.  
\- На кой вообще кому-то понадобились Мстители в операции под прикрытием? – спросил он, отмахиваясь от пролетавшего мимо жучка. – Мы вроде бы не самые незаметные ребята.  
Сэм прищурился на голографический планшет производства Старка.  
\- Эту нужно отдать обратно ФБР или ещё кому. Я пас.  
\- А что насчёт разведданных по АИМ? – спросила Наташа, роясь в бумажных отчётах на столе. Через пару секунд она достала нужный, отмахнулась им от вездесущего летающего жука и пробежалась по тексту внимательным взглядом. – У них очень крупный объект в Северной Дакоте, и очень подозрительный при этом. Там явно что-то затевается.  
\- Это больше по нашей части, - согласился Баки.  
\- А когда мы выпустим уже сладкую парочку из их ВИП-казематов? – внезапно поинтересовался Тони, размахивая ладонью над головой и злобно глядя на разлетавшегося наглого жука. – Мне там нужно на вентиляцию взглянуть.  
\- Когда они подтвердят свою вменяемость и перестанут бросаться на Барнса каждый раз когда тот появляется в зоне видимости, - рассеянно ответил Стив.  
\- Я уже извинялся за то, что жахнул её электрошокером в лицо, - всплеснул руками Баки. – Сколько можно дуться?  
\- А ещё она начинает кричать каждый раз как видит Барнса, - напомнил Брюс. – Что-то насчёт кресла и потери памяти о жизни в сороковых.  
\- Странно, - буркнул Клинт, пристально следя взглядом за чем-то невидимым даже для модифицированного зрения Стива.  
Баки внезапно выбросил вверх руку, хватая ладонью воздух, затем прищурился, глядя на кулак, раскрыл его и внимательно пригляделся к только что пойманному жучку. Стив понадеялся, что он раздавит надоедливое насекомое, но тут Баки нахмурился ещё сильнее, наклонился ближе к насекомому и произнёс:  
\- Скотт?  
Раздался свист воздуха, и Человек-муравей внезапно увеличился в полный рост и кувырнулся к Баки на колени, в итоге с воплем переворачивая кресло. Стив едва успел разглядеть взлетевшие в воздух в беспорядке ноги и руки.  
\- Какого хера?! – вскрикнул Баки, приложившись ногой об стол в процессе падения  
Скотт вскочил на ноги и открыл забрало шлема, демонстрируя восторженную улыбку на лице.  
\- Ты первый человек, поймавший меня голыми руками! Рукой. Спасибо, кстати, что не металлической, Барнс.  
За край стола уцепились пальцы Баки, затем над столешницей показалась взлохмаченная верхушка головы, следом подтянулось остальное.  
\- Боже ж мой.  
\- У нас вроде как чэпэ, - доложил Скотт уставившимся на него в молчании Мстителям. – Хэнк, конечно, говорит, что у него всё под контролем. Так вот у него не всё под контролем.  
Стив наклонился вперёд, чтобы начать задавать уточняющие вопросы, но не успел и слова произнести, как какой-то крупный предмет с сочным шлепком врезался в пуленепробиваемое стекло окна переговорки. Все уставились на разбившегося вдрызг гигантского жука с поломанными крыльями, с громким скрипом скользящего вниз по стеклу.  
Скотт виновато потоптался на месте.  
\- Так насчёт чэпэ…

***  
\- Ну почему?! – жалобно прокричал Баки в гарнитуру. – Почему люди не летают как птицы, а разводят гигантских жуков-мутантов, как свиньи?!  
Стив пригнулся, уворачиваясь от жала жуткого шершня размером с кондора, и прикрываясь щитом. Шершень отскочил от вибраниума, вихляя в воздухе, будто оглушённый столкновением, перелетел через голову Стива и с громким треском приземлился в паре метров от него на тротуаре.  
Над местом падения пролетел Тони, изображая самолёт-кукурузник и разбрызгивая на скорую руку сварганенный им перед вылетом органический спрей от насекомых. Шершень задёргался и замер.  
\- Шершни-камикадзе, - пробормотал Стив себе под нос.  
\- Кэп, сверху твой щит выглядит как бампер сельского пикапа после июньской прогулки на природу, - выдал Клинт откуда-то с крыши одного из окружающих Стива зданий.  
Стив рискнул взглянуть на внешнюю сторону щита и тут же пожалел об этом.  
\- Фу блин.  
\- Аааа! - прокричал Баки в гарнитуру, не размениваясь на пояснения.  
Стив глянул вверх и обнаружил там гигантскую бабочку, порхающую в воздухе и вцепившуюся хитиновой лапкой в один из ремней на костюме Баки – видимо, она сдёрнула его с крыши, где он улёгся для прикрытия из снайперской позиции. Сам Баки до сих пор упрямо цеплялся за винтовку, болтаясь как мокрый котёнок в пасти мамы-кошки и в общем-то даже не пытаясь освободиться. Вместо этого, сориентировавшись, он поднял винтовку и начал снимать ближайших насекомых прямо в воздухе.  
\- Тут нужна помощь! - прокричал Стив, придерживая гарнитуру в ухе.  
\- Ща всё будет, - заверил Сэм.  
Баки пристрелил стрекозу размером с малолитражку, и та с оглушительным звоном врезалась в окно ближайшего здания, исчезая из поля зрения.  
Бабочка, явно вообще не рассчитывавшая на такое развитие событий, наконец стряхнула Баки с лапки, отправляя его в свободное падение.  
Стив наблюдал, онемев от ужаса, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
По инерции, приданной бабочкой, Баки падал не вертикально вниз, а по кривой, в итоге успешно врезавшись в то же окно, куда минутой назад отправил стрекозу. Из здания раздался жуткий треск, отдавшийся даже в гарнитуре.  
\- Так, я в порядке, - заверил Баки секунду спустя.  
\- Ладно, отбой, - сказал Стив Сэму, потеряв своего бойфренда из вида.  
Через минуту гигантский трупик стрекозы спланировал из разбитого окна, приземляясь на тротуар с крайне органическим хлюпаньем.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что Хэнк Пим живёт на Западном побережье, - рассуждал Сэм, пролетая над головой Стива и приземляясь ловким пируэтом в паре метров справа. – Почему, блин, весь этот звездец происходит не где-нибудь в Лос-Анджелесе, я вас спрашиваю?  
\- За разрушение Статуи Свободы дают больше злодейских очков? – предположил Тони.  
\- Это была случайность! – заверил Хэнк Пим по общему каналу.  
Стив стёр со лба пот и грязь тыльной стороной перчатки.  
\- Я вот что тебе скажу, Кэп, - предупредил Сэм. – Если я увижу хоть одного таракана крупнее обычного, я съёбываю отсюда, понял?  
\- Ясно, Сэм.  
Земля под ботинками Стива задрожала. Он глянул вниз, нахмуриваясь.  
\- Шта?  
\- Всем приготовиться! – заорал Клинт, надсаживаясь. – Тут такое!  
\- Ну не томи, что там? – нервно спросил Сэм, оглядываясь и поднимая оба пистолета-автомата.  
\- Ой народ, это плохо кончится, - пробормотал Баки, высовываясь из пролома в стене и размахивая цветастой наволочкой, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Пролетавший мимо Железный человек затормозил, чтобы спустить Баки на тротуар.  
При их приземлении земля снова вздрогнула, и Стиву что-то не верилось, что это костюм Железного человека такой тяжёлый.  
\- Возможно, для этого нам понадобится Халк, - сказал Клинт.  
\- От Беннера больше толка в лаборатории, с Пимом. Мы справимся, - решил Стив.  
Из-за поворота наконец вырулил источник шума. Он был раз в десять больше, чем недавно покушавшийся на жизнь и достоинство Стива шершень.  
\- Ёкарный бабай! – вырвалось у Стива. Жук был почти плоским, с твёрдым треугольным панцирем, явно хорошо защищавшим сверху и с боков. Снизу он, такое впечатление, состоял из сплошных ног.  
\- Что это вообще?! – заорал Сэм.  
\- У нас в команде есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто рос не в городе и знает, что на свете бывают другие насекомые кроме тараканов? – чуть задыхаясь, поинтересовалась Наташа.  
\- Это жук-вонючка, - ответил Баки. – На юге таких полно.  
\- Жук-вонючка, - пробормотал Тони. – Что за фигня, в наших широтах они не водятся!  
Зрители по всему миру, наблюдавшие в новостях за битвой Мстителей с насекомыми-мутантами, узрели как Зимний солдат внезапно без всяких видимых причин даёт по черепу Железному человеку.  
\- Как его убить? – спросил Стив.  
\- Их лучше вообще не трогать. Они не просто так называются вонючками, - ответил Баки.  
\- Но этого вроде как убить придётся, - возразила Наташа.  
Скотт нервно прокашлялся.  
\- Мы что, будем травить Нью-Йорк клопами?  
\- Чего это вдруг «мы», Барби-сайз? - прокричал Сэм. – Настал твой черед проявить себя.  
\- В том здании до сих пор есть гражданские – сообщила Наташа.  
\- Солдат, помоги ей, – распорядился Стив. – Мы разберемся с этой ходячей газовой атакой.  
Баки, ни секунды не колеблясь, убежал в направлении, заданном Наташей. Тони и Сэм поднялись в воздух, оставив посреди улицы Стива и миниатюрного Скотта, стоявшего на плече капитана в героической позе. Клинт оставался на крыше, следя за передвижением других насекомых.  
\- Сквозь такой панцирь нам не проковыряться, - сказал Стив команде. – Старк, Сэм, давайте-ка попробуем его опрокинуть.  
Сэм и Тони перегруппировались, поровнявшись друг с другом и, набирая инерцию, пошли на таран клопа. Тот качнулся от удара, беспорядочно дрыгая лапками, и Стив, пользуясь моментом, метнул щит, надеясь задеть что-нибудь жизненно важное в подбрюшье насекомого. Но вибраниум звонко столкнулся с одной из дрыгающихся лапок и улетел в неизвестном направлении. Клоп восстановил равновесие, плюхаясь обратно с таким тяжёлым грохотом, что с соседних зданий посыпалась пыль и мелкая отделка. Край хитинового панциря задел колонны в основании ближайшего дома, круша их в щебенку.  
Стив выругался.  
\- Чего ещё? – требовательно поинтересовался Баки, судя по тяжёлому дыханию отмахивавший пролёт за пролётом по лестнице.  
\- Солдат, здание в котором ты находишься, может рухнуть, выводи оттуда людей.  
\- Тут дети вообще, - ответил Баки. – Бля! Куда! Анунах вернись! Сам ты «не ругайся», пацан! Не, ну вы издеваетесь…  
Стив настороженно обогнул клопа по дуге, приседая в нескольких метрах от него. Скотт спрыгнул с его плеча и увеличился до человеческих размеров, приседая рядом, будто в ожидании сигнала стартового пистолета.  
\- Поддержка с воздуха! – объявил Стив. – Повторите свой манёвр, а мы нырнём под клопа и разделаемся с ним, прежде чем он восстановит равновесие.  
\- Стив, - настороженно предупредил Баки.  
\- Ты уверен, кэп? - уточнил Тони.  
Стив понимал, что если в его решении сомневаются одновременно Тони и Баки, то делать он собрался нечто прямо-таки радикально тупое. Но он всё равно ответил:  
\- Да.  
Сэм и Тони снова вошли в пике, опрокидывая отчаянно засучившего лапками жука. Стив и Скотт кинулись к нему, и Скотт в прыжке снова уменьшился, гася инерцию клопа и не давая ему перевернуться обратно. Стив всем весом столкнулся с насекомым, опрокидывая его окончательно, и от удара покатился дальше, не контролируя траектории. Оглушённо моргая в небо, он понял, что врезался в то же здание, которое жук повредил панцирем несколько минут назад. Из этого положения было видно, что вся конструкция опасно накренилась.  
\- Бля! – закричал он, осознав, что здание рушится. – Баки, уходи оттуда!  
Баки не ответил, а Стив с переменным успехом вскарабкался на ноги. Тут одна из беспорядочно дрыгающихся лапок опрокинутого клопа прилетела ему аккурат в висок, отчего капитана швырнуло всем телом на облицовку рушащегося здания. Обмякая в бессознательное состояние, он ещё успел подумать, что если ему удастся выжить, то он устроит какой-нибудь специальный супергеройский рейд на тараканов.  
Зрители по всему миру, наблюдавшие в новостях за битвой Мстителей с насекомыми-мутантами, узрели снятый с новостного вертолёта драматичный кадр, в котором бесчувственное тело Капитана Америка сползает по облицовке здания как пресловутый жук по лобовому стеклу автомобиля. Само здание со скрежетом накренилось, осыпая осколками кирпича и бетона распростёртых на тротуаре перевёрнутого клопа и неподвижное тело в синем костюме.  
Тут в кадре появилась фигура в чёрном, со щитом капитана в руке, от каменной пыли потерявшей блеск под лучами закатного солнца. Зимний солдат нырнул под смертоносный град осколков, всем телом кидаясь поверх капитана, выставляя над собой щит и металлическую руку как раз в тот момент, когда основание здания не выдержало и с тошнотворным звуком лопающегося камня опрокинуло всю конструкцию им на головы.

***  
Стив мельком пришёл в себя, чуть косящими от сотрясения глазами глядя на внутреннюю сторону своего щита. У него на груди лежал Баки, закрывая собой большую часть его тела. Вдалеке раздавались приглушённые звуки криков и сдвигаемых камней.  
Логично решив, что они уснули посреди киномарафона по Парку Юрского Периода, Стив отключился обратно.  
Лишь много позже, смаргивая остаточную тошноту в палате медицинского этажа, он осознал произошедшее. Придя в себя окончательно, он сидел в кровати, без аппетита жуя зелёное больничное желе из стаканчика и пересматривая ретроспективу новостей за последний час.  
Многие каналы периодически повторяли запись конца битвы, когда Хэнк Пим подоспел на место событий с модифицированной лучевой пушкой и как они со Скоттом уменьшали всех оставшихся насекомых до привычных размеров.  
Ну и, разумеется, удержаться было невозможно – почти все каналы раз за разом повторяли момент, в который Баки живым щитом закрывал тело Стива от обломков рушащегося здания  
Сколько бы раз Стив ни пересматривал этот эпизод, легче это зрелище не воспринималось.  
Баки спал в кровати рядом, периодически бормоча что-то про муравьёв и встряхивая металлической рукой.  
Из содержания видеозаписи можно было легко понять, что Баки не до конца выполнил порученное ему задание, бросив выведенных из здания гражданских самостоятельно добираться до полицейских баррикад. Вместо того, чтобы сопровождать их, он кинулся к месту, где упал Стив.  
Большая часть комментаторов этот факт проигнорировала или просто не заметила, вместо этого поминая героизм, преданность и командную работу в разных падежах. Зато FOX News желчно отмечали, как Солдат покинул невинных детей в опасности, кидаясь спасать своего любовника.  
Больничный десерт во рту Стива внезапно приобрёл кислый вкус.  
Рядом жалобно застонал Баки, с ощутимым трудом приходя в себя. Стив повернулся к нему, хмурясь в попытках сообразить как бы так одновременно назвать Баки безрассудным ебанатом и при этом поблагодарить за спасение своей жизни.  
\- Эй, вот не надо этого, - пробормотал Баки, не открывая глаз.  
\- _Баки_ , - произнёс Стив, безотчётно копируя интонацию, с которой его отчитывала мама.  
\- Охосспади, - простонал Баки, отворачиваясь к стене.

***  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал Стив Баки, как только они смогли остаться наедине в своих комнатах. Баки всё ещё передвигался, прихрамывая – один из обломков раздробил ему бедренную кость. В остальном оба были уже практически полностью здоровы.  
\- Это в буквальном смысле самые страшные слова на свете, Стив, - отозвался Баки. – Страшнее могут быть только те же самые слова, но произнесённые на немецком.  
Стив виновато поморщился, опуская голову и сцепляя руки в замок.  
\- Стив? – настороженно сказал Баки, будто только сейчас понял, что Стив пытается поговорить серьёзно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я не благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал, - сказал Стив спустя пару минут молчания, во время которых он собирался с мыслями. – Я очень благодарен. Я бы поступил точно так же, будь я на твоём месте.  
Баки кивнул, глядя на него с подозрением и держась как-то боком ко Стиву, будто пытался сделать из своего тела мишень меньшего размера.  
\- И в этом вся проблема, - продолжил Стив, с трудом выговаривая слова – казалось, они застревают в горле.  
\- Не понимаю тебя, - признался Баки, всё ещё озадаченно хмурясь.  
\- Ты бросил порученное тебе задание, Бак. А что если бы люди, которых ты оставил, оказались под угрозой без твоей защиты? Что если бы моё спасение обошлось миру в два десятка невинных жизней?  
Баки нахмурился сильнее, разворачивась к Стиву целиком.  
\- Тогда я послал бы их семьям просто охуенно роскошные букеты с соболезнованиями, - констатировал Баки спокойно, будто не испытывал никаких угрызений совести по этому поводу.  
Стив повесил голову и закрыл глаза.  
\- Я боялся, что ты так скажешь.  
\- Стив, ты чего?  
\- Мы выбираем друг друга, - пояснил Стив. – Даже ценой жизни других людей, мы в первую очередь думаем друг о друге.  
Баки кивнул и пожал плечами, будто говоря «ну да, и..?»  
\- Такого нельзя допускать в подобных обстоятельствах, Баки, - настойчиво сказал Стив. – Мне кажется, невозможно сохранять такой подход и при этом оставаться частью команды.  
Баки нахмурился с новой силой, пристально глядя на Стива, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли по выражению лица.  
\- Ты хочешь уйти из команды?  
Стив печально покачал головой.  
\- Это было бы ещё более эгоистичным выбором.  
Баки какое-то время молчал, глядя на Стива. Тот попросту не мог смотреть на Баки, поэтому закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты меня из команды выгоняешь? – тихо и как-то обречённо спросил Баки.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Стив. – Нет, команда в тебе нуждается.  
Он рискнул приоткрыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. Тот тяжело, с видимым трудом сглотнул. На лице у него медленно проступало понимание сказанного Стивом.  
\- Значит, ты меня бросаешь, - сказал Баки каким-то очень ровным голосом, только ярче блестя глазами на блики света из гостиной.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бак, - задыхаясь, сказал Стив. – Но...  
Баки только кивнул, поднимая руку, чтобы тот не продолжал. Он повернулся и молча ушёл в спальню, через две минуты вернувшись с привычной сумкой в руках.  
\- Ну ладно, - бросил он охрипшим голосом, проходя мимо Стива к двери.  
\- Баки, - позвал Стив вслед.  
Тот не отозвался, распахивая дверь.  
\- Увидимся, Роджерс.

***  
Это была самая холодная, самая одинокая ночь в жизни Стива. Логически он понимал, что принял единственно правильное решение. Но сердце логически думать не умело и не хотело.  
Добравшись до общей гостиной на следующее утро, Стив смахивал на зомби. Он еле передвигал ноги, в голове было пусто, покрасневшие глаза болели будто в них насыпали песка.  
Остальные Мстители уже собрались там, окружив группу из трёх незнакомых людей. У двоих незнакомцев на плечах наблюдались профессиональные видеокамеры.  
Стив стоял на границе ковра в ступоре, внезапно осознавая, что не переоделся из пижамы в маленьких Железных человечках.  
\- Кэп! – радостно констатировал его приход Тони, многозначительно дёргая подбородком в сторону камер. – Телевизионщики подъехали.  
\- Чего блин? – переспросил Стив настолько хриплым голосом, что его, вполне возможно, вообще никто не расслышал.  
За его спиной раздался сигнал прибытия лифта, и Стив не оборачиваясь знал, что это Баки – единственный из всей команды, отсутствовавший до этого момента в гостиной. Баки медленно подошёл, вставая рядом со Стивом и враждебно хмурясь на телевизионщиков.  
\- Мисс Пирсон и её операторы приехали снимать свой спецрепортаж, который мы обсуждали с вами на той неделе, - пояснил Тони. – Ну, про который я вам ещё напоминалку выслал на официальный электронный адрес?  
\- У меня есть официальный электронный адрес? – спросил Баки, всё ещё недружелюбно глядя на камеры.  
Мигающие красные огоньки под объективами намекали на то, что камеры уже снимают.  
\- Да, - процедил Тони сквозь сжатые звубы. – Они из группы поддержки ЛГБТ сообщества, с которым у нас информационное партнёрство. Приехали делать спецрепортаж про вас двоих.  
Единственная женщина в команде телевизионщиков профессионально разулыбалась и шагнула вперёд, кивая Стиву с Баки и протягивая руку. На середине движения она осознала, что оба суперсолдата явно не в своей тарелке, поэтому опустила руку и остановилась.  
\- Рада наконец встретиться с вами, капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс. Большое спасибо за согласие на репортаж. После вчерашних событий этот проект стал ещё важнее – нужно воспользоваться вниманием общественности.  
Стив пялился на неё как островной дикарь на инструкцию к соковыжималке.  
\- Вы будете снимать спецрепортаж про меня и Баки?  
Она кивнула, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Вы на данный момент – самая знаменитая ЛГБТ-пара во всём мире.  
Баки застонал и запрокинул лицо к потолку.  
\- Рассказ о вас может так помочь детям и подросткам, которые скрываются или подвергаются преследованиям из-за своей ориентации, - продолжала женщина, буквально светясь от счастья. – Выразить не могу, как много это значит для мира – тот факт, что вы вместе!  
Стив краем глаза взглянул на Баки, ощущая как к лицу приливает кровь от приступа паники, стыда и бесконечного сожаления.  
Баки проигнорировал его, вместо этого хмурясь в объектив.  
\- Да вы блядь издеваетесь просто...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ещё примечание автора: ... вообще на самом деле мне действительно немного жаль.  
> но я обещаю, что в ближайшее время всё исправится!


	10. Кошачьи рефлексы

Баки, ссутулясь, сидел на диване в гостиной Стива, вцепившись пальцами в волосы с такой силой, что Стив со страхом ждал, когда отдельные пряди не выдержат и полезут из скальпа клоками.  
\- Бак, - тихо сказал Стив.  
\- А ты вообще ничего мне сейчас не говори.  
Стив неловко прокашлялся и кивнул, жуя нижнюю губу и суетливо мельтеша в паре метров от дивана.  
\- Так, - вздохнул Баки, поднимая голову и выпрямляясь. Несколько секунд ушло на спокойный ровный выдох, напоминавший дыхательные упражнения, к которым Брюс прибегал в случаях, когда Халку хотелось пошалить. – Всё решаемо.  
Стив согласно кивнул, боясь что-либо произносить вслух.  
\- Всего три дня. Надо продержаться три дня, чтобы помочь тысячам детишек нетрадиционной ориентации, оказавшихся на улице как я в шестнадцать лет.  
Стив нервно облизнул губы.  
\- Бак, мне так жаль.  
\- За каких-то жалких два года ты умудрился отнять у меня обе вещи, которые мне в жизни были дороги, - огрызнулся Баки, заново вцепляясь пальцами в отрастающие пряди на макушке. – Мне насрать, жаль тебе или нет, этого недостаточно. Я планировал стибрить капельницу с цветочной жижей и переключиться в режим стрёмного бомжа-отшельника на пару недель, а теперь не могу даже блядь погоревать вволю.  
Стива физически затошнило от приступа вины и ненависти к себе. Агония, которую он испытал, когда очнулся после извлечения изо льда, была невыносима – ему казалось, ничто не может сравниться с потерей разом всех дорогих ему людей. Но он ошибался – сейчас смотреть как Баки пытается отстраниться от него, потому что Стив разрушил его жизнь – снова – было намного больнее.  
Он знал, что принятое им решение было правильным – ведь оно было принято во благо команды. Но ещё он понимал, что на каком-то глобальном, вселенском уровне – оно было совершенно неверным.  
\- Баки, - начал он, ощущая как сердце колотится почти в горле, отчего немели губы и кровь шумела в ушах. Может, ещё не поздно было всё исправить? Хотя боль и горечь от предательства, раскалённым свинцом светящиеся во взгляде Баки всё утро, вряд ли уйдут так просто. Сказанного не вернёшь. – Бак, я…  
Баки поднял взгляд, уставившись куда-то в стену и выпрямляясь. В левой руке всё ещё было сжато несколько прядей.  
\- Стив, - сказал он напряжённым тоном.  
Стив уставился на него со смесью ужаса и надежды:  
\- Да?  
Баки удручённо сгорбился. Похожее выражение Стив как-то видел в парке, на морде у собаки, внезапно осознавшей, что принесённая ей кость не влезает в выкопанную перед этим яму.  
\- У меня металлические пластины на пальцах застряли в волосах.  
Высвобождая последние волоски из микроскопических щелей протеза, Стив осознал, что руки у него дрожат. Ему хотелось провести пальцами по мягким прядям, притянуть Баки к себе и умолять о прощении за всё, что он наговорил. Но Баки сидел рядом, напряжённый и зажатый, как пружина, крепко сжав челюсти с выражением, какого Стива не видел со времён памятной встречи в Пентагоне. Скорее всего, в этом состоянии при попытке к нему прикоснуться он попросту сломает Стиву руку.  
В итоге запястье Стива спас стук в дверь, поскольку капитан несмотря ни на что нерешительно тянулся прикоснуться к Баки ещё раз. Стив виновато подскочил на ноги и кинулся к двери.  
\- Наверное, операторы.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Всего три дня, - повторил он, будто уговаривая сам себя. – Они скоро закончатся, и я пропаду из твоей жизни и начну активный сеанс саморазрушения.  
Стив шагал к двери как на собственную казнь.  
Впустив съёмочную группу, он вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул, здороваясь.  
\- Добро пожаловать к нам домой, - выдал он, ненавидя эту фразу и самого себя настолько, что чудом удержался от того чтобы упасть на колени и начать просить Господа Бога и Баки Барнса о прощении. – Расскажете, как всё будет происходить?  
\- В общественных местах мы будем следовать за вами, - объяснила мисс Пирсон, проходя вслед за Стивом в гостиную. – Периодически будем устраивать паузы, чтобы взять интервью у вас или ваших коллег по команде. У вас дома мы сейчас оказываемся в первый и последний раз, капитан Роджерс. Если в какой-либо момент вам захочется остановить съёмку – просто скажите об этом. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы вам мешать.  
\- Рад это слышать, мэм, - выскреб из себя ещё одну улыбку Стив, ощущая её скорее как гримасу на лице.  
Как только группа вошла в гостиную, Баки встал с дивана, нервно вытирая ладони о штаны на бёдрах и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Я на самом деле не особо дружу с камерой, - предупредил он Пирсон.  
\- Чувак, да ты просто божественно киногеничен, - заверил его один из операторов, одобрительно глядя на изображение на экране массивной камеры.  
\- Я уверена, что всё пройдёт отлично, сержант Барнс, - заверила его Пирсон, ободрительно улыбаясь.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не надо… зовите меня Баки. Или Солдат, если хотите. Я больше не сержант.  
Пирсон кивнула, улыбаясь чуть спокойнее.  
\- Как скажете, Баки.  
Баки неловко кивнул, безотчётно ища глазами Стива. И тот в ответ рефлекторно протянул руку, пытаясь успокоить его прикосновением. Баки замер на долю секунды – всё произошло так быстро, что даже Стив вряд ли заметил бы, если бы не прикасался к плечу Баки в этот момент. Потом Баки будто переключился– плечи сами собой распрямились, на лице появилась на первый взгляд совершенно искренняя улыбка. Так проявлялись его защитные рефлексы – маска напускного очарования и дружелюбия, которую он надевал каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что кто-то из команды больше нуждается в утешении, чем он сам.  
Господи, как же Стив его любил. Любил всей душой, и при этом каким-то невероятным образом убедил себя в том, что разбить Баки сердце – единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Вот, ВОТ почему Стив не заслуживал в жизни ничего хорошего.  
Съёмочная группа попросила их об отдельных интервью – и Стив вышел из комнаты и побрёл к себе в спальню, поскольку Баки попросили отвечать на вопросы первым.  
Латексный матрас с эффектом памяти казался особенно неуютным и холодным, будто осуждал его, когда Стив присел на краешек кровати.  
Спустя пару минут душераздирающей тишины в динамиках раздался деликатный звуковой сигнал от ДЖАРВИСа. Стив поднял голову, озадаченно нахмурившись. Обращения от ДЖАРВИСа он так и не дождался, зато спустя пару секунд динамики начали транслировать происходящее в гостиной.  
\- Расскажите немного о капитане Роджерсе – со своей, можно сказать, уникальной точки зрения, - попросила Пирсон.  
Стив услышал, как Баки кашлянул.  
\- Он, эм… Стив Роджерс – самый упрямый в мире засранец, - ответил тот после небольшой паузы. И рассмеялся следом за мисс Пирсон, которая от неожиданности весьма непривлекательно хрюкнула. Прозвучавший после этого голос Баки был тише и грустнее. – Но ещё он… удивительный. Когда мы познакомились, то сначала очень не поладили, и я много сил убил на то, чтобы не проникнуться к нему симпатией. Всё говорил себе, что это ничем хорошим для меня не кончится – если я вдруг позволю себе быть к нему неравнодушным. Но сейчас… знаете, я совершенно уверен, что никого и никогда в жизни не смогу полюбить так, как люблю Стива. Если этот человек просто попросит, я позволю ему всё – хоть пулю мне промеж глаз пустить.  
Стив вдруг понял, что у него по щекам струятся слёзы.  
\- Проклятье, ДЖАРВИС, - прошептал он, запрокидывая лицо к потолку.  
\- Совершенно с Вам согласен, капитан.

***  
В течение следующих за этим трёх дней Стив осознал новые оттенки словосочетания «нежелательный стояк». Им с Баки приходилось играть на камеру счастливую парочку во всех общественных местах в Башне – а поскольку они всегда были очень тактильными, то для поддержания легенды необходимо было продолжать в том же духе. Прикасаться к Баки и осознавать при этом, что все обещания этих прикосновений были пусты и ни к чему не приведут – для Стива это был какой-то особенный, будто специально под него заточенный вариант ада, к которому он был совершенно не готов. А ещё Баки всё также нежно улыбался ему, когда их взгляды встречались. И только Стив из всех людей на земле знал, как выглядят глаза Баки, когда он этим взглядом лжёт.  
Каждый день после возвращения в комнаты Стива, где они прятались от прицела телекамер, Баки брёл в комнату для гостей и захлопывал за собой дверь, оставляя Стива с тоской глазеть на вторую половину их кровати до утра.  
Общее сочетание постоянного присутствия камер днём и холодного равнодушия от Баки вечерами не позволяли Стиву наконец сказать то, что сказать было необходимо – а время между тем истекало.  
Следующим утром съёмочная группа уезжала, и как только они скроются из вида Стив планировал схватить Баки за что подвернётся и держать, пока не выскажет ему всё. Осталось только перетерпеть ещё одну ночь безграничного презрения к самому себе.  
\- Ах ты плюшкин сын! – прошипел Баки откуда-то из гостиной.  
Стив подскочил на кровати, глядя в проём приоткрытой двери спальни. Потом отбросил одеяло и пошёл в гостиную, стараясь ступать бесшумно. Свет был повсюду выключен, а жалюзи опущены, чтобы не пропускать в окна яркие огни ночного города. Дурацкие эпитеты Баки обычно изобретал, когда ругался на неодушевлённые объекты, поэтому Стив был практически уверен, что реальной опасности нет. Если, конечно, не считать опасным Баки – в этом-то явно и состоял его основательный тактический прокол.  
\- Баки? – позвал Стив из коридора.  
\- Иди спи, - ответил Баки хриплым усталым голосом. - Скотина.  
Стив шагнул в гостиную, щурясь в темноту. Баки сидел, сутулясь, на кофейном столике.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Стив.  
\- Ногу ушиб, - чётко артикулируя слова, ответил Баки.  
Стив огляделся.  
\- А что ты тут делаешь?  
Баки буркнул что-то и продолжил сидеть, отвернувшись от Стива.  
\- Не твоё собачье дело.  
Глаза у Стива наконец попривыкли к темноте, и он смог разглядеть на диване белый прямоугольник, подозрительно похожий на одну из подушек с гостевой кровати.  
\- Ты тут спишь, что ли?  
Баки задрал голову к потолку, скорее всего закрыв глаза, как обычно поступал, когда пытался успокоиться, чтобы не загреметь в тюрьму в результате необдуманных действий.  
\- Я _не_ спал, - ответил он, и на последнем слове и без того низкий голос дал совсем уж душераздирающую оттяжку в хрип.  
Стив подошёл на пару шагов ближе.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Мне насрать.  
Стив кашлянул, чувствуя как загорается всё тело от щемящей тоски и стыда.  
\- Точно? Потому что я вот не могу просто так взять и перестать о тебе беспокоиться.  
Баки издал пренебрежительное фырканье, похожее на лошадиное.  
Стив с трудом сглотнул.  
\- И я всё ещё люблю тебя, Бак.  
\- Да чего тебе надо-то от меня, Стив?! – заорал Баки, вскакивая на ноги и размахивая руками. – Это ж _ты_ меня бросил, и ты не имеешь никакого права теперь пытаться вот так вызвать меня на откровенность! И ты тоже ни хера не можешь заставить меня перестать тебя любить только потому что вышвырнул меня с голой жопой на мороз!  
Стив уставился на него в шоке, пока Баки тяжело переводил дыхание.  
\- Бак, ты что, под кайфом?  
\- Сссука, а что если и так?! – выкрикнул Баки, с вызовом вскидывая голову.  
Стив ощутимо сдулся.  
\- Нам нельзя продолжать этот разговор, если ты не…  
Баки кинулся на Стива, опрокидывая его на пол и наваливаясь сверху лавиной мышц и ругательств.  
\- Какого хера, Бак? – вскрикнул Стив.  
\- Всего-то и нужно было, что просто продолжать ненавидеть тебя, - рычал Баки, хватая запястья Стива и прижимая их к полу. – Всё, что мне нужно было сделать – и я не смог, падла ты этакая!  
Стив умудрился вырваться из его хватки, и Баки отчаянно замахал руками в темноте, пытаясь заново ухватить его и не дать вывернуться. После нескольких неудачных попыток Баки просто ткнул его пальцем в живот, заставив съёжиться, чтобы защитить единственный участок тела, уязвимый для щекотки.  
\- А ну не ёрзай и дай спокойно доорать на тебя!  
\- Бак, хватит, - задыхаясь, взмолился Стив, не зная, рыдать ему или смеяться.  
Баки упёрся ладонями в пол по обе стороны от головы Стива, тяжело, со всхлипами дыша ему в лицо.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Стиви, - судорожно прошептал он.  
\- Я могу извиняться всю жизнь, и этого всё равно будет недостаточно, - пробормотал Стив, нерешительно протягивая руку и касаясь дрожащими пальцами небритой скулы Баки. – Могу только просить тебя простить меня, Бак. Я совершил чудовищную ошибку. Самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни.  
\- Самой ужасной ошибкой был тот синий резиновый презерватив, в котором ты с пришельцами дрался, - не шевелясь, пробормотал Баки. – Блядский цирк с конями.  
Стив умудрился вымученно улыбнуться.  
\- Ты так нужен мне…  
\- Неважно, вместе мы или нет, - тихим, низким голосом сказал Баки. – Неважно, любишь ты меня или нет. Я всё равно буду выбирать тебя. Я всё равно буду в первую очередь думать о тебе – всегда. Ничто и никогда этого не изменит, даже если ты будешь продолжать разбивать мне сердце каждый божий день до конца моей жизни. Так что нахуй иди со своим никому не нужным ебучим самопожертвованием.  
Стив попытался проглотить стоявший в горле ком.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал он, с запоздалым шоком осознавая, что снова плачет. – Я тоже всегда буду в первую очередь думать о тебе, Бак. И мне всего-то потребовалась пара худших ночей в моей жизни, чтобы осознать, что это тоже не изменится.  
Баки выпрямился, садясь на бёдра Стиву и вытирая правую щёку.  
Стив приподнялся, чтобы вытереть ему левую щёку, зная что Баки в таком состоянии не любит прикосновения металлических пальцев, поскольку один раз в сильном душевном волнении он так поставил себе роскошный фингал.  
В квартире вдруг стало так тихо, что Стив услышал, как Баки сглотнул. Они внезапно одновременно осознали своё положение в пространстве и тот факт, что Баки фактически сидит на Стиве верхом, и что их лица буквально в десяти сантиметрах друг от друга. Баки диким взглядом посмотрел вниз, затем огляделся по сторонам, будто только сейчас понял, где находятся его руки и ноги.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он.  
Стив провёл ладонями по бёдрам Баки и вверх по спине, прижимая его к себе и вглядываясь в скрытое тенью волос лицо.  
\- Сможешь простить меня?  
Баки наклонился ближе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива.  
\- Да. Но знай, что ты всё равно жопа.  
Стив никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что будет так счастлив услышать в свой адрес обзывательства.  
\- А можно я тогда буду твоей жопой? – нежно спросил он.  
Баки со стоном оттолкнулся от него.  
\- Охоссспади, где ты хоть этого понахватался, тебе не стыдно?

***  
Стив протестовал чисто для проформы, зная что Баки с вечера был под «жижей», пытаясь избавиться от бессонницы с помощью опиатов. Но как только Баки в поцелуе сотворил языком ту потрясающую штуку™, Стив понял что на некоторых вещах лучше не настаивать ради общего блага.  
Он перетащил Баки к себе в кровать, распластываясь по матрасу и затягивая Баки сверху. Тот устроился между раскинутых ног Стива, сжатый его коленями, и продолжил целовать его, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.  
\- Стив, - выдохнул Баки, отрываясь от его губ, процеловывая влажную дорожку по его груди и вжимаясь лицом в его живот, отчего следующие слова стало трудно разобрать. – Господи, я думал уже никогда в жизни не смогу ощутить твой вкус.  
Стив запустил обе руки в волосы Баки, перебирая тяжёлые шелковистые пряди.  
\- В следующий раз когда я начну тупить – пожалуйста, просто врежь мне, - дрожащим голосом попросил он.  
Баки вздёрнул голову, злобно уставившись на него в ответ, а затем от души врезал ему кулаком в солнечное сплетение.  
Стив со свистом выпустил из лёгких весь воздух, а потом с беспомощным стоном пытался вдохнуть его обратно.  
\- Охосспади!  
\- Потому что ты всегда тупишь! – воскликнул Баки.  
\- Тут ты прав, - просипел Стив в ответ.  
Баки переместился выше, накрывая Стива собой, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, вылизывая языком чувствительную изнанку рта, а Стив мог только бысстыдно стонать и хвататься беспорядочно руками за шею и плечи Баки.  
\- Я всё равно пиздец как люблю тебя, - признался Баки тихо, рассеянно водя пальцам по нижнему краю челюсти Стива.  
Тот обхватил ладонями затылок Баки и крепко, по-собственнически поцеловал его, для верности сцепив лодыжки у него на пояснице.  
Он вообще никогда и никуда больше не собирался его отпускать. С учётом последних трёх дней Стив намеревался вообще приковать себя к ноге Баки и таскаться за ним по полу даже в соседнюю комнату или в туалет.  
Вынырнув из поцелуя, задыхаясь, Стив провёл ногтями по трёхдневной щетине на подбородке Баки.  
\- Хочу следы от твоей бороды в труднодоступных местах, - прорычал он.  
Баки многообещающе ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тогда… избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу передом, ко мне задом и чуть-чуууть прогнись…

***  
В итоге выяснилось, что никто из Мстителей и не подозревал о произошедшем между Стивом и Баки. Когда Стив спросил у Сэма, много ли народу на него сердится за то, что он натворил, то Сэм нахмурился и очень настороженно спросил:  
\- А что? Что ты такого сделал?  
\- Ничего! – поспешно ответил Стив, сваливая в темпе вальса, пока Сэм не начал его допрашивать.  
Поинтересовавшись существующим раскладом у Баки, он получил в ответ:  
\- Сэм – не мой психотерапевт.  
\- Ты меня временами озадачиваешь, Барнс, - качая головой, признал Стив.  
Баки отсалютовал ему стаканом апельсинового сока.  
\- Симметрично, приятель.

***  
Стив лежал на залитом солнцем подоконнике в общей гостиной, закрыв глаза и впитывая тепло всей поверхностью расслабленного тела. Раздался сигнал прибывающего лифта.  
\- Опять он в солнечную батарейку играет, - сказал Клинт. Стив слышал, что прибывших двое – по парным звукам шагов.  
\- Даже не знаю, приятель, - ответил Баки. – С виду больше похоже на кошку – знаешь, когда они лежат такие пузиком кверху, а ты подходишь почесать и получаешь покусанные пальцы, потому что это с самого начала была ловушка.  
\- Я кусаюсь только когда ты меня об этом умоляешь, - пробормотал Стив, не открывая глаз.  
\- Я ж говорил, он не спит, - сказал Баки Клинту. – Это ловушка.  
Стив расслабленно улыбнулся и не двинулся с места.  
Шаги удалились в сторону кухни. Скорее всего, эти двое возвращались со стрельбища. От Баки немного пахло порохом, а к шагам Клинта примешивался глухой звук бренчания колчана о сложенный корпус лука. Тихо скрипнула ножка стула по кафельной плитке кухонного пятачка. На мраморную столешницу со звяканьем поставили тарелку.  
\- Яичницу? – спросил Баки.  
\- Блинчики.  
\- Нахуй иди, сам тогда их жарь.  
Дверь холодильника распахнулась с сердитым скрипом, обычно вызываемым тем, как размашисто открывал её Баки. Раздалось дребезжание стекла и изобретательное ругательство. Потом что-то стеклянное громко разбилось, и Стив вскочил на ноги, поворачиваясь к источнику шума.  
Баки замер перед распахнутой дверью холодильника, выгнувшись всем телом будто от непереносимой боли – голова запрокинута, глаза зажмурены, зубы стиснуты так сильно, что казалось ещё чуть-чуть – и начнут крошиться. Руки он раскинул в стороны, металлические пластины левой лихорадочно рекалибровались туда-обратно с максимальной скоростью. Все внушительные мышцы его тела были напряжены, будто он пытался сдвинуться с места, но не мог. Вокруг его тела витками вился сиреневый дымок, валящий из разбитой мензурки, в каких Брюс часто хранил всякие странные штуки прямо блядь в общем кухонном холодильнике.  
\- Бак! – заорал Клинт, рванувшись к нему, но Стив вовремя перехватил его поперёк талии, удержав за кухонным прилавком.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, позови Брюса! – крикнул Стив, сам находясь на грани паники.  
Цепляясь друг за друга, будто пытаясь противостоять шквальному ветру, Стив и Клинт наблюдали, как внезапно пальцы босых ног Баки поджались, а сам он взмыл в воздух.  
Он парил в воздухе. Парень Стива парил в воздухе.  
\- Что за нахуй?! – заорал Клинт.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, позови Брюса _быстрее_! – заорал Стив.  
В течение буквально нескольких секунд сиреневый туман окутал парящее в воздухе тело Баки. Он продолжал корчиться и скрипеть зубами, но как только туман достиг его лица, его глаза резко распахнулись, а воздух со свистом покинул лёгкие. Туман становился всё менее прозрачным и в конце концов на какое-то время полностью скрыл Баки из вида, после чего исчез так же быстро, как и появился, с вызвавшим гулкое эхо звуком тяжёлого удара. Баки вообще пропал из вида – осталась только распахнутая дверца холодильника и полная судорожного дыхания тишина в гостиной.  
Время, казалось, замерло вместе со Стивом и Клинтом, таращившимися в пространство перед холодильником, где только что находился Баки.  
\- Бляяядь, - протяжно простонал Баки с пола за кухонным прилавком.  
Стив и Клинт в мгновение ока оказались рядом с ним. Раздался сигнал лифта, и из кабины как двое из ларца выпрыгнули Брюс с Тони.  
\- Что произошло? – требовательно поинтересовался Брюс, выруливая на кухню.  
Баки лежал на спине, раскинув руки и ноги, дезориентированно моргая в потолок. Стив и Клинт мельтешили рядом, бесполезно хватаясь друг за друга и за кухонную утварь. Они на горьком опыте знали, что лучше не трогать людей, только что паривших в воздухе против своей воли. Будущее – оно, знаете ли, много тяжёлых уроков Стиву преподало.  
\- Что было в этой чёртовой мензурке?! – рычал Стив, надвигаясь на Брюса и тыкая обвиняющим перстом в осколки на полу рядом с ногой Баки. Осколки были чистыми, ничего похожего на разлитую жидкость нигде не наблюдалось.  
Брюс глянул на мензурку, а потом обратно на Баки.  
\- Ой.  
\- «Ой»? В каком блядь смысле «ой»?! – воскликнул Стив.  
\- Это в смысле что ну, могло быть и хуже, - поморщившись, ответил Брюс.  
\- Я что-то не уверен что я в порядке, - пробормотал Баки с пола, тупо моргая в потолок и не пытаясь пошевелиться. – Я реально только что парил в воздухе? Потому что по-моему я парил в воздухе.  
\- Серьёзно? – с энтузиазмом спросил Брюс.  
\- ДЖАРВИС! – заорал Стив в потолок, надсаживаясь. Он очень жалел, что рядом нет никаких предметов, которые можно безнаказанно измолотить кулаками в кашу. – Закажи Брюсу в лабораторию самый уёбищно страшный зелёный холодильник какой только найдёшь в сети, _сию секунду_!  
\- Превосходная мысль, капитан Роджерс, - бодро ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Что за херня там была-то, Беннер? – спросил Клинт, всё ещё нерешительно поводя руками вокруг тела Баки, будто отчаянно хотел его потрогать, чтобы проверить, реален ли он. Но Клинт тупым не был, поэтому по примеру Стива попыток закончить жест не делал.  
\- Мы не уверены, - ответил Беннер, виновато пожимая плечами. – Это вещество мы нашли в одном из последних рейдов на базы АИМ. Мы как раз тесты проводили.  
\- А что оно могло с ним сделать? – требовательно спросил Стив. – Для чего оно предназначено?  
\- Я даже предположить особо не могу, Стив. Его физиология настолько отличается от физиологии подопытных организмов, что…  
\- Насколько – настолько?  
\- Ну в смысле мы на мышах пока тестировали, так что…  
Стив зарычал всерьёз. До настоящей минуты он даже не подозревал, что способен издавать такой звук. Брюс вытаращил глаза и аккуратными шажками отступил за спину Тони.  
Тони же, очень нехарактерно для себя, до сих пор стоял молча, просто таращась на Баки. Потом запустил руку в карман, вытащил пару латексных перчаток и с ловкостью, говорящей о долгой практике, натянул их двумя скупыми движениями.  
Потом он отошёл от Брюса, несмотря на то, что тот пытался незаметно цепляться за его футболку, чтобы скрыться от гнева Стива, чьё рычание начало приобретать какие-то уж совсем халковские нотки.  
Тони обошёл Стива, взмахом руки отогнал бесполезно маячившего у кухни Клинта и опустился на колени рядом с Баки. Положил ладонь в перчатке ему на лоб, затем проверил пульс. Баки молча наблюдал за ним с таким выражением лица, будто только что проснулся с похмелья и пытается вспомнить имя человека, оказавшегося с ним в одной постели.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, показатели, - буркнул Тони, не прекращая осторожных манипуляций.  
\- Жизненные показатели Солдата в норме, Сэр.  
\- Брюс, - процедил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы, отчаянно пытаясь симулировать спокойствие вопреки всему происходящему. – А что это херь делала с мышами в твоей лаборатории?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Брюс. – После смешивания с кислородом вещество превращалось в газ, окутывало мышь, потом рассасывалось. Мы сделали вывод, что оно притягивается теплом тела, но пока это всё, что удалось узнать.  
\- С Баком такая же штука произошла, - ответил ему Клинт, на секунду прекратив жевать губы и нервно шагать из стороны в сторону, а потом возобновил свои действия.  
\- А что потом с мышью было? – продолжал допытываться Стив.  
\- Ничего, - убедительно сказал Брюс. - Единственное, что удалось с уверенностью установить – так это то, что после возвращения подопытной мыши в мышиное сообщество она держалась обособленно и как-то с подозрением смотрела на других мышей. А другие мыши… они короче тоже как-то странно не неё смотрели.  
Мысленно Стив уже возил Брюса разбитым лицом по мраморной столешнице. В реальности же ему пришлось ограничиться сжатием кулаков в драматически пафосном жесте™ и повернуться к Баки.  
\- Барнс сколько мы его знаем постоянно так себя ведёт! Как мы вообще узнаем, произошло с ним что-нибудь или нет? – раздосадованно воскликнул Клинт.  
\- Я вообще-то прямо тут лежу, - пробормотал Баки, небрежным жестом указывая на своё распростёртое на полу тело. – Вы же меня видите? Я же тут нахожусь, да?  
\- Да, ты прямо тут, весь целиком, - дружелюбно заверил Тони, похлопывая его по пузу, как будто Баки был той самой перевернувшейся на спину кошкой, с которой Баки пару минут назад сравнивал Стива.  
И как та самая кошка, Баки молниеносно свернулся клубком вокруг руки Тони, обхватил его локоть коленями… и укусил его.  
\- Что за ёбтвоюмать, Барнс! – заорал Тони, выдирая руку и отталкиваясь от него, отчего с размаху сел на задницу. Стив и Клинт кинулись разнимать их, а Тони дополнительно упёрся обеими ногами в металлическую руку Барнса и оттолкнулся от него по кафелю подальше со скрежещущим звуком.  
Баки неуловимым движением перевернулся, вставая на колени гораздо более грациозно, чем полагалось человеческому существу – впрочем, Стив знал на практике, что Баки двигался так всегда.  
Сам Баки тяжело дышал и таращился диким взглядом в пространство.  
\- Какого хуя?! Какого… хуя? – повторял он почти в панике. – Я что, только что _укусил_ тебя?  
\- Да! – заорал Тони, прижимая к груди пострадавшую руку. – Я сам в ахуе!  
\- Извини! – с трудом выдавил Баки, повесив голову и зажмуривая глаза. – Я понятия не имею, почему так сделал!  
Стив неуверенно стоял между ними, пока Клинт помогал Тони подняться на ноги и осматривал укус. Пару секунд Стив смотрел на Баки, потом осторожно шагнул ближе и опустился на одно колено рядом с ним.  
\- Бак?  
\- Что за ебанина происходит, Стив? – потерянно прошептал Баки. Стив никогда в жизни не видел его таким испуганным.  
\- Можно до тебя дотронуться? – спросил Стив, протягивая руку так, чтобы Баки её видел.  
Баки тут же замер, застывая в сверхъестественной неподвижности, на которую способны только снайперы. Потом дёрнул головой и сощурился на Стива. Прошло четыре бесконечно долгих секунды, прежде чем Баки судорожно перевёл дух, встряхнулся всем телом и поспешно кивнул.  
Стив положил ладонь между лопатками Баки, не прижимая слишком сильно, чтобы иметь возможность отдёрнуть руку вовремя, если Баки плохо среагирует на прикосновение. Баки сидел неподвижно, хрипло дыша, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Судя по всему, он был близок к панической атаке – но от прикосновения Стива он не отшатнулся и не попытался огрызнуться, так что Стив был склонен считать это прогрессом. Лихорадочно быстрый пульс Баки отдавался ему в ладонь.  
\- Всё хорошо, - прошептал ему Стив, оглядываясь на остальных, глядевших на происходящее широко распахнутыми от волнения глазами. Стив поднял ладонь и начал гладить Баки от затылка по шее и спине размеренными, нежными движениями, какими успокаивал его после редких, но особо изматывающих ночных кошмаров.  
\- Ничего не хорошо, - возразил Баки, качая головой так что взмокшие от волнения пряди мотнулись из стороны в сторону. – Мне вот явно совсем не хорошо.  
Стив сел поудобнее, с глухим стуком упираясь спиной в кухонный шкафчик, чтобы иметь возможность сидеть с Баки столько, сколько тому потребуется. Но как только он вытянул ноги, Баки подобрался ближе и всем телом переместился ему на ноги.  
Стив развёл руки, чтобы ему не мешать, удивлённо наблюдая, как Баки пытается свернуться крайне массивным калачиком у него на коленях. Вообще они перепробовали множество разных поз – и просто обнимаясь, и занимаясь сексом.  
Но Баки никогда в жизни не пытался при этом изображать кота.  
Брюс и Тони одинаково нахмурились, глядя на происходящее.  
\- Это нормально? – спросил наконец Брюс.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Точно? – с сомнением переспросил Клинт. – Потому что мне доводилось слышать как вы ебётесь, и судя по звукам, вы творите много странной хероты в процессе.  
Стив злобно уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Я более чем уверен, что заметил бы, если бы такое происходило раньше.  
Брюс перевёл взгляд с Баки, свернувшегося клубочком на коленях у Стива и вжавшегося лицом Стиву в живот, на руку Тони. Баки не прокусил её до крови, просто вцепился и держал, пока Тони её не вырвал. Стиву был виден след от зубов не предплечье Тони.  
\- Хм, - выдал Брюс спустя пару секунд.  
\- Богом клянусь, если для того чтобы вернуть себе душевное спокойствие мне придётся пытаться убить Халка, я умру очень, _очень_ разочарованным во всех вас, - пригрозил Стив.  
\- Можно я кое-что попробую? – осторожно спросил Брюс. – Просто проверю одну теорию.  
\- Бога ради, - выдавил Стив самым вежливым голосом из всех доступных ему на данный момент.  
Брюс огляделся, затем подошёл к брошенному впопыхах на кресло колчану Клинта. Стив был прав: Клинт и Баки возвращались со стрельбища.  
\- На какой-нибудь из них есть лазерные прицелы? – спросил Брюс.  
Клинт кивнул и подошёл ближе, выбрать нужную стрелу. Он нажал переключатель на наконечнике и отдал её Брюсу.  
Брюс прикрыл лазер пальцем и подошёл ближе к Баки и Стиву. Наклонившись над ними, он спокойно и вкрадчиво произнёс:  
\- Ты как, нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Баки нахмурился, потом огляделся, судя по всему только сейчас осознав, что забрался к Стиву на колени.  
\- Какого хера? – проворчал он, отпуская крепко зажатый в пальцах край футболки Стива и виновато отползая. Он сел на полу перед Стивом, повесив голову и явно считая про себя, чтобы успокоиться и выровнять дыхание.  
\- Я нормально себя чувствую, - нерешительно ответил Баки наконец. – Мне так кажется.  
Брюс ободряюще кивнул и протянул Баки стрелу, показывая её поближе.  
\- Я собираюсь кое-что попробовать. Больно не будет. Я вообще к тебе не прикоснусь. Можешь посмотреть на пол перед собой?  
Баки с несчастным видом кивнул и уставился на пол, как его просили. Скулы его порозовели от смущения. Стив наблюдал за ним в отчаянии, не зная что сделать или сказать, чтобы Баки полегчало.  
Брюс внимательно смотрел на них обоих пару секунд, затем убрал палец с лазерного прицела и посветил лучом на пол прямо перед Баки.  
Баки немедленно весь напрягся и замер, вновь входя в жутковатую неподвижность снайперского транса. Глаза неотрывно следили за красной точкой на полу, зрачки медленно расширялись.  
Брюс удерживал лазерный прицел в одном месте в течение нескольких секунд, затем дёрнул наконечником вбок и отправил лазерную точку скользить по полу в сторону Тони и Клинта.  
Баки толчком мощных ног отправил тело в полёт, одним прыжком покрывая расстояние до Тони и Клинта, будто вообще не видя их у себя на пути. Он врезался в них на уровне лодыжек и проскользил по полу дальше, лихорадочно перебирая ладонями по полу, царапая твёрдый паркет в отчаянных попытках поймать ярко-красную точку.  
Брюс снова закрыл лазер пальцем и сунул стрелу в направлении барахтающегося и ругающегося клубка рук и ног, в который временно превратились поверженные Тони с Клинтом.  
\- Что происходит?! – воскликнул Баки, не делая попыток встать с пола, просто беспомощно глядя на Стива и Брюса широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. – Это ж блядь просто лазерная указка, я _знаю_ что не в состоянии её поймать!  
Тони застонал, вытягивая ноги поперёк распростёртого тела Баки.  
\- Ну зато теперь можно всем говорить, что у Зимнего солдата реально кошачьи рефлексы.  
\- А я наконец понял, почему остальные мыши так странно смотрели на подопытную мышь, - задумчиво выдал Брюс.


	11. Росомаха сосёт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание переводчика: прошу прощения за очередную задержку в публикациях. что уж тут сказать, извините?..  
> зато не терпится поделиться с вами радостью - наконец-то начинается моя любимая сюжетная линия =)

Стив в поисках новостей забрёл в конференц-зал, где застал Наташу, поглощённую телефонным разговором.  
\- Так эта Чёрная пантера из Ваканды… - говорила она, не поднимая глаз на Стива, замершего в дверях. – Она типа наполовину кошка? Или…  
При прослушивании ответа лицо её не выдало никаких эмоций, а вот плечи немного ссутулились.  
\- А, то есть это… просто парень в костюме кошки. Понятно. Нет, у нас всё под контролем. Спасибо, если что мы на связи.  
Она нажала кнопку и сняла наушник, поворачиваясь к Стиву с неприкрытым сочувствием во взгляде.  
Стив мрачно улыбнулся.  
\- Под контролем, значит?  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
\- Ну если в определённые круги просочатся новости о том, что Зимнего солдата можно отвлечь от боя лазерной указкой – нам пизда, Роджерс. Простите мой нижегородский.  
Стив кивнул. Она была права, и все это прекрасно понимали. Особенно Баки. Последние два дня он ходил как пыльным мешком пришибленный, ощущая себя жалким, беспомощным и униженным. Хорошо ещё, что за это время не произошло событий, потребовавших бы присутствия Мстителей.  
Наташа стояла, молча поглядывая на Стива с таким видом, будто ей очень хотелось что-то сказать, и Стив махнул ей рукой, чтобы не затягивать. Она явно собиралась скаламбурить на кошачью тему, это было видно. Стив уже успел наизусть выучить это выжидательное выражение на лице товарищей по команде, поскольку в последнее время имел возможность наблюдать его постоянно.  
\- Необходимо _котировать_ эту проблему как опасную, - с самым серьёзным выражением лица сказала Наташа, лишь в самом конце фразы чуть не сбившись на хихиканье – но в итоге смогла удержаться.  
Стив застонал с выражением кромешного отвращения и ярости на лице. Эту реакцию Мстители считали новой ипостасью кэпа и ласково называли её «Капитан Шутки-за-триста». Сам Стив понимал, что чем быстрее он избавится от этого безусловного рефлекса, тем быстрее остальным надоест его дразнить. Но его лицо просто физически. не могло. действовать. логично.  
\- С этим не повезло? – подавленно спросил Стив, указывая на карту Ваканды на экране голографического проектора, мерцавшего на другом конце стола.  
Наташа покачала головой.  
\- Этот парень модифицирован, ну либо дело в костюме, но в итоге это просто человек. Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что раз дело не в магии, то он пойдёт дальше подстригать бородку, Тор с тех пор как потерялся в космосе так нигде и не находился, ну а до других асгардцев нам докричаться не удаётся. Звучит не очень Стив, но судя по всему вероятность решить эту проблему выше всего у Брюса, а он с позавчерашнего дня не спит и окопался в лаборатории. И пока ничего не выходит.  
Стив прикусил губу, отчаянно пытаясь не терять надежду, но итоговый результат получался скорее достойным иллюстрации для мема про эпик фейл в интернете, чем демонстрации на людях.  
\- Мы всё равно найдём выход, - пообещала Наташа с яростной решимостью в голосе, удивив этим Стива – она, кажется, никогда особо не любила Баки, разве что восхищалась периодически его боевыми навыками. – Барнс – наш, Стив, мы своих не бросаем.  
Слова её согрели холодный грустный кусочек души Стива, второй день тихо плакавший и страстно желавший нажраться. Стив выпятил подбородок, пытаясь придать себе боевой вид. В этот раз «эпик фейл» удался на славу.  
\- Нужно помочь ему, Нат. Всего два дня прошло, а я уже чувствую, что схожу с ума.  
Наташа понимающе ухмыльнулась, пытаясь не рассмеяться в полный рост.  
\- Он весь день об тебя трётся, да?  
Стив заскулил и запустил обе руки в и без того взлохмаченные волосы. К чёрту бравый вид, ему слишком хотелось секса, чтобы скрывать это.  
\- И всю ночь! Каждый раз когда я просыпаюсь – он лежит сверху, трогает меня и дышит в ухо.  
Наташа тихо хихикнула.  
\- Не смешно, Нат! Знаешь, сколько я холодных душей принял за последние сорок часов?! У меня руку сводит! – он поднял правую руку для демонстрации. Каждый раз, когда он пытался расслабить кисть она принимала такое положение, будто пальцы сжимали невидимый… фонарик?..  
Наташа засмеялась громче.  
\- Да, конечно, давай, посмейся надо мной. У кэпа недоебит и он держит в душе искусственный хер патриотической расцветки. Уржаться можно, - продекламировал Стив раздражённо, пытаясь сохранить ровный голос, но под конец тирады не выдержал и сорвался на пару октав выше. – Но я же не о себе беспокоюсь! Он замкнулся! Я ни разу не видел от него даже попыток вымучить из себя улыбку с тех пор как это произошло, а ты же знаешь – он притворяется бодрячком даже когда ему совсем паршиво и симулирует всё, кроме оргазмов. Не знаю, что с ним будет, если нам не удастся ему помочь. Я не могу потерять его, только не сейчас! – Стив начал ходить взад-вперёд, дёргано взмахивая руками как разбитый внезапным параличом дирижёр экспериментального оркестра. – Я не хочу потерять любовь всей своей жизни только потому что ему теперь место на выставке домашних животных!  
\- Любовь всей своей жизни? – тихо переспросила Наташа голосом, полным внезапной тревоги и симпатии. – Ох, Стив…  
Стив сжал зубы, считая про себя вдохи-выдохи, чтобы успокоиться, как обычно поступал Баки, когда смотрел по телевизору профессиональный спорт.  
\- Но он же не перестал от этого быть собой, Стив, - сказала ему Наташа, полностью переходя на серьёзный тон. – Он всё ещё наш Барнс. Всё ещё любовь всей твой жизни. Он тоже любит тебя и согласен творить с тобой всякие невообразимые вещи, стоит только попросить. И точно так же позволит тебе самому сотворить с ним всякие невообразимые вещи, и неважно, что ему внезапно может в пылу страсти захотеться на тебя мяукнуть. Ебать его тебе никто не запрещал.  
\- Ещё как запрещал, я член общества борьбы против жестокого обращения с животными!  
Симпатия в выражении лица Наташи уступила место кривоватой улыбке, потому что её рот, судя по всему, разъезжался в стороны против воли. Романова прикрыла рот рукой и затряслась в приступе бесшумного смеха.  
Стив издал очередной жалобный отчаянный скулёж. Просто услышав слово «ебать» в контексте Баки он был уже готов кинуться на его поиски, опрокинуть на пол и ускакать на нём верхом в закат.  
\- Стив, - наконец взяв себя в руки, сказала Наташа серьёзным тоном. – Мы не перестанем искать решение. Но ты сам понимаешь, что на всякий случай необходимо учесть и вариант развития событий, при котором эффекты будут долгосрочными.  
Стив упрямо замотал головой, скрестив руки на груди и выпятив подбородок так сильно, что рискнул потянуть мышцы шеи. Неважно, насколько охренительно сексуален был его бойфренд, неважно, насколько сильно сыворотка суперсолдата раскочегарила либидо Стива, и неважно насколько прекрасен был секс с Баки Барнсом – всё это не имело значения для Стива. Даже если у них больше никогда не будет секса, Стив всё равно проведёт остаток жизни рядом с Баки.  
\- Любовь – это не только секс. Если мы не сможем нивелировать эффект произошедшего, то я не откажусь от Баки. Я всё равно буду любить его. Это всё, что имеет значение.  
Наташа пристально посмотрела на него.  
\- Это ты вот сейчас очень благородно выдал, Стив, от души. Но ты знаешь не хуже нашего – скорее, даже лучше – что Барнс жизни не представляет без физического контакта. Он начнёт думать, что ты наказываешь его, если ты откажешься от секса.  
Стив уставился на неё в безграничном ужасе. Он об этом даже не подумал, но наташины слова совершено точно описывали возможную реакцию Баки. Тот и так уже винил в произошедшем только себя, ощущая себя бесполезным изгоем из команды – и никакие слова или действия остальных не могли это изменить. Как только Баки решит, что Стив отказывается заниматься с ним сексом из-за слишком кошачьих повадок (а не из-за того, что он слишком глубоко травмирован произошедшим, как было на самом деле) – это окончательно раздавит его.  
\- Бля, - с чувством выдал Стив.  
\- А что если произошедшее не удастся исправить? – продолжала настойчиво вещать Наташа. Стив знал, что она хочет как лучше, насколько бы бестактными или бездушными ни казались её слова в такие моменты, но прямо сейчас ему всё равно хотелось залепить ей в волосы жвачку. – Вы оба не созданы для целибата. И оба слишком любите эту драматическую фигню с самопожертвованиями. Так вот, поверь на слово: никому не хочется увидеть, как расстанутся две самых сладких булочки США.  
\- Опять, - мрачно добавил Стив.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Да ничего, - быстро ответил Стив и надолго замолчал, уставившись в столешницу. Он просидел так довольно долгое время, хмурясь всё интенсивнее в попытках вообразить будущее, в котором его бойфренд не переставал вести себя как кот. В данный момент Стиву казалось немыслимым вожделеть человека, который не в состоянии удержаться от преследования и валяния одного из миниатюрных роботов Тони по полу в общей гостиной в течение часа с лишним. Но прошло всего два дня, и Стив уже чувствовал, как тает его решимость. Он ужасно скучал по Баки, по объятиям и поцелуям и теплу. Скучал по той удивительной связи, которая возникла между ними в момент, когда они проебали стену в гостиной в буквальном смысле насквозь и изобретательно надругались над журнальным столиком. Но ведь Баки остался самим собой, - убеждал себе Стив. Прекрасным, удивительным, убийственно сексуальным существом, которого Стив любил всей душой и мечтал вновь ощутить внутри себя.  
\- Стив? – тихо сказала Наташа. – Пора составить «План Б». Тебе необходимо решить, что для тебя важнее: убедить своего бойфренда в том, что ты всё ещё любишь и желаешь его, несмотря ни на что, или хранить обет безбрачия и быть глубоко несчастным, но зато иметь возможность созерцать случку львов по Discovery без дополнительного неуместного возбуждения.  
Стив решительно выдохнул, поднимая на Наташу взгляд сквозь ресницы.  
\- План Б будет состоять в том, что я пожертвую все свои сбережения до последнего цента приютам и обществам защиты животных, чтобы загладить свою вину после того, как выебу своего парня так, что у него отвалятся воображаемые кошачьи ушки, - решил он, встал, развернулся и вышел из переговорки. Вслед ему звучал музыкальный смех Наташи.  
Стив, игнорируя этот звуковой эффект изо всех сил, отправился на поиски Баки. Единственной проблемой был тот факт, что найти Баки становилось всё труднее с каждым днём.

***

\- Барнса никто не видел? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Попробуй заглянуть в фойе, там охрана утром поймала его прижатого носом к аквариуму, - потягивая свой неизменный чифирь, подала голос Наташа.

***

\- Барнса никто не видел?! – рассерженно объявил с порога Тони, потрясая изувеченными останками робота-пылесоса.  
\- Он продолжает утверждать, что не застрял там, и шипит на меня, когда я пытаюсь его оттуда вытащить, - простонал Стив, страдальческим жестом указывая в сторону решётки воздухозаборника под потолком.

***

\- Барнса никто не видел?.. – прошипела Наташа, полыхая глазищами как живой чернобыльский реактор. Причину можно было вычислить легко: на её бледном от ярости лице ярко выделялись нарисованные перманентным маркером кошачьи усы.  
\- Не знаю, он кинул в меня фломастером, а потом убежал, бормоча что-то про отпечатки пальцев и необходимость временно покинуть страну, - ответил Клинт, не поднимая головы от экрана телефона, и потому не имея возможности увидеть, с каким выражением лица к нему приближается Наташа.

***

Баки особо и не изменился после того, как загадочный сиреневый туман превратил его отточенные рефлексы в погоню за собственным хвостом. Нет, большую часть времени он, разумеется, оставался нормальным человеком. Но определённые предметы или ситуации вызывали в нём внезапные проявления кошачьей натуры, которые он был не в состоянии контролировать или даже предугадать, и в итоге постоянно расстраивался и очень стеснялся произошедшего.  
На всех кухонных столах и стойках в общей гостиной перестали оставлять какие-либо предметы, потому что Баки каждый раз, проходя мимо стакана или тарелки или вообще чего угодно оставленного рядом с краем стола, тянулся скупым молниеносным движением и опрокидывал эту вещь на пол.  
Разумеется, сразу же после этого он искренне ужасался, кидался убирать за собой и извиняться.  
Каждый раз, когда Стив садился, Баки подходил и садился на пол напротив, пристально глядя на него немигающим взглядом, а затем медленно перетекал на диван рядом с ним, делая вид что он тут не при чём, и прижимался плечом. Стиву нравилось сидеть рядом, но предшествовавший этому хищный немигающий взгляд на протяжении нескольких минут сильно нервировал.  
Аналогичным образом Баки поступал с Сэмом и иногда с Клинтом. Оба они без проблем позволяли Баки так себя вести и делали вид, что не замечают как он подкрадывается, чтобы присесть рядом. Если контакт инициировал не Баки, то большую часть времени он смотрел на приближающегося к нему человека с подозрением и старался минимизировать любые, даже самые случайные прикосновения. Да чего уж там, даже когда Баки сам чуть не на колени залезал со своими кото-обнимашками, всё равно существовал 50% шанс того, что спустя пару минут он внезапно вопьётся зубами в любую удобно подвернувшуюся для этого часть тела сидящего рядом человека.  
Стив был единственным из всей компании, которому Баки позволял прикасаться к себе без предупреждения, и Стива же единственного из всех Баки пока ни разу не делал попытки укусить. Что в итоге было более чем странно, поскольку в процессе секса Баки как раз наоборот раньше кусался практически постоянно.  
В тот единственный раз, когда Баки оскалил зубы на Наташу, приподнимая плечи и выгибая спину, будто пытаясь казаться ещё внушительнее, чем обычно выглядели его сотня с лишним килограммов боевого пиздеца, Наташа посмотрела на него уничтожающим взглядом и резко произнесла что-то по-русски.  
Баки сдулся и присел у её ног перед диваном. Спустя десять минут вскочил и выбежал из комнаты, чуть не скользя ногами по ламинату, без всякой видимой на то причины.  
По ночам, когда Стив забирался в кровать с тяжёлым сердцем и ещё более тяжёлым стояком, Баки вытягивался в изножье кровати, поверх стивовых ног. Спустя час или около того еженощно безуспешных попыток Стива заснуть вопреки неизлечимому недоебиту, Баки переползал наверх и всем телом придавливал Стива к матрасу, каждый раз умудряясь улечься ровно таким образом, чтобы его спутанные волосы закрывали как можно больший участок лица Стива, угрожая полностью перекрыть доступ воздуха и нещадно щекоча.  
Вся команда очень быстро выяснила, что если Баки внезапно прокрадывался к ним в квартиру и ложился на полу, явно напрашиваясь на проявления внимания, то его ни в коем – ни в коем, говорят вам! – случае нельзя было трогать. А лучше вообще было как можно скорее убрать из зоны его видимости руки ноги и прочие конечности.  
За это конкретное предупреждение благодарить нужно было Сэма. Который до сих пор мечтал «развидеть» момент, когда его лучший друг кинулся ему на ноги и начал самозабвенно грызть шевелящиеся пальцы.  
А ещё Баки периодически исчезал. В один момент он мог сидеть вместе со всеми, ведя совершенно нормальный разговор, а затем стоило кому-то отвернуться – и бац, его уже нигде не было, и ДЖАРВИС утверждал, что даже его датчики нигде не могут обнаружить Солдата. На третье утро после инцидента с брюсовой мензуркой, когда Баки согласился пойти к Тони в мастерскую, чтобы к его запястью прикрепили сигнальный маячок, Стив чуть не разрыдался от расстройства.  
Баки сидел на стуле посреди мастерской, понурив голову и ссутулившись.  
\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он в сторону Стива, пока Тони настраивал маячок.  
\- Я тебя так скоро звать начну, - ответил Стив голосом, полным душераздирающей ностальгии.  
Баки завозился и мотнул головой, будто пытался улыбнуться, но организм запретил ему это делать.  
Стив погладил его по волосам, и Баки потянулся вслед за его рукой. Удивительно, но этот жест, так напоминающий кошачий, совершенно точно был характерен для Баки задолго до происшествия. Он реагировал так на каждую ласку от Стива.  
\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, - сказал ему Стив. – Мы разберёмся, Бак, вот увидишь. Нам просто нужна возможность понимать, где ты находишься.  
Баки провёл языком по нижней губе и медленно моргнул.  
\- Коты такие мудаки, - безапелляционно заявил он.  
Тони закашлялся в попытке не заржать.  
\- Но мне кажется я понял, на кой АИМ было вообще разрабатывать эту херь, - продолжил Баки, застенчиво поглядывая на Стива.  
Стив резко выпрямился при упоминании АИМ. Он не успокоиться, пока всё, что создано руками этих ублюдков, не сгорит синим пламенем.  
\- Так почему? – с энтузиазмом спросил он.  
\- Кошки – самые эффективные в пересчёте на вес машины для убийства во всём животном мире, - сказал Баки. – А ещё они беспринципные мерзкие твари, играющие с полумёртвой добычей ради смехуёчков. Именно поэтому они мне так нравятся.  
\- Ну конечно, - ласково согласился Стив, после чего внезапно похолодел от мысли, что теперь даже кровожадные наклонности Баки кажутся ему очаровательными.  
\- Если взять хорошо обученного бойца, - продолжал Баки, не подозревая о назревшем моральном кризисе Капитана Америка. – И привить ему определённые кошачьи повадки, то можно получить практически идеального убийцу.  
Стив и Тони обменялись обеспокоенным взглядом.  
\- Ты как в последнее время, какой объём убийственных тенденций в себе ощущаешь? – осторожно спросил Тони.  
\- Не больше чем обычно, - пробормотал Баки.  
\- Это прям утешает.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Я слышу в диапазонах, которые раньше были мне недоступны. Оцениваю углы и скорость движения ещё лучше, чем сразу после сыворотки. Каждый раз, когда вижу быстро движущийся объект, инстинкты пытаются вынудить меня преследовать его, а затем _заставить его кричать_ , - яростным тоном признался Баки, расфокусированным взглядом уставившись на манипулятор Дубины. Потом сморгнул и опустил голову, опять облизывая губы и тяжело сглатывая. Закрыл глаза и нахмурился сильнее прежнего. К моменту, когда он вновь заговорил, его голос звучал совсем тихо. – И мне с каждым днём сложнее это контролировать.  
Стив снова провёл рукой по волосам Баки.  
Господи, как он его любил.  
\- Вообще если честно это как-то не особо отличается от того, как ты раньше себя вёл, - выдал Тони.  
\- Ну зашибись, - ответил Баки тоном сухим и пресным, как фирменные стивовы блинчики.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - уверенным голосом сказал ему Стив. – Ты всегда будешь для меня важнее всего. Несмотря ни на что.  
Баки повесил голову, чтобы спрятать скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Стив нежно вытер ему небритую щёку пальцем, чувствуя, как в груди что-то болезненно сжимается.  
\- Я запросил у ДЖАРВИСА полный анализ всех файлов АИМ, которые мы конфисковали в ходе последнего рейда, - сказал им Тони немного невнятно из-за зажатой в зубах крестовой отвёртки, показательно игнорируя повышенную концентрацию грусти и нежности в своей лаборатории. – Если даже в них было что-то, что мы с Брюсом могли упустить, то ДЖАРВИС это найдёт.  
\- Спасибо, Тони, - несчастным голосом пробормотал Баки.  
\- А, и да – этим утром в лабораторию Брюса завезли просто сатаны уродливый холодильник, - добавил Тони, не задерживаясь особо на том факте, что заказать этот холодильник нужно было давным-давно. – Фисташкового, понимаете ли, цвета.  
Баки вздохнул и постарался не сутулиться ещё сильнее, поскольку из руки у него до сих пор торчало три отвёртки и целый пучок проводов.

***  
Стив лежал, растянувшись в прямоугольнике солнечного света, апатично глядя в потолок, и вздрогнул, когда в поле его зрения внезапно появилось лицо Баки – он даже не услышал звук шагов.  
\- Стив, - осторожно начал Баки.  
\- Эй, Бак.  
Бак оглядел его распростёртое тело, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Потом снова встретился взглядом со Стивом, и лицо его приобрело почти умоляющее выражение.  
\- Можно я рядом полежу? – тихо спросил Баки. – Всего пару минут? Я знаю, тебе от этого неуютно делается, но я…  
\- Ох, Бак, что ты. Иди сюда, - забормотал Стив самым успокаивающим голосом из своего арсенала, протягивая руку и сжимая осторожно протянутые в ответ пальцы Баки. Стив потянул его к себе, и Баки благодарно растянулся на полу в лучах солнечного света, устроившись головой на подставленном плече.  
\- Ненавижу всё это, - признался Баки тихим голосом, будто Вселенная могла его наказать, если расслышит, как он жалуется.  
Стив прижал его ближе, повернув голову, чтобы прижаться лицом к волосам Баки.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал он, целуя его в лоб.  
Баки запрокинул голову, ища его взгляд, и они замерли на несколько секунд, просто глядя друг на друга с несчастным выражением лица, совершенно не в состоянии понять, как помочь другому в этой ситуации. Баки придвинулся ещё ближе и прижался к губам Стива коротким целомудренным поцелуем. Потом зарылся лицом ему в шею и грустно вздохнул.  
Стив сильнее сжал пальцами плечо Баки, будто от того, насколько крепко он будет его держать зависела степень его безопасности и счастья.  
\- Стиви? – пробормотал Баки ему в шею.  
\- Мм?  
\- Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня в приют для бездомной животины.  
Стив тихо фыркнул, прижимая ладонь свободной руки к щеке Баки.  
\- Ты ни в жизнь от меня не избавишься, Барнс. Даже если у тебя хвост вырастет.  
\- Ты что, опять хентай смотрел? – с подозрением поинтересовался Баки.  
Стив издал неразборчиво-возмущённый звук.  
\- Это было всего один раз! Я искал рецепт каламари!  
\- Ага, конечно.  
В этот раз смех Стива был более искренним, а наступившая после этого тишина – более тёплой и спокойной.  
Они лежали, обнимаясь, пока прямоугольник солнечного света не переполз в другое место. Переползая вслед за ним, Баки повернулся к Стиву, глядя на него испуганными широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня только потому что я теперь кот, - умоляющим тоном сказал он.  
Стив взглянул на него, беспомощно всплескивая руками.  
\- Ты не кот, Бак!  
\- Ну я в некотором смысле кот, - возразил Баки. – Ебаться ты со мной не желаешь, потому что считаешь, что я кот.  
Стив издал полузадушенный невнятный звук протеста. Это логическое умозаключение он опровергнуть до конца не мог.  
\- Никто тебя нигде не оставит, - заверил он Баки, не пытаясь возражать. – Ты – неотъемлемая часть команды и ты нам нужен, и хрен с ними с лазерными указками.  
\- Мне, кстати, наверное стоит свинтить все лазерные прицелы с моих винтовок, - пробормотал Баки, хмурясь в пол. – Чисто на всякий случай.  
Стив на секунду замер, глядя куда-то в сторону лифта.  
\- Да, хороший план.

***

В итоге тот факт, что Баки был в некотором смысле котом, спас всем им жизнь.  
Он ни хера не следовал приказам и заснул практически сразу после того как квинджет взлетел с площадки, пропуская инструктаж. Пару раз после того, как очередной приспешник АИМ падал на землю с дырой аккурат посреди лба, вся команда слышала в наушниках гарнитуры рокочущий звук, и все как один притворялись, что не понимают, что это мурлычет донельзя довольный собой Баки.  
Но когда костюм Железного человека деактивировали удачно направленным электромагнитным взрывом, заблокировавшим Тони внутри временно бесполезной железяки, а Халк перехватил направленную на них ракету и с диким рёвом улетел на ней в закат, телипаясь как гигантская зелёная жабка в клюве у аиста, остатки команды, уже изрядно потрёпанные и окровавленные, окружил отряд из пяти приспешником АИМ, один из которых держал в руках базуку. Стив с трудом переложил щит в руку с меньшим количеством переломанных костей и постарался закрыть собой остальных, надеясь что вибраниум хоть как-то смягчит удар.  
Но тут со стропил прямо на спину одного из приспешников мягко упал Баки, и прежде чем урод с базукой успел среагировать и нажать на спусковой крючок, весь отряд уже катался по земле вопящим клубком из беспорядочно торчащих конечностей. Несколько раз из клубка раздалось самое что ни на есть настоящее шипение. Под ноги Мстителям откатилась бесполезная в данный момент базука.  
После того как пыль улеглась, из всего отряда АИМ не осталось никого достаточно целого, чтобы упаковывать в наручники, но ранее Мстителям удалось взять в плен несколько учёных, так что позднее в отчёте Стив назовёт этот рейд «зачисткой».  
Баки отряхнулся и зашагал прочь своей знаменитой подиумной походкой, орошая землю кровью с металлических пальцев и заляпанной маски.  
\- Росомаха сосёт, - выдал он, не оборачиваясь.  
Стив уставился ему вслед жадным собственническим взглядом.  
\- А я бы тоже не отказался! – прокричал он вслед.

***

К тому времени как джет приземлился в отсеке в башне Мстителей, вся команда хором боролась со сном после лошадиной дозы болеутоляющих. Джет вёл Баки, что само по себе слегка пугало, но Стив успешно напомнил себе о том, что этот человек всё ещё его парень, так что всё в порядке.  
Баки помогал Клинту дохромать до погрузочных ворот, под конец уже просто подхватив его на руки, а сзади еле ползли Стив с Наташей. По дороге они приземлились посреди кукурузного поля в Небраске, чтобы подобрать Брюса. Тот сидел в хрестоматийных лохмотьях верхом на изувеченной ракете посреди внушительной воронки, и обильно потел на солнцепёке.  
\- Сэр, - сказал ДЖАРВИС как только Тони шагнул в оружейную. – Новые файлы, загруженные в систему после вашего последнего вылета, похоже, содержат ответы на загадку нынешнего состояния Солдата.  
Все, даже с трудом пребывавший в сознании Клинт, после этого заявления навострили уши.  
\- Пожалуйста, ДЖАРВИС, скажи что у тебя хорошие новости, - умоляющим тоном выдал Стив.  
Стоявший рядом с ним Баки повесил голову и постарался ссутулиться так, чтобы занимать в мире меньше места. Стив потянулся к нему и приобнял за плечи, не отрывая взгляда от потолка.  
\- Похоже, что проект по созданию той субстанции, которую доктор Беннер конфисковал во время предпоследнего рейда, был свёрнут в АИМ из-за невозможности стабилизировать полученные ими результаты, - пояснил ДЖАРВИС.  
\- И что это значит? – уточнил Баки одновременно испуганным и упрямым тоном. Стив приобнял его крепче.  
\- Первоначальные эффекты формулы были именно такими, какие они и планировали, Солдат, то есть превращали обученных оперативников в машины для убийства с усиленными зрением, слухом и обонянием, и отточенными инстинктами.  
\- Знакомо, - пробормотал Тони, переводя взгляд с идеальной с анатомической точки зрения спины Стива на металлическую руку, сжимавшую перевязь щита у Стива на спине.  
\- Но остальные эффекты оказались непредсказуемыми, - продолжал ДЖАРВИС, игнорируя замечание своего создателя с великолепным пренебрежением, до которого остальной команде ещё было работать и работать. – Поведение участников эксперимента стало нестабильным и хаотичным. Учёные не смогли их контролировать.  
\- Ну офигеть, - пробормотал Брюс. – Это ж кошки, чего они ждали?  
\- Вы правы, доктор, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Одна из записей в файлах сравнивает попытки контроля подопытных с «дрессировкой кошек», а рядом изображен символ, который я не могу пока идентифицировать. Судя по всему, это рисунок очень хмурого лица с рогами.  
Стив прикусил губу. По описанию ДЖАРВИСА выходило очень похоже на лицо Капитана Шутки-за-триста. А впрочем, неважно.  
\- Однако основной причиной приостановки работы над проектом был тот факт, что действие состава было временным. Учёные не могли изобрести способ сделать эффекты перманентными, а сам состав – стабильным, поэтому изменения в поведении длились от двух дней до недели в худшем случае. Немного похоже на вирусную инфекцию.  
Стив почувствовал облегчение всем телом. Он перевёл взгляд на Баки, смотревшего на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и крепче перехватил его за плечи, сжимая так, что из Баки со свистом вышел весь воздух.  
\- Слава тебе Господи, - прорычал Стив ему на ухо. – Всё скоро закончится.  
Пару секунд спустя на Баки со спины прыгнул Сэм, обнимая разом их обоих.  
\- Ура! Моему лучшему другу не понадобится дарить на день рождение кошачий лоток и наполнитель! – радостно объявил он.  
Сжатого ими с двух сторон Баки немного трясло, но было непонятно, смеётся он или плачет или пытается сдержать инстинктивный порыв выпустить Сэму кишки.  
Этой ночью Стив сграбастал Баки, уронил его на пол и как следует покусал.

***

Неделю спустя в Баки остались только те кошачьи черты, которыми он отличался и до эпизода с сиреневым туманом.  
Раньше Стив никогда не отдавал себе отчёта в том, насколько Баки был тактилен. Осознать это в полной степени помог период, когда Стив чувствовал себя извращенцем-котоложцем каждый раз, когда Баки к нему прикасался. В процессе Баки истощил, кажется весь свой арсенал шуток про кисок, и в итоге просто начинал истерически ржать каждый раз, когда Стив дёргался.  
Но зато сейчас Стив полностью осознавал, как часто и как по-разному Баки прикасался к нему каждый день. Были очевидные способы: когда они лежали, обнявшись, и Баки раскрытой ладонью отслеживал рельеф мышц на теле Стива. Когда Баки нежно прижимал Стива к себе за шею, с хитрой усмешкой затягивая в поцелуй. Когда Баки безапелляционно нагибал его над журнальным столиком и размашисто трахал до тех пор, пока Стив не начинал кричать его имя, задыхаясь.  
Но были и незаметные прикосновения, выражавшие не меньший уровень близости, чем когда они занимались сексом. Нежное невесомое касание кончиками пальцев, достававшееся загривку Стива каждый раз, когда Баки проходил мимо. То, как он отводил со лба Стива взмокшие пряди чёлки, хищно ухмыляясь перед броском в спарринге.  
То, как он прижимался кончиком носа к носу Стива и тёрся об него, прежде чем отстраниться.  
Стив никогда в жизни не был так безнадёжно, беспомощно, блаженно влюблён.  
И он говорил об этом Баки каждую ночь, прямо перед тем как Баки смазывал его, протискивался внутрь и не отпускал до тех пор, пока оба они не валились на матрас бессильной мешаниной потных конечностей, продолжавших безотчётно цепляться друг за друга в темноте.

***

Неделя выдалась, слава богу, ненапряжной, тем утром команда почти в полном составе завтракала в общей гостиной в сонном благодушном молчании.  
Вообще на сегодня была запланирована тренировка, но Баки разглядывал через стол Стива, сидящего против солнца, так что падающие сквозь огромные окна лучи света золотили его волосы и сияли вокруг головы нимбом, и думал о том, что тренировка не имеет смысла, а вот кровать – совсем другое дело. Закончив завтрак, Баки окончательно вознамерился испытать свой дар убеждения на Стиве, заманивая его обратно под одеяло, несмотря на то что большую часть времени в утреннем душе Баки провёл стоя на коленях и с полным ртом Стива.  
Баки помешивал рисовые хлопья в молоке, задумчиво разглядывая миниатюрные водоворотики в тарелке. Он не ощутил момента, в который кошачьи повадки его покинули. Просто одним прекрасным утром он проснулся и не нашёл в себе неутолимой жажды гоняться за пылинками, танцевавшими в столбе солнечного света, так что вместо пылинок он на радостях набросился на Стива.  
Всё вернулось в норму. Баки наконец имел возможность расслабиться, перестать краснеть за поступки, которые он не контролировал, и перестать извиняться перед товарищами по команде за то, что тёрся об них без разрешения.  
К счастью, все они были хорошими товарищами по команде, хорошими друзьями и местами даже хорошими людьми, так что они простили его и вместе с ним посмеялись над произошедшим.  
Фисташкового цвета холодильник в лаборатории Брюса был награждён магнитом с надписью «Сотрудник месяца».  
Тони пытался и к руке Баки присобачить магнитик с Hello Kitty, но Баки остановил его силой своих устрашающих бровей.  
Так что сейчас Баки сидел за столом в гостиной, оглядывался на свою команду, ощущал себя дома, и улыбался.  
Однако донести до рта ложку с хлопьями второй раз у него не вышло. Над столом пронёсся шквал перегретого воздуха, раздался отвратительный чмокающий звук, а затем в двух метрах слева от Баки прогремел взрыв. Баки снесло со стула и впечатало затылком в стену.  
Мирный завтрак превратился в хаотичную сцену подготовки к бою. Баки оглушённый сидел на полу, пока вокруг носились люди, летали отдельные куски костюма Железного человека, вызванного Тони, и раздавались звуки извлечения пистолетов, примотанных скотчем по всей Башне под разнообразной мебелью. Баки с трудом сел прямо, попытавшись схватиться за окровавленный затылок и чуть не выколол себе глаз ложкой, до сих пор зажатой в руке.  
Он поморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. В середине зоны поражения взрыва стоял на одном колене Стив, почему-то уже в полном боевом облачении, со щитом, опустив голову и упираясь свободной рукой в пол, будто готовясь броситься в бой. Эпическая сила, Стиви, лучше бросайся на меня!  
Баки медленно моргнул, фокусируясь сильнее. Форма Кэпа выглядела странно – слишком пёстрая цветовая гамма, слишком яркий синий цвет, не похожий на приглушённый синий его привычного костюма.  
Баки попытался произнести его имя, но смог выдавить из себя лишь полузадушенный писк.  
Стив поднял голову и огляделся, сосредоточенно хмурясь и обшаривая цепким взглядом каждую деталь. Он выглядел как хищник. Очень, очень сексуальный хищник.  
Потом его массивные плечи в броненакладках вдруг поникли, и он встал с колена, отряхивая с груди что-то напоминающее блестящие бумажные конфетти.  
\- Проклятье, Тони! – рыкнул он, глядя на Тони с откровенной яростью во взгляде, что для Стива в целом было нехарактерно, если он, конечно не играл при этом в Mario Kart. – Я же всё ещё в Башне. Говорил я тебе, что не сработает.  
Тони открыл забрало костюма Железного человека и моргнул Стиву.  
\- Э…  
\- Ты что, переоделся? – спросил Стив, склонив голову набок и указывая на три четверти костюма Железного человека, успевшие добраться до окрестностей лифта.  
Тони негодующе фыркнул:  
\- А сам-то!  
Стив насторожено осмотрел его, а затем перевёл взгляд на остальных членов команды, каковых обнаружилось не так много, поскольку большая часть до сих пор отсиживалась в укрытиях и не горела желанием высовываться до прояснения обстановки. Когда его взгляд зацепил Баки, всё ещё валявшегося на полу с раскрытым ртом и сжимавшего ложку как оружие, Стив побледнел как полотно.  
\- Баки? – прошептал он чуть ли не с благоговением, шагая вперёд совершенно неосознанным движением. – О Боже! Баки!  
Дальнейшее его перемещение было остановлено разъярённой живой стеной во фланелевой пижамке, а Баки пришлось трясти головой, чтобы сморгнуть внезапно раздвоившегося Стива.  
\- Ты ещё кто такой? – прорычал Стив в пижаме с Соколиными глазками на Стива в полном костюме Капитана Америка. Бой с точки зрения Баки выходил какой-то неравный.  
Капитан Америка сделал шаг назад, широко распахнув глаза от изумления.  
\- Ёкарный бабай! – выдохнул он поражённо.  
\- Это имя или фамилия? – поинтересовался Тони.  
Капитан Америка ещё раз огляделся на остальных и отступил ещё на пару шагов.  
\- Чтоб меня. Я ведь не в своей вселенной, так?  
Сбитые с толку Мстители хором покачали головами, хотя они понимали в происходящем точно не больше чем Баки.  
Баки прижал руку к затылку и покосился на капающую с ладони кровь.  
\- Вот жеж ёжик, - буркнул он, и тут комната вокруг поплыла.  
Оба Стива хором повернулись к нему, словно он дёрнул за суперсолдатский поводок.  
\- Бак! – выдохнул Стив в пижаме и кинулся к нему, успев поймать его за плечи прежде чем вся гостиная соскользнула в темноту.

***

Когда Баки пришёл в себя, в глазах у него всё ещё двоилось, поэтому он протестующе застонал и снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Баки? – прошептал Стив, взяв его за руку и осторожно сжав пальцы.  
\- Стив, - попытался сказать Баки. Он не до конца был уверен в успехе, но Стив наверняка поймёт и сможет оценить старания.  
\- Ты в порядке, - заверил его Стив.  
\- Ты постоянно так говоришь, - пробормотал Баки. – Я что-то не уверен, что в сороковых это означало то же, что значит сейчас. Я что, только что хлопнулся в обморок как викторианская барышня?  
Из угла комнаты раздался всхлипывающий смешок, а затем к кровати приблизились осторожные шаги. Баки от любопытства приоткрыл глаза. Стивы всё ещё двоились, но идентичными они при этом почему-то не были.  
\- Какого хуя? – простонал Баки.  
Стив, который не держал его за руку, снова всхлипнул при звуке его голоса.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пытался вникнуть в ту ерунду, которую Тони гнал за множественные вселенные? – осторожно спросил Стив в пижаме.  
\- К сожалению, да. Эти четыре часа моей жизни уже не вернуть.  
\- Так вот. Похоже, это уже не просто теория.  
Баки прищурился на Стива в пижаме, а потом перевёл взгляд на другого Стива.  
\- Хм.  
\- Я прошёл через портал, который должен был отправить меня к тебе, - сказал Баки Не-его-Стив, и голос его звучал так потерянно, что становилось совершенно ясно, что последние несколько часов он провёл сидя в этой комнате, стоически пытаясь не заплакать. – Судя по всему, он… запутался.  
\- Он тут не один такой, - буркнул Баки.  
Оба Стива предприняли идентичные попытки выдать неубедительную улыбку, и Баки пришлось снова прикрыть глаза.  
\- О Господи, теперь это будет в стерео.  
Ответом на его хныканье была полная тишина, и Баки вслепую потыкал мешок для капельницы, воткнутой ему в руку.  
\- В этой есть цветы?  
\- Цветы? – переспросил Не-его-Стив себе под нос.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив в пижаме. – Там только физраствор.  
Баки кивнул, крепче зажмуриваясь и пытаясь сглотнуть совершенно сухим горлом.  
\- А можно цветов туда доложить?  
Стив фыркнул.  
Не-его-Стив был так очевидно обескуражен, что Баки ощущал его смятение даже сквозь зажмуренные веки.  
\- Аналогично, приятель, - несчастным голосом утешил его Баки.


	12. Неловко вышло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: прошу прощения, что не вывесила предупреждения сразу: в этой главе ожидается ещё секс.
> 
> примечание переводчика: не понимаю кто может на это жаловаться, можно подумать вы сюда не глядя на рейтинг зашли и по первым 11 главам не распробовали, что тут почём.  
> но раз люди просят то pirates ye be warned и все дела.

Стив оставил Баки отдыхать в палате и вытащил вместе с собой АльтернаСтива. Баки смотрел им вслед так, будто пытался решать в уме дифференциальные уравнения, а это никогда ничем хорошим для окружающих не заканчивалось.  
Сам АльтернаСтив выглядел крайне подавленно. Стив наконец понял все шуточки про щенков золотистого ретривера, которые не переводились в репертуаре команды.  
Стив кашлянул и поморщился, глядя на своего двойника.  
\- Наверное, надо придумать, как тебя звать, - сказал он извиняющимся тоном. – А то зная мою команду – а уж я-то их знаю, - тебя за ближайший час наградят по меньшей мере десятком не самых лестных прозвищ, - (Например, АльтернаСтив, подумал Стив, но вслух ничего не сказал). – Так что лучше выдать им один конкретный вариант.  
АльтернаСтив кивнул, пытаясь выдать бодрую улыбку.  
\- А тебя как обычно зовут?  
Стив открыл было рот, но быстро захлопнул его обратно.  
\- Вообще список довольно длинный.  
Оба они фыркнули почти хором. Получилось странно. Стиву придётся начать работать над новыми, менее предсказуемыми реакциями на разные вещи.  
\- Можем звать тебя Кэп, - решил Стив. – Пойдёт?  
Кэп кивнул.  
\- Меня обычно так и называют дома, так что я по крайней мере буду отзываться без проблем.  
\- Есть хочешь? – предложил Стив, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ему не нравилось, что пришлось оставить Баки одного в палате, но к моменту, когда они уходили, Баки уже начал влюблённо ворковать что-то подвешенному на стойку капельницы пакету с жижей, так что возможно он даже не заметил, что они ушли. – Или, может, кофе?  
Кэп вздохнул.  
\- Да. И, наверное я как-то поподробнее должен рассказать обо всём твоей команде.  
\- Возможно, - сказал Стив, оглядывая его с ног до головы и критическим взглядом оценивая форму Капитана Америка. – Мне нравится костюм.  
Кэп оглядел себя, а потом поднял настороженный взгляд, в котором ярко светилось подозрение, что над ним просто прикалываются. Стив беззлобно улыбнулся и качнул головой в сторону лифтов, а затем сам направился туда.  
\- Я это к тому, что мой собственный костюм почти целиком синего цвета. Твой мне нравится, он другой. Если хочешь, кстати, могу достать тебе какую-нибудь одежду, на смену, - тут он замолчал и глянул на свою пижаму. – Э…  
\- А в этой вселенной вы с Читаури сражались? – спросил Кэп.  
\- Было дело.  
\- В резиновом костюмчике?  
Стив сжал зубы и зарычал.  
\- _Резиновый костюмчик_ …  
\- И не говори. Когда я выяснил, что Коулсон жив, я этот спандекс его в буквальном смысле жрать заставил, - с ностальгической кривой усмешкой рассказал Кэп.  
Стив аж споткнулся, разевая рот от изумления.  
\- Агент Коулсон выжил?  
Кэп развернулся, с тревогой глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- А у вас здесь - нет?  
\- Если и выжил, я об этом ни хренашеньки не в курсе.  
Кэп задумчиво хмыкнул и нахмурился.  
\- Интересно, какие ещё есть различия.  
\- Ну ты сам сказал, что твой Баки Барнс родился в 1917, так?  
Кэп кивнул, резко деревенея лицом и подозрительно блестя глазами.  
\- Мы выросли вместе. Он был моим сержантом, пока… - он повесил голову, чтобы скрыть от Стива выражение лица.  
\- Наш родился в 1982-м.  
Кэп покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Но в итоге всё равно оказался в плену. Всё равно лишился руки. Всё равно стал Зимним Солдатом.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Стив несколько озадаченно, поскольку Кэп в этот момент выглядел злым и донельзя расстроенным. И это при том, что последние онлайн-опросы среди населения, которые провёл неугомонный Тони, показали, что Зимний Солдат был любимым Мстителем у подавляющего количества респондентов в возрасте от пятнадцати до тридцати пяти. – Он сам говорил, что до этого по большей части шёл по жизни без особой цели. Когда мы сделали его Зимним Солдатом, это помогло ему по-настоящему обрести себя.  
Кэп остановился, будто налетел на невидимую стену и с нечитаемым выражением лица уставился в пол.  
\- Мне не послышалось, ты сказал, что вы «сделали его Зимним Солдатом»?  
Стив бочком-бочком сделал несколько шагов к лифту и повернулся лицом к Кэпу, настороженно глядя на него. По неприятному стечению обстоятельств Стив до сих пор был в фланелевой пижамке с мультяшными Соколиными глазами, а у Кэпа никто даже не подумал отобрать щит перед тем как начать его допрашивать.  
\- Ты чего? – осторожно спросил Стив.  
\- А кресло у вас тоже есть? – прорычал Кэп, опасно блестя глазами.  
Стив внезапно замер, открыв рот.  
\- Ванда Максимов тоже всё кричала про какое-то кресло каждый раз когда Баки приближался к ней. Что это вообще значит?  
Кэп сузил глаза; взгляд его метался от Стива к двери, за которой они оставили Баки, будто он пытался сообразить как бы так забаррикадироваться в той палате и завернуть Баки в пушистое одеялко, желательно из кевлара.  
\- Вы стирали ему память? И руку эту тоже вы ему приделали?  
\- Стирали память? – озадаченно переспросил Стив, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить что к чему. – Ты вообще о чём? Баки здесь, потому что он один из Мстителей. Он был героем в битвах за Нью-Йорк и Вашингтон, и множестве других. Мы не… никто из нас никогда не причинит ему боль. Успокойся, пожалуйста.  
Похоже, Кэпу эти слова вообще были не знакомы. Он всё ещё стоял чуть ли не в боевой стойке, сжав кулаки и напрягая плечи, отчего щит за спиной каким-то образом казался ещё массивнее.  
\- Расскажи мне про роль Гидры в вашей вселенной.  
\- Гидра… ну, я сражался с ними во Второй Мировой войне. У вас была Вторая мировая?  
Кэп кивнул, скрежеща зубами.  
\- Пару лет назад, почти сразу после того как атаковали Читаури, Гидра предприняла попытку захватить ЩИТ изнутри. Ну знаешь, проект «Озарение», хеликэрриеры?  
Кэп снова кивнул. Хорошо, значит ему была знакома эта версия событий.  
\- Баки и Сэм Уилсон присоединились к нам с Чёрной вдовой, чтобы помочь остановить запуск проекта «Озарение». Мы уничтожили инфраструктуры и ЩИТа, и Гидры, и…  
\- Погоди, Баки сражался с тобой? – выпалил Кэп, широко распахивая изумлённые глаза. – На твоей стороне? Он не… его не?..  
\- Его на тот момент как раз уволили из армии, - несколько туманно выразился Стив. Если Кэп так яростно кидался защищать Баки, которого он по сути даже не знал, то Стив ни в коем случае не собирался рассказывать ему реальную историю их знакомства. Нетушки.  
Кэп понизил голос:  
\- Так он не дрался против вас? За Гидру?  
Стив уставился на него в ответ, некрасиво разинув рот и перестав даже моргать.  
\- Твой Баки – из Гидры? – в конце концов шёпотом выдавил он.  
\- Теперь уже нет, - сказал Кэп тихо и яростно. – Они взяли его в плен во время войны. Несколько десятилетий пытали и промывали ему мозги, а когда он был не нужен – замораживали и держали в криогенной камере. Приделали ему эту металлическую руку, превратили в своего цепного пса. Но он смог освободиться от их программы, и исчез сразу после «Озарения». Поэтому мне пришлось использовать портал, чтобы найти его.  
\- О Господи, - задыхаясь, произнёс Стив. – Нет, здесь всё было не так. Баки схватили во время одного из его армейских вылетов, и он оказался в плену у людей, протестировавших на нём свою версию сыворотки, отсюда все его модификации. Но он не… в смысле, никогда… Руку он потерял на миссии, пару лет назад, Тони сам сконструировал протез. Мы его друзья, Кэп, злодеев среди нас нет.  
Кэп всё ещё был напряжён, в синих глазах плескались подозрение и ярость. Дослушав историю до конца он расслабился на какую-то долю градуса и отрывисто кивнул.  
\- Извини. Я просто…  
\- Я бы себя чувствовал точно так же, - заверил его Стив. Он оглядел Кэпа, ощущая прилив сочувствия и неожиданной симпатии. – Сколько ты уже его не видел?  
Кэп какое-то время стоял молча, пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы произнести ответ.  
\- Он вытащил меня из реки после Битвы при Трискелионе. Потом – просто исчез. Мы не смогли найти никаких следов за всё это время.  
Стив понятия не имел, что тут можно сказать. Он взглянул на дверь палаты Баки, потом перевёл взгляд на Кэпа, который стоял с закрытыми глазами, явно пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль.  
\- Так, ладно, - решился Стив. Он осторожно положил ладонь на бронированное плечо Кэпа и развернул его обратно в сторону палат. – Давай ты тогда посиди тут с Баком, а я принесу тебе одежду и чего-нибудь поесть.  
Кэп какое-то время смотрел на него, не в силах скрыть изумление.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Я знаю, каково это – пытаться изо всех сил найти его, и быть не в состоянии это сделать. Так что да, я уверен.

***  
У Баки намечалась проблема. С тех пор как Стив одолжил Кэпу свою одежду, различить их двоих стало невозможно, особенно когда оба молчали. Да впрочем, даже голоса их звучали одинаково, только у Кэпа он был постоянно грустным, а Стив так и остался языкастым засранцем. Ну и судя по всему, во всех существующих вселенных у Стива Роджерса была одна и та же стрижка.  
Баки выдвинул официальный запрос на то, чтобы Его Стив отрастил бороду или ещё что-нибудь эдакое, пока гетеросексуальную версию Капитана Америка не ущипнули за жопу. Ещё раз.  
Тони и Брюс заперлись в мастерской (в любой непонятной ситуации – запирайся в мастерской!) с того момента, как Кэп внезапно вломился в их вселенную за завтраком. Они пытались с помощью отобранного у Кэпа устройства и такой-то матери сообразить, как создать портал, способный отправить Кэпа обратно в его мир. Вот ну и где спрашивается шлялся Тор когда он был так нужен? А тут ещё как назло после истории с котизмом Баки доктор Стрэндж перестал отвечать на их звонки.  
Команда Кэпа предусмотрела разные варианты развития событий, так что с собой у него даже оказалась небольшая записная книжка с инструкциями на случай самых разнообразных пиздецов. Судя по всему, Мстители Чужого Стива привыкли к пиздецам не меньше здешней команды.  
Книжечку Тони и Брюс тоже забрали с собой прежде чем забаррикадироваться в лаборатории в поисках решения. Так что пока они что-нибудь не придумают, особо ничем другим Кэпу помочь было нельзя, разве что покровительственно хлопать по плечу, мол, не дрейфь, всё обойдётся.  
Он ведь нашёл Баки Барнса. Просто не своего.  
Но это не мешало ему смотреть на эту версию Баки как потерявшийся в пустыне человек мог бы смотреть на двойную порцию мороженого.  
Баки уже начал немного нервничать, ощущая на себе этот взгляд. Он перекинулся парой фраз с Кэпом, пока валялся в постели после сотрясения, тот показался ему застенчивым и грустным, и постоянно извинялся за то, что долбанул Баки об стену при появлении. А ещё пялился на него как на чудо.  
Баки знал, что он был прекрасен как рассвет – ну, то есть, он видал себя в зеркале, ясно? Но никто, никогда в жизни не смотрел на него так как этот Кэп.  
А в довершение всех бед Баки постоянно приходилось бороться с желанием подойти и обнять этого несчастного человека и начать гладить его по голове.  
Кэпа разместили в прежних комнатах Баки, но в четыре утра, когда Клинт вломился на общий этаж в приступе ночного жора, то обнаружил там Кэпа, во вселенской печали созерцающего хаос Нью-Йоркских улиц у подножия Башни.  
\- Он сказал, что в его комнате пахнет Баки, - сообщил Клинт утром Баки и Стиву с самым сочувственным лицом из имеющихся в его арсенале.  
\- Ёб вашу мать, бедный мужик, - пробормотал Баки.  
Стив же молча жевал губы и хмурился так, будто пытался про себя повторять таблицу умножения в обратном порядке.  
Первый во всех смыслах трагически неловкий день прошёл без каких-либо новостей от Тони или Брюса, да и вообще без каких-либо новостей в целом. Никто нигде ничего не взрывал, не захватывал и не испытывал никаких богопротивных изобретений на мирных жителях. Гадство.  
Баки и Стив пожелали Кэпу спокойной ночи в лифте и направились к своим комнатам.  
Как только Баки переступил порог, Стив кинулся на него сзади и впечатал его в стену фойе.  
\- Уфф, - только и смог выдать Баки, прежде чем Стив резко развернул его лицом к себе и начал лихорадочно целовать. Баки дал отпор, укусив Стива за губу и оттолкнув его за плечи, чтобы иметь возможность вдохнуть прежде чем он вырубится от недостатка кислорода. – Стив, ты чего?  
\- Ненавижу, блядь, как он на тебя смотрит, - прорычал Стив, прижимаясь всем телом к Баки и хватая его за локти, чтобы не дать вырваться. – Теперь я понимаю, почему собаки помечают территорию.  
\- Так, если ты меня обоссать собрался, то я должен сразу заявить, что категорически против.  
Стив ухмыльнулся как безумный и снова его поцеловал, требовательно лапая застёжки на джинсах и задирая футболку выше.  
\- Я выебу тебя прямо в фойе, - объявил он угрожающе.  
\- Охоссспади, - простонал Баки.  
Стив подхватил его за бёдра, закидывая ноги Баки себе на талию, и с треском впечатал его обратно спиной в стену.  
Баки ахнул от удара и прохрипел:  
\- Вот ты ж дундук!  
Стив согласно промычал и укусил его за шею.  
Баки яростно вскрикнул.  
\- Проклятье, Стив! Почему это так охуенно сексуально?!  
Стив пробормотал что-то бессвязное с полным ртом Баки, и тот, не пытаясь даже расшифровать ответ, просто закрыл глаза и с громким стуком откинул голову назад.  
\- Ай, - слабым голосом сказал он. – Бля, голова…  
Стив замер и поднял голову, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Баки в полутьме фойе.  
\- Ты как? – серьёзным тоном спросил он.  
\- А, так вот значит что нужно сделать, чтобы заставить тебя притормозить? То есть, можно без проблем долбить Баки в стену так, что позвоночник крошится в щебёнку, но как только речь заходит о недавно полученном сотрясении - тут ты внезапно делаешься осторожен, да?  
Стив двинул бёдрами, только ими удерживая Баки на весу, и вцепился обеими руками в его футболку с рисунком щита Капитана Америка. Кулаки Стива судорожно сжались, сминая материал.  
\- А ну не смей! – рыкнул Баки, ощущая как по телу вниз от пояса и вверх по позвоночнику растекается знакомый жар, грозивший полностью вырубить высшую нервную деятельность разом и надолго. – Это моя любимая футболка, Стивен Грант Роджерс, если испортишь – я тебе жопу на британский флаг порву!  
\- Обещаешь? – прорычал Стив совершенно незнакомым хищным голосом и ухмыльнулся снова той безумной, опасной ухмылкой. – Снимай тогда сам, - приказал он голосом, который творил крайне странные вещи с телом Баки, действуя практически в обход мозга, заставляя хотеть рухнуть на колени, открыть рот как можно шире и покорно ждать, пока Стив туда что-нибудь не засунет.  
\- Да, сэр, - выдохнул Баки.  
Стив проследил оскаленными зубами линию челюсти Баки, пока тот дрожащими руками пытался нащупать подол футболки. Зацепившись за него, наконец, он одним молниеносным рывком стащил её с себя, как-то умудрившись не прервать серию собственнических поцелуев-укусов, которыми Стив усыпал его шею и плечи. Оба они тяжело дышали к моменту, когда Стив наконец расстегнул ширинку собственных джинсов и стащил их вместе с бельём до середины бёдер.  
Баки смотрел на Стива как загипнотизированный, захлёбываясь вдохами, ощущая, как уже где-то в районе искусанных ключиц, подступая к горлу, лихорадочно колотится пульс. Он словно видел Стива в первый раз. Сейчас он был гораздо больше похож на того хищника, которого Баки увидел в эпицентре взрыва сработавшего портала, чем на привычного Стива. И Баки это нравилось. Очень нравилось.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он срывающимся голосом.  
Стив рывком оторвал его от стены, грациозно развернулся, сделал три широких шага и бесцеремонно швырнул Баки на кухонную стойку, будто сумку с продуктами. В один прекрасный день, помнится, на этой самой стойке Стив ничтоже сумняшеся предложил использовать в качестве смазки сливочное масло, чтобы не пришлось идти аж пять метров до спальни, и возмущённый Баки залепил ему упаковкой масла по лицу. С тех самых пор они рассовывали одноразовые пакетики со смазкой в разные стратегические места по всем своим комнатам.  
Стив сунул руку в ближайший ящик, роясь там в поисках одного из таких пакетиков, не отрывая второй руки от затылка Баки и продолжая целовать его.  
Баки каким-то чудом умудрился выскользнуть из джинсов и трусов, отчаянно суча ногами, чтобы стряхнуть их на пол целиком.  
А вот Стив был до сих пор одет, только футболка безнадёжно измялась от того, насколько сильно Баки за неё цеплялся, и джинсы приспущены ровно на такое расстояние, чтобы бёдра Баки внутренней стороной ощущали только обнажённую кожу.  
Обычно Стив в активной роли бывал редко и убивал неоправданно много времени на подготовку, очень боясь причинить Баки боль или неудобство. Но этим вечером, очевидно, Стив не собирался действовать разумно, поскольку подготовка заняла у него от силы минуту и состояла в чисто номинальном заталкивании в Баки смазки сразу двумя пальцами. После этого он схватил его за бёдра и подтащил ближе к краю стойки.  
\- Стиви, - простонал Баки, дрожащими пальцами перебирая взлохмаченные волосы Стива и запрокидывая голову, открывая доступ к и без того искусанной шее. Стив качнул бёдрами, безжалостно загоняя каменно-твёрдый член в отчаянно сопротивляющееся тело. Баки широко распахнул глаза, невидящим взглядом уставившись на игру теней на потолке, спазматически сжимаясь и беспорядочно перебирая руками по телу Стива. Он едва мог дышать. – Блядь!  
Стив качнулся вперёд, рыча в шею Баки так что звук отдавался где-то глубоко в его теле. Сжав руки крепче на бёдрах Баки, он дёрнул его на себя, натягивая его по ощущениям аж до горла. Оба прерывисто вздохнули, а Баки сжал пальцы на шее Стива впиваясь ногтями глубоко ему в кожу.  
Стив вцепился зубами в ключицу Баки, оставляя поверх цветущих там засосов ещё и следы зубов, и сгрёб его со стойки. По идее гравитация должна была загнать Стива ещё глубже в тело Баки, но глубже было уже некуда, так что Баки просто крепче сжал бёдра вокруг его талии и повис, держась за плечи.  
А Стив в ответ вцепился растопыренными пальцами в идеальную во всех отношениях задницу Баки, почти снимая его с члена, а потом со всей дури дёргая обратно.  
Баки звонко вскрикнул в шоке, так что даже от звукоизолированных стен отразилось эхо.  
\- Ебическая сила, - задыхаясь, произнёс Стив, вцепляясь зубами в первый подвернувшийся кусок Баки. – Как же блядь хорошо в тебе.  
\- Я щас чувствую себя стейком средней прожарки, - невнятно ответил Баки.  
Стив снова приподнял его, в этот раз опуская обратно медленнее и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, собственнически рыча и сильнее тиская его за зад.  
Баки бессмысленно взмахнул руками, будто пассажир русских горок на мёртвой петле.  
Оказалось, что Стив каким-то чудом ещё сохранял контроль над своими ногами, поскольку смог сделать несколько шагов, поднося Баки к ближайшей стене, и прижал его к ней, быстро и яростно въёбываясь внутрь него, покрывая синяками от укусов все до сих пор непострадавшие участки его шеи, а синяками от растопыренных пальцев – бёдра и бока. Сам Стив разговаривать уже не мог, только рычал как дикий зверь, всеми доступными ему способами помечая Баки как свою собственность.  
Баки упёрся плечами в стену, давая бёдрам больше пространства для манёвра, самозабвенно толкаясь навстречу Стиву и хватая раскрытыми ладонями целые пригоршни судорожно сокращающихся суперсолдатских мышц.  
\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - шептал Баки, временно забыв все остальные слова, то зажмуриваясь, то широко раскрывая глаза, чтобы завороженно смотреть, как на лице Стива проступает выражение, которое он раньше видел только по Animal Planet перед тем как быстренько переключить на любой другой канал, чтобы не увидеть как невинный пушистый зайка заканчивает свои дни в пасти льва.  
\- Ты… - начал вдруг Стив, но не смог продолжить, внезапно выйдя до конца, а затем с размаха втыкаясь мокрым горячим членом обратно.  
Баки закричал как разгрызаемый напополам зайка в документалке Animal Planet и сгрёб в горсть мокрые пряди чёлки Стива, плохо координированным движением убирая их со лба, чтобы дать этой заразе возможность нормально видеть происходящее внизу и перестать тыкаться вслепую.  
Стив отпустил его левое бедро и с некоторым _энтузиазмом_ опёрся рукой о стену в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Баки. Ладонь пробила штукатурку насквозь, отчего всё тело Стива качнулось невозможно ближе, буквально расплющивая Баки по стене.  
\- Ох бля, - просипел Баки. – Стив!  
Стив уткнулся ему в шею, ни на секунду не прекращая двигаться всем телом, сотрясая, кажется, всю Башню до самого фундамента каждым жестоким невообразимо прекрасным, божественным толчком, загоняющим член беспощадно глубоко в тело Баки.  
Баки отчаянно взмахнул руками, сжимая металлическими и живыми пальцами мышцы на боках Стива. И без того измятый материал футболки сдался и начал с треском рваться.  
\- О да, Бак, - одобрительно выдал Стив настолько хриплым голосом, что он казался совершенно незнакомым. Он толкнулся глубже, задыхаясь от наслаждения и напряжения, проходясь головкой члена прямо по простате Баки и вызывая ощущения, похожие на замедленный взрыв сверхновой.  
\- Стив, - задыхаясь, прохрипел Баки, пока Стив таранил им стену. – Блядь, я сейчас кончу, давай полегче.  
Он подкрепил своё предупреждение громким криком, когда Стив опять дёрнул его за бёдра вниз, насаживая Баки так глубоко на свой бесконечный хуй, что Баки уже чувствовал себя пусковой шахтой для межконтинентальной баллистической ракеты.  
\- Полегче не получится, Бак, - рыкнул Стив ему на ухо, прижимаясь носом к виску Баки с каждым толчком. – Ты _мой_. Ты выдержишь.  
\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Баки. – _Проклятье_! Ты мысленно этим трахом мстишь АльтернаСтиву, что ли?  
\- Даа, - протянул Стив совершенно нечеловеческом голосом, двигаясь так резко, что Баки уже смирился с необходимостью ходить враскорячку всю ближайшую неделю.  
Баки в ответ почти нежно обхватил ладонью затылок Стива, глядя на него с выражением близким к благоговению, пока Стив отчаянно, почти яростно ебал и лапал его. Второй рукой Баки провёл по его плечу, сгребая в горсть остатки разодранной футболки.  
Стив со стоном выдохнул, утыкаясь носом ему в скулу.  
\- Я тебя… под завязку спермой накачаю… весь мир будет в курсе, что ты _мой_!  
На этом моменте голос Баки его покинул, максимум что получилось сделать – порнографично застонать и продолжить прокручивать в мыслях бессвязные варианты сочетаний «ёбтвоюмать» и «охуеть».  
\- Да, - одобрительно прохрипел Стив, задыхаясь. – Давай, Бак, поори для меня ещё. Ты такие сексуальные звуки издаёшь, когда тебя ебут.  
У Баки получилось только сквозь зубы выдавить что-то похожее на «хнг».  
Стив подхватил его обеими руками под мышки, отбирая последнюю точку опоры, не давая Баки дёргаться под неостановимым натиском своих бёдер, зажимая его между стеной и собой, не оставляя никакого выбора, кроме как держаться за него и стараться выжить под натиском суперсолдатской ебли.  
\- Сейчас кончу, - умудрился прохрипеть Баки. – Стиви, пожалуйста, родной…  
\- Воот так, - почти нежно выдавил Стив, ускоряя ритм и не щадя потерявшего всякий контроль над ситуацией Баки. – Давай, Бак, ради меня. Как же в тебе охуенно хорошо!  
Баки откинул голову назад, с каждым толчком всё глубже ассимилируясь с толстым слоем штукатурки. Прерывисто вдыхая, он беспомощно приоткрыл губы, и Стив счёл это за приглашение, всем телом дёргаясь навстречу и целуя его так глубоко, будто пытался попробовать на вкус еле держащуюся в теле душу Баки.  
На следующем толчке Стив немного сменил угол, и на этом Баки временно закончился. Он судорожно выгнулся, отрываясь спиной от стены, несмотря на крепко удерживающие его руки и бёдра Стива, продолжавшего толкаться внутрь ещё сильнее и жёстче. Стив драл его сквозь судороги оргазма, игнорируя жалобные крики, в которых звучало его имя, игнорируя расцветавшие на плечах синяки и налившиеся кровью глубокие борозды царапин от ногтей Баки вдоль всей спины.  
Спустя несколько секунд Баки обессиленно поник, спазматически подёргиваясь всем телом. Он отчаянно пытался удержаться, но никак не мог сжать бёдра как следует, и ослабевшие пальцы не желали цепляться за остатки футболки на плечах Стива.  
Стив впился своими патриотическими орлиными когтями в задницу Баки, извлёк его из впечатляющего углубления в стене, которое им позже придётся обозвать «элементом декора», сделал шаг назад, развернулся, опустился на колени и положил Баки на пол старого доброго ёбаного фойе.  
Подхватив ослабшие колени Баки, Стив приподнял их и закинул себе на поясницу. Баки послушно скрестил лодыжки. В ушах у него звенело, он едва мог слышать задыхающийся поток восторженных непристойностей, которые Стив бормотал, не затыкаясь.  
Он попытался обхватить руками шею Стива, но тот немедленно схватил его за запястья и решительно впечатал их в пол за головой Баки. Тот только и смог выдавить слабым жалобным голосом:  
\- Пожалуйста, - почти отстранённо наблюдая из-под опущенных ресниц за тем, как Стив выёбывает из него остатки сознания. – Кончи в меня, Стиви, - добавил он, медленно чувствуя, как основательно перезагруженный оргазмом мозг вновь подаёт признаки жизни. – Кончи в меня, милый, так чтобы у меня нахуй из ушей текло.  
Стив нежно толкнулся глубже и повёл бёдрами по кругу, вздрагивая всем телом.  
Баки дёрнулся, извиваясь, и Стив в ответ сильнее сжал руку, удерживавшую его запястья, а второй накрыл горло Баки.  
\- О боже, - вскрикнул Баки, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, ощущая, как тело заново затапливает жар. Голос его звучал хрипло и натужно, когда он с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица сообщил Стиву: - О боже, мне вот совершенно ни к чему было знать о себе эту информацию.  
Стив тепло фыркнул ему в искусанные губы и чуть сжал пальцы на его горле.  
\- Это ж новый фетиш, - лихорадочно бормотал Баки, пытаясь одновременно дышать, и говорить, и двигаться навстречу Стиву. – Прости меня Иисус, прости меня Том Круз… - прошептал он слабым голосом.  
Стив яростно впился в него поцелуем, скорее всего пытаясь заткнуть уже наконец нахуй.  
Звон в ушах и гудение крови усилились вместе с давлением на шею Баки. Ему начало казаться, что где-то вдалеке раздаются крики, напоминающие по звучанию его имя, и до странности ритмичные удары.  
Офигеть звуковые эффекты, прямо ебля в 4D, - подумал Баки.  
Но тут Стив укусил его за нижнюю губу, и мимолётная вспышка боли в затапливающих его волнах удовольствия на секунду вынесла Баки на поверхность. Он понял, что от недостатка кислорода в глазах у него начало темнеть, и как-то отстранённо осознал, что снова возбуждён, чувствуя как пульсирует налившийся кровью член, скользивший по двигавшемуся над ним животу Стива. Как говорится, спасибо террористической суперсолдатской сыворотке за наше счастливое детство!  
Стив вдруг выругался и замер, судорожно напрягшись и жалобно выстанывая имя Баки, кончая так глубоко внутри него, что было совершенно ясно – к утру из Баки вытечет явно не всё, и он сможет использовать остатки как смазку, чтобы залезть на Стива и наскакаться на нём всласть как на диком мустанге. Прежде чем отпустить его горло, Стив сжал пальцы так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки. Баки беспорядочно затрепыхался, не в силах вырвать руки из железной хватки Стива, и инстинктивно подаваясь бёдрами вверх, скользя перевозбуждённым членом по испачканному животу и чувствуя как его накрывает второй оргазм, в этот раз – окончательно и бесповоротно выжимая из него остатки способности связно мыслить.  
Краткий момент после этого был моментом абсолютного спокойствия – они оба тяжело дышали, медленно возвращаясь в реальность, будто всплывая с большой глубины. Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, немного шокированные тем фактом, что всё же умудрились трахнуться в грёбаном фойе.  
Дверь в паре метров от их голов распахнулась настежь, с громким грохотом врезаясь в стену так близко от головы Баки, что взметнула мокрые пряди его волос. Баки поднял левую руку, прикрывая затылок Стива буквально за секунду до того, как ему в предплечье с громким лязгом врезался красно-бело-синий металлический диск, отскакивая в сторону и дребезжа по полу.  
Баки и Стив замерли на секунду, затем подняли глаза на нарушителя спокойствия.  
\- А ну слезь с него! – приказным тоном прорычал Кэп, не пытаясь замаскировать сквозившие в голосе ярость и ужас. В левой руке он держал пистолет, направив дуло Стиву в лоб.  
Баки медленно моргнул на него, всё ещё не в состоянии связно мыслить после случившегося.  
\- В вашей вселенной Капитан Америка ходит с оружием?  
\- Ты в порядке? – требовательно спросил Кэп у Баки.  
Баки уставился на него снизу вверх, потом перевёл взгляд обратно на Стива, всё ещё лежавшего между раскинутых ног Баки, точно так же глядевшего на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Ну… да? – ответил Баки неуверенно, снова щурясь на силуэт Кэпа на фоне чересчур яркого света из коридора.  
Кэп опустил пистолет, выходя из боевой стойки.  
\- Я услышал, как ты кричишь.  
\- А? – хмыкнул Баки. – А! А-а. Ну так… это я… это я не о помощи кричал, друг.  
И только после этого Кэп, похоже, умудрился до конца понять, что видит, переключаясь из режима «Баки в беде». Даже против света, в полумраке фойе Баки смог разглядеть, как его скулы заполыхали ярким румянцем. Очаровательно.  
\- Бля, - выдал Кэп. – Вы что,… вы вместе?  
\- Можно сказать, буквально в этот самый момент, ага, - пробормотал Баки, переводя взгляд на Стива и убирая пятки с его обнажённой задницы. Стив вдруг напрягся, и Баки сжал его коленями. – А ну _не смей_ выдёргивать эту дуру из меня в приступе паники, спонсированной католическим раскаянием и воспитанием во времена великой депрессии, а то я тебя угандошу!  
Фирменный виноватый взгляд щеночка золотистого ретривера дал Баки понять, что его предположение было изначально верным.  
Кэп шагнул вперёд и подобрал свой щит, после чего сразу отступил обратно.  
\- Это… неловко вышло.  
\- Да неужели, - сухо ответил Стив.  
\- Прошу прощения за вторжение, - пробормотал Кэп таким тоном, будто собирался пойти прыгать с хеликэрриера в бездну между мирами. – Я… да. Я пойду.  
Дверь с тихим застенчивым щелчком закрылась, и Баки со Стивом остались в темноте, практически полностью ослепшие на какое-то время. Баки фыркнул и почувствовал, как Стив трясётся в попытках не рассмеяться вслух.  
\- Ндяяя, - сказал наконец Баки. – Двух из двух возможных Капитанов Америка я на всю жизнь травмировал. Пора пойти искать другие вселенные, добавить остальных в мою коллекцию.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Вообще если быть до конца честным, ты и правда когда снизу - орёшь будто тебя режут.  
Баки уставился на него настолько злобным взглядом, что в темноте он наверняка распространялся в инфракрасном диапазоне.  
\- Нахуй иди, Роджерс.  
И сразу после этого он о сказанном пожалел.  
\- Так далеко идти и не надо, - выдал Стив, набрасываясь на него заново.  
Баки ахнул и попытался ужом вывернуться из-под укусов Стива  
\- Как думаешь, Кэпу может понравиться идея тройничка?..  
***  
Войдя на общий этаж следующим утром, Баки едва удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть Стива по заднице. На Стиве были беговые шорты и спортивные кроссовки, а сверху – белая футболка. Баки внимательно разглядывал его спину, пытаясь понять, то ли это его Стив уже вернулся с пробежки с Сэмом, то ли это Кэп стоял тут весь такой невинный и ждал, пока его оттопыренная жопка не станет жертвой путаницы.  
\- Доброе утро, - решил наконец обойтись приветствием Баки.  
Данный экземпляр Капитана Америка подпрыгнул на месте при звуке голоса Баки, развернулся с лопаточкой в руках и залился ярким румянцем. Значит, Кэп.  
\- Доброе утро, - выдавил он почти писклявым голосом, потом прокашлялся и поморщился.  
\- Извини что вчера так вышло, - сказал Баки.  
Кэп покачал головой, отворачиваясь назад к плите.  
\- Это я сначала делаю, а потом думаю. Так что это полностью моя вина.  
\- Очень похоже на одного моего знакомого, ага, - пробормотал Баки. Он подтянул ближе стул и сел, облокотившись на кухонную стойку. – Как я понимаю, ты со своим Баки не…  
Кэп снова отрывисто покачал головой, издав тихий грустный звук. Обратно оборачиваться он явно не хотел, вместо этого бессмысленно тыкая лопаточкой в готовящееся на плите блюдо. Пахло омлетом.  
Баки внимательно его разглядывал, пытаясь узнать в нём черты, роднившего его со знакомым ему Стивом Роджерсом.  
\- Я так полагаю, это не потому что ты его не хочешь.  
Кэп весь напрягся, будто Баки сказал что-то угрожающее.  
\- Слушай, я не хотел навязываться. Скажи мне заткнуться, и я заткнусь.  
Кэп какое-то время стоял молча и неподвижно. Потом потянулся к регулятору конфорки и выключил ее.  
\- Я бы не смог, - прошептал он едва слышно. – Я так давно не слышал твоего голоса…  
Сердце Баки сжалось в приступе болезненной симпатии к этому парню.  
\- Ты вырос с ним? – спросил он, физически ощущая как шестерёнки в мозгу начинают поскрипывать и проворачиваться в попытках правильно употребить местоимения в разговоре с его парнем, который на самом деле его парнем не был, о влюблённости этого самого парня в Баки, который самим Баки не был.  
\- Да, - ответил Стив голосом напряжённым будто от боли.  
\- Он был в Ревущих Коммандос?  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Лучший сержант во всём 107. Да что там. Лучший сержант во всей чёртовой армии союзников.  
\- 107? – в шоке переспросил Баки.  
Кэп наконец повернулся глянуть на него через плечо. Глаза у него были красные, будто он пытался не заплакать с той минуты, как Баки заговорил.  
Баки не смог удержаться от сочувственного наклона головы. Кэп в ответ отвернулся, когда разглядел в его жесте жалость.  
\- Лука много накидал в омлет? – тихо предположил Баки.  
Кэп слабо фыркнул и бегло глянул на него снова.  
\- Я тоже был в 107, - сказал ему Баки. – Как уже говорил, не хочу лезть не в своё дело. Ты не обязан мне ни о чём рассказывать, если не захочешь. Я понимаю, каково тебе было, когда ты рос, если хоть часть из того, что Стив мне рассказывал о своём детстве – правда и для тебя. Но сейчас ты в буквальном смысле в совершенно другом мире. Так что если захочешь поделиться чем-то сокровенным – эта тайна останется здесь.  
Кэп продолжал настороженно смотреть на него, но плечи слегка расслабил.  
\- Я любил его с того самого дня, когда понял, что вообще такое любовь, - сказал он Баки тихим грустным голосом, всё равно звучавшим на удивление твёрдо. – Я никогда не говорил ему. Он был… ну, я думаю, тебе об этом и говорить не стоит, - Кэп указал на Баки лопаточкой. – Он мог получить всех, кого только захочет.  
Баки пожал плечами, словно говоря «дык да».  
\- И он не был геем, - уверенно заявил Кэп.  
Баки издал неопределённый звук и нахмурился.  
\- Приятель, во мне этого гейства столько, что должно фонить аж в соседние вселенные. Так что ты можешь быть не прав.  
Кэп умудрился рассмеяться.  
\- Ну вчера в тебе его точно было полно, - пробормотал он, а затем резко замолчал и в ужасе от произнесённого распахнул глаза и перевёл этот испуганный взгляд на Баки. Тот заржал.  
Кэп моргнул на него, полыхая скулами, а потом сам фыркнул и рассмеялся вместе с Баки. Улыбался он совсем не так солнечно и легко, как здешний Стив.  
Так выглядит Стив Роджерс, потерявший Баки Барнса.  
Понимание словно ударило Баки под дых, ему показалось что он неожиданного шквала эмоций его сейчас просто вывернет всухую. Он глубоко дышал, пережидая, и думал о своём Стиве, и о том, что нужно почаще говорить ему «я тебя люблю».  
Кэп продолжал смотреть на Баки и слабо улыбаться.  
\- Ты даже не из моего мира, но всё равно умудряешься заставить меня забыть проблемы и смеяться.  
Баки не нашёлся как на это ответить, поэтому просто ободряюще улыбнулся Кэпу ещё раз.  
\- Разве не в этом состоят задача Баки Барнса в любой вселенной? – выдал Кэп таким тоном, будто рассуждал вслух. – В смысле, возвращать Стиву Роджерсу самого себя?  
\- У моих бесконечных двойников в мультивселенной могло бы быть и менее приятное предназначение.  
\- Он мой лучший друг, - тихо сказал вдруг Кэп. – И он где-то там совсем один.  
\- Ты беспокоишься потому что он один или потому что с ним нет тебя?  
Кэп поднял взгляд и прищурился.  
\- А какая разница?  
\- Большая, - ответил Баки, приподнимая брови. – Когда найдёшь его… бля, нельзя давать тебе советы о том, как жить в другом мире. Но я вот что скажу тебе: тот день, когда Стив признался мне в любви, изменил мою жизнь. Это было... как будто я впервые за долгое время увидел солнце.  
Стив смотрел на него расширенными глазами, кажется, даже не мигая. Баки в ответ попытался улыбнуться самой доброжелательной из своих улыбок, той, которая по заверениям окружающих, вообще никак не была похожа на улыбку из арсенала «сейчас я засуну этот Mark II тебе в уретру».  
\- По крайней мере, ты наконец расскажешь правду. А если твой Баки и правда стоит всего, что ты ради него делаешь, то даже если он не сможет ответить на твои чувства – он всё равно останется твоим лучшим другом.  
Кэп кивнул и с трудом сглотнул, вновь повесив голову. Он тёр кромку ногтя на большом пальце, будто пытался придумать, что делать с руками.  
\- Пойдём погуляем где-нибудь, Кэп, - импульсивно предложил Баки.  
Кэп глянул на него из-под своих бесконечных ресниц, совсем как Стив когда отсасывал Баки, стоя на коленях. Баки пришлось срочно делать серьёзное выражение лица, чтобы не дать Кэпу возможность понять о чём он думает.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Никакого смысла нет просто сидеть тут, - сказал Баки, вставая. – Пойдём по хот-догу перехватим.  
\- Так ведь… восемь утра.  
\- Ну тогда блядь кофе перехватим и пончиков, хосспади, - отрезал Баки и направился к лифту, зная что Кэп направится следом.  
***  
Оказалось, что Кэп с людьми обращаться умеет гораздо лучше, чем Баки. Но с другой стороны, Кэп людей искренне любил , чего никак нельзя было сказать о Баки.  
К ним несколько раз подходили, пока они стояли в очереди в Старбаксе, и Баки даже пришлось один раз вмешаться, когда какой-то пассажир подошёл к Кэпу поблагодарить его за то, что он был открыто бисексуален. Кэп начал заикаться и бледнеть, поэтому Баки быстренько сунул ему в руки оба стакана с кофе, приобнял его за талию, поблагодарил подошедшего за тёплые слова и вывел Кэпа на воздух.  
\- Вот оно как, - сказал Кэп, шагая по тротуару рядом с Баки. – То есть вы совсем не скрываетесь?  
\- Ну изначально это получилось случайно. Но в итоге сработало неплохо. У вас тоже получится.  
Кэп сомнительно хмыкнул.  
\- Не знаю. Мой Баки вроде как разыскиваемый международным правительством и знаменитый на весь мир наёмный убийца.  
Баки чуть не споткнулся.  
\- Чего?!  
Кэп поморщился.  
\- Это долгая история, - пробормотал он, старательно помешивая кофе соломинкой с ухмыляющейся мультяшной рожицей Капитана Америка на конце.  
\- Охоссспади, - протянул Баки. – Так. Ну значит вам понадобится команда профессионалов по ребрендингу, сути это не меняет. Я в тебя верю, Кэп.  
Кэп тихо рассмеялся.  
Телефон в кармане Баки внезапно заорал сигналом воздушной тревоги. Кэп виртуозно исполнил команду «ложись», роняя стакан, чтобы прикрыть руками голову, и заливая кофе весь тротуар.  
Баки встал, зажав в кулаке телефон и рассеянно ткнул пальцем в кнопку, выключающую сигнал, после чего перевёл взгляд вниз.  
\- Ты как, Кэп? – ровным тоном осведомился он.  
Кэп убрал руки с затылка и огляделся. Парочка нью-йоркцев невозмутимо переступила через его распростёртое тело и продолжила путь по тротуару.  
\- Э…  
\- Хосспади, Стив в любой вселенной остаётся Стивом, - пробормотал Баки, поднося телефон к уху. – Солдат слушает.  
\- Бак! – панически заорал Стив в трубке. – По всему городу террористические атаки. Команды СТРАЙК, подразделения Гидры. Ты где?  
\- Мы с Кэпом вышли подышать, - ответил Баки, протягивая Кэпу металлическую руку и помогая ему встать. – Мы в порядке.  
\- Возвращайтесь в Башню, необходимо скоординировать работу, - приказал Кэп.  
\- Уже в пути, - ответил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от чёрного Nissan Armada, медленно вырулившего из-за угла и неотвратимо приближавшегося. Одно из наглухо затонированных окон медленно поползло вниз. – Опаньки.  
\- «Опаньки»? – переспросил Стив в телефон, и сорвался на крик. – Какие ещё «опаньки»?!  
Баки не успел вскинуть металлическую руку, и дротик воткнулся ем в шею. Пальцы живой руки моментально ослабели, роняя телефон, который при падении на асфальт разлетелся вдребезги. Вот тебе блядь и StarkTech, вот тебе и защита от падений.  
Он больно воткнулся коленями в асфальт.  
\- Баки! – кричал голос Стива откуда-то издалека, и в то же время совсем рядом. Но это был не его Стив. Его Стив говорил с ним по телефону, который только что разъебался об асфальт. Так что Баки звал Кэп. Звал его и рычал на одетых в чёрное наёмников, окруживших его. Кэп дрался с ними изо всех сил - за Баки, который даже не был его Баки – парочку мудил из СТРАЙК он вообще швырнул с такой силой, что их впечатало в стену возвышавшегося рядом здания.  
Ход событий Баки перестал отслеживать, когда рухнул лицом вниз в сточную канаву на проезжей части.


	13. Баки, нет!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: как гласит мудрость с Tumblr, единственная разница между фразами "благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил" и "прости меня, папочка, я плохо себя вёл" - это контекст. 
> 
> примечание переводчика: тут ещё от автора был комментарий со спойлером содержания этой главы.  
> он перенесён в примечания после текста. загляните туда перед чтением, если не любите сюрпризы.

Железный человек приземлился на тротуар, не тратя лишнего времени на торможение, и асфальт в радиусе пары метров просел с треском. Стив отпустил сжатые на шее Тони руки и попытался шагнуть в сторону, но зацепился перчаткой за миниатюрную ракетницу на плече костюма, и какое-то время потратил на попытки с руганью отодрать раструб перчатки от ракеты. Тони по мере сил пытался помочь.  
Методом проб и ошибок было установлено, что лучшим способом Железному человеку кого-нибудь нести было взгромоздить этого человека себе на ноги, как на мини-платформы, и дать вцепиться себе в шею. У Наташи этот манёвр получался даже изящно. У Стива, ясное дело, - нет.  
В конце концов Стиву удалось отцепиться, и он ринулся к поребрику, на котором сидел человек в бейсболке, горестно ссутулившись, уткнувшись лицом в ладони и раскачиваясь, будто санитары опаздывали с дневной дозой галоперидола.  
\- Кэп, - сказал Стив не отводя от него взгляда и ощущая как тело от этого зрелища затапливает натуральный ужас, будто с каждым шагом он ступал глубже в ледяную воду.  
Кэп, услышав его голос, не отнял рук от лица, только помотал головой и начал раскачиваться ещё сильнее.  
\- Прости меня, - всхлипнул он. – Они… его в буквальном смысле _вырвали_ у меня из рук…  
Стив положил руку на плечо Кэпа и огляделся на истерически мигавшие сигнальными огнями машины скорой помощи и полиции, заполонившие перекрёсток и оттеснившие зевак за линии оцепления.  
В кузове одного из полицейских джипов сидели два прикованных наручниками чудом уцелевших агента Гидры. Лица у них явно выражали желание поскорее оказаться в тюрьме – подальше от всесокрушающего гнева Кэпа.  
\- Сколько их было? – спросил Стив, пытаясь силой воли заставить мозг работать в режиме миссии, вместо того чтобы поддаться желанию начать бегать кругами, рвать на себе волосы и орать.  
\- Не знаю. Не меньше десяти. Машин было две. Мы сначала заметили первую, и пока они нас отвлекали, сзади подоспела вторая… в него выстрелили в первую очередь, сразу вывели из игры… их было слишком много, а я не взял с собой щита… - бессвязно бормотал Кэп, кажется, даже не вдыхая толком.  
Стив сжал его плечо.  
\- Прости. Я оказался здесь в поисках своего лучшего друга, а в итоге потерял и твоего.  
\- В этом нет твоей вины, - сказал ему Стив, упорно игнорируя мерзенький внутренний голос, который сейчас у него в голове швырялся сервизом на двенадцать персон и верещал « _нет, есть! это всё он виноват!_ »  
\- Стреляли, говоришь, - сказал Тони. Стив даже не заметил, как он подошёл, что внушало некоторую тревогу, поскольку костюм при ходьбе объективно дребезжал как грузовик, вытряхивающий мусорные баки в спальном районе в пять утра. Старк стоял перед Кэпом, уперев руки в бока, открыв лицевой щиток и сосредоточенно хмурясь. – В него что, противотанковым ебанули? Никогда в жизни не видел Барнса настолько тяжело раненым, чтобы это вывело его из строя сразу и насовсем.  
\- По-моему, это был транквилизатор, - несчастным голосом ответил Кэп.  
Тони хмыкнул и отошёл, потом наклонился поднять что-то с земли. Он рассматривал находку молча настолько продолжительное время, что Стив поневоле отвлёкся от убивавшегося Кэпа и переключил внимание на Тони.  
Тони держал в руке СтаркФон Баки.  
\- Вот тебе и неубиваемая модель 8, - пробормотал Стив, неодобрительно глядя на горстку раздолбанной электроники.  
Тони повертел его в руках.  
\- Это сделано пулей.  
\- Шта?  
\- Его невозможно было так разбить, просто уронив. Даже если по нему попрыгать, такого не случится. Смотри, – он протянул руку, указывая Стиву на подозрительно ровные края дырки с одного бока. Выглядело и правда похоже на след от пули.  
\- Кто-то выбил пулей телефон у него из руки? – удивлённо сказал Стив.  
Тони пожал плечами, вид у него был такой же озадаченный. Если он прав, то это был след от единственного выстрела, сделанного за всё время столкновения. И Стив прекрасно понимал, что если в бою против Зимнего солдата и Капитана Америка кто-нибудь стрелял – то этот кто-нибудь явно должен был целиться не в телефон.  
Тони всё вертел ошмётки в руках.  
\- Хм.  
Стив оглянулся через плечо на крыши окружающих домов. Потом активировал гарнитуру.  
\- Соколиный глаз, поищи угол, с которого мог быть сделан выстрел. Нужно обыскать эту зону и понять, был ли здесь вообще снайпер.  
\- Сделаю, Кэп.  
\- Появилась теория? – спросил Тони.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Пока нет. Я просто пытаюсь сделать вид, что понимаю что делаю.  
Тони невесело усмехнулся.  
Кэп всё сидел на тротуаре, натянув бейсболку чуть ли не до подбородка. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это было правильно, поскольку вот уж правда совершенно ни к чему им в прессе фото, на которых Стив Роджерс в форме Капитана Америка стоит над Стивом Роджерсом, рыдающим сидя на поребрике как брошенный щеночек.  
Стив обошёл всё кругом несколько раз, всё пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, которая позволит им узнать, зачем нападавшие забрали Баки и куда они его могли увезти. Подошла Наташа и тихо увела Кэпа в напичканный электроникой фургон, который пригнали из Башни в качестве передвижного командного пункта.  
В конце концов Стив подошёл туда сам. Мстители смотрели записи нападения с разных углов, снятые уличными камерами и камерами наблюдения магазинов.  
Каждый раз, когда Баки на экране получал в шею дротиком, Стив и Кэп издавали одинаковый полузадушенный всхлип. Похоже было, что Баки ронял телефон в тот самый момент, когда в него впивался дротик – но на замедленном повторе стало видно, что из его ослабевших пальцев телефон выбивает пуля.  
Последовавшее за этим падение Баки на колени выглядело очень болезненным. За его спиной даже на замедленном воспроизведении Кэп выглядел вихрем лихорадочной активности, расшвыривавшим боевиков Гидры направо и налево.  
Стиву было видно, что Кэп делал всё, что в его силах – он сам на его месте поступил бы абсолютно точно так же. Даже стиль боя у них был сверхъестественно одинаковым.  
\- Тебя _вообще_ не пытались по-настоящему вывести из игры, - чуть удивлённо сказала Наташа во время второго просмотра. Она склонилась над экраном, постукивая указательным пальцем по нижней губе в глубокой задумчивости.  
Кэп покачал головой.  
\- Меня просто задавили количеством. Отрезали от него. Целью изначально был не я, а он. В смысле, целью изначально был не Стив.  
\- Хм, - выдал Стив, хмурясь и наблюдая, как на записи двое из членов СТРАЙК пытаются поднять Баки. Он явно оказался тяжелее, чем они рассчитывали, и какое-то время они безуспешно пытались оттащить его бессознательное тело с тротуара, прежде чем подоспела помощь в лице третьего. И даже втроём им очевидно было очень тяжело, и они весь остаток расстояния до автомобиля явно пререкались относительно того, как удобнее тащить и кто несёт большую часть веса.  
Стиву как-то не приходилось задумываться о том, сколько весил Баки. Между тем вся эта гора модифицированных мышц, металлическая рука, вес которой даже ему самому пришлось компенсировать дополнительными тренировками, - ну и плюс конечно вагон и маленькая тележка сарказма – короче, немодифицированным людям всё это богатство было очевидно тяжело нести.  
В итоге его затащили в один из чёрных тонированных джипов, которыми злодеи видимо затаривались оптом, и увезли в неизвестном направлении. На переднем плане с безоглядной яростью загнанного в угол зверя дрался Кэп, пытавшийся прорваться сквозь оставшихся наёмников и кинуться за уезжающим джипом.  
Стив положил руку на плечо Кэпа и сжал его.  
\- Ты сделал всё, что сделал бы я на твоём месте, - сказал он. – В случившемся нет твоей вины.  
Кэп тяжело вздохнул, но ответить ничего не успел, поскольку все экраны внезапно занесло метелью статических помех, а динамики как один начали немелодично фонить. Изображение поплыло, затем снова стабилизировалось, и на экране возникла эмблема Гидры, которая после того единственного неудачного эпизода с мангой крепко начала у Стива ассоциироваться с тентаклевым хентаем.  
\- Тони! – крикнул Стив, и Старк подбренчал ближе к фургону, мрачно пырясь на экран, где тентаклевый монстр Гидры исчез, уступая место видеотрансляции.  
На экране появился Баки – голова опущена на грудь, сильно отросшие за последние несколько месяцев волосы разметались в художественном беспорядке, плечи расслаблены как бывает только у людей в глубокой отключке – несмотря на то, что он был в этот момент прикован к стулу таким количеством цепей, что Кентервильское преведение бы обзавидовалось вусмерть.  
Вокруг видна была кабина переоборудованного джипа или фургона, стул прикручен к полу кузова, а стенки явно усилены какими-то панелями – судя по всему, транспорт специально готовили к перевозке суперсолдата.  
\- Это сообщение для капитана Роджерса, - сообщил голос с лёгким акцентом всем жителям страны, которые в данный момент смотрели телевизор.  
Стив и Кэп синхронно оскалили зубы, безотрывно глядя на экран.  
В кадре возникла рука в перчатке и нежно погладила Баки по волосам, будто спящего ребёнка. Затем рука схватила пригоршню вьющихся каштановых прядей и резко вздёрнула вверх голову Баки, давая камере возможность сфокусироваться на его лице. Глаза у него были закрыты, рот приоткрыт, мышцы лица расслаблены. Он выглядел как спящий ангел, и Стив безотчётно протянул руку, прикасаясь дрожащими пальцами к изображению на экране.  
\- Вы отняли у Гидры нечто ценное, - сказал обладатель руки в перчатке. – И сегодня увидите, как мы взамен заберём нечто ценное у Вас.  
Стив не мигая глядел на лицо Баки – и только по этой причине смог разглядеть быструю, неуловимую усмешку, промелькнувшую на расслабленном лице.  
\- Баки, _нет_! – хором прошептали Стив и Кэп.  
Баки распахнул глаза, и кто-то за кадром выругался почти прямо в микрофон. Тем временем Зимний солдат напрягся, и его рука издала жуткий механический визг, напоминавший визг буксирующего привода автомобиля. Обладатель руки в перчатке дёрнулся прочь из кадра, и голос, буквально пару секунд назад уверенно издевавшийся над Капитаном Америка, начал истерически вопить «транквилизатор сюда!»  
Баки издал совершенно первобытный рёв, от которого половину жителей страны, приникшую к экранам телевизоров, хором продрало крупной дрожью, затем напряг впечатляющие плечи и развёл связанные руки в стороны. Цепи, сковывавшие его, разлетелись как гнилые нитки, одно из покорёженных звеньев отлетело аккурат в объектив камеры, будто рассчитанное на то, что аудитории трансляции выдали 3D очки. Изображение пошло густой паутиной трещин, превратившей метания в кузове фургона в размытые пятна, но никак не скрывавшей дикие крики и ругательства попавших в смертельную ловушку людей. На особо истошном вопле трансляция оборвалась.  
Стив и Кэп хором метнулись к экранам, прижимая ладони к мешанине статических помех. Кэп вслух молился Богу, в которого судя по всему продолжал верить, а Стив ругался в лучших традициях Баки, нашедшего ночью пальцем ноги угол журнального столика.  
Где-то посреди платного скоростного шоссе до Нью-Джерси чёрный наглухо затонированный джип опасно закачался, а затем резко взял вправо, снёс защитное ограждение и лихо закувыркался по подлеску.

***  
\- Удалось найти ДТП с джипом, из которого велась трансляция, - объявил Тони, нажимая кнопку и выводя на экран голопроектора карту и фотографии происшествия.  
Стив сидел во главе стола в конференц-зале, крепко сжав ладони и прижав большие пальцы к переносице, будто молился. Открыв глаза, он гневно уставился на изображение основательно покорёженного джипа – по всему было видно, что переворачивался он не один десяток раз.  
\- Судя по всему, либо на место событий подоспел запасной транспорт, либо там оказалась какая-то третья сторона конфликта, и всех выживших забрали. Среди тел на месте ДТП Барнса, естественно, не оказалось.  
Стив перевёл еле сдерживаемое дыхание.  
\- А он не мог сбежать в этот момент? – спросил Кэп с такой отчаянной надеждой в голосе, что его физически больно было слушать.  
Тони печально покачал головой.  
\- Если бы ему это удалось, он бы уже точно вышел на связь.  
Стив и Сэм хором кивнули, соглашаясь.  
\- Бак без боя не сдастся, - добавил Сэм. – Если вторая команда подобрала его, и никто из проезжавших мимо водил не доложил об эпичной драчке на шоссе, то напрашивается вывод, что из джипа Барнса достали в бессознательном состоянии.  
Стив вздрогнул, ощущая как по спине кочует ледяная орда мурашек.  
Тони рассеянно постучал костяшками по деревянной столешнице.  
\- Ну судя по тому, что мы уже видели, эти мудаки и суток не выдержат, прежде чем в лучших традициях Вождя Краснокожих не начнут пытаться с нами связаться, чтобы умолять нас забрать Барнса обратно.  
Кэп издал рыдающий смешок и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
\- Это одна из самых любимых историй Баки. Он мне её столько раз читал, когда я болел…  
Стив вдруг понял, что слабо улыбается, потому что неожиданно ярко смог представить себе эту картину.  
\- Баки Барнс из нашего мира вообще судя по всему этот рассказ использовал для создания модели поведения, - пробормотал Тони.  
Стив сделал неудачную попытку заговорить, облизал пересохшие губы и прокашлялся.  
\- А что насчёт его кошачьего датчика слежения? Он же до сих пор у него в руке, так?  
Тони кивнул.  
\- Я пытался его отследить, но либо он сломался, либо Барнс вытащил его сам в какой-то момент, либо его держат в каком-то радиоизолированном помещении, типа клетки Фарадея.  
\- А отследить саму трансляцию мы можем? – спросил Стив, шаря невидящим взглядом перед собой в поисках идей. Состояние инерции, в котором пребывала команда, постепенно затягивало его в омут безрассудных и насильственных мыслей. – Они же наверняка снова выйдут на связь. Я уверен в этом.  
\- Они пользуются той же технологией, что и технари Мандарина, - ответил Тони, скорчив кислую мину. – ДЖАРВИС работает над этим.  
\- Мандарин? – переспросил Кэп. – У вас тут ты тоже с ним столкнулся?  
Тони покачал головой.  
\- Не, с ним Роди разбирался. Я в это время был занят созданием новой руки для Барнса, и в итоге обо всём узнал уже постфактум.  
Кэп уставился на Тони, широко раскрыв глаза. Стив с некоторой тревогой подумал о том, каким же был результат в мире Кэпа, где рядом с ним не было Баки, и вместо полковника Роудса против Мандарина пришлось выступить Тони. Судя по бледности лица Кэпа, Стив мог сделать вывод, что эта конкретная последовательность событий получилась крайне неприятной.  
\- Мандарин был созданием АИМ. Это что же получается, теперь Гидра и АИМ делятся друг с другом технологиями? – спросил Клинт, помолчав какое-то время. – Это как-то нехорошо.  
\- Это совершенно точно нехорошо, - согласился Тони. – И мне не верится, что они предприняли такой рискованный шаг только для того, чтобы сделать Стиву больно. Ни у кого в мире нет к нему настолько крупных претензий, чтобы ради этого дразнить Зимнего Солдата.  
Все сидевшие за столом вразнобой закивали, соглашаясь.  
Внезапно раздавшийся снаружи стук в стекло заставил присутствующих нырнуть под стол и потянуться за разнокалиберным оружием. Выглянув из-за щита, чтобы понять, кто их противник на этот раз, Стив внезапно увидел за окном семидесятого с гаком этажа Тора, радостно ухмыляющегося и размахивающего рукой – ни дать ни взять жизнерадостный и не в меру активный продавец волшебных пылесосов.  
\- О, Тор больше не затерян в космосе! – радостно воскликнул Клинт.

***  
\- Отличная стрижка, - выдал Клинт, пока Тор усаживался вместе с остальными за стол в конференц-зале.  
\- Спасибо. Она выбрана не мной, но мне говорили, что выглядит она хорошо.  
\- Барнс просто свихнётся от счастья когда узнает, что у него опять самые красивые волосы в команде, - вслух подумал Сэм.  
\- Да ну тебя в пень, - сердито выдала Наташа.  
\- Слушай, ты половину времени вообще парик носишь. А когда не носишь – столько всяких мазилок на волосы изводишь, что я, например, вообще не представляю, как они выглядят на самом деле. А Барнс может пальцы в розетку сунуть и всё равно останется прекрасен как рассвет.  
Наташа только пожала плечами, молчаливо соглашаясь с утверждением.  
\- Я так понял, что Солдат пропал, - сказал Тор, водружая Мьёльнир на стол будто вычурное украшение, и оглядывая сидящих за столом. Взгляд его задержался на Стиве и Кэпе. Он сузил глаза, будто пытался понять, который из них нездешний. Поколебавшись секунду, он наклонился ближе к Кэпу и выдал: - Крис?  
\- Прошу прощения? – озадаченно моргая, переспросил Кэп.  
\- Мм, виноват, не та альтернативная вселенная. Добро пожаловать, Капитан. Я так полагаю, ты не ожидал оказаться здесь.  
\- Да, понимаешь, вот свернул не туда и миром ошибся, - выдал Кэп.  
\- Всякое бывает, - совершенно серьёзно кивнул Тор и повернулся к голопроектору, просматривая данные. – Я бы хотел помочь, если вы меня не гоните.  
\- Конечно, - буркнул Стив. – Ты всегда один из нас, несмотря ни на что.  
Тор благодарно кивнул ему.  
\- Может, применишь какую-нибудь асгардскую техномагию, чтобы найти нашего парня? – спросил Сэм, и в его голосе впервые за сегодняшний день зазвучала слабая надежда.  
\- Боюсь, Хеймдаль смог его отследить только до окрестностей Нью-Джерси.  
\- Нахуй Нью-Джерси, - прорычал Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Нууу, - протянул Тони, посмеиваясь, - Есть у меня ощущение, что Барнс вполне успеет натянуть и весь Нью-Джерси, если Гидра его продержит у себя хоть немного дольше.

***  
Баки изо всех сил пытался контролировать дыхание и сердцебиение, прислушиваясь к происходящему сквозь дикий звон в ушах.  
\- Да что блядь делать-то с ним, транквилизаторы перестают работать быстрее, чем мы его колоть успеваем!  
\- Значит нужно давать дозы побольше, пока не пришло время его прикончить, - прорычал второй человек. У этого второго голос звучал так хрипло и глухо, будто он до этого очень долго и натужно орал, а потом нацепил маску. Баки, не контролируя себя, зарычал. Если какой-то гадский гидровец стырил его маску…  
Возня и бормотание усилились, но теперь Баки перестал различать отдельные слова.  
Создавалось впечатление, что эта группа не была связана напрямую с первой группой его похитителей. У тех была отличная организация и явная цель, а именно – им для чего-то нужен был Зимний солдат, а не Капитан Америка. Второе же похищение было проведено импровизированно, по принципу «хватай-беги». Людей в этом отряде, похоже, было совсем немного, а в разговорах вместо возможной необходимости убить Баки уже обсуждали только время, когда это удобнее будет сделать. Зашибись.  
Его в очередной раз приковали к стулу, на этот раз – привинченному к бетонному полу. Ничего, как только он немного восстановит силы и перестанет ловить галюны в виде фиолетовых в крапинку дракончиков по углам, - цепи его надолго не задержат.  
Он мельком припомнил, как это сборище долбоёбов пыталось отнять у него протез, привязав его к носилкам и старательно выкручивая руку в суставе, пока сам Баки истерически ржал над ними всю дорогу. Переключатель в подмышке был оборудован биометрическим сканнером, кроме него отсоединить протез могла всего пара людей. Разумеется, как только эти дундуки сообразят что к чему – им останется лишь поднести правую руку Баки к сканеру – и чпок, его протез станет почётным трофеем в коллекции какого-нибудь особо высокопоставленного офицера Гидры.  
Дверь в котельную, где его держали, с душераздирающим скрипом распахнулось, и Баки с только что вошедшим человеком одинаково поёжились от звука.  
\- Какое жестокое и необычное наказание, - мрачно заметил вошедший.  
\- Прям как твоё лицо, - пробормотал Баки, не поднимая головы. Волосы у него отросли достаточно, чтобы прятать в таком положении глаза.  
\- Знаешь, не очень вежливо с твоей стороны так говорить, - протянул человек. – Учитывая, что это твой _любовничек_ мне на рожу опрокинул горящее здание.  
В ответ на это Баки наконец поднял на него взгляд. Человек был одет в тактический камуфляж преувеличенно мрачной расцветки, бронированный настолько массивно, что невольно вызывал мысли о компенсации размеров в других местах, а маска выглядела насмешкой над привычной маской Баки. В отверстиях под глаза и в промежутках надо лбом, не закрытых маской, были видны глубокие борозды ожоговых шрамов. На груди был намалёван крест – то ли мелом, то ли кровью поверженных врагов-альбиносов, фиг их разберёт этих злодеев.  
Баки прищурился, недовольный тем насколько сильно всё ещё колотилось сердце от избытка транквилизаторов и недостатка драчки.  
\- Ты ещё кто такой?  
Человек склонил голову набок и, судя по выражению глаз, ухмыльнулся под маской.  
\- Если я скажу, что я «твой самый страшный кошмар», ты ржать надо мной будешь?  
\- Скорее всего, - мрачно ответил Баки.  
Человек кивнул, будто этого и ожидал.  
\- Зови меня Кроссбоунз.  
\- Кроссбоунз. Что это блядь вообще за имя? Типа твоя мама хотела на Рождество щеночка, а вместо него получила тебя?  
\- Ха, - с килотонным сарказмом выдал Кроссбоунз. Он дёрнул рукой и из правого налокотника вылетело зловещего вида огромное лезвие. Тоже небось что-нибудь компенсировало. Он шагнул ближе и угрожающе взмахнул рукой. – Пришло время для твоих пятнадцати минут славы.  
Махнув ножом, он без особых усилий перерубил одну из цепей, пропущенных через вмурованные в бетон кольца - и железные петли, которыми был спелёнут Баки, ослабли и посыпались на пол вокруг стула.  
\- Сразу видно, ребята, что не вы платите за расходные материалы, - пробормотал Баки, пока Кроссбоунз стаскивал его безвольное тело со стула. – Хоссспади, можно ж было ключ использовать, цепи всегда ещё пригодиться могут...  
Он не затыкался, продолжая комментировать все действия и обмундирование попадавших в поле его зрения людей, пока его тащили по тёмному коридору, настолько мрачному и сырому, что сразу было понятно, что этот подвал находится в Нью-Джерси.  
Его подтащили к стене, на которой была намалёвана тентаклевая ебанина Гидры на чёрно-красном фоне, сковали заново руки за спиной и толкнули так, что он опять брякнулся на свои многострадальные колени. Сзади над ним навис Кроссбоунз, а по бокам встали два одетых в красные футболки придурка, которым Баки намеревался в ближайшем будущем скормить их собственные позвоночники. Баки поднял голову и, сморгнув от яркого света прожекторов, увидел направленную на него камеру. Снова-здорово.  
На видеокамере мигнул, а затем загорелся красный индикатор живой трансляции. Баки нахмурился в объектив. Блин, вот что за люди, даже причесаться не дали.  
\- Отрубишь одну голову, Америка, и вместо неё вырастут ещё две, - прохрипел Кроссбоунз в камеру. Звук его голоса заставил Баки понять, насколько он сам хочет пить. – Мы в курсе, что вы слушаете и смотрите, Капитан Роджерс. Смотрите внимательнее.  
Лезвие гигантского ножа опустилось на правое плечо Баки, утыкаясь острием под челюсть. Баки дёрнул бровью, устало глядя в объектив. Весь его вид говорил «Вот жеж долбоёб, а?».  
\- Познакомьтесь с новой головой. Смотрите сами - если нам удалось поставить Зимнего Солдата на колени – нетрудно догадаться, что то же самое ждёт вскоре всю Америку.  
\- Чувак, я стоял на коленях в туалете половины баров Восточного побережья, так что это нихуя не достижение, - протянул Баки.  
Кроссбоунз сбился и проскрипел что-то неразборчивое, будто пытался вручную перевести стрелки на накатанные рельсы сценария этой трансляции.  
\- Заткнись, - наконец рыкнул он, с оттяжкой хлеща Баки по лицу массивным наручем.  
Баки покачнулся, но выпрямился обратно, встряхивая головой. Металлические пластины на руке начали угрожающе медленную рекалибровку.  
\- Опаньки, - театрально-напуганным голосом сказал Баки. – Вы разозлили Руку.  
\- Я сказал, заткнись, - прошипел Кроссбоунз.  
Баки покачал головой, глядя в объектив камеры преувеличенно-расширенными глазами, будто искренне был не в состоянии контролировать то, что собирается сделать его протез.  
\- Я тебе говорю, с ней бесполезно пытаться спорить сейчас, нужно просто дать ей самовыразиться, - посоветовал Баки, в то время как рука с последним многозначительным щелчком окончательно переключилась в боевой режим. Цепи, обмотанные вокруг туловища Баки на уровне предплечья, жалобно заскрипели.  
\- Только не эта хуйня опять! – взвыл кто-то из отряда, и Баки услышал, как красные футболки вокруг него потихоньку отступают. Мм, как же приятно будет их прикончить через минутку…  
В затылок Баки упёрлось дуло пистолета, и он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал щелчок взводимого курка.  
\- А ну блядь не двигаться, - прорычал Кроссбоунз.  
Протез Баки притормозил драматичное разрывание цепей, но окончательно не остановился. Кроссбоунз обошёл Баки, насторожено глядя на него, всё ещё держа пистолет направленным ему в голову, но за пределами его зоны досягаемости. Видимо, не настолько он был тупым, насколько хотел казаться.  
Какое-то время они стояли так – Баки, правда, на коленях – глядя друг на друга молча и моргая в напряжённой тишине.  
\- Ты ждешь, что меня Стокгольмским синдромом накроет, что ли? – наконец с серьёзным лицом спросил Баки.  
Кроссбоунз метнулся ближе и долбанул Баки ещё раз усиленным наручем прямо по его неземной блядь красоты лицу.  
Баки умудрился не упасть, отшатнувшись от удара и сплёвывая кровь в сторону. Потом его схватили за воротник футболки и поставили прямее. Он повесил голову, тяжело дыша, позволяя боли нахлынуть и пройти сквозь него, ему это было не впервой.  
Кроссбоунз вновь зарычал.  
\- Ну давай, - издевательски произнёс он, делая широкий жест на камеру, - Начинай просить пощады перед всем миром.  
Вслед за этой фразой последовал ещё один жестокий удар, на этот раз всё-таки опрокинувший Баки на пол. Он повалился на бок и перекатился от силы удара на живот, не в силах пошевелиться, ощущая как взвыли от боли мышцы плеч и натянулись цепи на обездвиженных под ним руках, как пульсирует разбитое лицо.  
\- Ну или можешь начинать молиться, - предложил Кроссбоунс торжествующим голосом, глухо звучавшим из-за маски. – Мне вообще-то наплевать.  
Баки кивнул, с прерывистыми вздохами хватая ртом воздух и облизывая кровь с нижней губы. Он перевалился на бок и, помогая себе локтем, оттолкнулся и встал обратно на колени, сутулясь и тяжело дыша. Когда он наконец поднял взгляд, то постарался немного расслабить плечи и откинул голову назад, почти кокетливо приоткрывая рот.  
\- Ну что, валяй, - торжествующе сказал Кроссбоунз в камеру.  
Баки прикрыл глаза и ещё раз кивнул. Затем низким, почти мурлыкающим голосом, произнёс:  
\- Прости меня, папочка. Я плохо себя вёл.  
Следующий удар вырубил его к хренам.  
***  
\- Бля, мне этот дундук даже начинает нравиться, - под конец трансляции заявил человек, которого ДЖАРВИС идентифицировал как Брока Рамлоу, также известного как Кроссбоунз.  
\- Как неловко всё получается у новой головы Гидры, - пробормотала Наташа.  
Стив лежал лицом на столе, прикрыв руками голову и сотрясаясь от смеха, смешанного со слезами. Больше он сейчас сделать всё равно ничего был не в состоянии.

***  
Следующая трансляция вызвала у и без того эмоционально дестабилизированных Мстителей приступы истерического хохота, поскольку передавали её, судя по всему, с десятиминутной задержкой, а не живьём – видимо, сделав соответствующие выводы из предыдущих провальных попыток донести глубокие мысли до аудитории. В остальном ничего особо не изменилось. Тот же штандарт Гидры, тот же пяток зольдат, в ряд выстроенных перед ним. Но Баки перед камерами больше не вытаскивали. Гидра умела признавать поражение, тем более когда самолично затаскивала его живьём в свой тонированный джип.  
Спустя час после второй трансляции три из десяти самых популярных постов в Твиттере были прямо или косвенно посвящены сообщениям от Гидры. В одним из них говорилось, что Гидра вообще ведёт себя крайне некомпетентно и практикует плохой БДСМ-этикет. Во втором Баки сходу объявили одноруким Иисусом, и хэштег #божечки_кошечки завирусился как эпидемия холеры в викторианском Лондоне. Однако самым популярным был пост, целиком и полностью состоящий из крайне графичных запросов, адресованных напрямую маске Зимнего Солдата. # _ДаПапочка_.  
Даже Тони краснел, когда проматывал их в ленте.  
В общем и целом в десятке появлялись и исчезали и другие хэштеги, включая #ОсвободитеБаки #ДавайКэп и #ТолькоЕбанатыНападаютНаРоссиюЗимой  
Удалось вычислить, что группа похитителей была одним из отпочковавшихся от основной организации подпольных отрядов, функционировавших независимо от тех, что по недавно обновлённым данным вели деятельность в Нью-Йорке и смогли первыми захватить Баки. Однако до сих пор было совершенно непонятно, на кой Гидре вообще потребовался Барнс. Ну и какую бы цель ни преследовали нынешние его тюремщики, но в попытках подчинить себе Зимнего Солдата на онлайн-трансляциях они совершенно провалились. За семь минут видео им удалось превратить и без того многими любимого супергероя в национальную икону.  
Во время третьей трансляции Рамлоу нёс какую-то околесицу об улучшении мира путём уничтожения хаоса выбора и установление порядка через боль – короче, обычную Гидрапропаганду, и Стив не особо слушал его, только с маниакальной тщательностью изучал видеоряд в поисках любых подсказок о том, где могли находиться СТРАЙК. На сюжет происходящего на экране он почти не обращал внимания до тех пор, пока двое новых оперативников Гидры не втащили обмякшее тело Баки в кадр, швырнув его лицом вниз на пол у ног Рамлоу. У этих оперативников получалось его тащить гораздо лучше, чем у тех, что забирали Баки с улицы.  
Скорее всего потому что этим таки удалось отнять у него металлическую руку.  
Рамлоу выпрямился, сложив руки поверх нарисованного на униформе белого креста.  
\- Если твои герои не в состоянии защитить сами себя – кто же защитит _тебя_ , Америка? И кстати, Кэп, - глядя прямо в камеру, сказал он абсолютно тем же тоном, каким обращался к Стиву когда они вместе работали со СТРАЙК. – Считай это ещё и личной благодарностью за то, что уронил на меня дом.  
У Стива закружилась голова от внезапного острого, до тошноты, приступа ужаса. Десятиминутная задержка внезапно оказалась не тактической уступкой Гидры, а тонкой издёвкой – что бы он сейчас ни увидел, что бы они ни сделали с Баки - он никак не сможет помешать, ничего не сможет сделать – потому что всё это уже произошло где-то очень далеко. Кэп обхватил голову ладонями, уставившись на экран в оцепенении.  
\- Публичные казни издавна были успешным средством установления порядка, - прорычал Рамлоу. Он вытащил из кобуры на бедре пистолет и направил дуло в затылок Баки. – А Гидра ценит порядок превыше всего остального.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Кэп, подаваясь вперёд и хватаясь за край стола. – О Господи, пожалуйста, только не это...  
Стив мог только смотреть, не отрываясь, на распростёртое тело Баки, приоткрыв рот в беззвучном крике, распахнув глаза и не мигая, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды – и всё ещё надеясь на чудо.  
Рамлоу взвёл курок и сделал драматическую паузу, глядя в камеру. Сейчас он владел многомиллионной аудиторией и прекрасно знал это. Скорее всего, ему нравилась идея, что практически весь мир – и совершенно точно Стив – ожидают его следующего хода с болезненным, неослабевающим вниманием.  
\- _Смотрите!_ – вскрикнул Клинт, тыкая в экран и вскакивая со стула с такой скоростью, что опрокинул его назад.  
Стив тоже вскочил, поскольку не мог не среагировать, но и так смотрел на экран во все глаза.  
На заднем плане, где флаг Гидры почти соприкасался с мокрым полом подвала, в свете прожекторов сверкнуло что-то металлическое. Через пару секунд движение достигло расставленных берцев одного из стоящих солдат, и Мстители смогли разглядеть объект.  
По полу волочилась металлическая рука Баки, подтягивая сама себя с помощью пальцев.  
\- Да! – восторженно заорал Тони, подпрыгивая на месте. – Работает! Охуеть, работает!  
\- Что работает?! – заорал Сэм в совершенном шоке, мечась взглядом между Тони и видео.  
\- ИИ, который я установил ему в руку! – заорал Тони в ответ, бешено жестикулируя. Внезапно вскочили все, перекрикивая друг друга, не в силах оторваться от экрана, будто зрители скачек, вышедших на последний круг, болевшие хором за тёмную лошадку, на которую поставили последние деньги.  
Рука добралась до центра кадра, прячась за массивным силуэтом Рамлоу. В ладони она держала крошечный баллончик.  
Стив переводил взгляд с руки на лицо Баки, и смог заметить, что Баки поглядывает в камеру уже почти не скрываясь, будто это не ему целились в голову из пистолета на глазах у многомиллионной аудитории.  
При этом он не двигался. Единственной движущейся частью его тела была левая рука, действовавшая в данный момент сама по себе. Баки медленно ухмыльнулся в камеру и задорно подмигнул. Затем тщательно зажмурился, а на заднем плане рука вырвала чеку из баллончика.  
Светошумовая сработала так, что эффект оглушил и ослепил даже зрителей трансляции. Мстители отшатнулись от экранов, затем бросились обратно, отчаянно вглядываясь в густые клубы тёмно-красного дыма, заполнявшего всё поле зрения. Стив мог различить какое-то движение, но понять что именно там происходит было совершенно невозможно. В динамиках конференц-зала особенно громко раздавались звуки ударов и крики ужаса.  
В целом вся сцена начиная с момента, когда в кадр втащили Баки, длилась минуты две. Стив поймал себя на том, что бессознательно задерживает дыхание на протяжении всего этого времени.  
Когда красноватый дым наконец начал рассеиваться и экран прояснился настолько, чтобы можно было различить детали, то все увидели Баки, сидящего на неподвижной груди поверженного Кроссбоунза и сосредоточенно оттиравшего кровь с металлических пальцев всё ещё отсоединенённой левой руки.  
Рамлоу застонал и дёрнулся под задом Баки, чуть толкнув его. Баки обхватил правой рукой запястье левой, поднял её и огрел Рамлоу здоровенным металлическим плечом по голове как дубиной.  
\- Завали своё варёное ебало, - проворчал он. – Скотина.  
Затем он, хмурясь, ещё раз критически осмотрел руку, послюнявил живой палец и показательно потёр какое-то незаметное пятнышко, после чего вставил протез обратно в манжету, повернул и с громким щелчком закрепил его там. Повёл плечами, проверяя всё ли в порядке, и с довольным видом сжал руку в кулак. После чего поднял с пола ближайший из валявшихся там пистолетов и направил дуло чуть левее от объектива камеры, уставившись туда же спокойными льдисто-голубыми глазами.  
\- Эта штука всё ещё записывает? – спросил он у несчастного новобранца Гидры, которому доверили снимать.  
\- Д-да...  
\- Да - что? – уточнил Баки опасно вежливым голосом.  
\- Да, сэр! – выпалил новобранец. – Да, сэр, Мистер Зим... в смы... ми...Солдат... мистер Барнс, сэр!  
Какое-то время Баки скептически смотрел на него, будто был не в состоянии поверить, что такое простое уточнение повлекло за собой столько бессмысленных попыток его титуловать. Потом пацан за кадром захлопнул рот с таким громким клацаньем, что его уловил даже микрофон, а Баки закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, пусть снимает. Где мы находимся?  
\- Нью-Джерси. Сэр!  
Баки скрипнул зубами, очевидно закипая, и выдавил:  
\- Давай поточнее.  
К тому времени, как пацан, нещадно заикаясь, вывалил последнюю координату, Стив и Кэп уже поднимали квинджет в воздух, слушая в гарнитуре спокойный голос Наташи, диктовавший им направление.

***  
Баки сидел на куче обездвиженных долбоёбов минут, пожалуй, двадцать, прежде чем услышал ни с чем не сравнимые звуки беспорядка, наводимого твёрдой рукой Капитана Америка в и без того нестройных рядах Гидры, а затем и громкий надсадный рёв, в котором можно было различить его имя.  
\- Я здесь! – отозвался он. При звуке его голоса невезучий видеооператор заметно дёрнулся и вжался плотнее в угол, куда Баки отправил его думать о своём поведении. Пацан, конечно, был из Гидры и явно попадёт в тюрьму, но он при этом выглядел очень молодым и слишком напуганным, чтобы вырубать его так же как остальных.  
Дверь в помещение не столько распахнулась сколько влетела внутрь вместе с петлями и частично даже с косяком, не выдержав напора драматического появления Капитана Америка. Стив шагнул внутрь – на нём была футболка, джинсы и радужные шлёпанцы – сжимая в левой руке щит и оглядывая комнату со зверским выражением лица.  
\- Ох слава тебе Господи, - выдохнул Стив, кидаясь к Баки, который пытался подняться на ноги.  
Баки схватился за него и затянул в самый непристойный, жадный, отчаянный поцелуй в своей жизни. Стив издал приглушённый удивлённый звук и окаменел, в то время как Баки обхватил его обеими руками за шею и изо всех сил постарался вжаться в него всем телом, преодолеть электрическое сопротивление молекул и, презрев физику, слиться с ним в один большой шмат суперсыворотки. Стив, судя по всему, считал проявления любви на камеру неправильными – но Баки было наплевать, он пообещал себе этот поцелуй в качестве награды, если ему удастся выжить.  
Он прикусил Стива за губу, провёл языком по нёбу, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не вскарабкаться на него, поскольку понимал, что ничем другим кроме как разнузданным сексом в подвале гидровского бункера это закончиться не сможет.  
Они отстранились друг от друга, задыхаясь. Баки слушал, как громко в наступившей тишине колотится его сердце и смотрел влюблённым взглядом в широко распахнутые в шоке ярко-голубые глаза Стива. Тот прикасался к Баки кончиками пальцев, хотя обычно хватал и сжимал так что кости трещали.  
Баки моргнул.  
\- Нда, - донеслось с порога. Баки глянул туда и увидел Стива в привычном синем костюме, прислонившегося к искалеченному косяку и сложившего руки на груди. – Я что-то даже не знаю, как на это реагировать.  
Баки моргнул ещё раз, а затем посмотрел на Стива, к которому он до сих пор весьма откровенно прижимался.  
\- Ты не мой Стив, да? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Кэп ошалело помотал головой.  
Баки виновато поморщился и отлепился от Кэпа, делая шаг назад и незаметно проводя по нижней губе большим пальцем.  
\- Чуток неловко вышло.  
\- Самую малость, - умудрился произнести Кэп совершенно задыхающимся голосом.  
Баки кивнул и повернулся к двери, беспомощно пожав плечами Стиву по дороге.  
\- А меня поцеловать? – мурлыкнул Стив тихим голосом когда он проходил мимо.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Момент категорически упущен.

***  
\- Так, погоди, а на кой они стреляли в мой телефон? – спросил Баки, ошарашенно глядя на Тони.  
Тони не менее ошарашенно пожал плечами.  
\- Понятия не имею, но творения Старк Индастриз не имеют обыкновения рассыпаться как печеньки от встречи с мелкокалиберным оружием, так что это, скажу тебе, должно было быть что-то высокоскоростное и вероятее всего бронебойное.  
Баки задумчиво помычал и нахмурился.  
Стив бродил вдоль дивана длинными шагами запертого в клетке хищника, тоскливо поглядывая на Баки, поскольку не мог сгрести его и разрыдаться от облегчения, пока совещание не закончилось. А ещё он тайком поглядывал на Кэпа, который периодически выключался из обсуждения и по нескольку секунд кряду сидел с расфокусированным взглядом, рассеянно водя по нижней губе пальцами.  
Короче, Стив был в общем и целом не слишком доволен ситуацией.  
\- Ты считаешь, что в конфликте есть третья сторона, - сделал логичный вывод Баки.  
\- Ну я считаю что это было бы слишком дофига большое совпадение, если б тебя в один и тот же день похитили две независимые друг от друга ячейки Гидры и одновременно покусился кто-то третий, кто в похищении видимо не так заинтересован. Так что да.  
\- Очень большое было бы совпадение, Баки, - доброжелательно добавил Тор.  
Баки прищурился на него, будто размышляя, стоит ли новоиспечённого капитана Очевидность саркастически отбрить. Склонив голову набок, он вместо этого сказал:  
\- Классная стрижка.  
\- Огромное спасибо! Твоя мне тоже нравится.  
Баки запустил пятерню в волосы.  
\- Надо бы снова подстричься, а то они отрастают и в глаза лезут, а Клинт все мои резинки для волос стибрил чтобы стрелы рассортировать...  
\- Мальчики, - тихо, но твёрдо сказала Наташа. – День выдался длинный.  
\- И то правда, - согласился Тор под тихое бормотание собравшихся. Он встал во весь рост и кивнул остальным, явно собираясь уйти к себе на остаток вечера.  
\- Подожди, ты забыл, - вдогонку ему сказал Кэп, хватаясь за ручку Мьёльнира.  
Все хором вдохнули, уже готовые начать объяснять капитану всю тщетность его намерения, но тут он внезапно поднял молот со столика и спокойно подал его Тору.  
Стив вытаращил глаза. Тони захлопнул рот с таким щелчком, что раздалось эхо. Тор осторожно протянул руку и взял молот, пристально оглядывая Кэпа. А Баки начал ржать, прикрыв лицо руками и перекатывась по дивану.  
Кэп просто молча усмехнулся, будто прекрасно знал, что к чему.  
В конце концов народ постепенно разбредался. Сэм и Клинт напоследок обняли яростно сопротивлявшегося Баки. Стив взял Тони под локоток и придержал его в духе «а вас, Штирлиц, я попрошу отстаться», дожидаясь пока остальные не исчезнут в коридоре и кабинах лифтов.  
\- Ты чего? – спросил Тони, когда все ушли.  
\- Слушай, мне уже плевать, хоть на землю завтра высадятся гигантские фиолетовые пришельцы с намерением устроить геноцид – я хочу, чтобы у тебя в приоритете было починить этот гадский портал и отправить его домой.  
Тони фыркнул и какое-то время сопротивлялся желанию заржать, но быстро взял себя в руки, прокашлялся и серьёзно закивал:  
\- Понимаю. Но Стив, слушай, ты же знаешь, что Барнс никогда в жизни тебе не изменит?  
\- Специально – нет, - прорычал Стив голосом, мало напоминающим человеческий.  
Тут на лице Тони внезапно отразилось понимание, и он ухмыльнулся.  
\- А, дилемма идентичных близнецов. Да, встречался я с этой дилеммой лет по-моему в двадцать с небольшим. Отмазка «я думал, что она – это ты!» никогда не срабатывает как надо...  
\- Тони, ради бога, хватит говорить, - умоляющим тоном сказал Стив, затыкая уши и отступая к лифту.  
Двери открылись и в кабине обнаружился Баки, прислонившийся к дальней стенке лифта, засунув руки в карманы грязных джинсов в небрежной, но крайне живописной, почти модельной позе. Он посмотрел на Стива из-под опущенных ресниц и усмехнулся.  
\- Шта? – неловко спросил Стив, всем телом отзываясь на дразнящую позу и этот взгляд.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я просто до смерти тебя люблю, да? – негромко произнёс Баки.  
Стив опустил плечи и вздохнул.  
Баки оттолкнулся от стены, шагнул ближе, хватаясь за футболку Стива и втягивая его в лифт за собой. Он прислонился обратно к стенке, приглашающе расставив ноги, и притянул Стива ближе.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - прошептал Баки в приоткрытые губы Стива.  
Стив издал беспомощный тихий звук, когда Баки потёрся об него кончиком носа.  
В конце концов он всё-таки получил свой поцелуй, и он был точно таким же восхитительно порочным и лихорадочно жадным, как и тот, свидетелем которого он стал в Нью-Джерси. Давно было пора.  
К тому моменту когда Баки от него отстранился, Стив дышал тяжело и часто.  
\- Не сердись на Кэпа, - тихо сказал Баки. – Он второй раз в жизни потерял человека, который значит для него больше всего на свете. И если бы ты оказался заперт в его вселенной – я знаешь ли, рассчитываю, что его Баки как минимум защищал бы тебя. Всем сердцем и душой.  
Стив почувствовал стыд и раскаяние, и закивал, безотчётно по-щенячьи заламывая брови.  
\- Ты прав.  
Баки кивнул – ну конечно он был прав.  
Он притянул Стива ближе, обнимая и шепча ему на ухо:  
\- Ты всегда будешь для меня важнее всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание автора: предупреждаю, в этой главе баки неслабо так достанется, но в итоге он справится.  
> а ещё баки поцелует человека, который его стивом не является. но это просто звёзды так сойдутся, никакого злого умысла или далеко идущих намерений за этим поступком не стоит.


	14. Это что ещё за херь?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> срсли, мне нет прощения за такой гигантский перерыв в публикациях.  
> и... всех с праздниками?..

От Баки пахло их общим мылом и зубной пастой, но в поцелуе чувствовался привкус сигаретного дыма. Стив отстранился и задумчиво посмотрел на распростёртого под ним Барнса. Тот со спокойным любопытством смотрел в ответ – просто не привык к тому, что Стив может отвлекаться на данном этапе взаимного раздевания.  
\- Ты снова начал курить? – наконец поинтересовался Стив.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- Не сказал бы. Просто эти долбоёбы дали мне прикурить напоследок, видимо считали, что будет забавно смотреть, как я буду не в состоянии нормально это делать со скованными руками.  
Стив заскрежетал зубами в попытке усмирить гнев, которому в итоге так особо и не нашлось выхода. Ох недостаточно он в тот вечер своротил ёбл, явно недостаточно. Хотелось закосплеить Сорвиголову и отправиться в ночь, ловить грабителей и наркоторговцев и причинять им добро и справедливость налево и направо. В итоге единственной причиной, по которой Стив в данный момент не носился по ночному Нью-Йорку в латексном костюмчике, был Баки, вытащивший его из душа голышом, чем отвлёк от всех мстительных мыслей сразу и надолго.  
\- И как ты поступил? – спросил он у Баки, почти не разжимая зубов.  
\- Я подождал, пока её мне прикурят, а потом съел её, изображая неземное удовольствие от процесса. Парочка из тех, что послабее, на этом моменте от страха обоссались, - усмехаясь, ответил Баки.  
Стив против воли фыркнул:  
\- Фу.  
\- Ещё какое фу, но оно того стоило, - улыбка Баки была прекрасной и безмятежной.  
\- Очень драматично получилось, - пробурчал Стив.  
\- Хочешь, я попробую ещё разок зубы почистить?  
Стив покачал головой и осторожно опустился всем весом сверху.  
\- Ты вызываешь во мне священный трепет.  
\- Ничего священного в этом нет, - возразил Баки, грациозным движением металлического запястья указывая на своё тело.  
\- Позволь не согласиться, - прошептал Стив, накрывая его губы своими, а затем собственнически зарычал, удобнее перехватывая пальцами каштановые кудри на затылке Баки, чем эффективно предотвратил любые возможные возражения.  
Баки в ответ протяжно застонал, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь.  
\- Тебя опять накрывает? Хочешь показать, кто тут главный альфа-самец?  
\- Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда смотрел, как ты целуешь Кэпа, - рыкнул Стив, прикусывая нижнюю губу Баки. – Хотя если уж быть до конца честным, это было дико сексуально.  
Баки тихо простонал и вцепился обеими руками в ягодицы Стива, пытаясь заставить его двигаться.  
\- Есть в тебе всё-таки вуайеристическая нотка, а, Роджерс?  
\- Наверное, скорее эксгибиционистская.  
Баки издал заинтересованный звук, не в силах облечь эмоции в более членораздельную речь, поскольку рот его в данный момент опять был занят Стивом – который затем переключился на подбородок, а дальше на волшебной красоты скулы Баки.  
\- Надо предложить ему посмотреть, - прошептал Стив на ухо Баки, зная, насколько сильно ему понравится эта идея. Баки в ответ вздрогнул всем телом и вздохнул. Стив ухмыльнулся. – Я могу показать ему, что сделать с его Баки, когда он его наконец отыщет.  
Баки поражённо хмыкнул.  
\- Стив, ты концепцию «возлюбления ближнего своего» как-то чересчур близко к сердцу временами принимаешь.  
Стив в ответ только засмеялся и нырнул за новым страстным поцелуем.  
Они продолжили не спеша, пока Стив наконец не оказался снова сверху, теперь уже тщательно растянутый и смазанный, всем телом ощущая, как Баки дразнящими движениями скользит членом у самого входа, не торопясь оказаться внутри него. Внезапно из скрытых потолочных динамиков раздался знакомый звуковой сигнал. Баки со Стивом хором разочарованно застонали друг другу в рот.  
\- Ну что? – буркнул Баки, задирая лицо к потолку и безотчётно покачивая бёдрами, ощущая как Стив трётся об него – горячий, раскрытый, нежный. На очередном движении навстречу его головка почти без всякого сопротивления скользнула внутрь Стива, и тот издал полузадушенный тихий звук, вцепляясь в плечи Баки.  
\- Я прошу прощения за вторжение, - ответил ДЖАРВИС действительно извиняющимся тоном, что могло значить лишь одно – ИИ был в курсе, чем они тут занимались, а это в свою очередь значило, что… нет, Стив не собирался сейчас думать об устройстве систем безопасности Башни. Вместо этого он рывком опустил бёдра, насаживаясь одним движением почти до самого конца. Оба не сдержали протяжного стона, который ДЖАРВИС проигнорировал. – Дело в том, что Сэру требуется ваше присутствие в мастерской незамедлительно.  
Стив с тяжёлым жалобным вздохом уткнулся Баки в грудь. Баки от неожиданной тяжести со свистом выдохнул, сделав небрежную попытку утешительно погладить его по затылку. Бёдра его безотчётно рванулись вверх, и Стив с требовательным рыком толкнулся ему навстречу.  
\- Сообщить Сэру, что вы будете в мастерской через десять минут? – деликатно осведомился ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Двадцать! – хором ответили Стив с Баки, горячечно набрасываясь друг на друга. Баки рывком перевернул Стива на спину, пытаясь использовать оставшееся время по максимуму.  
Заданный им ритм сводил с ума – Стив только и мог, что отчаянно цепляться за него и издавать бессвязные звуки, не в силах произнести членораздельных слов.  
В кои-то веки Баки кончил раньше Стива, раз уж в их планы не входило растянуть удовольствие как можно дольше. Поэтому к моменту, когда Баки выскользнул из него и сполз по кровати вниз, Стив всё ещё задыхался и умолял, с трудом подыскивая слова. Баки нырнул под одеяло, обхватывая Стива ртом и не отпуская до самого конца, понимая, что на душ у них времени не хватит.  
Кончив, Стив позволил себе несколько секунд блаженного ступора, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Баки приподнялся и сел у него на бёдрах, прихватывая края одеяла и укрываясь им как плащом.  
\- Ты невероятный, - влюблённым взглядом глядя на него, пробормотал Стив.  
Баки в ответ только облизнулся и подмигнул.  
Стив закатил глаза и подтолкнул его бёдрами.  
\- Ладно, давай собираться. Если заставим Тони ждать нас ещё дольше, с него станется просто перебазировать лабораторию к нам. А прошлый раз это плохо кончилось для тостера.  
\- И блендера, - припомнил Баки.  
Оба выбрались из кровати, при этом Баки продолжал тихо ворчать, что ему могли бы и выделить выходной день в зачёт того выходного, который он провёл в плену.  
Добравшись до лаборатории, они застали там Тони и Брюса в каком-то маниакально бодром состоянии и Кэпа, одетого в пижаму – впрочем, и Баки со Стивом не сочли за необходимость одеться более цивилизованно. Стив с удивлением отметил, что Тони аж вибрирует, будто вокруг него образовалась миниатюрная сейсмоактивная зона.  
\- Это что ещё за херь, - пробормотал Кэп, разглядев положительно пугающий блеск в глазах Тони.  
\- Клинт открыл Тони существование энергетиков, - пояснил Брюс. Голос его звучал устало, но при этом добродушно. – Тони закупился разными и вычитал на этикетке, что одна порция напитка заряжает энергией на пять часов. Отсюда он сделал вывод, что если жахнуть сразу четыре штуки, то можно работать двадцать часов без перерыва.  
\- Математика немножко не так работает, друг, - спокойно пояснил Баки.  
Тони хлопнул рукой по ближайшему лабораторному столу.  
\- Но ведь получилось!  
\- Что у тебя получилось? – настороженно спросил Стив.  
\- Я запустил портал Кэпа!  
Стив вскинул голову, широко распахиваясь от удивления.  
\- Да ну?!  
\- И я смогу попасть домой? – с энтузиазмом спросил Кэп.  
\- Ну есть конечно 0,9% шанса, что он тебя отправит в открытый космос, но вообще я уверен!  
Кэп в ужасе покосился на Баки со Стивом.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Это вроде как самый благоприятный прогноз, какой я слышал от Тони по всем его проектам, если уж быть до конца честным. Он давал 2,7-процентный шанс того, что моя рука обретёт самосознание и забьёт меня до смерти.  
\- Ага, - медленно сказал Кэп. – Но вообще-то твоя рука обрела самосознание.  
\- Но забивала она до смерти других людей. Не меня.  
Кэп не отрываясь таращился на него.  
\- Ага…  
\- Мы можем тебя отправить домой хоть сейчас, Кэп, - предложил Тони, маниакально ухмыляясь. – К твоему парню.  
Кэп кивнул, облизывая губы.  
\- Ну… сегодня в общем-то вполне подходящий день для того, чтобы случайно оказаться в открытом космосе, так что почему бы и да.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на Баки. Он с таким нетерпением ждал момента, когда Кэп наконец отправится восвояси, но теперь, когда эта отправка из теоретической возможности превратилась в неизбежную реальность, осознать её было тяжело. Стив понял, что будет в каком-то смысле даже скучать по нему. Пока он обдумывал эту мысль, Баки ободряюще улыбнулся Кэпу и кивнул.  
\- Пойду вещи соберу, - сказал Кэп и развернулся к лифтам.  
Стив шагнул ближе к Баки, взял его за локоть и тихо прошептал:  
\- Может, сходишь с ним?  
Баки, прищурившись, глянул на него в ответ.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Я, конечно, всей душой надеюсь, что это не так, но существует вероятность, что ты - последняя версия Баки из всех, какие он увидит. Если бы на его месте был я… короче, мне бы это было очень нужно.  
Баки печально улыбнулся, потом похлопал Стива по животу универсальным жестом «хороший мальчик!» и, развернувшись, бросился следом за Кэпом.  
Когда Стив повернулся обратно к Тони с Брюсом, то обнаружил что они оба наблюдали за сценой с выражением удивления на лице.  
\- Шта?  
\- Ты во всех смыслах лучший человек, чем я, - сказал Тони с грустной усмешкой.  
Стив фыркнул.  
\- Это всем известный факт.

***  
\- С тобой всё будет хорошо, - говорил Баки Кэпу, пока тот медленно натягивал свой костюм.  
Кэп неопределённо хмыкнул.  
\- И ты его отыщешь.  
Тут Кэп посмотрел на него, пытаясь улыбнуться, но вышло больше похоже на страдальческую гримасу.  
\- Ты же ему скажешь, да? – продолжал наседать Баки.  
Кэп глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, поднимая щит. Потом силой воли справился с выражением лица и улыбнулся.  
\- Да уж придётся. Это единственный способ выяснить, все ли Баки умеют так целоваться.  
Баки усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Есть мнение, что все, раз уж все Стивы на поверку оказываются языкастыми засранцами.  
На это Кэп уже хохотнул по-настоящему, а Баки приобнял его за плечи, и они вместе зашагали к лифтам. Там Баки руки не опустил – и как только Кэп осознал, что он не собирается разрывать объятие, то его как-то физически отпустило напряжение, и он благодарно прижался ближе.  
Когда они вновь добрались до лаборатории, то оказалось, что все остальные Мстители - как один в пижамах – уже собрались там, чтобы пожелать Кэпу счастливого пути. Баки так и не убрал руки с плеча Кэпа - даже когда почувствовал, как Кэп вновь напрягся, - вместо этого подмигнул Стиву, когда увидел, что тот им улыбается. Стив еле заметно кивнул. В этом и состояла задача Баки, и неважно из какой вселенной был Стив, о котором он в данный момент заботился. Так что когда Баки шутливо пихнул его бедром и сжал руку на его плече, Кэп вновь расслабился.  
\- Если получится, дашь нам знать, как всё прошло, ладно? – тихо сказал ему Баки.  
Кэп сглотнул.  
\- Такое ощущение, будто я снова тебя бросаю бороться с Гидрой один на один.  
Баки снял ладонь с плеча Кэпа и развернул ей его лицо к себе.  
\- Ты его не бросил, ты сражался на войне. И меня ты не бросаешь. У меня есть моя команда. А у тебя – более важные вещи, о которых необходимо думать в первую очередь. Запомни уже, что это нормально – сначала думать о своих проблемах, Роджерс.  
Кэп серьёзно кивнул и сдержанно, но искренне улыбнулся. Они постояли так ещё, не разрывая объятия, улыбаясь друг другу. Баки услышал щелчок фотокамеры, и улыбнувшись Кэпу ещё раз, переключил внимание на Тони.  
Тони стоял в сторонке, теребя в руках штуку, которая больше всего на свете напоминала старый универсальный пульт управления. Баки вытаращил глаза.  
\- Тони, нет, - простонал он вслух.  
Тони замер и поднял на него взгляд. Остальные с любопытством уставились на Баки, молчаливо ожидая пояснения такой реакции.  
Баки обвиняющим жестом ткнул в пульт.  
\- Он переделал старый пульт управления! – возопил он остальным, внезапно донельзя раздражённый этой дурацкой шуткой.  
Тони вновь начал давить свою маньячную лыбу, в то время как Мстители продолжали непонимающе хмуриться.  
\- Пульт! Управления! Он наверняка эту дуру на eBay заказал, просто ради этой шутки! – Баки чуть ногами не затопал в ярости. – Чтобы переключаться между разными вселенными с помощью ПУЛЬТА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ!  
Тони наконец пробило на маниакальное хихиканье, а Кэп и Стив исполнили достойный золотой медали синхронный олимпийский фейспалм. Баки на этот момент уже начал подозревать, что Тони разобрался с порталом в самый первый день, и всё оставшееся время просто ждал, пока пульт придёт с eBay.  
Пока Тони с Брюсом завершали приготовления устройства, остальные подошли ближе – прощаться с Кэпом. Последовала череда обнимашек и рукопожатий – и один мужественный безэмоциональный кивок от Наташи – после чего Кэп повернулся к Стиву и Баки, нервно теребя застёжку на костюме.  
\- Спасибо, что показали мне возможный вариант развития событий, - сказал он им. – Этот мир я покину более уверенным в успехе, чем раньше.  
Стив приобнял Баки и прижал к себе.  
\- Я рад, что ты нам встретился, - сказал Стив Кэпу. – Когда найдёшь его… - тут Стив на какое-то время замялся, подыскивая правильные слова, а потом притянул Баки ближе каким-то отчаянным жестом. – Не отпускай. Никогда больше его не отпускай.  
\- Ни за что на свете, поверь мне.  
Баки услышал ещё один щелчок камеры, но на этот раз не отвлёкся. Он шагнул к Кэпу и крепко обнял его, притягивая к себе за перевязь для щита на спине и гладя по затылку.  
\- Ты сможешь, Стиви, я в тебя верю, – тихо произнёс он на ухо.  
Кэп сжал его в объятиях и отпустил. Руку Стиву он пожимал с искренней улыбкой.  
Сэм подошёл к ним и вручил маленькую стопку полароидных снимков.  
\- Мы тут подумали, раз уж твоя книжка и костюм и вообще всё что на тебе было смогло сюда попасть в целости, то и у этого будет шанс вернуться вместе с тобой.  
Баки взглянул на снимки через плечо Кэпа, пока тот перебирал их. На фото был Кэп с каждым из Мстителей, по большей части запечатлены были счастливые моменты, когда все улыбались или смеялись. Пара последних все ещё проявились не до конца, поскольку были сделаны только что. На половине фотографий где-нибудь рядом с Кэпом был Баки.  
Кэп испустил дрожащий вздох и с величайшей осторожностью сложил все снимки в один из карманов на форме, рядом с записной книжкой.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он Сэму.  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Передай вашему крутанскому Соколу, что я сказал «не гони волну!»  
Кэп фыркнул и кивнул.  
\- Я обязательно расскажу им об их АльтернаМстителях.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся и отошёл, освобождая место для открытия портала. Никому особо не хотелось случайно засосаться во вселенную Кэпа вместе с ним. Он рассказал достаточно историй о своём мире, чтобы дать понять, что туда лучше без особой надобности не заглядывать – уж больно там Мстителям приходилось несладко.  
Кэп закрепил щит за спиной и выпрямился.  
\- Ладно. Давайте уже начнём, прежде чем я не начал активно думать про открытый космос.  
\- Да, не надо про открытый космос, - серьёзным тоном посоветовал Старк. – Думай о своём мире. Думай о своём Барнсе. О чём угодно думай, только не об открытом космосе, а то точно там окажешься.  
Кэп скептически на него уставился.  
\- Ну и как мне теперь думать о чём-нибудь КРОМЕ открытого космоса?  
Тони беспомощно пожал плечами.  
\- А вот как-нибудь прекращай!  
Кэп издал расстроенный и испуганный звук. Потом глянул на пульт управления у себя руке и занёс палец над кнопкой, которая должна была переключить время и пространство на другую реальность.  
Баки глянул на Стива. Тот смотрел на него в ответ, словно точно знал, о чём он сейчас думает.  
\- Давай, - сказал он Баки, решительно кивая.  
Баки явно колебался.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Помоги ему.  
Баки кивнул, подошёл к Кэпу и заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Стив, - сказал он Кэпу, дожидаясь, пока тот поднимет взгляд.  
Потом обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал его.  
Кэп растаял в поцелуе как молочный шоколад на ярком солнце, но Баки не прекращал целовать его до тех пор, пока все окружающие не начали свистеть и улюлюкать, пока сам Баки не уверился на все сто процентов, что Кэп ни о чём другом не в состоянии думать, кроме как о нежных прикосновениях губ и языка Баки. Потом он со всхлипом оторвался от него, глядя в широко распахнутые, ярко-голубые глаза Кэпа. Оба вздохнули, не в силах отвести взгляд друг от друга.  
Баки нежно, печально улыбнулся.  
\- Жми уже на кнопку, дундук.  
Кэп какое-то время всё смотрел на него, не двигаясь и не мигая, затем поднял пульт.  
\- Спасибо, Бак, - прошептал он и нажал.  
Взрыв, с которым портал раскрылся вновь, был таким же сильным и издал такой же мерзкий звук, как и в тот день, когда он навеки испортил для Баки сухие завтраки, начав прочно с ними ассоциироваться. Ну и ударная волна, точно так же как и в тот раз, опрокинула Барнса на его шикарный зад.

***  
\- Гидра всё никак не успокоится, - проинформировала всех на собрании Мария Хилл. – Остатки ЩИТа, конечно, сдерживают их, но мы сейчас в безвыходной ситуации. Они не могут продвинуться в своих планах, но и мы не в состоянии эти планы сорвать, пока не дождёмся активных действий. В итоге выиграть окончательно невозможно, потому что ни одна из сторон никак не начнёт играть.  
\- А разве у нас нет там народа, способного набрать информации? – поинтересовалась Наташа на удивление расстроенным тоном.  
Мария выглядела не менее расстроенной.  
\- Все двойные агенты и шпионы, которых мы к ним подослали, были недавно ликвидированы.  
\- Все до единого? – с сомнением переспросил Клинт.  
\- Да.  
\- Похоже, у Гидры где-то был припрятан удобненький ежедневник с заметками, по которым они сейчас начали работать, - рассеянно пробормотал Тони, приглушённо стуча пальцами по голографической клавиатуре, соткавшейся из воздуха прямо на столе перед ним.  
Баки прищурился на него, очаровательно морща нос и вздёрнув прихотливо очерченную верхнюю губу. Стив пялился на него, не в силах отвести взгляд и раздумывая о том, какая эмоция могла вызвать такое выражение на его лице.  
\- «Булькины подсказки»? – с сомнением переспросил Баки у Тони.  
Тони только заржал, не отвлекаясь от клавиатуры, а Баки закатил глаза в явном приступе раздражения. Стиву словосочетание показалось знакомым – он был почти уверен, что так называется детская телепередача, которую Клинт обожал смотреть по накурке.  
Ещё ему нравились Смешарики, и Стив был намерен яростно отрицать тот факт, что он однажды забрёл в общую гостиную, упал рядом с Клинтом на диван и не отвлекаясь посмотрел пять серий подряд по своей собственной воле, в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти.  
\- Ты это в смысле что у Гидры могут быть шпионы внутри нашей организации? – уточнил Сэм у Тони.  
\- Ясен красен. Если они смогли вычислить каждого нашего человека, у них явно была точная информация.  
\- Ну зашибись, - фыркнул Брюс.  
\- Нда, мы вновь у разбитого корыта. И снова придётся начать подозревать каждого внутри и без того по сто раз перепроверенной группы людей, - подытожил Стив.  
В наступившей тишине присутствующие неуютно завозились.  
\- Ну… можно по крайней мере с высокой степенью вероятности предположить, что какова бы ни была их цель, им для её достижения нужен суперсолдат, - сказал Брюс. – Причём не думаю, что они рандомно выбрали именно Барнса, а не Кэпа во время последнего нападения.  
Неуютная тишина в переговорке стала ещё более насыщенной.  
\- Может, они и не за мной вовсе охотились, а их например больше интересовали технологии протеза, - внезапно сказал Баки, сделав присутствующим ручкой. – Вообще если убрать из уравнения руку - различий между мной и Стивом не так уж много, в плане результативности работы сыворотки.  
Тони вскинул голову и прищурился в пространство, будто пытался взять сложный интеграл с наскока.  
\- А знаешь…  
Все терпеливо дожидались конца фразы, но он только хмыкнул и прищурился на невидимые интегралы ещё сильнее.  
Прошло не меньше минуты выжидательного пыренья в пространство, прежде чем Тони сказал:  
\- А. Ну да. Короче, если эта штука попадёт в особо неправильные руки, то да, с помощью технологий в протезе можно теоретически открыть доступ к ДЖАРВИСу. Ну а через него – полный доступ к Башне, костюмам Железного человека, большей части других игрушек, которые я для каждого из вас смастерил… а приложив серьёзные усилия – и ко всем проектам Старк Индастриз. Ёба. Как-то очень много всего получается, если так посмотреть.  
Баки медленно моргнул.  
\- Ты на кой сделал мою руку золотым ключиком от волшебной страны арсенала Мстителей? – спросил он голосом почти на октаву выше своих обычных модуляций. – Ты вообще знаешь, что с такими золотыми ключиками по сюжету происходит?!  
\- Их вырывают из ослабевающих деревянных пальчиков, - доброжелательно подсказал Клинт, кивая и подмигивая хмурому Тору. Тор в ответ кивнул, будто сюжет был ему знаком.  
\- Да, вообще можно было обойтись и малой кровью, - пробормотал Тони и беспомощно пожал плечами, глядя на Баки. – Но мне было интересно, смогу я это сделать или нет!  
\- Так поздравляю, ты смог! – заорал Баки в ответ.  
Стив поднял руку, давя истерику на их стороне стола.  
\- Что ж, отныне проблема имеет только коллективное решение. Никому из Мстителей не разрешается отлучаться куда-либо без напарника. Особенно ходячему Золотому ключику.  
\- Заебись, - пробормотал Баки, повесив голову и хмуро пырясь на собственные разномастные ладони.  
\- Проблема со снайпером кстати до сих пор не решена, - напомнил Клинт Стиву. – Я нашёл его лёжку, когда мы искали Баки. Он даже гильзы не подобрал, ему по ходу вообще наплевать было, найдём мы что-нибудь или нет.  
\- Всё собрал? – спросил Баки.  
\- Да, они на баллистической экспертизе.  
Баки потёр пальцами губы и нахмурился.  
\- Наташа, - сказал Стив после минутной заминки. – А со, скажем так, наименее благонадёжными товарищами с чёрного рынка у нас всё ещё есть связь?  
\- А там бывают «наиболее» благонадёжные товарищи?  
\- Попробуй что-нибудь узнать о том, есть ли награда за голову Баки.  
Наташа подняла бровь, но коротко кивнула.  
\- Займусь.  
\- Спасибо. – Стив глянул на Баки, который теперь смотрел на него с выражением неприкрытой тревоги на лице. Стив вопросительно приподнял брови, и получил в ответ кивок.  
Они пришли к одному и тому же выводу: одна попытка убийства была проблемой. Две попытки – нууу, теоретически кто-то мог облажаться с организацией. Но три попытки – это уже моветон. Три попытки означали, что кто-то взялся за Баки всерьёз и надолго, и этому кому-то было всё равно в итоге, кто выполнит задачу или как она будет выполнена.

***

\- Короче, ты заметил наручи на костюме Кэпа? – спросил Тони у Стива, подманивая его ближе к центру тренировочных матов в спортзале.  
\- Ну вроде как, - признался Стив. – Вообще костюм у него интересный. Такой весь… патриотичный…  
\- А то. Короче, у него перчатки модифицированные, и поверь мне, работу Тони Старка я узнаю в любой реальности. Так что вот начал колупать тут на коленке собственную версию…  
\- В смысле - на коленке? И почему в твоих устах даже такое дурацкое слово как «колупать» становится угрожающим?  
\- Понятия не имею. Ближе к телу. Он может притаскивать щит обратно с помощью магнитов, по типу столярного инструментария Тора. Припоминаешь того гигантского клопа?  
\- Каждый раз в особо реалистичных кошмарах, знаешь ли.  
\- А прикинь как всё могло бы сложиться, если бы ты смог вернуть щит одним нажатием кнопки.  
Стив запрокинул голову, прищуриваясь, и судя по лицу смоделировал ситуацию в 3D и в красках.  
\- Ну неплохо было бы, да.  
Тони на этом закончил прилаживать прототип устройства на запястье Стива. Тот отбросил щит Сэму, который стоял вместе с остальными членами команды на другом конце тренировочных матов. Взглянув на них, Стив увидел, что Сэм, Тор и Клинт ухмыляются как дети в парке развлечений в ожидании того, как их другу прилетит из-за угла мешком с тряпками. Баки тоже лыбился явно неискренней улыбкой во все 32 и саркастически поднимал вверх большие пальцы.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
Тут Сэм аккуратно положил щит на пол и отошёл от него на пару шагов. Точно так же отошёл от Стива Тони, двигаясь неуклюже под тяжестью огромного количества защитных накладок.  
\- А мне чего-нибудь такого не полагается? – спросил Стив, указующим перстом тыча в шлем Железного человека.  
\- Не, с тобой-то что сделается, - отмахнулся Тони и закрыл забрало шлема.  
\- Ну-ну…  
Тони кивнул. Стив глянул на него и как-то по положению плеч понял, что тот до сих пор ухмыляется.  
Стив вздохнул и напрягся, а потом вытянул руку и нажал на кнопку, показанную Тони. Скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как загудели, оживая, магниты. Щит задребезжал по полу, но сдвинулся всего на пару сантиметров. Стив перехватил кнопку поудобнее и выкрутил регулятор мощности магнитов повыше. Вибрация отозвалась аж в костях.  
\- Я после этого нахрен бесплодным останусь, - пробормотал он.  
Щит проскользил оставшиеся несколько метров, уткнувшись в ботинок Стива, но с пола не поднялся.  
\- Да не мнись уже и давай на максимум, Роджерс! – проорал Тони.  
Стив расставил ноги пошире и заранее поморщился, поскольку его Жопное Чувство в данный момент подсказывало, что щас будет больно. А потом он выкрутил регулятор на максимум. Щит рванулся вверх, с лязгом сталкиваясь с креплением на предплечье и сбивая с ног. Стив пошатнулся и выпрямился, тряся головой. Рука ощутимо вибрировала от мощности работающих магнитов.  
Команда на другом конце ринга издавала какие-то невнятные звуки, переросшие через несколько секунд в панические вопли. Стив на всякий случай поднял руку со щитом и поверх него глянул в ту сторону. Баки волочился по матам, неуклюже вытянувшись вслед за собственной металлической рукой. Сэм и Клинт, уцепившись за его левую и правую ноги, пытались остановить движение, упираясь в маты, а сам Баки отчаянно цеплялся за всё подряд свободной рукой, но всё, за что он хватался, просто начинало вместе с ними неуклонно двигаться в сторону Стива.  
Пока не подошёл Тор и не водрузил Мьёльнир на грудь Баки, единым махом останавливая этот цирк с невидимыми конями.  
Стив нажал кнопку выключения на прототипе наручей, и рука Баки вместе со щитом одновременно загрохотали по полу.  
\- Египетская сила! – заорал Баки на Тони. – Не охуел ли ты часом, Магнето?!  
\- Надо с частотой, видимо, немного похимичить, - пробормотал Тони, внося заметки в свой СтаркПад.  
Стив перевёл взгляд с распростёртого на полу и изобретательно ругающегося Баки на магниты на своём предплечье и скорчил злодейскую рожу. Потом глянул на Тони.  
\- А эту версию можно я себе на память оставлю?  
\- Да забирай.  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул Баки, всё ещё пытаясь ужом выскользнуть из-под молота Тора.

***

\- Эй, - сказал Сэм, входя на кухню. Стив как раз заканчивал завтракать, а на Баки напал стих домохозяйства, поэтому он в данный момент перемывал общую посуду в раковине, натянув резиновые перчатки до локтей и нарядившись в фартук с надписью «поцелуй ~~повара~~ меня в жопу».  
\- Доброе утро, Сэм, - отозвался Стив.  
Баки неразборчиво буркнул что-то через плечо.  
\- Доброе утро, Кэп! Слушай, а как ты думаешь, тебя вообще можно называть Кэпом или это обращение теперь навек будет казаться слишком странным?  
\- Да пофигу, - пробормотал Стив, тыкая вилкой в остатки яиц и бекона.  
\- Принято, - Сэм хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо. Потом запрыгнул на кухонную стойку рядом с раковиной и ткнул Баки локтем. – Барнс, нам необходимо выделить время на совместное дуракаваляние.  
\- Это ты типа пытаешься подобрать эвфемизм к фразе «тот пьяный вечер бисексуальных экспериментов всё-таки был не просто проходным этапом»? – протянул Баки.  
\- Ха. Не. Если даже твои губы не способны свернуть меня на голубую дорожку, то ничто в мире не способно.  
Стив вскинулся как сурок, выгнанный из норки в первый день весны.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ничего, - бойким хором отозвались Сэм с Баки.  
\- Дружеского, значит, дуракаваляния, - повторил Баки и фыркнул.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Мы вообще почти не видимся в последнее время.  
Баки нахмурился, отставляя сковородку на сушилку.  
\- Ты буквально на прошлой неделе уронил меня с десяти метров на спину разозлённого разумного гигантского подсолнуха.  
\- И чо, больно было? – спросил Сэм.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну тогда и хватит хныкать. Я купил билеты на матч «Yankees».  
Баки с подозрением воззрился на него, но Сэм продолжал смотреть в ответ со своей фирменной искренней улыбкой, способной вызвать доверие даже у циничных супер-убийц (если судить по Наташе).  
\- Ну ладно, - сказал Баки и пожал плечами. Потом оглянулся на Стива, будто только сейчас о нём подумал. – Ты как, не против, Стиви?  
\- Да, конечно. У меня всё равно на сегодня полно отчётов, я собирался проторчать в офисе целый день.  
\- Круто, - счастливо сказал Сэм и погрозил Баки пальцем. – Если опять напялишь бейсболку Brooklyn Dodgers, я тебя угандошу, так и знай!  
Баки хныкнул и взмахнул упакованными в перчатки руками.  
\- Но это ж единственная бейсболка, в которой я не выгляжу как международный террорист в бегах!  
\- Если бы ты брился чаще раза в неделю, этой проблемы бы не существовало.  
Баки ополоснул последнюю сковородку и грустно ссутулился, сдёргивая перчатку с правой руки. Попытка сделать то же самое с левой не удалась. Он хныкнул снова, на что Сэм с тяжёлым вздохом протянул руки помощи и стащил перчатку с металлической конечности.  
\- Ну ты и дундук, Бак.  
Отвечая, Баки перешёл на драматический шёпот, явно надеясь, что Стив не услышит его за звуками активного пережёвывания бекона.  
\- Металлической рукой очень трудно бриться, - жалобно признался Баки Сэму. – Когда пытаюсь этими пальцами натянуть кожу на скулах, остаются здоровенные синяки.  
\- А другой рукой? – предложил Сэм, переключаясь из режима наигранного раздражения в режим искреннего сочувствия.  
\- Попробуй представить себе вот эту дуру, сжимающую бритвенный станок, ты сам-то смог бы таким бриться? – спросил Баки невыразительным пустым голосом, в котором тем не менее чётко слышался концентрированный сарказм.  
\- Да ни в жизнь, чувак, - подтвердил Сэм.  
\- Ну и вот. Хожу бриться раз в неделю в салон.  
Стив пялился на них, забыв продолжать притворяться, что он не слышит.  
\- Так ты поэтому ходишь со щетиной? – выпалил он.  
Сэм и Баки хором дёрнулись, будто успели забыть о его существовании, а Баки с виноватым видом оглянулся на Стива.  
\- Отчасти, - неохотно признался он. – Ты же мне говорил, что тебе нравится моя небритость, вот я и подумал, что в итоге это не такая уж и проблема. Так ведь?  
Стив помимо воли расплылся во влюблённой улыбке.  
\- Мне правда очень нравится, как она на тебе смотрится. Но если тебе больше нравится ходить чисто выбритым, ты только скажи. Я могу сам тебя брить.  
\- Мм, - неразборчиво ответил Баки.  
Сэм некоторое время переводил полный подозрений взгляд с одного на другого, а потом сказал:  
\- Народ, вы же это, дадите какое-нибудь предупреждение хотя бы за минуту до того, как внезапно начнёте ебаться, а? Потому что ну минуты должно хватить всем невинным зрителям, чтобы убраться из зоны поражения, так что давайте прямо здесь и сейчас установим такое правило, окей?  
Стив медленно ухмыльнулся, а Баки наконец не выдержал, фыркнул и опустил голову.  
\- Когда начало игры? – спросил он у Сэма.  
\- Первый бросок в час десять, тебе ещё хватит времени переодеться прежде чем выходить.  
Баки последний раз глянул на Стива с непривычно милой улыбкой, снял свой жуткий фартук и потрусил к лифтам.  
\- Через десять минут буду, - бросил он Сэму уже из кабины.  
Сэм кивнул в закрывающиеся двери и повернулся к Стиву, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Если б на твоём месте был кто угодно другой, я бы на него был сильно обижен за то, что у меня увели лучшего друга, - доброжелательно сказал он Стиву.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Сэм.  
\- Врать нехорошо, Капитан Америка, - рекламным голосом произнёс Сэм.  
Стив в ответ с дерзким видом запихал в рот целый шмат бекона и начал шумно его жевать, не отрывая взгляда от Сэма.

***

Сигнал общего сбора зазвучал в душевой особенно гулко и внезапно, сигнальные маячки создали яркие красные блики на белом кафеле стен. Стив смачно выругался и лихорадочно начал тереть голову в попытках выполоскать из волос остатки шампуня. В атлетическом прыжке за полотенцем по мыльному кафелю его шея уцелела только чудом.  
Одеваться в гражданское он не стал, раз уж всё равно пришлось бы бежать за костюмом, поэтому просто обмотал вокруг бёдер полотенце и рванул в оружейную.  
В отсек квинджета он ворвался всё ещё мокрым. Отдельные капли воды, стекая по рельефным мышцам торса, сияли так, будто их водная религия гласила, что самые лучшие и послушные капельки попадают в особый рай, где им позволено будет скатиться по офигенному прессу Стива Роджерса.  
Все присутствовавшие на тот момент в оружейной Мстители замерли и повернулись посмотреть на Стива в гигантском махровом полотенце.  
\- Боже, благослови Америку, - в последовавшей тридцатисекундной тишине наконец не выдержал Тони.  
\- По какому поводу сбор? – требовательно спросил Стив.  
ДЖАРВИС вежливо пиликнул из потолочных динамиков.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, судя по всему над левым полем стадиона Yankee летает неопознанный объект, визуально напоминающий гигантский красный носок.  
В воздухе соткалось голографическое облако из голубых линий, превратившееся в проекцию стадиона. Стив воззрился на проекцию, где ясно было видно левое поле стадиона с нависшей над ним зловещей красной тучей.  
\- Проклятье! – возопил он наконец, мелодраматично потрясая в воздухе кулаками.  
Несколько секунд в оружейной не происходило больше ничего – все были поглощены зрелищем полуголого Стива, благим матом орущего на голубое облачко и потрясающего кулаками.  
\- У него что, в жопе суперзлодейское шило, я не понимаю?! – продолжал орать Стив в пространство. – Он блядь втайне от всех изобретает одеколоны с суперзлодейскими феромонами?! Почему вся популяция плохишей северного блядь полушария так жаждет моего бойфренда, что я спокойно нахуй в душ сходить не могу?!  
Он нервным жестом скомкал полотенце и швырнул его на пол.  
Товарищи Стива по команде только и могли что молча созерцать его перемещения обнажённым по раздевалке оружейной, и слушать как он ворчит себе под нос о необходимости сделать Баки адамантиевый поводок со шлейкой.  
Тони глянул на Брюса, и они хором пожали плечами.  
\- Могу лишь предположить, что Стив пытается нам сказать о том, что Барнс и Уилсон в данный момент могут присутствовать на игре Yankees, - бесстрастно высказалась Наташа.  
Стив утвердительно заорал из-за шкафчиков.


	15. Звучит неправдоподобно, а впрочем, пофиг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание переводчика: посвящается всем мальчикам и девочкам, которые плохо вели себя в прошлом году и не собираются останавливаться на достигнутом =)

Первым знаком того, что что-то тут не так, была волна неодобрительных воплей, спускавшаяся с верхних рядов стадиона во время задержки с заменой подачи и постепенно, зато в полном объёме достигшая Баки и Сэма, сидевших в первом ряду.  
Осспади, кого Сэму пришлось убить или трахнуть за эти билеты?  
Баки повернулся в кресле, глядя сначала на толпу болельщиков, а потом вниз на площадку питчеров, пытаясь понять, какого из подающих Yankees вызывают на поле под столь оглушительную реакцию нью-йоркцев.  
Разумеется, толпа выражала своё неодобрение подобным образом уже не в первый раз за игру: либо каждый раз когда Yankees где-то проёбывались, либо каждый раз, когда любой игрок Red Sox, например… дышал.  
Баки просто обожал бейсбол.  
Сэм ткнул его в рёбра бритвенно-острым локтем, и Баки протестующе ойкнул.  
\- Хосспади, Сэм, тебе эти штуки нужно зарегистрировать в базе данных холодного оружия.  
\- Глянь, - сказал Сэм со своей фирменной улыбочкой, дёргая подбородком в сторону левого поля.  
Баки откинулся в кресле, держа в руках пластиковый стаканчик мороженого в форме миниатюрного бейсбольного шлема, и уставился вдаль, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее сквозь лупящие во всю дурь прожектора. За рядом осветительных ферм по верхнему краю стадиона происходило какое-то неясное движение и мигали сигнальные огни. В конце концов Баки удалось разглядеть более глубокую тень, наплывающую на поле. Судя по всему, публика на верхних рядах успела рассмотреть всё гораздо раньше, и отреагировать соответственно. Пролетев над рядом прожекторов, тень вошла в зону обзора всего стадиона, после чего раздражённые и неодобрительные вопли и свист перешли на совершенно оглушительный уровень.  
Баки расхохотался и засунул в рот очередную ложку мороженого с радужной обсыпкой.  
Над полем парил гигантский красный носок.Разглядывая петли на вывязанной белым пятке, Баки невпопад попытался понять, какой техникой это чулочное изделие было связано – на спицах или крючком. По верхней резинке змеилась надпись «Вперёд SOCKS!». Держался он в воздухе, судя по всему, благодаря двум или трём дронам, и медленно двигался в сторону игровой площадки, проплывая высоко над головами зрителей. Люди, управлявшие дронами, действовали не очень синхронно, поскольку за пределы левого поля носок никак не мог вылететь полностью.  
Левый принимающий Yankees стоял прямо под носком, задрав голову и глядя вверх с отвисшей челюстью. Спустя несколько секунд он сделал широкий шаг в сторону, будто подозревал, что вся шутка кончится тем, что злополучный носок приземлится ему на голову.  
\- Ой чую придётся кому-то сегодня ночевать в тюрьме, - проворковал Баки.  
\- Фанаты Red Socks просто наглухо отбитые, чувак, - пробормотал Сэм, качая головой, но не переставая, впрочем, улыбаться. – Наглухо!  
Баки рассмеялся ещё громче. Они едва слышали друг друга за возмущёнными воплями на стадионе. Игру приостановили, игроки скучковались по нескольку человек вокруг баз, пялясь на летающий носок и активно жестикулируя. Через динамики стадиона что-то пытались объявить, но толпа так орала, что никто толком не мог услышать ни слова. Нью-йоркцы обожали неодобрительно орать, и у фанатов Yankees был обширный опыт в этой области.  
Баки просто обожал бейсбол. Баки обожал нью-йоркцев. Баки вообще сегодня обожал всех в этом чатике!  
Он закинул руку за спинку сиденья Сэма и откинулся в своём кресле, забрасывая ноги на ограждение, раз уж охранник, неодобрительно косившийся на него всю игру, был занят носками побольше тех, что были на ногах у Баки. Сэм подвинулся, и Баки приобнял его за плечо. Тот счастливо повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и продолжил с аппетитом есть попкорн, будто это была самая что ни на есть удобная поза. Впрочем, на самом деле так и было - они постоянно устраивались так на диване у Сэма, многие недели и даже месяцы после увольнения Баки. Для Сэма подобное времяпровождение прочно ассоциировалось с уютом, ну а Баки вообще был лицензированным профессионалом в сфере обнимашек. К тому же ему ужасно нравилось ощущать уязвимых обычных человеков из круга близких и родных под своей защитой. Можно сказать, этого ощущения ему в последние несколько месяцев не хватало.  
\- Эй, - сказал он Сэму, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы тот мог его услышать, и крепче сжимая металлические пальцы на предплечье Сэма. – Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда. Мне этого не хватало.  
\- Да уж, брат, - сказал Сэм, косясь на него с усмешкой. – И мне тоже.  
Пожалуй, для сторонних наблюдателей вся сцена выглядела так, будто у них свидание, и Баки только что провернул старый как мир трюк с фальшивыми потягушками, чтобы приобнять Сэма за плечи.  
Глядя, как Сэм с улыбкой копается в своём ведре попкорна, Баки внезапно осознал, как редко они виделись за пределами рабочей обстановки за последние полгода. Не считая, конечно, миссий и того ужасного дня, когда кошачья ипостась Баки покусала Уилсона за пальцы ног.  
\- Прости, из меня в последнее время друг какой-то фиговый получается.  
Сэм вскинулся, удивлённо глядя на него.  
\- Так, вот не надо этого. Ты живёшь своей жизнью - тоже мне, нашёл за что извиняться. Помнишь, что я тебе сказал, когда мы встретились впервые после твоего увольнения?  
Баки прищурился на догорающий за краем стадиона закат.  
\- Что я больной ублюдок и что мне нужно убраться с середины перекрёстка, а то ты меня задавишь?  
\- Не, ну сразу после этого.  
Баки неуверенно хмыкнул.  
\- Я сказал тебе найти то, что сделает тебя счастливым. И ты нашёл. Что ж за друг из меня был бы, если бы я тебя за это осудил.  
Баки опустил голову, пряча глупую ухмылку за козырьком своей фирменной кепки международного террориста в бегах.  
\- Ну всё равно, - сказал он, поднимая взгляд несколько секунд спустя. – Я буду стараться.  
\- Люблю я тебя, - сказал Сэм, похлопав Баки по колену. Потом он откинулся в кресле и задрал ноги, водрузив их на ограждение рядом с ногами Баки. Руку он с колена так и не убрал, и оба продолжили наслаждаться едой в дружеской тишине. Ну, в смысле, продолжили бы в тишине, если бы не оглушительный рёв окружающих их сорока с гаком тысяч фанатов Yankees.  
Тем временем мороженое Баки достигло температуры окружающей среды и консистенции густого молочного коктейля, так что Барнс просто опрокинул пластмассовый стилизованный шлем-стаканчик и начал пить из него как из очень неуклюжей чашки – приходилось сильно запрокидывать голову, потому что край стакана бился об козырёк бейсболки.  
Из такой позы смотреть было особо не на что, кроме небушка – чем Баки и занимался, рассеянно хрустя радужной обсыпкой. До боли знакомый звук репульсоров за стоявшим шумом расслышать получилось с трудом.  
Пролетевший над стадионом Железный человек уронил вниз какой-то объёмный тёмный объект, который на поверку мог оказаться вообще чем угодно, ведь это ж Тони. Объект устремился к земле, а Железный человек с разворота врезал гигантскому носку, так и висевшему над левым полем. Силу удара Тони явно рассчитывал исходя из предположений, что носок окажется твёрдым предметом большой массы. Поскольку расчёты оказались до смешного неверны, Железный человек на пару с гигантским носком и в компании телипающихся следом дронов по инерции усвистели за край стадиона под аккомпанемент дико взревевшей от восторга толпы.  
\- Ха, - выдал Сэм и рассеянно закинул в рот очередной кусок попкорна.  
Почти прямо перед ними на поле приземлилось что-то тяжелое. Баки допил мороженку, опустил шлем и взглянул вниз.  
На линии первой базы в полном облачении Капитана Америка стоял на одном колене Стив в своей классической позе «я только что выбросился с огромной высоты и уже готов раздавать живительные пиздюли несмотря на то, что сильно ушиб пяточку». Щит уткнулся краем в дёрн. Ошмётки взрытой травы и меловой крошки из разметки поля валялись вокруг небольшой образовавшейся воронки. В целом впечатление создавалось крайне драматическое.  
Баки моргнул. Так вот что Тони сбросил на поле.  
Супергеройское приземление получилось зачётное, чего уж там. Толпа вокруг была, похоже, согласна, беснуясь с новой силой. Коуч Red Sox и бейсмен Yankees ошарашенно пялились в спину Стива с первой базы, где они стояли, переговариваясь во время вынужденного перерыва.  
Стив поднял голову, цепко сканируя толпу глазами, горящими как голубые светодиодные лазеры, пока не нашёл Баки и Сэма. Стиснув челюсть, он поднялся в полный рост и расправил плечи, выглядящие в бронированных накладках костюма особенно внушительно.  
Баки моргнул ещё раз и рассеянно запрокинул голову обратно, допивая остатки из стаканчика.  
Стив заскрипел зубами.  
\- Приветик, Кэп, - подал голос Сэм, глядя как Стив шагает к ним. – Если тебе тоже нужен был билет, мог бы, знаешь, просто сказать. Блин.  
За бесконечными плечами Стива Баки было видно, что на экране стадиона показывают их с Сэмом. Весь стадион благоговейно пялился, как Баки допивает комнатной температуры мороженку из пластмассового шлема. Баки поднял пальцы металлической руки, закинутой на плечо Сэму, и помахал в камеру. Толпа очнулась и перешла в приветственных криках на ультразвук.  
\- Вот тебе и маскировка под международного террориста в бегах, - протянул Сэм, закидывая в рот очередной кусок попкорна и добродушно делая ручкой в камеру.  
\- Вы в порядке? – требовательно спросил Стив, добредя до ограждения поля.  
Баки и Сэм переглянулись с одинаковым выражением лица, затем пожали плечами и хором ответили:  
\- Да..?  
Стив опасно прищурился.  
Железный человек приземлился с великолепным пренебрежением к работе людей, ухаживающих за площадкой стадиона Yankees, в целом и к дёрну на территории фола - в частности. Он подошёл к Стиву и встал рядом с ним, глядя на Баки и Сэма. Баки не переставала изумлять способность шлема Железного человека выражать почти ту же степень оскорблённого высокомерия, на какую было способно выразительное лицо Стива.  
Сэм указал на участок неба, в котором ранее парил носок.  
\- А вообще круто вы разнесли эту парящую херотень имени бостонской команды, - благодушно похвалил он Тони и Стива. – А то все ждали пока её уберут, и игру остановили.  
Баки ухмыльнулся и, опустив липкий пластиковый шлем на колени, начал медленно сардонически аплодировать. Сэм с готовностью отставил ведро попкорна и присоединился, покачивая головой и артикулируя преувеличенно-восторженные «вау» и «потрясающе». На экране стадиона было видно, как Капитан Америка выпрямился ещё сильнее.  
Люди в этой секции стадиона начали аплодировать в такт с Баки и Сэмом, и вскоре весь стадион охватила волна медленных издевательских аплодисментов. Всем известно: эффективнее ненависти к Red Socks нью-йоркцев можно было объединить лишь возможностью побыть мудилами.

***

\- Сегодняшние заголовки являются прямым следствием вчерашнего недоразумения, и поэтому для нас носят крайне негативный характер, - цедя слова, рассказывала Мария Хилл Мстителям на утреннем совещании. Если бы у неё была суперспособность медленно и мучительно убивать людей силой мысли, Стив точно знал, что в комнате бы не уцелел никто. Ну а для того, чтобы убить их обычными человеческими способами, Мария была чересчур профессиональна.  
С собой на совещание она принесла просто зверскую подборку скриншотов с сайтов утренних газет и развернула её на голографическом экране. Большая часть передовиц кроме броских заголовков могла также похвастаться сочными фотографиями.  
«Настоящие нью-йоркцы: Мстители против Red Socks» с двумя фотографиями: на одной Железный человек нокаутирует Носок, а на втором Капитан Америка неодобрительно хмурится в толпу с такого ракурса, будто взглядом пронзает горизонт аж до самого Бостона, и на лице его при этом явно читается самое патриотическое разочарование.  
«На Носок с наскока: Железный человек и Капитан Америка защищают честь Yankees». В этой статье фигурировали те же две фотографии. Видимо, их слили в сеть первыми.  
«Потягушки во время седьмой подачи: Зимний Солдат подкатывает к Соколу на бейсбольном свидании» - под этим висело фото Сэма с Баки, явно сделанное с телефона из района третьей базы. Кто-то узнал их, несмотря на маскировку имени международного террориста в бегах. Фото было сделано в тот момент, когда Баки потянулся и приобнял Сэма.  
«Гром в раю: сладкая парочка суперсолдат распалась?» - на этом фото на переднем плане были напряжённые плечи Стива. На заднем плане явно были различимы Сэм с Баки, одинаково ухмылявшиеся, глядя друг другу в глаза.  
«Зимнего Солдата поймали за изменой!» - в кадре Сэм положил руку на колено Баки, при этом в нескольких метрах от них в поле виднелась фигура приземлившегося Стива в супергеройской стойке. В конференц-зале раздался первый за это утро смех. Это не выдержал Брюс, разглядев, что на этом фото Баки, запрокинув голову, пьёт из своего миниатюрного шлема Yankees, не подозревая о появлении Стива на поле.  
«Появление Мстителей во время игры Yankees поразило Нью-Йорк до глубины души» - Стив и Железный человек в героических позах стоят на поле на фоне удивлённых игроков Yankees.  
«Железный человек победил гигантский носок» - на этой Железный человек изображён в попытках отмахнуться от развевающегося носка, чтобы тот не загораживал ему обзор.  
И один заголовок из Бостонского «Глобуса»: «Мстители объявляют войну против Red Socks, Тома Брэди, светлого пива, свободы и счастья в жизни!»  
\- Ну ёксель, - простонал Сэм, глядя на заголовки. – Я теперь коварный разлучник?  
\- Твиттер уже завалило хэштегами, - сообщил им Тони, подозрительно довольно блестя глазами. – Команда Кэпа против Команды Сокола.  
Баки подпёр щёку рукой, покачиваясь на стуле.  
\- Вот так приобнимешь друга в публичном месте – и всё, ты враг народа номер один.  
Стиву было нечего добавить к происходящему, поэтому он молчал. Челюсть он при этом сжал так сильно, что не был уверен, сможет ли её после этого разжать без посторонней помощи. Ему была ненавистна мысль о том, что люди имели наглость сомневаться в верности Баки или пытаться поколебать доверие Стива к его бойфренду. Это злило гораздо больше, чем заголовки, в которых издевались над решимостью, с которой Мстители расправились с вязаным изделием.  
\- Стив? – нерешительно позвал Баки, и Стив поднял взгляд от участка стола, который пытался воспламенить взглядом последние несколько секунд. Баки обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты в порядке?  
Стив коротко кивнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Стол пока даже не задымился.  
\- Нам вообще нужно хоть что-то с этим делать? – спрашивала тем временем у Марии Наташа.  
Мария изящно пожала плечиком.  
\- Если вы не чувствуете в этом необходимости, то нет.  
Все присутствовавшие молча обменялись взглядами, затем как по команде встали и потянулись к выходу. Мария подняла взгляд к потолку и, судя по её выражению лица, пыталась считать про себя. Стив продолжил сидеть, всё ещё сосредоточенно хмурясь.  
Баки на пути к выходу понял, что Стив не двинулся с места, поэтому выполнил сложный танцевальный разворот и позвал:  
\- Стив?  
Стив встряхнулся и поднял голову.  
\- Между нами всё в порядке? Так ведь? – тихо спросил Баки.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и оттолкнулся от стола, с усилием поднимаясь.  
\- Да, - сказал он, явно стараясь не горбиться. Потом махнул рукой в сторону плававших на экране проектора заголовков. – Просто это вот ужасно бесит.  
Баки будто вибрировал от не находящей выхода нервной энергии, стоя при этом совершенно неподвижно. Эта его способность всегда Стива изумляла сверх всякой меры.  
\- В смысле, тебя бесит то, что я сделал? Или Сэм? Ты же знаешь, мы не…  
\- Нет, я всё понимаю, - быстро перебил его Стив, кладя руку на плечо Баки и разворачиваясь вместе с ним к выходу. При почти одинаковом росте шагать в ногу для них было естественно. – Меня бесит как раз то, что все остальные люди, похоже, не понимают.  
\- Мне наплевать на всех остальных людей, кроме тебя, Стив, - тихо сказал Баки, не отводя от него взгляда по дороге вниз по коридору.  
Стив остановился и подхватил его за локоть, разворачивая к себе лицом. Он что-то хотел сказать, но мгновенно забыл, что именно, потерявшись во взгляде Баки. Поэтому просто наклонился к нему, обхватил ладонью за подбородок и поцеловал в уголок хмуро поджатых губ. Не выдержал и поцеловал ещё раз, глубже, прежде чем отстраниться.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - просто сказал он, беспомощно пожимая плечами, и Баки неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - тем же тоном ответил он, и наконец разулыбался в полную силу. – Несмотря на то, что ты считаешь, будто меня необходимо защищать от гигантских носков.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
\- Когда ДЖАРВИС сказал «гигантский носок», все посчитали, что он просто не в состоянии идентифицировать объект в силу ограниченного словарного запаса.  
\- Прошу прощения? – вклинился обиженный голос ДЖАРВИСа.  
Баки прищурился в потолок.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, а ты следишь за нами, когда мы ебёмся?  
\- Прошу прощения, похоже, я необходим в мастерской, Солдат. С Вашего позволения.  
С потолка пиликнуло – видимо, так ДЖАРВИС обозначил хлопок воображаемой дверью.  
\- Ну разумеется, любое творение Тони обречено стать извращенцем, - проворчал Стив, продолжив наконец, движение к лифтам.  
Баки ущипнул Стива за зад металлическими пальцами, тот подпрыгнул и взвизгнул, и дальше они шли под смех Баки, музыкой звучавший на весь коридор.

***

Технически Мстители до сих пор работали в режиме коллективного решения проблемы покушений на Баки. Так что сам Баки уже начал потихоньку звереть от количества времени, вынужденно проводимого в компании любимых товарищей по команде – особенно когда те относились к нему как к приснопамятному золотому ключику от хранилища оружия Старк Индастриз (а.к.а. «Страны Дураков»). Так что одним прекрасным вечером, когда Стив, маниакально хохоча, в который раз за партию беззастенчиво обыгрывал Клинта и Наташу в Mario Kart, Баки ускользнул из Башни под осуждающее молчание ДЖАРВИСА.  
Он бродил по улицам Нью-Йорка почти полчаса, прежде чем почувствовал затылком чей-то взгляд.  
Баки продолжил идти, взглядывая по сторонам только когда проходил мимо каких-нибудь отражающих поверхностей. Пока не было заметно ничего подозрительного, но он точно знал, что за ним следят. Наверх он смотреть не хотел, чтобы не выдать преследователям осведомлённость о возможном снайпере – единственным преимуществом Баки было то, что следившие за ним не подозревали, что раскрыты. Так что он свернул на боковую улочку и прижался к углу здания, выжидая.  
Спустя буквально пару секунд после этого на перекрёсток с переулком вышла крошечная старушка в розовом пальто и фетровой шляпке. Взглянув налево, она замерла, увидев Баки. Баки в ответ с любопытством уставился на неё, удивляясь явной вспышке узнавания и гнева на крошечном сморщенном личике.  
Тут старушка поудобнее перехватила расписанную розочками трость и ткнула ей в Баки.  
\- Да как же тебе не стыдно! – зашипела она на него с явным отвращением. Резиновый конец трости ткнулся Баки в живот, он охнул от неожиданности и рефлекторно перехватил цветастую палку. Впрочем, тут же отпустил её, осознав своё движение. Старушка тем временем продолжала:  
\- Загулял от такого замечательного молодого человека, да ещё выставил его на посмешище на весь свет! Стыдоба! – она в гневе трижды огрела его тростью по правому бицепсу, а Баки оставалось только прикрывать руками голову и пятиться в глубину переулка. По завершении экзекуции старушка бойко отхаркнулась, сплюнула на мостовую себе под ноги, и ушла, сердито топоча каблучками.  
Баки пялился ей вслед с отвисшей челюстью, потирая ушибленную руку.  
Её розовая шляпка ещё не успела исчезнуть в толпе, когда Баки почувствовал, как под ребро ему упёрлось острие ножа.  
\- С рукой поосторожнее, друг, - тихо сказали ему на ухо.  
Баки прикрыл глаза, мысленно проклиная себя за потерю бдительности. Зараза! Будьте уверены - Стив организует спиритический сеанс только для того, чтобы загнобить бессмертную душу Баки на том свете за такую тупость.  
\- Маленькие бабуленьки всегда такие сердитые, мм? – участливо произнёс голос прямо над ухом.  
\- Слушай, если собираешься меня убить, можно ты это на следующей неделе сделаешь? – спросил Баки усталым голосом. – Если на меня в этом месяце будет совершено ещё одно покушение, мне пригрозили адамантиевым поводком со шлейкой.  
\- Ничего не собираюсь тебе делать, если будешь держать шаловливые пальчики левой руки при себе. Мне не упёрлось устраивать потасовку на тротуаре. И без того проблем хватает.  
Баки попытался взглянуть на этого парня краем глаза, но его собеседник прижимался к стене здания точно так же как и Баки, за границей периферийного зрения.  
\- Пошли завтрака навернём, что ли! – предложил голос бодро.  
\- Эмм. Окей.  
По дороге к маленькому кафе с рядом столиков на улице Баки наконец удалось осмотреть своего нападавшего, несмотря на то, что он держался немного позади. Ну то есть не столько «осмотреть», сколько вообще увидеть. Ростом он был примерно с Баки, и даже безразмерная кофта с капюшоном не скрывала объём его мускулатуры. Капюшон был надвинут низко на лицо, так что на данный момент Баки был бы не готов играть в опознание. А ещё на незнакомце были точно такие же кожаные перчатки, какие Баки обычно носил, не желая светить металлической рукой на людях.  
На данный момент похититель взял Баки под эту самую металлическую руку, будто они были викторианской парочкой на свидании. Нож он при этом плотно прижимал к боку прямо над левой почкой.  
\- Я тут слегка в невыгодном положении, - попробовал закинуть удочку Баки. – Ты знаешь, кто я такой, а вот я тебя явно вижу впервые.  
\- Приятель, даже слепоглухонемые капитаны дальнего плаванья знают, кто ты такой. Ты ёрштвоюмать Зимний Солдат. Я кстати, твой большой поклонник. Нравится мне, знаешь ли, как ты… - он сжал свободную руку в кулак и потряс им в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова. - …несёшь возмездие во имя Луны и всё такое.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Очень большой, понимаешь, поклонник.  
\- Ага.  
\- Дрочу на твой официальный постер.  
Баки покачал головой и одними губами выдал «вау».  
\- Пришлось его заламинировать.  
\- А зовут тебя как? – спросил Баки с несколько большим нажимом, чем планировал.  
Парень издал полузадушенный звук, напоминающий писк резиновой игрушки в пасти ротвейлера.  
\- Зимний Солдат хочет узнать моё имя!  
Баки воздел очи горе.  
\- За что?.. – поинтересовался он у равнодушных облаков.  
\- Звать меня Дедпул, - сказал парень, и голос его снова зазвучал почти нормально.  
\- Так, я не собираюсь звать тебя Дедпул.  
\- А вообще звать меня, значит, собираешься? – легкомысленно уточнил он.  
Баки открыл было рот, со щелчком закрыл его и нахмурился. Теперь уже стало немного непонятно, его похищали среди бела дня на улице или пытались склеить в баре? Сам он теперь точно определить уже не мог.  
\- Уэйд Уилсон, - выдал парень через несколько секунд благословенной тишины, видимо, сообразив, что Баки подзавис. Они подошли к столику на улице перед хипстерским кафе и Баки сел, настороженно наблюдая как парень садится напротив. Лицо его всё ещё было в тени, но Баки уже мог разглядеть мешанину шрамов, бороздивших некогда явно привлекательное лицо. – Меня наняли выстрелить в твою милую мордаху.  
Баки вскинул брови и вновь открыл было рот, но телесуфлёр в его мозгу отказался выдавать связный текст.  
\- Денег очень много предложили, понимаешь, - продолжал Уэйд оправдывающимся тоном. – Ну и я решил, что если кто-то и пустит пулю в ротик, на который я дрочу, то уж лучше это буду я.  
\- А…га? – выдал Баки.  
Уэйд виновато развёл руками.  
Баки же молча оглядывал его и хмурился всё сильнее.  
\- Ты из армии?  
\- Было дело, да. Недолго, правда. И в Канаде.  
Баки медленно моргнул.  
\- У Канады есть армия?  
\- Типа того.  
\- Звучит неправдоподобно, а впрочем пофиг.  
Уэйд пожал плечами, и Баки продолжил его разглядывать.  
\- Это ты стрелял в мой телефон в день атак подразделений Гидры?  
Уэйд неловко завозился, но кивнул.  
\- Ну допустим я.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- Хороший выстрел.  
\- Да видишь ли, не особо. Я целился-то в голову… - признался Уэйд. – Снайперские винтовки – не самое любимое моё оружие.  
\- А, - Баки уставился в стол. – Нда. Мы уже много недель пытаемся выяснить, какого лешего кому-то понадобилось стрелять в мой телефон. Хосспади. Старк прочесал каждый файл по нападению, пытаясь понять, каким боком ко всему этому относится мой телефон.  
\- Блин прости, чувак.  
\- Он почти два месяца над этим работал. Загремел в медотсек с передозом энергетиков.  
Уэйд беспомощно пожал плечами.  
Баки продолжал расфокусированным взглядом пялиться на поверхность стола между ними. Судя по выражению лица, он был в ужасе.  
\- Я ни в жизнь не смогу ему признаться в том, что это был просто кривущий выстрел в голову. Он же свихнётся и начнёт клепать армию безумных роботов или ещё чего похуже.  
\- Мне правда очень жаль.  
\- Честно?  
\- Ну вообще... нет.  
Баки кивнул и поджал губы, усилием воли пытаясь сфокусироваться на текущей проблеме.  
\- Так, значит, тебе заплатили много денег за то, чтобы выстрелить мне в рожу. Тогда почему я всё ещё выгляжу вот так? – Баки помахал пальцами перед лицом.  
Уэйд сложил сцепленные в замок руки под подбородком и изобразил восторг как кисейная барышня. Баки не мог разглядеть его ресниц, но мог поклясться, что они канонично трепещут.  
\- Всё-таки это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал – изуродовать произведение искусства!  
Баки прищурился, и Уэйд в ответ захихикал.  
\- Да ладно, если серьёзно мне просто пока не заплатили, - признался Уэйд. – А вчера мне кое-кто подсказал, что и не заплатят, мол, контракт ликвидирован. В юридическом смысле ликвидирован, а не спущен на дно залива в тазике с цементом, ессичо. Ну так я и подумал – ха, у меня есть информация, которая может пригодиться Сержанту Красотуле, плюс мне удастся встретиться с парнем моей мечты – короче, одни сплошные плюсы, сам видишь.  
Баки прикусил губу. Он никак не мог понять, был ли его собеседник серьёзен или просто издевался над ним. Не стоило также исключать вариант, при котором он просто был на всю голову больной придурок.  
\- Те, кто открыл контракт, хотели, чтобы ты не просто умер, а умер зрелищно и некрасиво, так чтобы Капитан Истерика вышел из себя нахрен и уже не возвращался. Кстати, как он в постели? Наверняка настоящий зверь…  
\- Ещё какой. Так значит, твои заказчики хотели, чтобы Мстители сошли с катушек и начали реально мстить?  
\- Ух ты, - шёпотом сказал Уэйд. – Какое у вас для этого подходящее название!  
Баки изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию огреть себя по лицу фейспалмом. Отвлекаться сейчас было нельзя. Уэйд пялился на него, ухмыляясь и сверкая белоснежными зубами из тени под капюшоном. При ближайшем рассмотрении было видно, что раньше он и правда был весьма хорош собой. То есть, до того, как появились все эти жуткие шрамы и язвы.  
\- Капитан Америка и Мстители – любимцы публики, - странно напевным голосом произнёс Уэйд. – Немного найдётся способов их атаковать, не получив при этом автоматический ярлык суперзлодея.  
Баки кивнул. Это он узнал наверняка после того, как присоединился к команде. И на своей шкуре испытал, насколько легко общественное мнение может облегчить тебе жизнь или превратить её в кромешный ад. За примером далеко ходить не надо: несколько минут назад его избила на улице бабуля-божий одуванчик.  
\- Если с Медвежонком Баки что-нибудь случится, то Капитан Америка станет ходячей пиар-бомбой замедленного действия.  
Баки закивал. Этот парень был абсолютно прав.  
\- А почему они в итоге дали задний ход?  
\- Потому что спереди я им не понравился?  
Баки неодобрительно прищурился, наклоняя голову.  
\- Едрить ты сексуален когда так глазами делаешь, - мечтательно вздохнул Уэйд. Он пялился на Баки ещё пару секунд, затем встряхнулся и продолжил. – Вы же читаете всю эту фигню в прессе, слухи и прочее? Или для тебя недавнее нападение бабуленьки стало откровением?  
\- Ты про игру Yankees?  
\- Кстати об играх! – довольно протянул Уэйд. – Я уже лет сто не видел такого мастерского исполнения фальшивых потягушек, всратый ты донжуан!  
Баки устало вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
\- Я не изменяю Стиву с Сэмом.  
\- А с кем изменяешь? – поинтересовался Уэйд. – Где можно увидеть список? Не, лучше как туда попасть? Потому что я бы, знаешь ли, записался, дооо.  
\- Да не изменяю я ему вообще! – заорал Баки, привлекая внимание всех сидящих за соседними столиками, мгновенно стушевался и сгорбился, насколько позволяла гадская металлическая рука.  
\- Ну… на твоём месте я бы об этом не орал на каждом углу, потому что это знаешь ли единственная причина, по которой миллионы долларов не размножаются на моём счету, делая маленьких миленьких дивидеток.  
\- Они отозвали контракт на меня, потому что я изменял Капитану Америка? – переспросил Баки едва слышно.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Если капитанское сердце уже разбито вдрызг твоими стараниями, какой смысл топтаться по осколкам и убивать тебя?  
Баки хмыкнул.  
\- И то верно.  
Он с любопытством наблюдал, как Уэйд взял из вазочки в центре стола три пакетика сахара, распечатал их и высыпал содержимое себе в рот.  
\- Но зачем ты мне это рассказал? Зачем вообще сообщил о своём существовании?  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Вообще если по чесноку я рассчитывал на минет из благодарности, раз уж ты наставлял кэпу рога с кем попало. Но так если подумать, то я уже несколько глав пробыл наёмником без чести и совести, и пришло время для развития персонажа.  
\- Шта? – беспомощно переспросил Баки.  
Уэйд сочувственно покивал.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- А кто открыл контракт? – наконец догадался спросить Баки.  
Уэйд прицокнул языком.  
\- Я девушка приличная и на первом свидании все секреты не открываю, золотце. Мне ещё карьеру в этом бизнесе делать.  
\- Как-то не очень много от тебя пользы получилось.  
Уэйд и на это сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Ага, мне об этом часто говорят.

***

«Зимний Солдат замечен в городе в обществе ещё одного таинственного поклонника!»  
«Гражданская война в башне Мстителей: разрыв отправил бывших товарищей по команде по разные стороны баррикад»  
Стиву пришлось схватить Баки за голову и силой заставить его прекратить биться лбом о столешницу за ужином.

***

\- Капитан Роджерс, как вы прокомментируете фотографии вашего бойфренда с другими мужчинами?  
Стив вздохнул в микрофон, сидя на возвышении рядом со своей командой.  
\- Вы в буквальном смысле фотографируете людей, который общаются друг с другом в общественном месте, - выдавил Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Только самые дремучие параноики и ревнивцы могут предположить, что если два человека сидят за одним столом – это непременно значит, что у них был секс.  
\- Но капитан…  
На этом моменте Баки схватил микрофон, поставленный перед ним на столе, и от контакта с металлической рукой колонки коротко немелодично взвыли фидбеком.  
\- Вы все меня что, совсем клиническим идиотом считаете? - прорычал он на весь зал, так что некоторые из собравшихся репортёров вздрогнули и поёжились. Баки ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. – На случай если кто не в курсе, этот человек – любовь всей моей жизни, я буду верен ему до самой смерти и после неё тоже.  
Его слова вызвали волну шума, и Баки бессловесно зарычал в микрофон, устанавливая тишину.  
\- Если современное общество ебанулось настолько, что мужчине уже запрещён любой платонический контакт с другом мужского пола под страхом осуждения и последствий, то всё, за что мы тут боремся, можно просто нахрен взять и выбросить. Может вы уже для разнообразия пойдёте рыться в поисках грязных фактов о реальных злодеях, а? Хоть раз в жизнь попробуйте принести пользу, а не вред.  
Он швырнул микрофон на стол и рывком воздвигся из-за стола мрачной фигурой в полном тактическом обмундировании, возвышаясь над рядами журналистов. Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел вслед Баки, пока он спускался с помоста и убийственной подиумной походкой шагал к приватному лифту, ведущему на их этаж.  
Кроме нескольких прозвучавших по инерции щелчков затвора в зале стояла потрясённая тишина. Стив внимательно осмотрел собравшихся.  
\- А сейчас я пойду за ним, - сказал он очень ровным голосом. – И мой уход будет гораздо менее драматичным, но поверьте мне – драматизма хватит нам обоим, когда я встану на одно колено и попрошу этого человека выйти за меня замуж. Будет очень здорово, если СМИ в кои-то веки поведут себя по-человечески и оставят нас в покое хоть ненадолго, так что… дверь там, всего хорошего.  
Он положил микрофон, встал и быстрым шагом направился вслед за своим сбежавшим бойфрендом. Оставшиеся члены команды встали вместе с ним – развернувшись в закрывающемся лифте, Стив успел увидеть, как они сдержанно и немного саркастично аплодируют ему вслед.


End file.
